L'Hiver de leur Vie
by Noyume
Summary: U.A : Un petit travail pour payer ses études, c'est pour ça qu'il est barman. Les gens, il en rencontre des vingtaines par jour, alors pourquoi est-ce un jeune homme qui vient tard un soir et s'installe en face de chez lui qui l'intrigue ?
1. Intro

**Petite idée, comme ça, je la lance en l'air, j'ai deux-trois choses qui pourrait suivre mais est-ce que je vais m'y tenir ? Je ne sais pas, en ce moment l'écriture est bizarre, la société est bizarre, les gens sont bizarres, le monde entier l'est tout autant.**

 **Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'ai tapé ça sous des airs de Chet Baker et Dave Brubeck.**

 **-Reupload-**

* * *

Dix-huit octobre, mardi soir, vingt-trois heures et trente-deux minutes, plus qu'une heure et vingt-huit minutes et il fermerait le bar, mettant fin à son service au passage.

Dit comme cela, on aurait pu penser que son métier de barman l'ennuyait, mais il avait just peu dormi la nuit dernière à cause du boulot et de ses révisions, l'université n'était pas de tout repos contrairement à ce que l'on pensait.

Il arrangea une nouvelle fois les verres, se demandant par la même occasion si le patron lui en voudrait de clore plus tôt. Manque de chance, son idée fut rapidement mise au placard lorsqu'il entendit la clochette retentirent.

Un jeune homme -sûrement de son âge- referma la porte et vint se prostrer sur l'un des hauts tabourets.

Le chat lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de s'avancer vers lui tout en tendant un verre vide de whisky*, questionnant implicitement l'autre pour savoir si ça lui conviendrait, sans parler.

Le garçon, châtain, acquiesça lentement pour signifier son accord, les yeux légèrement dans le vague, et alors même qu'il allait se replonger dans ses pensées, le récipient était déjà devant lui, servit en seulement quelques secondes.

Il regarda le barman, étonné de sa rapidité, mais le noiraud ne lui adressa qu'un bref sourire avant de se retourner pour compter ses bouteilles, ne prenant pas vraiment garde à lui.

Kuroo ne manquait pas de curiosité, au contraire, mille questions surgissaient dans son esprit. La première étant pourquoi le jeune homme avait débarqué ici juste avant la fermeture, mais au vu du faciès de l'autre, il ne voudrait probablement pas parler de la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir dans cet endroit.

\- Un double s'il te plaît.

La voix basse, mais parfaitement audible trancha distinctement avec l'air doux en fond.

Il observa le garçon avec un certain amusement dans le regard, eh bien s'il était vraiment là pour finir mal comme il le pensait au début, il aurait dû lui proposer des digestifs plus forts que le whisky, ça aurait été plus vite.

Il reprit le récipient et s'acquitta de la demande. Il posa délicatement le tout sur le dessous de verre.

\- Par contre, on ferme à une heure en semaine. Lui dit-il en pointant l'horloge juste derrière.

L'autre y jeta un œil et comprit directement le message sous-entendu « Si tu veux finir mal ou parler, fais-le vite, je n'ai pas toute la nuit non plus. » Un rictus amer naquit à cette pensée, il était vraiment pathétique parfois.

Il but le liquide d'une traite à nouveau, reposant son verre avant de le faire glisser vers le barman qui arbora un sourire un peu plus grand que le précédent.

Tetsuro avait vraiment envie de taquiner le garçon, qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser quelqu'un d'à peine vingt et un ans à venir se réfugier dans un bar ? En plein mardi soir sérieusement ? Ses parents l'avaient-ils mis à la porte ou était-ce un banal chagrin d'amour ? Selon le caractère de chacun, l'une des deux options pouvait être aussi dévastatrice que l'autre, et Kuroo était curieux de cela.

Malheureusement pour lui, le châtain ne laissait pas transparaître grand-chose, si l'on omettait son expression oscillant entre tristesse et colère avec ses sourcils froncés et son regard vague.

Au premier abord pourtant, il avait l'air d'un jeune homme décontracté avec son jean noir pas trop serré, son t-shirt foncé presque moulant et son gilet en laine un peu large, mais beige, empêchant ainsi la tenue de tomber dans l'austérité. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le châtain en face de lui avait bon goût en matière de vêtement, donc il ne devait pas être du genre à se moquer de l'apparence. Venait-il de rencontrer un garçon égocentrique ne vivant que pour ça ou juste de quelqu'un qui prenait soin de lui ?

Il pencha pour la deuxième option, puisque la tenue restée quand même décontractée et pas trop recherchée non plus.

Mais là n'était pas le problème, son accoutrement, bien que Kuroo l'appréciait, ne l'aidait pas à comprendre pourquoi cet énergumène était arrivé dans son bar et s'enfilait depuis maintenant une bonne vingtaine de minutes -si ce n'était pas trente maintenant qu'il venait de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge- des doubles doses de whisky.

\- Tu comptes continuer de boire jusque-là fermeture ?

Sa voix était un peu rauque, mais basse, gardant une atmosphère douce, presque intime entre eux. Les lumières tamisées, le bois sombre du bar, et la décoration des années 50 remises au bout du jour préserver une ambiance privée, et l'air calme de la musique en fond étayait parfaitement le tableau.

\- Hum... Probablement.

\- Ne t'endors pas avant d'avoir payé, s'il te plaît.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent ?

Kuroo releva la tête de sa pile de verre, ne comprenant pas où l'autre voulait en venir, et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il ajouta :

\- Que les clients s'endorment, ne paient pas ou s'en vont sans payer.

\- Ah, ça... Non, ce n'est pas souvent, mais ça m'est déjà arrivé et je n'ai pas très envie d'y refaire face.

Le châtain fit tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre, écoutant son interlocuteur. L'alcool faisait son effet et il commençait à se détendre tout en brouillant ses pensées.

\- Comment t'as fait pour récupérer l'argent alors ?

\- Je me suis servi quand ils sont tombés de sommeil, ou je mettais une note dans un coin pour le patron, mais c'était à mes débuts, maintenant, je me débrouille toujours pour que ça n'arrive pas.

\- Tu fais ça depuis longtemps donc ?

\- Hum... Possible oui.

\- Ça ne me répond pas vraiment.

\- Un peu plus d'une année.

\- Pourquoi Barman ?

\- Parce que c'est ce que j'ai trouvé en premier, tout simplement.

\- Ce n'est pas trop difficile ?

\- Il suffit d'avoir une bonne entente avec les personnes, tu n'aimerais pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne suis plus sûre de rien de toute manière.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a brisé ta confiance ?

\- Comment peux-tu savoir si j'en avais.

\- Ça se voit.

\- Tu plaisantes, je dois plus avoir l'air d'une loque qu'autre chose. Ria amèrement le châtain.

Kuroo ne répliqua pas, laissant planer le doute, un peu exprès, certes, mais pas totalement. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre au jeune homme dont il ne connaissait même pas le prénom.

Ce dernier finit son verre et le reposa, il lâcha deux billets de cinquante sur la table et sortit sans un mot, sans un regard ni un geste.

Le chat ne pourra jamais expliquer pourquoi, quand l'autre dépassa la porte du bar, il se sentit étrange. Une indescriptible sensation s'emparant de son corps et de son cœur.

* * *

 ***Au cas où vous ne le savez pas, il existe des verres privilégiés pour chaque alcool, dont le whisky, tout comme les verres à pieds pour les vins, ou les shooters pour les digestifs, etc...**

 **Chet Baker – Almost blue #AmbianceJazzyTriste**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà, petit chapitre pour faire suivre, en fait je pense réellement commencer une fic à chapitre sur Haikyuu, je me sens motivée finalement, contrairement à ce que je laissé entendre au premier post dans mes notes x)**

 **Enfin, je vous laisse lire, j'ai pas grand chose à dire pour cette fois x)  
** **Bonne lecture**

 **-Réupload-**

* * *

 _ **Vendredi 18 Novembre**_

Le réveil sonna. Lointainement. Beaucoup trop loin pour que Kuroo l'atteigne. La musique trop forte continuait son brouhaha tandis qu'il essayait de replonger dans le sommeil, ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait la machine.

Malheureusement, nous savons parfaitement que cela est impossible et comme prévu, il n'arriva pas à retourner auprès de Morphée. Il ouvrit alors un œil après l'autre, papillonna un peu et se redressa. Le bruit d'une feuille froissée lui fit baisser les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi sur la table basse de son salon, le nez en plein dans ses fiches de révision.

Il étira tous ses muscles endoloris, notant mentalement de ne plus jamais s'assoupir dans sa pièce à vivre, les courbatures étaient beaucoup trop pénibles dès le matin.

Il se leva douloureusement, ramassant son portable de l'autre côté de la table. Ce dernier avait dû tomber pendant qu'il sonnait suite aux vibrations, et alors qu'il éteignait l'alarme, il se fit couler un café.

Tasse à la main, il parcourra rapidement ses messages, l'informant que Sugawara l'attendrait à la bibliothèque aux alentours de dix heures pour qu'ils puissent réviser ensemble, les examens allaient bientôt avoir lieu. En lisant cela, il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses feuilles, il allait devoir les trier hâtivement avant de partir... Et puis en fait, non, il le ferait sur place tout en les consultants « ça sera plus simple » pensa-t-il en se convaincant que ce n'était pas de la procrastination.

Il prit une rapide douche et un petit déjeuner avec ce qui lui restait dans les tiroirs, se faisant une nouvelle note mentale en gros, gras et surlignée dans sa tête : **aller faire les courses, urgemment.**

Une heure après, aux alentours de neuf heures moins le quart, il fut prêt. Ses deux chaussures aux pieds, il se regarda un instant dans le miroir, il avait sa veste, son sac avec tout son matériel -feuilles, cours, stylos, chargeur de téléphone, etc-. rien ne semblait lui manquer. Il attrapa son écharpe au cas où, jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui et sortit.

Tandis qu'il fermait la porte à clé, un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans les escaliers en ferraille. Il se retourna quelques secondes plus tard, pour rencontrer dans le palier des marches un homme châtain, d'environ son âge avec de grands yeux noisettes et aux traits fatigués si ce n'étaient pas usés.

Le garçon eut une légère moue de surprise qui le fit entre ouvrir la bouche, le bloquant dans son geste de montée, de la même manière que Kuroo fut stoppé dans son geste pour ranger ses clés.

Pourquoi se sentaient-ils gênés tout à coup ? Aucun des deux n'aurait su vous l'expliquer sur l'instant pour autant que ça leur paraîtrait très clair à l'avenir.

\- Hm... Bonjour.

La voix de Kuroo n'était ni froide ni enjouée, le ton était calme, mais pas plat pour autant. Le deuxième jeune homme répondit la même chose, l'intonation un peu moins assurée et comme si cela l'avait sorti de sa transe, il rejoignit l'appartement juste en face et s'y enferma sans un regard.

Ce fut une bourrasque du vent d'automne qui ramena Tetsurou à la réalité, le faisant frissonner soudainement. Les températures n'étaient pas froides, elles correspondaient à la saison en s'alignant aux alentours des huit degrés, mais quand on venait de quitter son logis chauffé, on ressentait forcément la différence.

Il secoua la tête, chassant la porte close de sa vision et descendit les mêmes marches que le châtain avait précédemment montées.

Les trois étages furent vite passés et il commença son trajet jusqu'à son université, le cerveau plein de pensées. Il essaya de se remémorer de quand datait le dernier locataire de l'appartement d'en face. Sa conclusion était : d'au moins un an. Il n'avait jamais vu personne y venir pour faire ne serait ce que le ménage. La gardienne de l'immeuble devait probablement y avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour, mais il n'avait jamais pu la croiser malgré ses horaires assez divergents.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait remarqué aucun camion de déménagement ces dernières semaines, alors comment diable l'autre avait-il pu s'installer là sans qu'il le remarque ? Peut-être que ses affaires n'étaient tout simplement pas arrivées ? C'était peu courant pourtant. Non, il n'avait pas dû être là quand les déménageurs étaient passés. Puis si son nouveau voisin avait peu de meubles, il semblait logique qu'il n'est rien vu ou entendu. Et avec son travail, il était rarement là pendant les soirées de semaine.

\- Kuroo.

Il releva la tête à l'entente de son nom, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il était déjà arrivé à l'université, l'inconnu ayant obnubilé toutes ses réflexions. Il sourit à Sugawara, le saluant par la même occasion.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, mieux que toi qui es perdu dans tes pensées... ?

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le bâtiment à la quête d'une table.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste un voisin.

\- Oh, ça faisait longtemps. Il t'a embêté pour que tu penses à lui aussi fortement que tu en oublies la réalité ?

\- Hein... ? Mais non ! Du tout, je l'ai juste croisé sur la passerelle alors que je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Tu n'avais pas été prévenu ?

\- Non, c'est pour ça.

\- Oh, d'accord.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, pourquoi ?

\- J'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête-là.

\- Quelle tête ?

\- Celle du « je sais parfaitement ce que tu penses, voir mieux que toi. »

\- Je n'ai jamais eu cette expression de visage et encore moins cette pensée-là !

Kuroo rit au doux emportement de son ami, qui afficha une mine boudeuse suite à sa réplique. Il sortit ses fiches pendant que Kôshi faisait de même, non sans lui jetait un regard malicieux que Tetsurou ne vit pas. Ils commencèrent alors leur révision dans le plus grand des calmes.

Ce ne fut qu'une petite heure plus tard qu'ils furent coupés par une sonnerie de téléphone. Sugawara leva les yeux pour observer le barman faire une grimace avant de décrocher.

\- Quoi ?

 _\- Dis dis, on passe le week-end chez toi à partir de ce soir, ça te va ?!_

Il soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez, il était mal barré.

\- Non, je bosse ce soir.

 _\- Akaashi aussi !_

\- Je le sais, on est de même service, crétin !

 _\- Bah alors, je ne vois pas le problème, ça ne le gêne pas !_

\- Dis plutôt que tu ne lui as pas encore demandé.

 _\- C'est faux, il est près de moi._

\- Bon, disons plutôt que tu ne lui as pas laissé le choix.

 _\- Donc, je vous rejoins à la fin de votre service !_

\- On finit à deux heures du matin.

 _\- Ce n'est pas gênant, je vais voir des amis ce soir de toute manière._

\- Je dois réviser ce week-end, j'ai mes examens d'ici deux semaines.

 _\- On fera pas de bruit !_

\- C'est impossible pour toi d'être calme !

 _\- Bon, à ce soir !_

\- QU-

Le bip qui résonna à son oreille lui fit comprendre que l'autre venait tout juste de lui raccrocher au nez, sans préavis et sans aucune délicatesse. Foutue chouette.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Je vais faire office d'hôtel ce week-end, moi qui pensais être tranquille...

\- Ah, et qui est-ce ?

\- Bokuto... Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Hum, et où est le problème ?

\- Eh bien, il est intenable même le soir. Bien qu'Akaashi vienne aussi, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne puisse pas calmer cette fichue pile.

\- Akaashi ?

\- Hum, un ami à lui qui travaille également avec moi au bar.

\- Ah, le brun ? Pourquoi n'arriverait-il pas à le calmer ?

\- Parce que personne ne peut y arriver.

\- Si tu me le dis aussi animé que cela, ça va être drôle ce week-end, je passerai peut-être te voir alors.

\- Je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça.

\- Allons, plus on est de fou, plus on rit. Taquina gentiment Kôshi.

\- Je voulais profiter pour réviser le samedi et garder mon dimanche pour moi, pas qu'on vienne m'ennuyer...

\- Tu nous détestes au point qu'on t'ennuie ?! C'est cruel !

\- Arrête de te moquer et de faire ta victime !

\- Chuuuuuuuuuuuut !

Ils tournèrent la tête vers les personnes qu'ils avaient dérangées avec leurs éclats de voix, ils avaient haussé le ton sans s'en rendre compte. Ils s'excusèrent platement avant de reprendre la discussion.

\- En tout cas, je voulais simplement avoir une journée tranquille.

\- Tu auras ton lundi, on a cours que l'après-midi et tu ne travailles pas, si ?

\- Toi, tu as cours, pas moi... Enfin. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas m'épuiser plus que je ne le serai déjà.

Sugawara ria face à la tête quelque peu dépitée qu'affichait Kuroo. Il était vrai que son ami jonglait très bien entre étude, job, sport et amis, mais ça faisait bien parfois de prendre des pauses. Surtout quand les examens arrivaient, il fallait bien arrêter une activité. Or c'était impossible d'arrêter les cours et le boulot...

Kuroo s'était replongé dans ses révisions tandis que le corbeau continuait de tourner dans ses pensées. Lui avait la chance de ne pas avoir besoin de travailler, son père subvenant à tous ses manques le temps de passer son diplôme. Il avait bien entendu refusé cela et après moult discussions et arguments, il avait réussi à avoir un petit job à mi-temps dans une supérette. Pour lui c'était tout naturel d'essayer de ne pas être trop dépendant de ses parents, surtout qu'il avait encore une petite sœur, et il voulait qu'elle vive aussi bien que lui.

\- Tu es avec moi pour notre première heure ?

\- Hm... Eco droit ?

\- Oui.

\- Exact.

\- Si on y allait maintenant ?

Un regard à sa montre conforta l'idée de Kuroo et ils se levèrent ensemble, marchant jusqu'à la salle dans une discussion entrecoupée de quelques rires.

* * *

Le bar était plein à craquer malgré l'heure tardive. Akaashi essuyait les verres sans un bruit tandis que lui continuait de servir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Yukie l'aidait aussi ce soir, la jeune demoiselle oscillant entre les deux postes selon le besoin.

Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui apprit qu'il était deux heures vingt, il n'avait plus qu'à tenir encore quarante minutes. Il commençait à se sentir fatigué, il avait fait le tour du cadran après tout et le vendredi était l'une des journées les plus exténuantes. Il profita de l'accalmie des commandes pour parler au brun.

\- Au fait, Bokuto et toi allez réellement venir ce soir ?

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à lui retirer cette idée de la tête.

\- C'est pas grave, c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, mais j'ai laissé l'appart' dans un sacré bordel.

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, et ça reste assez propre.

\- Oh, soirée entre hommes de prévu ?

\- Apparemment, mais je pense que je vais surtout pioncer en rentrant, répondit Kuroo en s'étirant.

\- J'essaierai de canaliser Bokuto.

\- C'est impossible, ça...

\- Il n'est pas si survolté ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Hum.

\- Disons qu'il est simplement hyperactif.

\- Oh, je vois le genre, mais avec l'heure, ça ira.

\- Je le pense aussi, puis il a fait pas mal de matchs aujourd'hui...

\- Une nouvelle pinte s'il vous plaît ! cria un client, à quelques mètres.

Tetsurou tourna la tête, se remettant droit et alla servir l'homme qui était au moins à sa dixième bière, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire, gardant simplement son sourire avant de remercier le plus âgé.

Il revint aussitôt au bar, il fit tinter la cloche par la même occasion, signifiant que les clients n'avaient plus qu'une demi-heure avant la fermeture et que le service allait s'arrêter d'ici une quinzaine de minutes.

Une dizaine avant la fermeture, Bokuto débarqua un grand sourire aux lèvres et s'installa au bar, devant Akaashi qui n'afficha aucune expression à la vu de son ami. Contrairement à Kuroo qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus auprès de la chouette, lui serrant vivement la main avant de continuer à desservir rapidement.

Il avait beau se plaindre de Koutarou et son hyperactivité, il l'adorait tout de même et le voir lui faisait toujours plaisir, même s'il était crevé et qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir suivre le rythme de son meilleur ami.

Quelques instants plus tard, les lumières furent éteintes, les grilles descendues et ils se retrouvèrent dans la fraîcheur de la fin d'automne.

Yukie leur fit un rapide au revoir de la main avant de s'éloigner en trottinant. Il valait mieux éviter de rater les tramways. Quant à eux, ils commencèrent leur chemin doucement, parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'appartement.

\- Oh fait, j'ai un nouveau voisin en face.

\- Ohoh... Et il est comment ?

\- De mon âge, je dirais, mais...

\- Mais... ? demanda le plus jeune.

\- Il a l'air épuisé, du moins quand je l'ai vu ce matin.

\- Et tu ne connais pas son nom ? Questionna Bokuto, curieux.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé... Et je ne crois pas que la pancarte ait été encore installée.

\- Ce qui paraît normal s'il vient d'emménager.

\- On ira faire sa connaissance demain !

\- Ça ne va pas oui ?!

\- Bokuto, on ne débarque pas chez les gens comme ça.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est du savoir-vivre, ta mère te l'a appris.

\- Vous n'êtes pas marrant.

\- Toi non plus avec tes âneries.

\- Bon, baisser d'un ton les gars.

\- Oui. Répondirent-ils en chœur alors qu'ils arrivaient près du bâtiment.

La concierge avait beau être sympathique, elle aimait que l'ordre soit respecté, et il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver.

Ils montèrent rapidement les marches, faisant grincer la ferraille par la même occasion. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Bokuto de râler à voix basse sur le pauvre Akaashi, « trop méchant » selon ses dires. Chose à laquelle il répondit qu'il « énonçait simplement les faits. » Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'as pour se sentir triste et commençait son légendaire mode de bouderie, essayant par tous les moyens de culpabiliser l'autre.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans la pièce à vivre, déposant leurs affaires tout autour de la table alors que les chamailleries entre les deux hommes, ou plutôt le monologue de remontrance par Koutaro allait bon train.

\- Bon, je vais aller dormir.

\- Déjà ?

\- Bokuto, je suis levé depuis huit heures...

\- Moi aussi !

\- Je n'ai pas ton énergie ! Contra Tetsurou en allant dans sa chambre.

\- Et ton cadeau ?!

Il s'arrêta dans son geste. Se tournant vers Bokuto avec une mine blasé. Il aurait dû se douter.

\- C'était hier. Voir même avant-hier, vu qu'on est samedi maintenant.

\- C'est pas une raison !

\- Tu me l'as déjà souhaité...

Kuroo n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec cette fête. Il n'aimait pas spécialement cela, mais depuis qu'il connaissait le hibou, ce dernier s'entêtait toujours à lui offrir un petit quelque chose. Il soupira avant de retourner dans le salon.

-Ok, mais dépêche...

\- J'espère que t'en as pas racheter...

Le barman se gratta la nuque, s'attendant un peu au pire. Quoi que rien ne pouvait être pire qu'un hamster mort, hein. Il bâilla et l'autre sortit enfin une petite boîte emballée. Il lui fourra dans les mains, un grand sourire aux lèvres, mais nerveux. En voyant cela, Kuroo sourit.

\- Bon, je l'ouvrirais demain...

Il fit semblant de partir, rien que pour entendre le petit cri de Koutarou. Il se retourna et la déballa rapidement, il avait sérieusement sommeil. Il haussa un sourcil, étonné.

\- Dis-moi que t'en as pas racheté depuis...

\- Non... J'avais même oublié.

\- Tant mieux !

\- Pas spécialement, j'aurais pu me prendre des amendes...

Il fit tourner la petite boîte entre ses doigts, où l'on pouvait lire « éclairage de plaque » en gras. Il attrapa Bokuto pour le prendre dans ses bras, rapidement. Un « merci » passa la barrière de ses lèvres, presque inaudible. Ils se détachèrent, tout heureux.

\- Mais bon, tu ne m'en voudras, je regarderais ça de plus près demain.

\- Yeah !

Il fit un dernier sourire et laissa les deux garçons sans rien ajouter, de toute manière ils savaient parfaitement où se trouvait les choses et pouvaient bien se servir sans encombre, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils venaient et ce ne serait pas la dernière, le hibou adorant s'inviter chez les autres sans vraiment de préavis.

Il balança ses vêtements au sol avant de s'étaler sur son lit. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait du bien, il allait enfin pouvoir se détendre... Après un coup d'oeil à son cadeau, posé plus loin, il ferma les yeux pour se laisser entraîner dans les bras de Morphée, étrangement heureux.

* * *

 **Et voilà, finit ! O/ J'espère que ça vous a plût, j'attends avec impatience vos impressions et réactions, ce qui est toujours un minimum rassurant x)**

 **Je ne sais pas trop si je vais réussir à tenir un bon rythme pour cette chapitre étant donné que j'galère encore sur celle de K, mais osef, j'avais envie de me lancer XD  
** **En bref, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !  
** **Cia o/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yolooooooooooooooooooooo o/**

 **Le chapitre trois est dans la place, negga negga negga ! O/ APPLAUDISSEZ LE TOUS !  
** **Herm. En vrai je pensais pas qu'il serait aussi court, ahah. 'fin, pas tant que ça, ça me fait quatre page, mais je pensais pas le finir comme ça XD Oui, ce texte à sa propre volonté, tout comme mes mains, et ?  
** **J'irai me faire soigner un jour, sûrement :')**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture x)**

 **-Réupload-**

* * *

 _ **Samedi 19 Novembre**_

Un bruit de casse le fit ouvrir les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se les frotter vivement, se redressant sur son matelas. Il s'était enroulé dans ses couvertures comme un sushi pendant la nuit, et s'en extirper n'était pas chose aisée. Il réussit cependant l'exploit dans une courte bataille, sortit de son lit et attrapa un t-shirt qui traînait là.

Il passa le pas de sa porte avec un bâillement à s'en faire décrocher la mâchoire. Il arriva jusqu'à la pièce à vivre sur laquelle s'ouvrait la cuisine.

Il ne vit bizarrement qu'Akaashi dans le clic-clac, mais pas Bokuto, et s'approcha donc de la limite du bar. Il pencha la tête par-dessus ce dernier et le trouva par terre, ramassant des morceaux de... verre. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il allait faire une connerie.

Il soupira sans se faire entendre avant de prendre la parole.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

– Ah... Hey, comment tu vas ?! sourit simplement Bokuto, sans répondre à la question.

– Eh bien comme toute personne qui se réveille à cause d'un idiot.

– J'suis pas idiot !

– Alors que fais-tu en caleçon à quatre pattes dans ma cuisine avec des bouts tranchants dans la main ?

Bokuto fronça les sourcils et fit une petite moue Kuroo n'était pas gentil parfois.

– Figure-toi que j'ai simplement voulu prendre un saladier et que j'ai cogné un verre au passage.

– Un saladier... ? s'étonna l'hôte. Mais qu'est-ce que l'autre aurait foutu d'un saladier ? se demanda-t-il. Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le garçon au sol lui répondit d'une voix quelque peu aiguë :

– J'avais juste envie d'faire des crêpes...

– Tu blagues ?

– Bah non... T'as rien à manger, mais il t'reste quatre œufs ! Mais on peut pas faire une omelette pour nous trois avec ça ! Et puis, on pourra mettre tes bougies dessus !

… Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi répliquer... Il était vrai qu'hier matin, il comptait faire les courses, mais avec ses deux squatteurs, il l'avait totalement oublié. Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir noté... Bon, mentalement certes, mais il pensait pouvoir s'en souvenir.

– T'es sûr qu'il reste de la farine, au moins ?

– Ah... non.

Il s'avança de l'autre côté du muret, aida son ami à ramasser les morceaux de verres et passa un rapide coup de balai.

– Au fait, tu la mets où ta farine ?

– Troisième tiroir de gauche.

– Vous êtes bruyants...

– Ah, hello, bien dormi ?

Un petit « hm » lui répondit tandis qu'Akaashi s'étirait lentement, craquant son dos avant de se lever, Il enfila aussi un t-shirt, et se frotta un peu les bras pour se réchauffer. Quitter la couette n'était jamais agréable.

– Kuroo... J'trouve pas.

– Eh bien j'en ai plus.

– Mais j'vais pas pouvoir faire des crêêêêêêêêêêpes... !

– Tant pis... Je vais aller faire quelques courses.

– Non, c'est bon, on a qu'à demander au voisin !

– Non.

Le ton sec fut sans appel, mais ça ne gêna pas Koutarou de partir vers l'extérieur.

– Bokuto, tu vas attraper froid comme ça.

– De toute manière tu n'as pas à sortir, j'ai dit non !

Il se plaça devant la porte pour empêcher son ami d'aller dehors. Ami qui rigola face à la piètre défense de Kuroo, il poussa rapidement ce dernier qui se débattit férocement.

– Mais pourquoi tu veux pas que j'aille le voir ?!

– Parce qu'on dérange pas les gens comme ça !

– On a pourtant déjà demandé plusieurs choses aux voisins... ajouta Keiji, debout dans le couloir.

– Il te fait peur, c'est ça ? interrogea Bokuto, ironique.

Sous le coup de la question, ou plutôt moquerie, Kuroo ne put s'empêcher de détendre ses muscles. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi lui-même, sa réaction était vraiment pittoresque. Il lâcha Koutaro, qui en profita pour passer la porte avant de la refermer.

– Ah ! Reviens ici, foutue chouette ! râla-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte à son tour.

Le froid du midi lui sauta au cou, il frissonna violemment. Il jeta un regard noir à l'abruti qui était de l'autre côté et qui avait déjà sonné. Il s'amusait d'ailleurs à lui tirer de la langue là où il était, échauffant un peu plus ses nerfs.

– Bokuto, t'es chiant, reviens ! Je t'ai dit que-

La porte d'en face s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir le garçon de la dernière fois. Ses cheveux châtains étaient plus ébouriffés que la veille, il devait à peine sortir du lit. Son jogging et son t-shirt large devaient avoir été enfilés à la va-vite puisqu'il tenait encore le bas de ce dernier.

– Hey, j'suis un ami de ton voisin, t'aurais de la farine ?

Les yeux noisettes clignèrent plusieurs fois avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent et qu'un petit « ha ? » ne s'échappe de sa bouche.

– De la farine, on veut faire des crêpes !

– Bokuto, fous-lui la paix et reviens !

Koutarou tourna la tête alors que le châtain penchait la sienne pour mieux voir Kuroo. Ce dernier remarqua que les traits du garçon étaient moins tirés qu'il ne l'avait cru, mais les cernes qui soulignaient son regard étaient bel et bien présents, le violet contrastant énormément avec sa peau un peu pâle.

– Je suis désolé pour lui, il est horrible.

– Je demande juste de la farine !

Le châtain reporta son attention sur Bokuto, et lui jeta un coup d'œil de la tête au pied. Il rentra à nouveau dans son appartement, sans vraiment clore la porte.

– Oikawa... ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

– Kuroo, tu ne veux pas fermer la porte, il fait froid, demanda poliment Akaashi qui s'était prostré à ses côtés pour tenir le battant de bois en espérant pouvoir le pousser.

– Bah, son nom.

C'est à ce moment-là que le châtain revint. Il tendit un sachet de farine toujours scellé.

– Ah, thank you ! Tu vois, Kuroo, il suffisait de demander ! Pis il est gentil ! lança Koutaro tout naturellement alors que le voisin se trouvait encore sur le seuil de son appartement.

Mais qu'est-ce ce mec pouvait être stupide ! Tetsurou soupira et voulut prendre la parole, mais à peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la porte d'Oikawa se referma, l'empêchant de s'excuser.

Le hibou rentra rapidement, poussant Kuroo par la même occasion, et le chauffage put enfin être gardé à l'intérieur.

Keiji se remit sous les couettes pour se réchauffer tandis que Kuroo, lui, en prenait un peu pour ses jambes. Bokuto quant à lui, sifflotait tout en commençant joyeusement sa recette.

– Tu sais, j'aurai très bien pu aller en acheter, de toute manière, j'vais devoir sortir pour faire les courses de ce soir.

– Tu ne peux pas, tu dois réviser, tu l'as toi-même dis...

– Akaashi, je peux très bien m'absenter une heure...

– On travaille ce soir, donc ça te prend déjà le peu de journée que t'as vu l'heure où on s'est levés...

– J'irai les faire pour toi !

– Non merci.

– Rah, t'auras juste à me faire une liste... et Akaashi viendra avec moi. Puis, faudra bien racheter un paquet pour Oikawa.

– Oikawa ?

– Ouais, ton voisin, il y avait une plaque sur la porte finalement.

Keiji poussa une petite onomatopée.

– Ça ne va pas ?

– Je me disais bien que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part...

– Tu connais mon voisin ?

– Pas personnellement, mais je l'ai déjà vu traîner avec un des membres d'un club de volley adverse à celui de Koutarou, il y a un moment...

– AH BON ?!

– Ne crie pas ! râla Tetsuro en lançant un stylo sur l'as.

– Tu ne fais attention à rien, de toute manière.

– C'était quel club ?

– Hmm... Shi... Shi... Hmm... Je n'ai plus le nom en tête.

– Shiratorizawa ? Ceux avec des tenues roses flash ? Ahah, elles piquent les yeux !

– Bokuto, t'es décidément stupide.

– J'suis pas stupide, sache que c'est gênant quand tu joues contre eux.

L'explication ne tenait pas très bien la route, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire, évitant ainsi une discussion inutile.

– Et il jouait ?

– Non, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu sur le terrain... Puis je les avais croisés en dehors du gymnase.

– Comment tu connais son nom, alors ?

– Quelqu'un l'a appelé en même temps qu'Ushijima.

– Sérieux, ce mec traîne avec lui ?!

– Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de crier ! T'es chiant. Et c'est qui ?

L'attaquant numéro un du Japon, il joue dans l'équipe nationale.

– Ah...

– Sois un minimum impressionné !

– Tu fais partie des cinq premiers, tu sais...

– Ma... c'est vrai ! Héhéhé !

Bokuto se gratta la tête tout en souriant bêtement. Il lui suffisait d'un compliment pour qu'il se laisse aller et soit heureux. Franchement, s'il n'avait pas des coups de génie et que Kuroo ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, ce dernier aurait vraiment pu penser que Bokuto n'était qu'un simplet... Mais bon, au moins, il en savait plus sur le garçon qui avait emménagé récemment. Il pouvait mener sa petite enquête, comme ça...

Ah... attendez, il venait de penser quoi ? Il plissa le front, surpris par ses propres idées. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir qui était son voisin d'abord ? C'était quoi ça, depuis quand était-il aussi curieux ? Bon... si... il l'avait toujours été quand il rencontrait des personnes, mais une fois qu'il s'en était rapproché, pas quand il les avait vues seulement deux ou trois fois...

D'un autre côté... il était tentant d'essayer d'apprendre comment était l'autre, après tout il semblait cacher pas mal de choses sous ses airs fatigués, presque tristes. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire dans sa vie...

– …roo... Kuroo... Kuroo !

– Hein ?

– À quoi tu penses ?

– Rien de spécial, je vais prendre une douche, fais pas cramer l'appart'.

– Comme si j'étais si maladroit ! Akaashi, dis-lui !

Le silence qui lui répondit le fit râler, comprenant que si, il l'était.

Quant à Tetsurou, il rentra dans la douche rapidement, l'eau chaude le détendit complètement en plus de le réchauffer. Mais quelle idée il avait eu de rester sur le palier en caleçon et en t-shirt en plein mois de novembre ? Et quelle idée de merde que Bokuto avait eue pour ses crêpes ! Il ne pouvait pas en faire plus tard ?! Et il allait en plus devoir racheter un paquet de farine pour le rendre à son voisin. Ça lui ferait une bonne excuse pour apprendre à le connaître, au pire.

Il soupira sous le jet d'eau.

Franchement, il n'en revenait pas d'être tombé si bas. Commencer à fouiner dans la vie de son voisin, c'était étrange, mais presque palpitant. Et puis, sa propre vie était bien monotone ces derniers temps alors... Alors il était logique qu'il essaie de se trouver des occupations, son cerveau n'avait pas assez de distraction. Pourtant, les examens arrivaient bientôt, son boulot n'était pas non plus de tout repos, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose pour le faire réfléchir quand il y était.

Il se redressa, arrêta l'eau, sortit de la douche qui n'avait même pas duré cinq minutes et s'observa dans le miroir.

C'était décidé, il allait enquêter sur son voisin, apprendre à le connaître et retirer la tristesse de son regard.

Il ne comprit pas trop le pourquoi de la dernière chose, mais il n'y pensa pas plus et s'habilla. Ce fut samedi 19 novembre à 13h04, pendant qu'une douce odeur de crêpes commençait lentement à se répandre dans l'appartement que Kuroo enclencha le début de la fin.

* * *

 **Finiteeeeeeee ! (incantatem!)  
** **Lol.  
** **Bon, bah voilà. Euh... Chelou, comme fin XD On dirait que j'annonce le début d'un renouveau -NON PAS CETTE CHANSON-  
** **M'enfin, j'aime bien faire des petits suspenses comme ça et tout et tout t'vois, genre la vie, c'est cool. (aucun rapport, il est juste une heure du matin et ça fait deux jours que je dors pas en fait... PARDONNEZ MOI ! :'( JE SUIS TELLEMENT HORRIBLE)  
** **En vrai, j'écris absolument pour rien dire pour cette NdA, c'est trop marrant -on dirait quelqu'un de bourrée-**

 **M'enfin brefouille.**

 **Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, j'espère avoir vos avis dans les reviews -en vrai, j'aimerais mieux l'ordonner, mais j'peux pas XD- N'hésitez pas à me dire le bien ou le mal du chapitre -enfin de la scène, vu que le chapitre comporte qu'une scène-**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine !  
** **Cia !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors me re-voici avec un nouveau chapitre les gens ! O/ Je suis fière de moi, je tiens un rythme assez régulier -lol-, ou du moins, pas trop lent sur cette FF, ça me rends contente ! :D enfin, j'espère que vous avez pas trop attendu et que vous aviez quand même hâte de la suite !**

 **J'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter pour ce début, je vous retrouve à la fin en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture o/**

 **-Réupload-**

* * *

 _ **Samedi 19 Novembre**_

\- T'AS PAS LE CHOIX !

Les quatre syllabes criées retentirent violemment dans l'appartement, tout comme la porte qui claqua aussi fortement. Il se retrouva seul devant cette dernière, les yeux encore ronds et les sourcils froncés.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne se reprenne et râle un coup. Il n'arrêtait pas depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin -midi plutôt-, c'était une horreur. Son ami avait encore fait une nouvelle facétie, c'est à dire : aller lui faire ses courses. Il avait, bien entendu, tenté de l'en empêcher, mais même Akaashi c'était ligué contre lui en argumentant un imparable « c'est normal, vu le nombre d'heures passées ici, nous te devons au moins cela. »

Il n'avait pas tord dans un sens, mais bon... Il ne voulait pas devoir quoi que ce soit à ses deux idiots !

Il soupira, ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver maintenant, ils étaient partis et en avaient probablement pour une bonne heure. Il prit son sac et renversa le tout sur la table du salon, cherchant ainsi ses fiches de révisions. Autant profiter du calme qui n'allait pas durer.

Il se plongea alors dans ses cours, ne prenant même pas garde au temps qui passait. Ce fut ses amis qui le sortirent de son studieux moment en claquant la porte. Si elle ne cassait pas un jour sous le coup de cet abruti, c'est vraiment qu'il avait de la chance.

\- Oï, Kuroo, on a ramené ton pote étudiant !

\- C'est Sugawara Koshi.

\- Ah... On a ramené Kôshi ! reprit alors la chouette qui s'avançait dans la cuisine.

\- Hello, je ne dérange pas ?

\- Je pensais pas que t'allais réellement passer.

\- Je te l'avais dis pourtant !

\- Je pensais que tu blaguais quand même.

\- Et encore, tu as de la chance, j'ai failli emmener Daichi !

-C'est qui ça ?

\- Mon meilleur ami, tu sais, celui qui fait du Volley.

\- Ah, tu connais des volleyeurs ?! S'exclama Bokuto.

\- Oui, mais leur équipe n'est pas considérée comme excellente, juste bonne.

Répondit le corbeau, pas le moins du monde étonné par la surprenante interruption de Koutarou. Il n'avait pourtant pas rencontré le personnage très souvent. Il se retint de hausser les épaules, après tout, ce n'aurais pas été Koutarou s'il avait été timide.

\- Si elle n'est pas mauvaise, c'est l'essentiel !

\- Au fait, Suga, tu les as rencontrés où ?

\- Oh, on s'est croisé en bas des escaliers et j'ai entendu Akaashi prononcer le prénom de Bokuto alors j'ai tout de suite fait le lien.

\- Dis, Tetsu', tu iras rendre le paquet au voisin ou tu veux que je le fasse ? Coupa une nouvelle fois Koutarou.

\- Non, laisse, j'irai, t'inquiètes.

\- Ah, le mystérieux voisin qui n'a pas de nom.

\- Si, Oikawa, répondit Akaashi, jusque là bien silencieux.

\- Oh, vous l'avez rencontré donc ? Pour lui devoir un paquet de...

\- Farine !

\- Un paquet de farine et savoir son nom. Se reprit le plus vieux.

Bokuto à eu l'idée de faire des crêpes alors qu'on avait pas les ingrédients et sa plaque est désormais en place.

\- Hum...

\- Arrête immédiatement.

\- J'ai rien fait !

\- Tu recommences avec ta tête de « j'ai tout compris et je sais ce qu'il va se passer »

\- Mais je n'ai pas cette tête !

Akaashi s'enferma dans un cocon de couverture, tandis que les deux étudiants se chamaillaient gentiment. Un coup d'œil à Bokuto lui apprit que ce dernier ranger sagement les courses et ne faisait pas de bêtises. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Il était presque seize heures en ce samedi 19 novembre, Kuroo et lui-même devraient prendre leur service dans moins de quatre heures. Il était heureux de voir son collègue autant en forme.

* * *

\- Kuroo... ?

La douce voix lui parvint à travers les nuages du sommeil. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, enlevant le brouillard qui le tenait par la même occasion. Il tourna la tête, son matelas venait de s'affaisser.

Il est onze heures et j'ai des choses à faire avant mes cours de cet après-midi... J'y vais maintenant, lève-toi au lieu de faire le fainéant.

\- Pourquoi, à peine réveillé, on lui faisait des reproches ?

\- J'ai pas cours moi...

\- Non, mais tu dois sûrement rangé ton appart' ainsi que réviser, les partiels sont dans moins de trois semaines, tu sais.

\- Je sais...

\- Aller, j'y vais.

Le poids disparut du lit, sans autre cérémonie. Le brun entendit les bruits de pas s'estomper ainsi que la porte se refermer. Il s'allongea alors sur le dos, cherchant son portable à tâtons dans la chambre presque noire. Il rencontra finalement le petit boîtier qu'il prit en main, et comme la plupart d'entre nous, il s'éblouit avec en l'allumant. Plissant les yeux comme un idiot face à tant de lumière, il parvint à déchiffrer « 11h08 Lun. 21 Novembre » Ah, flûte, aujourd'hui était sa journée de libre, il ne travaillait pas et n'avait ni cours, par chance. Suga' aurait pu le laisser dormir jusque plus tard, chier.

Il s'étira comme un chat, sautant souplement de son lit et alla chercher à grignoter quelque chose dans sa cuisine. Il passa par le salon, vraisemblablement quelque peu bordélique. Il fallait dire que Bokuto, tout comme Akaashi, n'étaient partis que dimanche, quand ils avaient repris le travail au soir. Les deux squatteurs ayant logé le week-end entier ici. Tout comme Sugawara, malgré le fait qu'il était arrivé samedi et non vendredi soir, il était tout de même resté jusque ce matin. Kuroo songeait sérieusement à devenir hôtelier, parfois.

Il trifouilla dans ses tiroirs, rencontrant des tartines tandis que les œufs de son frigo lui faisaient de l'œil... Ah... C'était dur de se lever entre 11h et 13h, on ne savait jamais si on prenait un encas sucré ou salé... Au bout de longue minute de divagation et de questions aussi difficiles les unes que les autres, il opta pour les tranches de pain avec suppléments confitures, puis s'il avait faim plus tard, il se ferait des œufs au plat, simplement, non ?

Peu après, il rangea vite fait le salon, remettant également les ustensiles à leur place. En ouvrant l'un des placards, il tomba nez à nez avec un sac de farine, qui n'avait rien à faire dans les étagères du bas. Bokuto ne savait même pas reposer les affaires là ou il les trouvait...

Il prit le paquet, neuf, et le laissa sur le comptoir, finissant sa première tâche rapidement. Il était en congé, avait déjeuné et n'avait plus grand-chose à faire. Il était un peu plus de midi alors... Son voisin devait bien être là, non ?

Kuroo enfila un jogging, un t-shirt gris saillant et un gilet. Sans plus de précaution, le sachet en main, il sortit dans le froid presque hivernal. Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de vent, mais ça n'enlevait rien à la fraîcheur ambiante, la saison mortelle allait bientôt arriver et prendre ses droits.

La passerelle devait faire dix bons mètres en longueurs et pourtant des éclats de voix lui parvinrent. Étrange, il n'avait pas vu qui que ce soit entré chez l'autre une seule fois, et n'avait même pas entendu quoi que ce soit ces jours passés. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas trop sorti non plus, si ce n'était pour aller travailler...

Il s'approcha de la source des bruits et insultes. Il alla pour toquer, mais se retint au dernier moment. Devait-il vraiment le rencontrer maintenant alors qu'il semblait y avoir une dispute... ? Non, c'était une mauvaise idée... Quoi que... En restant là, il pourrait peut-être savoir le pourquoi des cris et puis... Il en apprendrait éventuellement plus sur son voisin cachottier.

Il tendit rapidement l'oreille suite à son idée brillante, les deux voix se faisaient mieux entendre que précédemment, où était-ce juste une impression ?

\- De toute manière, je t'avais prévenu, Kusokawa !

\- Alors tu t'autorises le droit de m'abandonner ?!

\- J'ai cours, crétin ! Lâche-moi la grappe maintenant, je ne vais pas te consoler toutes les nuits pour des conneries !

\- C'est pas des conneries !

\- D'emmer-...

Les yeux marron-vert foncé rencontrèrent les noirs, surpris. Kuroo ne s'attendait absolument pas à tomber sur un garçon au teint mat, aux cheveux en bataille, et... Plus petit que lui vu la voix qu'il avait. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, laissant passer un air d'incompréhension sur ses traits.

\- Ah...

La légère onomatopée à peine prononcée défigea les deux hommes, se tournant vers la source de ce bruit. Oikawa se trouvait derrière, les bras ballants. Le chat remarqua immédiatement que ses cernes étaient toujours présents, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Son teint semblait également meilleur. Que s'était-il passé en si peu de jours ?

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Hem...

\- Je suis le voisin d'en face, je viens simplement rendre le paquet de farine...

Le plus petit porta son attention sur le sachet que tenait Kuroo, il eut un temps de réflexion avant de se faufiler à côté de lui, sans rien dire. Ce dernier le laissa circulait, incrédule. Qui était ce mec ?

\- Iwa-chan, me laisse pas !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ce surnom débile, Bakawa !

Tooru fut estomaqué quelques instants, et avant même de pouvoir répliquer, un poids lourd lui tomba dessus.

\- Tiens, lui, il te tiendra compagnie !

Les yeux noisette clignèrent plusieurs fois d'affilées, tandis que Tetsurou tentait vainement de comprendre la situation. Comment s'était-il retrouvé sur le sol, affalé sur son voisin inconnu ? Les deux hommes à terre n'eurent même pas le temps d'objecter ou de tourner la tête que la porte se referma avec fracas, les laissant dans un silence pesant.

Les regards se croisèrent, les mettant encore plus mal à l'aise à cause de la position. Kuroo se reprit, toujours à quatre pattes au-dessus de son voisin, il eut un air gêné, les yeux fuyant, il lança tout de même :

\- Euh... Salut.

\- Bonjour.

La réponse presque froide le fit retourner son attention sur le visage d'Oikawa, qui parut renfermer contrairement aux instants précédents où il hurlait et chouinait presque sur « Iwa-chan ». Il était bipolaire ou quoi ?

\- Tu peux te pousser ?

\- Hein ? Ah oui, pardon.

Le chat se releva, tendant une main vers celui encore au sol, qui l'ignora royalement, se débrouillant seul pour se remettre debout, ce qui froissa d'autant plus le bloqueur. Ce dernier ramassa le paquet de farine, qui s'était retrouvé coincé contre le parquet de l'entrée.

\- Au fait, j'étais venu te rendre ça.

Il lui offrit le petit précieux, que l'autre prit sans cérémonie.

\- C'était pas la peine.

 _« Même pas un merci ? »_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Kuroo, qui fronça les sourcils. Très bien, si son voisin ne connaissait pas la politesse, il allait lui apprendre.

\- Tu peux partir, maintenant, à moins que ma magnificence te paralyse ? lança ironiquement le passeur.

\- J'aurais plus dit que c'était ta connerie qui me paralyse, mais c'est qu'un point de vue différent.

\- Pardon ?!

Tetsuro ne retint même pas le sourire en coin qui ornait son visage, prouvant qu'il se moquait ouvertement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! reprit Oikawa.

\- Un café.

\- Ha ?

\- Je veux un café.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Non, j'ai envie d'un café.

\- Va le faire chez toi !

\- J'aurai du mieux précisé : j'ai envie que tu me fasses un café, rit Tetsurou.

\- Je ne suis pas ta bonne !

\- Non, juste un voisin malpoli à l'air déprimé au point de se pendre. Donc je veux un café.

\- Il n'y a aucune logique dans tes paroles...

\- Ah ? Tant pis, je veux un café.

\- Très bien, mais t'as intérêt à t'en aller après ! Ragea le propriétaire.

 _« Gagné. » F_ ut le mot qui résonnait dans la boîte crânienne de Kuroo. Il ne pensait pas que les choses se passeraient ainsi, mais bon. Au moins, il avait en partie réussi à s'immiscer chez lui, il pourrait, à minima, observer un peu l'appartement, permettant de récolter des données dans le meilleur des cas. Franchement, il devrait faire ça plus souvent, c'était assez marrant de jouer les détectives comme cela.

Il s'avança dans les traces de son « hôte », découvrant le même appartement que lui pour la formation des pièces, mais tout autrement décoré. En rentrant, contrairement à lui, le canapé était en plein milieu du salon, faisant dos à la cuisine, mais face à l'écran plat. Le côté gauche était rempli d'étagères avec plus ou moins de choses dessus. Les photos attirèrent son attention, il put voir « iwa-chan » avec Oikawa, prenant une pause avec les doigts en « V » et un ballon de base-ball. Ils ne devaient même pas être âgés de plus de douze ans, vu les bouilles enfantines. Il passa à quelques images de la famille du châtain, qui avait une sœur plus vieille apparemment. Il aperçut une photo où un seul garçon était dessus, caressant un chat. Il était plutôt bel homme, avait l'air d'avoir une bonne carrure, les cheveux courts.

\- C'est prêt.

Tetsurou se détourna des clichés, rejoignant le bar de la cuisine sur lequel l'autre déposa sa tasse fumante. Il la prit entre ses mains, soufflant sur le liquide brûlant.

\- Ça fait combien d'années que tu le connais, ce « Iwa-chan » ?

\- Comment tu peux savoir que je le connais depuis plusieurs années ?

\- Les photos.

\- Ne fouille pas sans ma permission.

\- Je ne fouille pas, c'est toi qui les exposes.

\- Je ne les expose pas !

\- Et donc ? Ma réponse.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est de la conversation, il t'a l'air précieux.

\- Il l'est.

La réplique franche surprit Kuroo, qui s'attendait plus à une boutade ou à un renvoi plutôt qu'à un acquiescement docile. Sérieusement, ce mec était bipolaire, c'était obligé.

\- Et t'as seulement une sœur ?

\- Mais t'as tout regardé ?!

\- Presque, j'ai pas eu le temps pour le mec, avec la veste de survet' à la fin.

 _« Oups.»_ Tooru eut l'air énervé d'un seul coup, son visage devint presque flippant. Si Kuroo ne connaissait pas un Bokuto colère, il aurait eut envie de fuir dans l'immédiat. Mais bon, quitte à être dans la merde, autant y aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Pourquoi tu le gardes en photo si t'es mal dès qu'on parle de lui ?

\- Je ne suis pas mal.

\- T'as l'air bien contrarié quand même.

\- Tu t'es pas dit que c'était à cause d'un squatteur casse-couilles ? lâcha Oikawa

\- Non, vu que tu n'étais pas comme ça avant que je mentionne le cliché...

\- Va te faire voir, finit ton café.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler de toi ?

\- Pourquoi j'en parlerais à un inconnu que je ne reverrais jamais ?

\- On est voisin, bien sûr qu'on va se revoir, chantonna Tetsurou.

\- Se croisait seulement, et encore.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, je peux venir manger tous les deux ou trois jours.

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Ok, je passerais alors jeudi soir, j'adore le maquereau grillé au fait.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

Kuroo finit d'une traite sa tasse, il reposa doucement le réceptacle avant de répondre.

\- Absolument pas, à dans trois jours. N'essaie même pas de m'éviter au fait.

\- Je serai occupé jeudi !

\- Normal, puisque je viens.

Oikawa resta les bras ballants face à la réplique idiote. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il entendit la porte se refermer dans un petit « clac » sonore, en même temps qu'un « Ciao » résonnait dans son couloir.

Ce mec se foutait de lui, pas vrai ? Il n'allait tout de même pas débarquer ? Il n'allait pas faire ça... ?

* * *

 **Et voilà chapitre finit ! Ahah, j'espère qu'il vous a plut, en vrai j'ai bien rit en écrivant la fin, les répliques sont venues naturellement alors j'espère ne pas avoir fait d'OOC, même si de base Oikawa l'est un peu dans cette fanfiction, non ? Je trouve en fait, peut-être pas, si quelqu'un peut me le dire ?**

 **Dans tous les cas, je suis contente d'avoir put finir ce chapitre depuis le temps que je le désirais... o/**

 **Je commence déjà à bosser sur la suite, mais je ne prévois pas de sorti ou ne vous ne dit pas plus, je n'ai pas envie de vous faire trop espérer.  
** **J'espère juste que vous avez envie d'avoir la suite, et que vous êtes un minimum impatient. J'espère toujours avoir vos avis dans les reviews, si possible, c'est toujours encourageant de voir qu'on est lu, mais ça l'est encore plus de voir que les gens aiment ça**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine !  
** **Cia ! o/**


	5. Chapter 5

**COUCOU MES PETITS GENS ! Un petit nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous 3 (en même temps, je vois pas pour qui d'autre je posterai ._.)**

 **Alors, ça mets du temps à arriver, je suis de moins en moins... Régulière, et je m'en excuse -sans vraiment le faire, on a tous des hauts et des bas, vous allez pas porter plainte contre moi pour ça :')-**

 **Mais voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, je vous retrouve en bas et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

 **-Réupload-**

* * *

 _ **Jeudi 24 Novembre**_

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu vas faire une connerie ?

\- Hein ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire...

Le regard marron le scruta intensément pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de soupirer. Sugawara et Kuroo se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque de l'université, révisant leur partiel en ce presque glacial jeudi matin. Les températures commençaient sérieusement à chuter en fin novembre.

Mais en cet instant même, c'était le visage de Tetsurou qui était le plus étrange selon Kôshi. En effet, ce dernier n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir de comportement bizarre depuis le début de leur session de révision, c'est à dire plus de deux heures, mais il avait parfaitement remarqué que parfois, le barman s'arrêtait d'écrire ou de lire un instant, avait les yeux dans le vague et souriait. Le passeur avait peut-être un visage différent qui sous-entendait « je sais tout » d'après Kuroo, mais lui n'était pas mieux avec son sourire qui signifiait « je vais faire une connerie monumentale »...

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ?

\- Mais rien du tout...

En plus, théoriquement, il ne le trompait pas, il n'avait rien préparé, puisque le repas de ce soir ne serait pas fait par lui...

\- Ne me mens pas, tu vas faire quelque chose.

\- Pas spécialement.

\- Le voisin ?

\- … Qu'est-ce qu'il a le voisin ?

Le léger blanc avant la question venait de confirmer les soupçons de Suga'. Il se tramait bel et bien quelque chose avec ce fameux Oikawa alors...

\- Tu vas faire quoi avec le voisin ?

Kuroo ne répondit pas de suite, réfléchissant rapidement. De toute manière, il n'avait rien à perdre à dire la vérité au gris, ce dernier saurait tenir sa langue et ne lui ferait pas de commentaires pénibles.

-Je vais juste manger chez lui, ce soir.

\- Tu ne travailles pas ?

\- J'ai pris un jour de congé, on a le droit d'en poser deux dans le mois, et c'était pas difficile à faire accepter vu que je les demande rarement.

\- Et comment ça se fait que tu ailles manger chez ton voisin ?

\- Hum... On va dire que je lui ai tombé dessus par hasard et que j'ai forcé les choses à la fin.

Il sourit suite à sa métaphore, qui n'en était pas vraiment une qui plus est. Il lui était réellement tombé dessus après tout. Bon, on l'avait plus poussé qu'autre chose, mais tant pis.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire de forcer quelqu'un quand on vient de le rencontrer.

\- Je sais... Mais je pense que je vais bien m'amuser avec lui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas... C'est assez marrant d'avoir quelque chose qui sorte du quotidien, donc le fait qu'il soit là me crée quelque chose de nouveau... Je pense.

\- Je croyais que t'aimais plus les défis que la nouveauté...

\- Eh bien, réussir à savoir la vie de ce mec va être difficile apparemment, donc c'est une sorte de défis de réussir à lui donner envie de me faire confiance !

\- Je me disais bien aussi. Tu te sers des autres pour passer ton ennui, tu te rends compte ?

\- Ne dis pas les choses comme ça, ça semble horrible.

\- Ça l'est.

\- Mais je ne suis pas comme ça...

\- Dans ce cas-là, tu ne ferais pas ça.

La réplique de Kôshi mit fin au débat, le laissant perplexe face à l'attitude à adopter. Le gris n'avait pas tort. Essayer de savoir la vie de son voisin allait être une de ses activités favorite et lui servirait à tuer le temps. D'un autre côté, il n'allait pas lui faire de mal... C'était juste une question de curiosité et d'envie. Mal placé, certes, mais pourquoi pas ? Après tout, pour devenir ami avec quelqu'un, il fallait toujours un peu de curiosité, sinon, on ne cherchait pas à connaître la personne...

C'était décidé, il allait devenir proche d'Oikawa, comme ça, il remplirait sa curiosité, son défi et en plus il pourrait aider l'autre sur son problème avec ce garçon.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait... Qui pouvait être ce mec en photo ?

Kuroo sortit rapidement son téléphone, allant sur le net. La dernière fois, Akaashi avait mentionné Shiratorizawa, non ? Ce serait tellement pratique si le garçon était dans les joueurs réputés.

« Miracle... ! » Il le trouva en moins de deux minutes*, l'écran affichant un « Wakatoshi Ushijima »

\- Kuroo, t'es flippant.

Il releva la tête pour faire face au regard blasé, presque dépité, de Sugawara.

\- J'ai rien fait.

\- Tu souris sadiquement.

\- C'était pas sadique... râla-t-il doucement.

\- C'était pas bon dans tous les cas...

\- Tout de suite, tu vois que du mal.

\- Je dirais plus que je te vois toi...

Tetsurou eut une légère expression contrariée pendant quelques secondes avant de recommencer à sourire en coin alors qu'il observait à nouveau l'écran.

\- Concentre-toi, les partiels sont dans deux semaines !

\- Oui, oui...

Il rangea le téléphone suite au rappel de son ami, qui semblait un poil irrité. C'était drôle, il aurait juré voir une mère gronder son enfant. Quoi que... Cette image allait parfaitement au gris. Il s'empêcha de rire, ne voulant pas offenser l'autre et se remit au travail. Il aurait tout le temps de s'amuser et d'embêter quelqu'un ce soir.

* * *

L'heure de la rencontre sonna enfin pour Kuroo, qui venait de sortir de la douche et d'enfiler sa tenue. Un simple jean noir et un sous-pull rouge vif. Il ne prit pas la peine de mettre sa veste, étant donné qu'il n'avait qu'un simple aller de dix mètres à faire pour rejoindre son lieu de rendez-vous. Il espérait malgré tout que son cher voisin n'allait pas lui poser un lapin.

Il passa la porte, la refermant tout de même à clé et alla toquer à celle d'en face. La dizaine de mètre qui séparaient les appartement n'était pas très longues, mais elle suffisait largement pour qu'il frisonne. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'hiver, et chaque retour de cette saison, il se souvenait pourquoi. Des pas retentirent dans l'appartement, ainsi que des éclats de voix, les mêmes que la dernière fois. Une moue dubitative apparue, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Ce fut le même garçon de la fois précédente qui lui ouvrit, sous les menaces de son tendre vis-à-vis.

\- Il ne put retenir un léger haussement de sourcils.

\- Hm... Iwa...

\- Iwaizumi. Si tu m'appelle Iwa-chan, je t'en colle une comme à l'autre abruti.

Eh bien ça, ça posait les bases d'une bonne relation ! pensa fortement Kuroo. Le bronzé ne s'intéressa pas plus longtemps à lui et se retourna, hurlant vers l'homme censé être présent.

\- Ta nounou est arrivée, Shittykawa !

Une voix sortit du fin fond de l'appartement, répondant sur le même ton.

\- Arrête d'écorcher mon nom ! Iwa-chan est méchant !

\- Tu écorches le mien tous les jours, Assikawa ! Je me casse !

\- M'abandonne pas !

\- Je ne t'abandonne pas, je prends juste du repos !

\- C'est pareil !

Hajime soupira, serrant les dents et l'arête de son nez entre deux doigts. Les muscles de ses épaules se détendirent peu à peu, montrant que son calme revenait. Il releva la tête, ancrant son regard dans celui de Kuroo, qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation, il fallait l'avouer. Enfin, si, le probable meilleur ami de son voisin était en train de péter un câble et c'est lui qui allait en payer les frais.

\- Je te laisse le reste, je serais de retour demain matin. Dis-le au crétin.

Il passa devant Kuroo, avant d'ajouter un « Bonne soirée au fait » depuis les escaliers. Ah, bah finalement, non, il n'allait pas en recevoir les conséquences... « Normalement » ajouta son subconscient.

Il poussa la porte qui s'était remise dans la position entre-ouverte et avança dans l'appartement. Silencieux par rapport au quelques minutes précédentes. Il délaissa ses chaussures, poursuivant sa marche jusqu'au salon. Il n'eut même pas à chercher Oikawa que le tas de couvertures sur le canapé bougea, se relevant rapidement à son entrée.

\- Iwa-chan je- !

Le visage que tira Tooru donna un large sourire à Tetsurou, moqueur.

\- Désolé, ta nounou m'a chargé de te dire qu'elle ne serait de retour que demain matin.

\- C'est une blague.

\- Non.

\- Ce n'était pas une question.

\- Et c'était tout de même une réponse.

Kuroo souleva un sourcil, attendant une riposte à sa réplique, qui ne vint pas. Par contre, le regard meurtrier était bel et bien présent. Il aurait presque eu peur de mourir si les Hommes pouvaient avoir des pouvoirs.

Oikawa se leva de son cocon, gardant quand même la couverture sur ses épaules. Il s'approcha du plus jeune présent.

\- Va-t'en.

\- Nop'.

\- C'est chez moi ici !

\- Et chez... Iwaizumi, c'est ça ?

\- Pourquoi il habiterait ici ?

\- Sûrement parce qu'il passe ses journées à te surveiller.

\- Il ne me surveille pas.

\- Alors que fait-il ici ?

\- C'est mon meilleur ami, point, tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

\- J'ai deux voisins au lieu d'un en fait.

\- Tu peux parler, t'as toujours du monde chez toi !

\- Pas spécialement.

\- On en parle du week-end dernier ?

\- Oh.. Alors comme ça tu m'espionnes ?

\- Pas la peine vu le boucan.

\- Ne mens pas, tu ne nous entends pas d'ici même si on hurle.

Le visage d'Oikawa afficha une expression colérique, avant de lui passer devant pour aller jusque-là cuisine. Il se servit un verre de lait, ignorant totalement son invité. Kuroo ne s'en offusqua pas, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait, au contraire. Il s'approcha à nouveau des cadres photo, et en prit même un en main.

\- Dis-moi...

\- Moi.

\- Il s'est passé quoi avec Ushijima Wakatoshi ? continua-t-il en ignorant sa réplique.

Le verre éclata au sol, alors que l'ex-passeur le regardait, les yeux ronds et l'air interloqué. Comme seule réponse à son silence, Kuroo tourna le cadre qu'il avait dans ses mains. Montrant la photo du garçon nommé.

\- Ce n'est pas très logique de garder une photo d'un homme que tu détestes.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fouines ?

\- Je fouine ?

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire l'inverse, ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Tu te ramènes comme ça, demandant un café, pour finalement t'incruster chez moi aujourd'hui et me poser des questions sur lui ! Alors quoi, t'es un de ses fans, c'est ça ? Commença à rager le passeur.

\- Du tout, la première fois que je l'ai vu c'était ici.

\- Et comment t'as fait pour le retrouver avec une simple photo, hein ?!

\- Être dans les meilleurs joueurs de volley, ça aide.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui veux, et je ne peux rien faire pour toi, maintenant, dégage !

Tetsurou reposa le cadre, le remettant bien à sa place. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite à son voisin, le laissant fulminer quelque peu. Il avait peut-être était trop loin dans ses questions cette fois-ci. Et il n'avait pas vraiment usé de tact non plus. Il s'avança jusqu'à là cuisine, se servant sans aucune gêne dans le frigo pour attraper une bouteille de jus de fruit.

\- Surtout fais comme chez toi.

\- T'aimes les jeux vidéo ?

\- Ha ?

\- Les jeux vidéo, t'y joues ou pas ?

Oikawa le regarda, incrédule. Est-ce que l'abruti qui lui servait de voisin se moquait de lui depuis qu'il avait franchi le seuil de sa porte, ou est-ce qu'il était juste étrange et con ?

\- Ça m'arrive, mais c'est rare.

\- Final Fantasy XIII, on se fait une partie, ça te fera du bien.

\- Ce qui me ferait du bien, c'est que toi, tu partes.

\- Navré, mais j'en ai pas l'intention.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! On dirait un stalker ! Râla le châtain.

Tetsurou ne répondit pas immédiatement, laissant le silence planer quelques secondes avant qu'un vague « j'sais pas trop » soit murmuré dans le calme.

Le passeur ne put s'empêcher de laisser paraître un visage hébété. Oubliant totalement sa colère précédente. Il avait sa conclusion, son voisin était juste un idiot. Un idiot qui lui faisait un sourire craquant. Mais un idiot quand même.

\- Va pour ton fichu jeu, finit-il par abdiquer.

Kuroo sortit rapidement de la pièce, et il entendit la porte se refermait. Le trajet devrait lui prendre quelques minutes. Oikawa fit un pas avant de s'entailler le pied, il avait oublié qu'il avait fait tomber son verre... Tout ça à cause de son voisin. Il fit une moue ennuyé, prit une serviette qui traînait pour essuyer sa plante, il ne s'était pas ouvert profondément, mais ça n'empêchait pas le sang d'affluer... Il soupira et alla jusque-là salle de bain, déposant son membre blessé dans la baignoire pour éviter de trop salir le sol, il activa le jet d'eau et laissa couler le liquide dessus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Kuroo était sur le seuil, un sourcil haussé.

\- Je me suis coupé le pied.

\- T'es nul.

\- C'est ta faute je te signal ! Tout ça parce que tu m'as fait tomber mon verre !

\- Je ne t'ai rien fait tomber du tout !

\- Si, quand tu m'as montré cette putain de photo que j'ai fait exprès de cacher derrière les autres ! hurla Oikawa sans pouvoir se retenir. La colère le submergeant rapidement.

\- Si tu voulais vraiment la cacher, tu ne l'aurais pas laissé à la vue de tous, et qu'est-ce que t'as fait ce mec, sérieux ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?!

\- Le fait que tu me gueules dessus comme un con alors que j'ai rien à voir ! Lâcha Kuroo avant d'ajouter plus calmement, enfin, je dis ça comme une supposition hein.

La réplique amère eut le don de faire taire le brailleur, le culpabilisant quelque peu. C'était vrai que le noiraud n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire, mais c'était quand même lui qui lui avait rappelé...

\- T'as des bandages ?

\- Armoire gauche, pourquoi ?

\- Soigner ton pied, crétin.

\- C'est toi l'abruti !

\- C'est pas moi qui me coupe sur un verre que j'ai moi-même fait tomber.

\- Je suis sûr que ça t'es déjà arrivé.

\- Quand j'avais huit ans, c'est vrai.

\- Connard.

\- Enchanté, moi c'est Kuroo.

Le sourire qu'il lança en plus de sa boutade acheva le pauvre Tooru, qui avait juste envie de lui envoyait son pied dans la figure. Il s'abstint bien au dernier moment. L'autre était en train de lui bander correctement avec compresse et tout le bazar. Il avait quand même assez de gentillesse pour ne pas cracher sur quelqu'un qui le soignait. Même si sa gentillesse était mise à rude épreuve depuis que son voisin avait débarqué.

\- Bien, je pense que ira, faudra tout de même la changer dans quelques heures, histoire d'éviter de laisser un bandage plein de sang.

Le passeur jeta un coup d'œil au travail effectué.

\- Tu as l'air de bien te débrouiller...

\- J'ai été un enfant assez... Maladroit. Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est bien fait ?

\- Je faisais des études de kinésithérapie...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hm.

\- Pourquoi « faisais » ?

\- Disons que je fais une pause.

Le regard vague de Tooru fit comprendre à Kuroo qu'il ne valait mieux pas demander la suite. Il se releva, attirant l'attention de l'autre sur lui.

\- On va jouer ?

\- Ouais...

\- Et on commande pizza ?

\- Tu paies.

\- Dans tes rêves, on partage, sinon je mange tout devant toi.

\- Tu m'as blessé, argumenta Oikawa.

\- Tu t'es coupé tout seul, comme un grand.

\- Par ta faute.

\- C'est vrai que je suis parti, désolé, nounou à manqué à son devoir...

\- Va te faire voir.

\- C'est déjà fait, alors on partage.

Le petit claquement de langue lui répondit. Tetsurou prit cela comme un oui, tandis qu'il souriait légèrement, il passa un coup de téléphone.

* * *

 ***Ouais, au Japon ils ont un bon réseaux et une bonne connexion internet...**

 **FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIT ! Mwahahaha ha.  
** **Bon, alors chapitre ABSOLUMENT inutile. Non en vrai je l'aime bien suis là, j'adore m'amuser à confronter ses deux personnages, c'est beaucoup trop marrant, même si Oikawa manque un peu de punch pour l'instant, mais bon, ça va aller, on est au début, ils ont pas encore finit d'évoluer etc etc etc... XD**

 **Mvoila. Oui, ce M est mis exprès.**

 **Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis, je vous dis à la prochaine !  
** **Cia ! o/**


	6. Chapter 6

**COUCOU C'EST MOIIIIIIIIIIII ! O/**

 **Herm... Désolé... ? Héhéhé... Je suis... Navré aussi ? Bon ok j'avoue tout j'me perds un peu dans ce que je veux pour cette histoire ces derniers temps alors je fais nawak et en plus j'essaie d'être régulière sur C &C alors réussir à tenir les deux en même temps c'est le dawa pour moi ! J'aurai jamais dû en commencer deux en même temps de fic à chapitres mais... Mais bon, on va pas se mentir, C&C aussi c'est cool, non ? :D Non... ? Ok, non d'accord... ._. **

**Bon j'arrête mes conneries, t'façons j'ai aucune excuse valable et je comprends si vous êtes pas content de me voir... Enfin pas de me voir mais savoir que je fais du caca entre deux chapitres pour finalement posté un truc trois semaines ou quatres après :')**

 **AHEM STOP  
** **Je vais vous laissez à votre lecture, sur ce, on se retrouve en bas !**

 **-Réupload-**

* * *

 _ **Vendredi 25 Novembre.**_

\- Pourquoi t'es encore là, toi ?

La voix résonna fortement dans la petite pièce. Kuroo ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième, puis il papillonna des yeux quelques instants. Il s'assit, bon Dieu qu'il avait mal partout. Il regarda autour de lui sans reconnaître sa chambre, avant qu'il se souvienne qu'il n'était pas chez lui, mais chez son voisin. Ce qui se voyait parfaitement puisqu'il était allongé sur le sol, la couverture à moitié sur lui alors qu'Oikawa dormait tranquillement sur le canapé. L'enfoiré avait dû le pousser pendant son sommeil.

\- Et donc, je peux savoir ?

Il se retourna pour apercevoir Iwaizumi, dans la cuisine qui s'affairait. Le chat se frotta le visage avant de se relever et de se faire craquer quelques articulations. Il bâilla un peu, en s'approchant du bar et de répondre.

\- On s'est endormi devant le film hier soir, et je me suis pas réveillé.

\- Vous avez regardé un film ?

\- Ouais, après avoir joué un peu... Beaucoup. Il est tenace, il a demandé plus de quarante-deux* revanches, toutes ratées.

Hajime l'examina rapidement. Il fallait dire que le jeune homme avait l'air bien bâtit, il n'était pas moche et avait une bonne conversation. En plus, il ne semblait pas stupide. Il pourrait peut-être être bénéfique à son ami.

\- Et t'as réussi à l'empêcher de casser la manette ?

\- J'ai menacé de le faire payer, alors il s'est retenu... Tu prépares quoi ?

\- Des pains au lait, avec son verre de lait. Prends-en, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y est vraiment de quoi faire un bon petit déjeuner ici.

Kuroo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et le remercia rapidement avant d'enfourner la pâtisserie dans sa bouche. Il se retourna, où était donc son portable ? Il s'approcha jusqu'au châtain encore enfoui sous ses couvertures et les souleva sans faire attention au dormeur, qu'il réveilla par la même occasion.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ?! Râla ce dernier.

\- Je cherche mon portable, il a dû glisser de ma poche. Lève-toi.

\- Non.

\- Oikawa, fais pas le gamin. Tu veux que je te fasse sonner ? demanda le garçon en cuisine.

La voix qu'il entendit qui eut pour effet de faire sauter Tooru sur ses deux pieds pour pouvoir la rejoindre.

\- Non, c'est bon, Oikawa était juste allongé dessus comme un gros tas.

\- JE SUIS PAS GROS.

Oh... Il venait de trouver une corde sensible ? Il sourit avant de se rendre compte que son cellulaire n'avait plus de batterie. Oh, merde, son alarme n'avait pas sonné à cause de ça...

\- Il est quel heure ?

\- 9h28, pourquoi ?

\- Putain, je vais être en retard !

\- En retard ? Où ?

\- À la fac, en plus j'ai un devoir à rendre, merde ! Et je peux même pas prévenir Suga' !

\- Suga'.. ?

Kuroo sortit précipitamment de la pièce, mettant rapidement ses chaussures.

\- Et ta console ?

\- Pas le temps !

\- Tu m'en voudras pas si je la vends alors !

La porte claqua comme seule réponse, Kuroo venait de détaler comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Les deux amis qui l'avaient suivi jusqu'à l'entrée du couloir eurent un air surpris avant de se reprendre. Ils ne pensaient pas que le garçon pouvait être aussi... Affolé.

Hajime retourna à la cuisine, Tooru toujours accroché à ses épaules, ne voulant pas le lâcher alors qu'il pleurnichait des « tu m'as manqué, ne m'abandonne plus » en continu. Ils ne firent pas plus de remarques sur le comportement du garçon qui venait de partir.

\- Mange.

Le passeur arrêta de se larmoyer pour regarder le plateau.

\- Oh, t'as acheté mes pains au lait ! Iwa-chan est une vraie maman !

\- Je vais te buter.

\- C'était une blague ! Se reprit-il rapidement, évitant le poing de son ami par la même occasion.

\- Au moins, maintenant, il avait la décence de l'avertir avant de donner son coup, et plus de le dire après l'avoir fait...

\- Sinon, la soirée était bien hier ?

\- Si t'avais été là, tu le saurais... Bouda le plus jeune.

\- Tu vas pas commencer.

\- Si ! En plus, tu m'as laissé avec un inconnu !

\- Qui t'as fait passer une bonne soirée, où est le mal ? T'aurais préféré pleurnicher pendant des heures tout seul ?

\- T'avais qu'à pas partir.

\- Il faut bien que je rentre chez moi de temps à autre, ma mère a attrapé froid hier.

\- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis, je serai venu !

\- Non, tu devais voir Kuroo.

\- Parce que tu connais son nom ?!

\- J'suis allé voir sa plaque.

Le passeur lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Est-ce que son Iwa-chan ne lui cachait pas des choses ?

\- Arrête de faire cette tête et mange, moi, je dois retourner en cours aussi.

\- D'ailleurs tu n'avais pas cours ce matin ?

\- Ça a été décalé, l'un des professeurs a eu un souci personnel, semble-t-il. Tu comptes retourner quand dans tes études d'ailleurs ?

\- Quand j'aurais envie.

\- Je te laisse un mois, après, c'est moi qui t'y traînerai.

\- Je fais ce que je veux !

\- Non. Prends exemple sur ton voisin, lui au moins, il est sérieux ! pesta le Iwaizumi en se dégageant de l'étreinte poulpesque de son ami.

* * *

\- Tu n'es absolument pas sérieux ! chuchota méchamment Koshi.

\- Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé ! Et je suis arrivé à temps. Les amphis ne sont même pas obligatoires, laisse-moi tranquille.

Kôshi le foudroya du regard. Ce n'était pas obligatoire _normalement_ , mais là, il devait rendre et présenter un projet ! Il se moquait de lui.

\- Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu étais en retard ?

\- Mon téléphone n'avait plus de batterie, donc pas de réveil.

-Comment as-tu pu oublier de le brancher ?

\- J'étais chez Oikawa.

\- Oh bien sûr, le voisin, lâcha amèrement le corbeau.

\- Quoi ?

-Rien. Concentre-toi, c'est bientôt ton tour.

Kuroo reporta son attention sur le tableau, permettant à Kôshi de se laisser aller dans un soupir silencieux. Pourquoi se sentait-il mal à l'aise face à cette situation ? Il fallait dire qu'il la sentait mal aussi, la situation... Son ami semblait s'empêtrait dans un problème qui n'était même pas le sien à la base. Il était beaucoup trop curieux pour son propre bien si vous vouliez son avis. Et désireux de connaître quelqu'un qui ne plaisait pas tant que ça à Sugawara.

La chaise à côté de lui crissa au sol et son propriétaire se leva. C'était à son tour de passer à l'oral. Le corbeau le regarda se placer, lancer son diaporama et débuter son explication. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler Tetsurou de la tête au pied. Il portait un pull à col roulé flash, comme à son habitude. Il ne moulait pas extrêmement ses formes, mais on devinait facilement son corps athlétique, après tout, Kuroo avait été un fervent sportif au lycée. À l'inverse, son jean foncé et large ne laissait rien paraître des jambes interminables qu'il avait. Jambes qui se finissaient par une belle paire de chaussures montantes, mais sobres.

À la réflexion, le noiraud avait tout pour être mannequin. Il était grand, un peu élancé même s'il n'en restait pas moins carré d'épaule. Il avait de longues jambes, bien proportionnées au souvenir des slims qu'il avait déjà mis, et avait pile la bonne taille. Son visage à faire tomber ses dames aurait pu suffire à lui seul ! Kôshi tira une moue. Son ami était beau, tout simplement. À côté de lui, il devait faire pâle figure... Et pour couronner le tout, il avait plutôt bon caractère ! À croire que ce type était _presque_ parfait ! Mais, parce qu'il y avait toujours un « mais » vu que ce crétin était trop curieux, trop taquin voir chiant et avait souvent des idées qui se révélait très mauvaise. Surtout quand ça concernait son voisin.

Il arrêta de gribouiller d'un seul coup. Relevant les yeux jusqu'à son camarade, qui lui fit un rapide sourire avant de continuer son monologue, le gris senti son visage se décomposait soudainement.

 _Putain, il était en train de tomber amoureux._ C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il le sentait mal, et ça expliquer en partie la jalousie qui commençait naître. Oh non. Tout sauf ça. Il baissa à nouveau la tête sur sa copie, griffonnée principalement. « _Merde »_ était le mot qui ne cessait de retentir dans ses pensées. Comment pouvait-il ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant ? Il était stupide ce n'était pas possible autrement... ? Il avait raté quoi pour être passé à côté de ses sentiments ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Oh mon Dieu pourrait-il au moins regarder Kuroo en face ? Non, c'était impo-

\- Alors, j'étais bien, non ?

La voix de son ami le fit sursauter. Il bafouilla quelque peu avant de se reprendre.

\- Euh... Oui, oui.

\- Ça va ?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Kuroo afficha une moue sceptique.

\- Sûrement parce que t'as l'air étrange d'un coup.

Ce n'était pas possible, il venait à peine de réaliser ses sentiments que l'autre le grillait déjà ? C'était une blague... Il fronça les sourcils avant de se justifier.

\- Je m'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées...

\- Oh, et quoi donc ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas et n'essaie pas de savoir, je ne te dirais rien. Maintenant, suis le cour.

Il avait fait quoi de mal pour que le corbeau lui parle aussi froidement d'un coup ? Il n'avait rien dit jusque maintenant, si ? D'accord, il était arrivé à la limite du retard, mais il lui avait pardonné tout à l'heure, non ? Le regard d'incompréhension de Tetsurou ne passa pas inaperçu au Sugawara, mais il se contenta de l'ignorer. Pour l'instant, c'était le mieux à faire, il était incapable d'aligner une pensée vraiment cohérente à la vision de son ami.

* * *

 _Pourquoi ?_ Ce mot définissait le raisonnement même de Kuroo. Les cours venaient juste de se finir pour aujourd'hui et son ami l'avait soigneusement évité le reste de la journée, tout comme pendant les pauses. Ils n'avaient même pas étudié ensemble pendant leurs heures de trous.

Kuroo ne pouvait même pas essayer de le chercher à la fin de sa journée puisqu'il devait aller travailler directement après la sortie de la fac. Il débutait à 17h le vendredi et ses cours ne se finissaient pas avant 16h

Machinalement, il continuait sa route, la tête assez pleine de pensée pour réussir à ignorer les courants d'airs froid qui s'amusait à souffler plus ou moins fort, le décoiffant toujours un peu plus. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, il entra dans la bâtisse sans vraiment faire attention. Ce fut le «Salut !» joyeux de Yaku qu'il le ramena dans la réalité. Il lui sourit en retour et passa derrière le bar. Rencontrant une tête blonde. Le garçon était grand, une stature bien droite et les lunettes noires qu'il portait étaient à la dernière mode. Mais diable, qui était-il ?

Il s'approcha rapidement d'Akaashi.

\- Yo, on a un nouveau collègue ?

\- Le patron ne t'as rien dis ? Il l'a embauché mercredi et fait débuter hier.

Akaashi appela le garçon qui vint rapidement.

\- Tsukishima, viens voir... Je te présente Kuroo, c'est l'un des plus anciens ici.

\- Enchanté, lança-t-il.

\- De même.

\- Je suppose qu'on t'a expliqué le fonctionnement hier ?

\- Oui, tout va bien.

\- OK, si tu as des questions ou des soucis n'hésite pas à venir voir Akaashi ou moi.

\- C'est noté, merci. Sur ce, j'y retourne.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa entre les deux amis. Avant que Tetsurou ne le coupe :

\- C'est marrant, il m'a fait la même impression que toi la première fois.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

\- Renfermé, froid et stoïque.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- Presque.

Keiji lui jeta un regard en biais avant de préparer une autre commande. Comme s'il allait tomber dans la taquinerie de son ami. Ami qui eut un petit sourire avant d'ajouter :

\- Au fait, Bokuto ne vient pas ce soir ?

\- Il te manque déjà ?

\- Si je dis oui, tu vas être jaloux ?

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse et envoya la demande.

\- Yaku ne sert pas au bar ?

\- Il vérifie la réserve pour l'instant, et ne pense même pas à aller l'emmerder.

\- Je suis découvert...

\- Mets ton tablier, fais la plonge et explique-moi.

Kuroo le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose qui cloche, non ?

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ça en deux minutes ? T'es devin maintenant ?

\- Non, mais c'est très rare que tu aies envie de me taquiner moi et Bokuto.

\- Et donc pour toi je vais mal ? demanda Kuroo qui venait de se mettre au travail.

-N'essaie pas d'éluder la question.

\- Ce n'est rien de spécial tu sais, juste un ami qui m'a évité toute la journée et je ne sais pas la raison.

\- Tu lui as envoyé un SMS ?

\- Plusieurs, mais je n'ai aucune réponse.

\- Il a peut-être besoin d'être seul.

\- Si c'est le cas, au vu de son caractère c'est que quelque chose de grave lui est arrivé.

\- C'est pour quoi tu t'inquiètes.

Tetsurou ne répondit pas, il ne savait pas trop si c'était de l'inquiétude ou la peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal sans s'en rendre compte... Et avec les examens qui approchaient, il allait être difficile de lui parler en dehors de la fac... _Ah..._ Mais maintenant qu'il y songeait, son ami devait venir le voir ce week-end pour l'aider à réviser... !

Pourvu qu'il ne lui pose pas de lapin, pensa-t-il, il avait vraiment besoin de lui pour l'économie.

* * *

 ***Non, c'est pas comme si 42 c'était la réponse à tout... :D**

 **Et sinon, euh... Pas taper ? :D Mon pauvre Suga' sérieux, il s'en prends toujours pleins avec moi semble-t-il :( Avouer ça vous fait plaisir hein... Je le sais, je le sens, je le vois ! . Ah ? En fait non ? Mais siiiiiiii ça va être drole de le voir galerer ! :D Et l'entrée de notre cher Tsukki aussi, elle est bien, non ? Mais à quoi va-t-il bien servir, hein... Je me pose encore la question... :') Ou pas, je sais pas trop...**

 **Sur ce, pas taper moi... ! Je suis gentille ! ._. (Ce qui est faux au vu du contenu, mais non, personne ne fera la remarque hein :3)**

 **Et sinon, qui vote pour- Non en fait je vais rien demander XD**

 **Bon, je vous dis à la prochaine !  
** **Cia ! o/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Euh... Salut ? :D**

 **OK PAS TAPER !**

 **Hem... Après 18jours d'absence, le retour ! o/ Applaudissez moi ! (Ouais, je sais, ça se demande pas ça normalement... XD) Ca va en fait, 18j c'pas si long...**

 **Je suis désolée de l'attente que j'fais pour cette ff, mais... Mais j'ai toujours fait comme ça pour celle-là alors au pire, j'suis pas à ça près ! XD -enfin moi pas, vous si, mais on dira qu'on s'en fo- ah ? On s'en fou pas ? Bah si puisque je le dis !-**

 **Enfin, je vous laisse lire ce petit chapitre, pas si petit que ça -enfin je crois XD-**

 **On se retrouve en bas ! o/**

 **-Réupload-**

* * *

 _ **Samedi 26 Novembre**_

Un bruit sourd le fit sursauter. Il s'assit rapidement avant de se frotter les yeux, sortant du sommeil vivement. Deux autres coups retentirent. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Il prit son portable pour voir qu'il avait trois appels manqués, deux SMS de Suga', et qu'il n'était même pas 11h en ce magnifique samedi 26 novembre d'après son cellulaire. Il sortit de sa couette après un énième coup sur sa porte. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait froid dans son appart' aujourd'hui... !

En douce léthargie, il ouvrit finalement. Au vu du regard meurtrier de Kôshi, il aurait peut-être dû éviter.

\- Ça fait dix minutes que j'attends !

\- Ah... Désolé. Entre... ?

Le plus petit ne se fit pas prier et passa rapidement le pas de porte. Tout en notant le frisson de Kuroo quand il se faufila à côté.

\- Tu as toi-même insisté pour qu'on révise ensemble aujourd'hui, que je vienne au matin, et tu ne te lèves même pas !

\- J'ai pensé que tu ne viendras pas, tu n'as pas répondu à un seul de message.

\- J'étais occupé. Par pitié, va au moins enfiler un pantalon...!

Kuroo se regarda dans le miroir de l'entrée, c'est vrai qu'il dormait seulement en caleçon et il n'avait même pas songé une seule seconde à mettre un vêtement en se levant. Il alla rapidement prendre des affaires tandis que Suga' s'installait tranquillement dans le salon. Il était déjà venu plusieurs fois maintenant, et Tetsurou avait toujours insisté pour que ses invités fassent comme chez eux alors...

L'hôte le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Non, j'ai déjeuné avant de venir, mais je prendrais bien un café, ça me réchauffera...

\- Il fait froid ?

\- Moins de cinq degrés...

Effectivement, le Sugawara avait dû se les geler en venant, surtout qu'un peu de vent soufflait. Il lui prépara rapidement la boisson demandée et s'en servit également une tasse. Cela ne pouvait que le réveiller... Il attrapa quelques pains au chocolat. Il ne tiendrait jamais sinon, son estomac le rappelant à l'ordre.

Et sinon, avant de commencer tu veux pas me dire pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle hier ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, j'étais occupé.

\- Je voulais les détails.

\- Un ami m'a appelé, je suis donc allé le voir, rien de plus, expliqua Kôshi avec son habituel sourire.

\- C'était qui... ?

\- Tu es trop curieux.

\- Si tu ne me réponds pas, je vais penser que tu me mens, tu sais... ?

\- Oui, et je m'en moque, maintenant amène tes fiches et pose tes questions, si on ne commence pas tout de suite, on ne commencera jamais te connaissant.

Une petite moue contrariée prit place sur le visage de Kuroo, mais il fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. De toute manière, il le saurait bien d'une manière ou d'une autre... Il finissait toujours par tout savoir.*

Ils ne firent presque pas de pause pendant les quatre heures suivantes, si ce n'est pour aller aux toilettes. Kôshi fut bien obligé d'abdiquer vers 15h, son ami n'écoutant plus vraiment ce qu'il disait et lui-même commençait à en avoir assez. Bon, ils avaient bien révisé et le noiraud semblait avoir saisit tout ce qu'il lui posait problème.

Suga' s'étira longuement. Il avait des douleurs un peu partout vu qui'il était resté dans la même pose. Et on pouvait en dire autant pour Tetsurou, vu qu'il fit craquer ses vertèbres. Il se laissa choir sur la table, dardant du regard le corbeau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Non, je me disais que tu étais de nouveau normal.

\- Parce que je ne l'étais plus ?

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, on sait très bien tous les deux qu'hier...

\- Rah, d'accord, le coupa-t-il.

Ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil intrigué de la part de Kuroo. Certes, Suga' était comme d'habitude maintenant, mais il ne lui ferai pas croire que rien ne s'était passé la veille et il n'allait pas en démordre.

\- Tu veux rester dormir ce soir ? Comme ça, demain on s'y remet un peu et puis tu n'auras qu'à partir quand j'irais travailler...

\- Si ça ne te pose pas de problème.

\- Pas spécialement, mais je travaille aussi ce soir, donc faudra que tu restes seul.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème ça, je le suis aussi chez moi.

\- Tu me feras à manger ?

\- Je ne suis pas ta bonne.

\- Je te taquine. Ça te dit un petit film ? Il fait trop froid pour sortir.

\- Oui, ça serait pas mal, mais pas un truc d'extraterrestre !

\- Tu veux pas non plus une comédie romantique.

\- Idiot, répondit le Kôshi dans un soupir avant de sourire.

C'était rassurant de voir son ami dans un meilleur état. On toqua à la porte au même moment.

\- Bon, je te laisse choisir, mon pc portable doit être dans le coin. Je vais ouvrir.

 _Dans le coin, hein... C'était vague ça, n_ e put que penser Kôshi.

Quant à Kuroo, il fut surpris de tomber sur Oikawa en ouvrant la porte. Il rêvait, non ? Il venait de s'endormir sur ses fiches de révisions, Suga' allait le secouer et il se réveillerait, c'était ça ?

\- Je te rapporte ta console.

Tetsurou baissa les yeux sur l'engin. Tiens, il l'avait complètement oublié.

\- Tu comptes me laisser dehors ?

Le visage du plus jeune s'éclaira d'un sourire taquin avant de lancer.

\- Oh... Je te manque tant que ça pour que tu viennes de toi même ?

\- Si ce n'est que ça, je repars.

\- Non, entre. À moins que la présence d'un de mes amis te gêne.

Le châtain le toisa du regard quelques secondes, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Mais il était curieux de voir qui était là. Était-ce les mêmes personnes que la dernière fois avec l'illuminé ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il rentra finalement sans vraiment rien dire. Sauf si l'on considérait un reniflement dédaigneux comme une réponse. Il délaissa ses chaussures à l'entrée pour suivre son hôte qui ne l'avait même pas attendu.

\- Oï, Suga', je te présente Oikawa.

Le corbeau releva la tête pour apercevoir le tant attendu voisin inconnu à l'orée du salon. Il regarda un peu partout avant de poser les yeux sur lui à son tour. Les deux regards s'affrontèrent pendant de longues secondes avant qu'ils se sourient mutuellement et ne pensent d'une même voix sans le savoir : _« Je ne l'aime pas. »_

\- T'as trouvé de quoi regarder ?

La question de Testurou les ramena à la réalité. Ce dernier venait tout juste de déposer la console sous la télé.

\- Hum, non je viens juste d'allumer l'ordi.

\- Ooh, vous alliez regarder un film ?

\- Ouais, après avoir passé 4h à réviser, ça fait pas de mal. Tu veux rester ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas gêner...

\- Depuis quand tu penses aux autres.

\- Je me le demande bien...

Les yeux marron fixèrent le visage souriant de Kôshi, qui ne fit aucune remarque quand à l'échange entre les deux hommes. Pourquoi se sentait-il tout de même visé dans les propos ?

\- Eh bien, tu as peut-être une idée de film à regarder ? demanda Suga'.

\- Hum... Vous aimez les vieux films ?

\- Tant que c'est pas avec des extraterrestres, répondit Kôshi.

\- Et que c'est pas en noir et blanc, rajouta Tetsurou.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée alors...

Ils se mirent rapidement devant l'écran, lisant les synopsis, ils firent chacun leurs commentaires, se moquant aléatoirement des uns et des autres parfois. Après une bonne demi-heure d'intenses recherches, ils furent enfin d'accord.

Les volets furent vite fermés et les trois garçons s'installèrent dans le canapé. Ce fut Kuroo qui se mit au milieu, les deux autres ayant inconsciemment pris de la distance entre eux.

Le film fut lancé. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Sugawara cala ses pieds sous lui, tandis qu'un autre venait frapper sa jambe. Il remonta le long du membre pour voir qu'Oikawa s'était juste placé en travers, utilisant Tetsurou comme appuie-jambe. Ce dernier ne se gêna pas pour répliquer :

\- Je ne suis pas une table, Oikawa.

\- Non, t'es mon charmant voisin qui m'adore.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

\- Mais je le sais ! chantonna le Tooru.

Il ne put retenir un léger sourire malgré son air mécontent. Bizarrement, Kôshi se sentait réellement de trop. Il regarda discrètement Tooru à nouveau. Familièrement, on pouvait vraiment dire que le garçon avait une belle gueule, c'était certain. Il avait dû être sportif -d'après ce qu'il voyait- et semblait vraiment malicieux. Un peu comme Kuroo. Si on excluait que l'un était puéril et l'autre juste taquin.

Le corbeau se reconcentra sur le film, ça ne lui servait à rien de critiquer l'homme. Après tout, ça ne résoudrait aucunement son problème...

Il ne vit pas le sourire qui orna les lèvres d'Oikawa.

Kuroo s'étira, craquant ses épaules et sa nuque par la même occasion. Le film venait de se finir, et il commençait à être quelque peu engourdi par le manque de mouvement. D'un côté, avec les jambes d'Oikawa sur lui et de l'autre la tête de Kôshi sur son bras -il s'était endormi un certain temps pendant le film- il n'avait pas eu trop le choix que de ne pas bouger.

Il se leva, et ouvrit les rideaux pour faire passer le peu de lumière qu'il restait de la journée.

\- Bon, je vais me doucher, Suga', tu peux me préparer un café s'te plaît ?

\- Pas de soucis.

L'hôte disparut de la pièce, sous le regard du châtain qui regarda alors le corbeau s'affairer. Le silence fut presque total entre les deux hommes présents, si on omettait les bruits des ustensiles. Tooru ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise, tout comme Sugawara. Enfin, même si aucun des deux ne savaient pour l'autre. Ce fut finalement le plus vieux qui brisa la glace.

\- Oikawa, tu voudras un café également ?

La question le surprit quelque peu, il pensait que le garçon allait l'oublier ou l'éviter. Pas qu'il lui proposerait gentiment une boisson.

\- Oui, si ça ne te gêne pas.

\- Non, tant que j'y suis autant en faire pour tout le monde, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

Ah, l'ancien passeur avait peut-être compris pourquoi il ne l'aimerait pas. Il avait l'air... Pure. Pure et gentil qui plus est. Est-ce qu'il était naïf ? Non tout de même pas. Pas à son âge... Quoiqu'on trouvait de tout en ce bas monde. S'il avait rencontré la pire ordure, pourquoi Dieu ne lui mettrait pas le plus sympathique garçon dans les pattes en plus ?

\- Oikawa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu fais peur à me fixer.

\- Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, s'excusa-t-il un peu faussement.

\- Oh, et à quoi tu pensais, si ce n'est pas indiscret.

\- Ça l'est.

La réponse de Tooru jeta un froid, elle fit même apparaître une expression gênée à l'autre garçon.

\- Mais je peux quand même te le dire, je me demandais si tu étais aussi naïf que gentil, lança-t-il de but en blanc.

Le corbeau le regarda sans comprendre au début, avant de se reprendre. Il fallait dire qu'on disait rarement ce genre de chose aussi directement. Et encore moins avec un sourire faux, enfin, faux d'après Kôshi, mais ce n'était qu'un ressentit. Même si ses ressentis s'avéraient souvent juste, mais là n'était pas le problème pour le moment.

\- Euh... Eh bien, je ne pense pas être naïf, ni extrêmement gentil.

\- Mais tu l'es tout de même.

\- On me le dit souvent, alors... je suppose. C'est assez gênant à vrai dire, encore plus de quelqu'un que je viens à peine de rencontrer, je ne sais même pas ce qui peut te faire dire ça.

\- Ta manière d'être.

\- Hein ?

Tooru pouffa de rire, il avait complètement pris Sugawara au dépourvu et involontairement qui plus est. La mimique de ce dernier était assez drôle à voir. Finalement, il allait peut-être l'apprécier avec le temps, surtout s'il était aussi facile de perdre Kôshi.

Quant au corbeau, lui, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de tout saisir. Et il était encore moins certain de pouvoir apprécier ce nouvel arrivant. Ce garçon se moquait probablement de lui... Il poussa un petit soupir et continua sa tâche, s'il s'attardait trop sur les facéties de l'autre, ça allait mal finir pour lui dans tous les sens du terme, inévitablement.

Testurou arriva au même moment, avec seulement un jean et d'une serviette dans les cheveux.

\- Kuroo, je t'ai déjà dit de t'habiller.

\- Je sais, mais je ne suis pas vraiment en avance.

\- Ton travail ne commence qu'à dix-huit heures...

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais en retard, sourit-il.

Kôshi lui lança un regard blasé, que pouvait-il bien répondre à cela ?

\- Tu restes dormir alors ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit oui tout à l'heure.

\- Je te laisse mon lit alors.

\- Non, ça ira, je prendrais le canapé, ne t'inquiète pas. Surtout que tu vas probablement être cassé après le boulot.

\- Ça arrive souvent ? demanda Oikawa.

Les deux autres le fixèrent, attendant la suite.

\- Que tes amis restent dormir même quand tu n'es pas là.

\- Oh... Ça dépend lesquels, mais bon, ceux qui viennent dans mon appart' sont souvent que les proches.

Le compliment involontaire fit sourire Suga', il avait chaud au cœur de savoir qu'il faisait partie des proches de Kuroo, même si ce dernier n'avait même pas dû le dire dans ce but-là. Tooru poussa un petit « hmm » pensif, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Au fait, ça te dit de venir à la maison demain soir, après le boulot ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- J'ai encore ma revanche à prendre, ajouta Tooru comme pour se justifier.

\- Tu vas encore perdre, tu le sais ça ?

\- Tu vas encore m'énerver si tu continues, tu le sais ça ?

Les deux plus jeunes s'affrontèrent du regard, créant une atmosphère un peu électrique. On dirait deux enfants, pensa le corbeau avant de sourire. Il apporta les tasses aux deux concernés, arrêtant la bataille par la même occasion.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, Kuroo reposa sa tasse, laissant à Kôshi le soin de la laver. Il n'en avait pas l'envie et il allait sûrement en frotter une centaine ce soir.

Surtout, n'oublie pas de fermer à clef, j'ai les miennes ! cria-t-il avant de fermer la porte, sans même attendre la réponse.

Il descendit les marches et attaqua la route sans trop se presser, il serait pile à l'heure, comme toujours. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard vers son appartement. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression que les deux ne s'entendaient pas, mais il connaissait peu Oikawa et il n'avait aucune idée des réactions que pourrait avoir ce dernier face à Suga'. Même s'il avait dû mal à imaginer quelqu'un détester Kôshi...

Il arriva rapidement au travail, il salua de la main aux habitués qui lui rendirent en souriant. Il passa derrière le bar, salua Yaku qui passait par là et il se cala vers Akaashi.

\- Tu as l'air plus joyeux, lui fit remarquer le plus jeune.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Hum, hum.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse.

\- La question est quelque peu idiote.

\- Pas faux.

\- Alors, pourquoi es-tu plus heureux ?

\- Rien de spécial, j'ai juste passé une bonne aprem'.

Keiji lui jeta un œil en coin, un sourire presque invisible naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Bon, dans ce cas-là, vas dans la réserve. Tsukishima est seul pour faire le point.

\- Je croyais qu'on l'avait fait hier le point, Yaku devait s'en occuper ? On a eu un arrivage entre temps et pas le temps de regarder.

Kuroo poussa un soupir avant de se retirer dans l'arrière-boutique pour y rejoindre le blond.

\- Yo.

Kei releva les yeux de ses cartons, tombant nez à nez avec Kuroo derrière lui.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Eh bien, tu as l'air un peu perdu.

\- C'est le cas, je ne sais absolument pas où ranger les rhums, expliqua-t-il en montrant la bouteille dans sa main.

\- On ne t'a rien montré ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Laisse ton sempai t'aider !

\- Sempai hein...

\- Ça ne te plaît pas ?

\- Je n'aime pas trop ses histoires de hiérarchie par rapport à l'âge.

\- C'est parce qu'on a plus de savoir !

\- Dans les conneries pour toi, semble-t-il... se moqua le plus jeune sans se cacher.

Kuroo parut vexé sur le coup, ne comprenant pas trop le sens de la phrase, ou trop bien peut-être.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Tsukki renifla, mais ne répondit pas, haussant les épaules un coup avant de retourner à ses bouteilles. Très bien, s'il voulait jouer, il allait perdre, pensa Tetsurou qui reprit la parole.

\- Sinon pour les rhums, ils se rangent juste là, en face de ton nez... Je vais me demander à quoi servent tes lunettes, _Megane-kun_.

Ce fut au tour de Kei de paraître vexé, ce qui créa un grand sourire à Tetsurou.

\- Eh bien, ils n'ont toujours pas fini ?

Akaashi releva la tête vers Yaku, qui venait de déposer quelques verres devant lui, sans doute pour les laver.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- La réserve. Ça va faire deux heures qu'ils y sont, il n'y avait pourtant qu'à ranger les livraisons d'aujourd'hui, non ? Ce serait pas mal qu'ils reviennent, j'aimerais bien un serveur en plus.

Le brun regarda l'horloge, il n'avait absolument pas pris garde à l'heure, les clients allants et venants au bar sans qu'il n'est de répit. Où alors, il faisait directement la plonge pour éviter de laisser s'entasser la vaisselle.

\- Je vais jeter un coup d'œil.

Il déposa les verres dans l'évier avant d'aller vers la porte arrière, où il entendait déjà un petit rire avant même de l'avoir ouverte. Il passa outre ce détail et il alla rapidement dans la pièce, pour apercevoir Kuroo se retenant de rire -au moins, il savait qui c'était- un peu plus loin se trouvait Tsukishima, les joues rouges, l'air renfrognait.

\- Dîtes, vous n'avez pas fini ?

\- Oh, Akaashi... Si, il ne reste qu'une caisse.

\- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

\- Oh et bien-

\- Tais-toi !

Les yeux gris fixèrent Kei, ce dernier venait de presque hurler l'ordre. Il soupira. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait Kuroo, mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser seul sans surveillance une minute.

\- Tsukishima, Yaku voudrait de l'aide en salle, vas-y.

Kei déposa rapidement la bouteille qu'il avait en main et de sortir précipitamment.

\- Bon, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ne t'en prends pas au nouveau.

\- Je le taquine juste... Il est vraiment mignon, tu sais ?

\- Mignon ?

\- Ouais, assez Tsundere je crois... Je l'aime bien ! Ajouta-t-il après un petit rire impromptu.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de ce garçon ? Se demanda Keiji. Kuroo le surprenait toujours -malgré qu'il ne le montrait pas- et il était parfois aussi discernable que Bokuto, c'était pour dire ! Enfin, quand il y pensait, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir à quoi l'autre pouvait réfléchir et encore moins ce que son cerveau pouvait sortir, ce n'était jamais une bonne chose pour quiconque de son point de vue.

\- Dépêche-toi de finir et viens m'aider.

\- Oui, j'arrive.

La porte se referma dans un petit claquement, tandis que Kuroo s'épousseter rapidement. Oh oui, il allait adorer le plus jeune, il le sentait. De là, à savoir où ça allait le mener, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée à cet instant même.

* * *

 ***#CeMecEstDieuLol.**

 **Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? :D Vous le trouvez comment ce petit chapitre ? :D**

 **Pourquoi une voix dans ma tête vient de crier « inutile » ? ._. Même mon cerveau me respecte pas j'ai l'impression ._. *se pend***

 **ENFIN BREF**

 **J'espère surtout qu'il vous a plut, inutile ou pas XD -ahah-  
** **Et je vous dis à la prochaine -je ne sais absolument pas quand pour cette ff :'D-  
** **En espérant que ce soit pour bientôt -ouais, moi même j'en sais rien o/-  
** **Cia ! o/**


	8. Chapter 8

HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY ! :D Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais /ZBAF/ « MEUF ON VEUT DES EXPLICATIONS ET DES EXCUSES ! » vous entends-je crier derrière votre magnifique écran de pc, mes petits lecteurs adorés chéris *keur* #FauxCul  
Bon, alors c'est vrai que j'ai foiré... Un peu. « _Beaucoup_ » me dis ma conscience, mais on s'en fou de ma conscience, elle est chiante et inutile :D ahem, **je suis...** **désolée.** Non, en vrai j'pensais pas faire une aussi grosse pause pour cette fic même si c'était à attendre, au vu de ma vie privée qui a décidé de me casser sévèrement les couilles que je n'ai pas pdt cette période là (aaaah... la délicatesse et la finesse, c'est toujours aussi beau, n'est-ce pas?), au fait que je trouve cette fic nulle, en plus des projets à la con que j'ai eu #BAKWeek et C &C à tenir eh bien... Eh bien fallait bien que ça coince quelque part, m'voyez ? :') Non ? Vous voyez pas? Bah tant pis, écoutez :') #débile

 **Sinon, pourquoi une reprise aussi subite** **?** Parce que j'aime pas ne pas finir les choses, et que la lumière bénite mets tombé dessus et que... bah parce Inspiration et l'envie, voyons ! ... Non je déconne... ! En vrai je _hais_ cette fic de tout mon cœur et ça a été surtout du forcing pour l'écrire ces derniers temps mais comme je le disais, ça me fait chier de pas finir et encore plus de la bâcler, c'est chiant d'être perfectionniste, et encore plus quand on voit des gens qui écrivent mieux que nous, ça donne envie de se pendre. * _se pend réellement_ * et ça doit semblait assez con de reprendre une fic qu'on aime pas, à moins d'être masochiste... Ce que je dois être, mais quand j'pense aux gens qui attendent une suite, qui ont aimé et ont eut la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews, j'ai pas eu le courage de m'arrêter définitivement... Ça risque d'être dur à continuer, je risque de m'insulter à chaque chapitre que j'écris, d'avoir du retard, de déprimer et de m'en vouloir mais... Je sais pas, j'ai besoin d'écrire et même si j'ai débuté cette fic sur un coup de tête, c'est quand même l'une des premières auxquelles j'ai songé sérieusement alors... Alors je la finirais, en priant pour ne pas me rater.

 **Pourquoi un changement de titre ?** Parce que je trouvais que l'initial n'allait pas avec ce que j'ai en tête maintenant, tout simplement. Ça ne collait pas, je n'aimais pas... Ça marchait peut-être avec mes idées d'origine sauf que... Bah c'est plus les même. Et pour savoir ce que j'ai en tête, bah faudra lire les p'tites crottes que j'publierais ! o/

ENFIN BREF, je reviens en force les gens, alors préparer vos lunettes, les chapitres vont débarquer ! * _prie pour ne pas reprendre du retard avec ce qu'elle vient de dire*_

 **A LIRE ABSOLUMENT / ANNONCE IMPORTANTE**

\- Cette fanfiction sera désormais **REGULIERE** et un chapitre sortira **TOUS LES LUNDIS** (sauf problème de type _« j'écris de la merde, kill me, j'aime pas, j'veux mourir, ma vie est nulle et j'ai pas le temps et j'me sens triste et le monde est méchant et/ZBAF/)_

\- Cette histoire est bien « _Une Vie_ » **renommé** en « _L'hiver de leur Vie_ »

\- Il est fortement **conseiller de** _ **relire**_ les chapitres **précédent** étant donné la longue pause, mais aussi parce que j'ai **corrigé & modifié **tous les chapitres que j'ai **réupload** quelques heures avant de poster ce chapitre 8.

\- Conduite & Conduite reste **ma priorité** , il est donc possible que si j'ai du retard dans cette dernière, j'aurais du retard ici aussi. Ceci est peu probable, mais je préfère avertir.

\- Je **réponds** à toutes reviews, et **j'adore** qu'on m'en laisse, alors n'hésitez surtout pas à en mettre tout du long, ça me motiveras pour continuer. _(C'est grâce à ça que j'ai repris d'ailleurs, et Dieu que j'vais en avoir besoin à l'avenir, putain.)_

\- Pour ce qui est des **excuses** et **explications** de ma part, n'hésitez pas à consulter le pavé juste au-dessus...

 **A LIRE ABSOLUMENT / ANNONCE IMPORTANTE**

 **Tsukishima krs :** _C'est marrant parce que j'ai pas reçu de review depuis mon dernier chap' posté, #1moisEtQuelque et j'me suis remis à cette fic environ... une semaine avant de recevoir ta review, et au moment ou j'me disais qu'il fallait vraiment que j'fasse des efforts pour recommencé à poster au plus tôt et régulièrement, bah j'ai reçu ta review... As-tu des pouvoirs magiques, très chère ? XD Donc comme tu peux le constater, oui, cette fic aura une suite, et même une fin, je compte bien la finir et yolo moi, j'y arriverais aussi bien que pour C &C ! :D -ceci est totalement faux, je pense pas bien la réussir mais on prie pour- Bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

 _ **Dimanche 27 novembre**_

Oikawa s'ennuyait. Mais alors, vraiment. Il était allongé sur son canapé, la télé allumée en fond pour éviter le silence. Il n'aimait pas le silence. À vrai dire, il avait toujours besoin de bruit autour de lui, ainsi que de personne.

Paradoxalement, il n'était pas trop entouré, il ne l'avait jamais réellement été. Les filles étaient souvent là, mais ce n'était pas des amies, si elles essayaient de le connaître c'était d'abord pour sa beauté, par pour autre chose.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, fixant le plafond par la même occasion. Il put apercevoir quelques taches d'humidités, il faudrait qu'il en parle au proprio', mais rien de plus. C'était juste un plafond, il n'y avait rien à voir sur un plafond. Tout du moins, pas sur le sien. Qui pouvait bien mettre des choses à regarder au plafond de toute manière ? C'était inutile, les Hommes ne levaient jamais la tête de nos jours, alors mettre quelque chose à regarder là-haut était une idiotie.

Il tourna la tête à gauche, ou rien n'était présent si ce n'était sa baffe, reliée par Bluetooth à son téléphone, plus loin un meuble avec un magasine ainsi qu'une plante dessus. Il faudrait qu'il pense à l'arroser. Quoi qu'elle pouvait bien attendre encore un peu. Voir plusieurs jours en fait. Il n'avait pas le courage de se lever et de la nourrir. Il n'avait pas de courage tout court en fin de compte. Pas en ce moment, plus depuis longtemps.

Il tourna alors la tête à gauche, pour tomber sur sa bibliothèque et l'étagère photo à côté.

Ses amis trônaient en première ligne. Enfin, ce qu'il restait de ses amis. Quelques cadres étaient renversés, photo contre la planche de bois pour ne pas voir les visages, souriants pour la plupart. Il avait hésité à jeter tout ça, le jour où il s'était renfermé et que sa dépression avait débuté. Iwaizumi l'en avait empêché. Iwaizumi l'empêchait toujours de faire des conneries qu'il regretterait plus tard de toute manière. Enfin presque. Son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas arrêté avant qu'il fasse la plus grosse erreur de sa vie : tomber amoureux.

Tomber amoureux, ce n'était peut-être pas une erreur en soi. Ça dépendait juste de qui. Probablement. Et pour ça, Tooru n'avait vraiment pas choisi la meilleure personne. Pouvait-on seulement dire qu'il avait choisi en fin de compte ? Pas vraiment. Après tout, quand on tombe amoureux comme c'est dit, on tombe. Et tomber, c'est rarement volontaire. Et si ça l'est, il faut juste être masochiste. Ouais, c'est ça. Et lui, il ne l'était pas. Quand on sait qu'on va se faire briser le cœur, on n'a pas envie que ça arrive. Sauf si on est dérangé.

Il ne voulait plus être amoureux, il ne voulait plus être celui qui se ferait lâcher, être le rejeté. En même temps, c'était sa faute d'être sortie avec cette personne.

Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment comment c'était arrivé, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il y est eut une confession dans les règles de l'art. Mais ça s'était fait, point. Il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin.

L'ex-passeur afficha une moue irritée. Ça ne servait à rien de parler du passé, de parler de ça, d'y penser même.

Il s'allongea, passant une main sur son visage, un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua que son voisin n'arriverait que dans une bonne heure. Il soupira.

Il s'ennuyait. Il n'aimait pas s'ennuyer. Personne n'aimait ça, et lui ça le faisait déprimer en plus. Il attrapa son portable, posé sur la table basse près d'un verre d'eau. Et comme lorsqu'il n'avait rien à faire, il envoya un message à son Iwa-chan. Une minute s'écoula, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre.

Oikawa n'était pas réputé pour sa patience, encore moins quand il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. Pour cela, ils avaient déjà eut plusieurs disputes à ce sujet et en auraient encore de nombreuses. Puisque Tooru commençait déjà à spammer le brun au bout de quatre minutes et trente-sept secondes d'attentes. Et eut enfin une réponse au bout de cinq minutes et vingt-huit secondes après son premier message.

De : _**Iwa-chan**_ _– 00:58  
_ _Je peux savoir ce que tu veux pour me réveiller après minuit ?_

De : _**Oikawa**_ _– 00:58  
_ Je m'ennuie Iwa-chan ! (TT_TT)

De : _ **Iwa-chan**_ _– 00:59  
_ _Va dormir si t'as rien à faire._

 _De : **Oikawa** – 00:59  
_ Je peux pas ! Kuroo vient ce soir.

 _De : **Iwa-chan** – 01:00  
_ _Cette nuit tu veux dire. Et comment ça se fait ?_

 _De : **Oikawa** – 01:00  
_ Je l'ai invité. (^.^)

 _De : **Iwa-chan** – 01:01  
_ _Il t'intéresse ?_

 _De : **Oikawa** – 01 :01  
_ Iwa-chan est jaloux ? (ε)

 _De : **Iwa-chan** – 01:02  
_ _Comme si je pouvais l'être, je te supporte bien assez comme ça ! (=_=)_

 _De : **Oikawa** – 01:02  
_ T'es méchant ! （○`ε´○）

 _De :_ _ **Iwa-chan**_ _– 01:03  
_ _Et donc ? T'as pas répondu à ma question._

 _De : **Oikawa** – 01:03  
_ C'était quoi déjà ? ('~')

 _De : **Iwa-chan** – 01:04  
_ _J'éteins mon portable._

 _De : **Oikawa** – 01:04  
_ Nooooooooooooon !

 _De :_ _ **Oikawa**_ _– 01:04  
_ Je plaisantais !

 _De : **Oikawa** – 01:04  
_ Iwa-chan, m'abandonne pas !

 _De : **Oikawa** – 01:05  
_ Je vais pleurer, tu sais ? (T_T)

Hajime ne répondit pas. Pourtant, les messages d'Oikawa s'envoyaient et il avait même les accusés de réception, donc il savait pertinemment que son ami n'avait pas éteint son portable comme il l'avait écrit.

Et il avait raison. Iwaizumi ne l'éteignait plus. Plus depuis que le châtain avait eu des problèmes. Mais ça, Tooru n'en savait rien et n'en saurait jamais rien, foi d'Hajime, il ne lui dirait jamais. Ce dernier soupira d'ailleurs en recevant un énième SMS en moins de quarante-cinq secondes. Son meilleur ami ne savait jamais s'avouer vaincu après tout. Malgré ses dires et son refus de répondre, le brun était curieux... Oikawa connaissait à peine Kuroo et l'invitait déjà chez lui. Même si c'était lui qui avait chanté les louanges du garçon et qu'il avait à nouveau répété à Tooru qu'il ferait mieux de s'ouvrir aux autres, il ne pensait pas que le passeur l'écouterait, il y avait tout un monde entre ses deux faits habituellement. Quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer son ami... ? Il ouvrit les messages, qui n'étaient en réalité que plaintes et excuses, mais ne répondit pas. Il garda le cellulaire en main et se tourna vers son bureau. Il n'y avait rien à voir dans sa chambre plus que sombre, et tant mieux, il n'avait pas envie de regarder quoi que ce soit. Il avait juste envie de savoir. Savoir si son ami n'était pas en train de recommencer une connerie, de recommencer la même connerie. Oikawa Tooru était quelqu'un de fondamentalement puéril. Et ce défaut le rendait parfois bien idiot. Naïf selon les cas. Iwaizumi referma les yeux, les inquiétudes entremêlées de pensées, il se rendormit avec comme berceuse les vibrations de son téléphone.

Quant à Oikawa au même moment, il déprimait. Iwa-chan avait bel et bien décidé de l'ignorer, et cela, au moins, jusqu'au lendemain matin. Il posa son téléphone au bout d'un certain temps, c'était inutile d'empêcher son meilleur ami de dormir ou d'essayer de le forcer à lui répondre. Il prit deux grandes respirations, essayant vainement de refouler le sentiment de mélancolie qui commençait à l'envahir. Il se leva, fit quelques pas, se retourna, regarda le frigo. Manger était un bon remède contre la déprime et la tristesse, non ? Manque de chance, ou juste parce qu'il était lui, une petite voix ne put s'empêcher de lui dire que même s'il n'était plus triste pendant un moment, il allait vite le redevenir en voyant le poids qu'il allait devoir perdre. Il détourna son attention de la cuisine, irritée. Un coup de feu le surprit, il releva la tête vers la télé, où se déroulait une scène d'action. Il soupira. Un film ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il prit un DVD au hasard, parlant d'alien, bien entendu. Il l'inséra dans le lecteur, alluma une petite lampe qui traînait près de la télé -donnant une lumière tamisée à la pièce par la même occasion- et se remit sur le canapé, allonger. Au moins, ça lui ferait passer le temps.

Des coups. Il sursauta violemment. Le souffle court. Les mains tremblantes. Les yeux grands ouverts, il regarda de tous les côtés. À nouveau du fracas. Il secoua la tête, et se leva. Il venait de comprendre qu'il s'était endormi, et que les bruits venaient de l'entrée. Sans même enfiler de pantoufle, il alla ouvrir, le cœur battant encore à tout rompre.

\- Eh beh t'en as mis du temps !

\- Je m'étais endormi...

Il se décala pour le laisser passer.

\- Ohoh, la princesse est fatiguée de rien faire de ses journées ?

Oikawa eut une expression irritée, et claqua la porte.

\- Je m'occupe très bien, figure-toi !

\- Ah bon, pourtant, j'ai pas l'impression que tu sors beaucoup...

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sors pas que tu ne t'occupes pas ?

Il passa devant Kuroo sans rien ajouter. Cela lui laissa le soin d'émettre ses hypothèses.

\- Alors qu'est-ce tu fais ? Tu ne vas plus en cours, tu ne vois qu'Iwaizumi ou ta famille, et encore, je suis sûre que c'est eux qui viennent ici...

\- T'es assez réducteur. Je ne vois pas qu'eux, j'ai d'autres amis, et ma famille ne se déplace jamais pour me voir.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon, ou le film tournait encore, laissant les bruits de vaisseaux spatiaux et de hurlement retentirent dans la pièce. Kuroo n'y prit pas garde, et s'arrêta au seuil du salon, dardant son regard sur son voisin, les bras croisés.

\- Tes amis, c'est ceux que t'as laissé debout ?

Oikawa ne comprit pas tout de suite la référence, il fallut que son voisin tourne la tête vers les photos pour que le message soit clair.

\- Hum... Principalement.

\- Et ta famille ?

Ils reportèrent à nouveau leur attention sur l'un et l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma famille ?

\- Eh bien, pourquoi elle ne vient pas te voir ?

\- Parce qu'elle est occupée.

Kuroo fut sceptique, presque blasé. Il haussa tout de même un sourcil.

\- Et elle est occupée à quoi ?

Déjà, elle n'est pas très grande, je n'ai que ma mère et ma sœur. Ma mère est souvent en voyage d'affaires, et ma sœur à un fils qu'elle doit élever seule. Même si je l'aide de temps en temps...

Un petit « hum » passa la barrière des lèvres de son interlocuteur. Il l'ignora, avant de continuer.

\- Et toi, ta famille ?

\- Je n'ai plus trop de contact.

Le regard interrogateur de Tooru le fixa, attendant une suite qui ne venait pas. Et qui ne viendrait pas.

\- T'as récupéré ma console, on joue ?

\- T'as pas l'impression que tu triches ?

\- On a même pas commencé !

Un claquement de langue mécontent lui parvint, il sourit à ce constat.

\- Fais pas le con, t'as très bien compris... Pourquoi t'as coupé les ponts ?

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement, moment que Kuroo prit pour s'avancer jusqu'au canapé et s'asseoir, avant de poser les pieds sur la table basse.

\- C'est pas moi qu'est coupés les ponts. Pas vraiment. Et j'parle toujours à certains d'entre eux...

Un nouveau silence. Lourd. Lourd de pensée, de questions, et de curiosité mal placées.

\- Bon, tu veux jouer ou continuer sur des sujets déprimants ? Reprit-il, non parce que j'ai pleins de questions et-...

\- J'vais te mettre ta raclée ! Cria subitement Tooru, coupant la parole par la même occasion.

Cela n'empêcha pas Tetsurou de sourire. Il était assez simple d'emmener son voisin là où il le voulait en fin de compte. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux photos. Ce qui le contraria un peu quand un petit « enfin presque » résonna dans sa tête à la vue de l'étagère. D'un côté, c'était sa faute. S'il avait parlé un peu de plus de lui, ils auraient probablement pu découvrir bien des choses à propos de leur passé respectif. Mais voilà, Kuroo n'avait pas la moindre envie d'en parler, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Et ce serait s'amener sur une pente dangereuse que de rouvrir ses blessures, encore à vif malgré le temps qui s'était écoulée.

\- Gamer numéro 2 !

L'exclamation le ramena sur Terre, brutalement. Il releva les yeux, pour tomber sur la manette que lui tendait Oikawa. Il la prit, dans un petit « merci » et porta son attention sur l'écran, où commencer à défilé l'introduction, que tout le monde sautait généralement.

Il avait choisi "mortal kombat" dans lequel, pourtant, son voisin se débrouillait bien mieux. D'un côté, c'était tout à fait normal quand on savait que son ami d'enfance était accro' à ses jeux vidéo, et qu'ils avaient passé beaucoup de leur journée devant un écran. Et c'était toujours le cas quand ils se voyaient chez l'un ou l'autre. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Un enchaînement, un coup fatal et il perdit une première fois. Il râla. Kuroo eut un sourire. Qui s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, que les combats se succédaient, que Tooru s'énervait avant de se reprendre, que le jeu ne tourne qu'à sens unique au bout d'une heure.

\- Mais arrête de faire ça ! Hurla Oikawa, à bout.

Kuroo se retint de rire, difficilement, avant de tourner la tête vers son voisin. Voisin qui avait l'air énerver.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- T'arrêtes pas de faire le même coup depuis t'à l'heure ! Merde, laisse-moi essayer de jouer !

\- Mais tu joues... T'es juste trop mauvais pour parer...

\- Tu cherches la merde...

Un rictus hautain s'empara de sa bouche sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment. Il avait une réplique cinglante sur le bord des lèvres, mais il s'empêcha de répondre. Dites aux mauvaises personnes et aux mauvais moments, elle pouvait parfois faire beaucoup de mal.

\- La prochaine j'te défonce !

\- J'attends de voir...

L'écran changea, ils gardèrent le même personnage et changèrent simplement d'arène. Ce fut Tooru qui lança l'offensive, vite reprise par Tetsurou avec un combo de coup et une attaque spécial. La même que précédemment, que l'autre ne put parer. L'hôte jura, ce putain de mec faisait exprès de l'énerver toujours un peu plus, jusqu'à le pousser à bout. Et la limite fut franchie quand en moins de vingt-cinq secondes de combat, le mot « fatality » s'afficha en lettre de sang sur l'écran.

Oikawa prit une grande inspiration, et souffla tellement fort qu'il dilata ses narines. Le petit rire qu'il entendit après cela le fit tourner vivement la tête.

\- Tu vas survivre à la défaite ?

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les traits du plus petit.

\- Tu vas survivre à ma vengeance ?

\- Quel vengean-...

L'eau s'abattit durement contre son visage et son t-shirt. Il releva les yeux, doucement. Son voisin, un verre à la main, le sourire toujours présent, taquin.

\- Tu veux vraiment essayé de jouer à ça ?

Le ton était lourd, un peu rauque. Peut-être à cause de la colère ? Dans tous les cas, c'eut le mérite de faire perdre l'expression moqueuse d'Oikawa. Ce dont Kuroo se serait bien vanté en d'autres circonstances. Mais nous n'étions pas dans d'autres circonstances, et avant qu'il ne réussisse à s'enfuir, il se jeta sur lui. Le pressant sous son poids, il attrapa vivement ses poignets d'une main, avant de glisser l'autre vers ses côtés.

\- J'espère que t'aimes les chatouilles.

\- N'essaie même p-Ah !

Un nouveau combat fut alors engagé. C'était à celui qui arriverait à garder ou prendre le dessus. Même s'il était peu probable que l'hôte y arrive, écroulé de rire, au sol et bloqué, il était incapable de bander ses muscles comme il le voulait. Mais ce n'était pas le seul inconvénient, les gouttes d'eau dans les cheveux noirs tombaient sur son visage, pile à la bonne hauteur pour. Le pire, ça restait les mains froides glissant sous son pull. Il avait beau gigoter dans tous les sens, essayant de se dégager de la prise infernale dans laquelle étaient bloqués ses poignets, rien n'y faisait. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il balança sa jambe vers les côtes de Kuroo. Il se plia un instant, brièvement, mais cela suffisait. Oikawa n'était pas faible, pas autant qu'on pouvait le croire en le voyant, et la situation fut inversée. Il s'écrasa littéralement sur Tetsurou, épuisé et les abdos criant de douleur.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Tu l'as cherché avec ton verre d'eau à la con, j'suis trempé.

Tooru se redressa vivement, avant de s'asseoir avec un regard indigné.

\- C'était le fond de mon verre, t'exagères !

\- Le fond de ton verre aurait pas suffi à tremper mes cheveux et mon t-shirt ! C'est toi qu'exagères !

\- Oh, monsieur est comme les chats, il n'aime pas l'eau ?

\- Autant que toi t'es un mauvais joueur, un peu comme les gosses.

La réplique était sortie toute seule, sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Le visage d'Oikawa prit une légère teinte rosée, sous le coup de la colère, probablement. Un peu de gêne, peut-être ? Il se leva, sans rien dire et sortit de la pièce.

Tetsurou resta un instant interdit, avant de se lever à son tour et de suivre les pas de son hôte. Une pièce était éclairée, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Il s'en approcha, il eut à peine le temps d'arriver au seuil de cette dernière que le poing de son voisin lui atterrisse sur le front, enroulé dans un tissu, lui cachant les yeux. Il mit sa main dessus, attrapant ce qu'il reconnut comme une serviette au toucher, et le bras de l'autre disparut, le laissant recouvrer la vue. Il regarda le morceau de textile pendant de longues secondes.

\- Quoi ? Si t'en veux pas, je le reprends.

\- Rien... Je pensais juste que je t'avais vexé...

\- Tu l'as fait, répondit-il sans détour, avant de le pousser et de retourner au le salon.

Il le suivit du regard, il posa la serviette dans ses cheveux, qu'il frotta rapidement tout en marchant. Il retrouva Oikawa devant la télé, en train d'éteindre la console.

\- Je suis désolé, lança-t-il, c'est sorti tout seul.

Il ne se retourna pas immédiatement.

\- T'es du genre spontané ?

\- Hum... j'ai juste une bonne répartie dans les cas comme ça...

Il n'eut pas de réponse, et s'avança un peu plus dans la salle, jusqu'au bar où il s'accouda, une main toujours occupée à essuyer ses cheveux.

\- Tu boudes ?

Les yeux qui le foudroyèrent lui affirmèrent sa question. Il soupira.

\- T'es un peu puéril, non ?

Il n'était pas certain que ce soit la bonne question à poser, en fait, ce n'était pas la bonne du tout à cet instant. Pourtant, l'autre lui répondit.

\- Oui. Beaucoup même.

Il l'observa, curieux, et attendit la suite, silencieux. Rien ne vint. Il détourna les yeux, il venait sûrement de se lancer sur un sujet glissant. Son ventre se rappela à lui, après tout, il n'avait rien mangé depuis dix-sept heures et il n'avait même pas pensé à acheter quoi que ce soit sur la route du retour.

\- T'as pas un truc à bouffer ?

Tooru le regarda, d'un air désabusé.

\- J'ai rien mangé depuis dix-sept heures, et encore... Se justifia-il.

Il pria également pour que l'autre ne le renvoie pas chez lui avec une réplique bien placée. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas, fort heureusement. Oikawa se déplaça jusqu'à sa cuisine, avant de s'arrêter.

\- Tu manges de tout ?

\- Oui, oui !

Sa réponse hâtive fit hausser un sourcil à son hôte, mais il n'ajouta rien. Tetsurou se mordit la langue juste après, la question subite, mais normale d'Oikawa l'avait surpris. Lui qui s'attendait à être jeté, ça l'avait étonné. Il fallait dire que son voisin semblait être ce genre de personne quand on commençait à connaître le personnage. À moins qu'il l'appréciait plus qu'il ne le montrait ?

\- Du riz ça te va ?

La nouvelle demande le coupa dans ses réflexions.

\- Hum, bien sûr.

\- Il m'en reste de ce midi, je te fais chauffer ça avec... euh...

\- Ne t'embête pas, ça me suffira.

\- Ah, non ! J'ai du Curry avec ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement avec un sourire.

Kuroo ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger, son voisin était lunatique, non ? Le micro-onde fut activée, et en moins d'une minute, l'assiette était déposée devant lui. Les couverts ne tardèrent pas à arriver. L'odeur était plus qu'alléchante. Il approcha le tabouret qui traînait non loin, joignit les mains et alla pour lancer un « bon appétit » lorsque son ventre émit une plainte douloureuse.

Par réflexe, il contracta ses abdos et tourna les yeux. Mais même comme cela, Oikawa restait dans son champ de vision, accoudé au bar, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il toussota, pour reprendre constance. Il remercia rapidement le châtain et commença à manger.

\- Tu me devras un repas...

Kuroo releva la tête, avalant sa bouchère au passage.

\- C'est une demande implicite de rendez-vous galant ?

\- Non, une simple curiosité quant à tes talents de cuisinier.

\- Tu vas être déçu alors.

\- T'es mauvais ?

\- Non, mais je n'y excelle pas non plus. Enfin, j'ai dû perdre la main, ça fait un moment que je ne touche plus vraiment à la cuisine.

Il eut droit à un regard sceptique suite à sa réponse.

\- Comment t'as pu perdre la-...

Ils sursautèrent en même temps. Une voix électronique venait de retentirent à fond dans l'appartement. Les deux hommes restèrent un instant interdits, pour finalement laisser un passé un petit rire.

\- C'était quoi ça, ton pc à un bruit si énorme pour que ton antivirus puisse gueuler comme ça ?

\- C'est pas le pc, c'est la baffe... Ils sont reliés en Bluetooth, comme mon portable... Mais je pensais l'avoir éteinte...

Il alla baisser le son.

\- Tu écoutes beaucoup de musique pour vouloir la laisser allumer ?

\- Assez oui... j'aime bien en mettre quand je cuisine.

\- T'écoutes quoi ?

\- Un peu de tout... ? Des trucs qui bougent principalement.

\- C'est marrant, j'te vois bien dans le genre musique pop, de boîte et de swing... Et c'est ça, non, les « musiques qui bouges » ?

Oikawa suspendit son geste. Une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

\- T'aimes pas ça ?

\- J'suis plutôt rock, mais j'écoute de tout aussi... Et je suis sûre que tu dois très bien danser dessus...

\- J'excelle dans tous ce que je fais voyons.

\- Y compris dans la modestie, je vois... le brun sourit et rajouta, mais vas-y, donne des exemples...

Oikawa retourna totalement vers lui, une main sur la hanche.

\- Eh bien, la cuisine, les sports en général, la danse, le patin à glace, le-...

\- Le patin à glace ?

\- Oui, le patin à glace, tu sais, un truc qui se fait dans une patinoire... Tu connais pas ?

Tetsurou ignora la pique.

\- J'y vais rarement... et j'ai aucune raison de te croire.

\- Eh bien, on ira dans la semaine ! Tu verras bien ! Et je t'apprendrais même des choses !

Kuroo eut un léger rire.

\- Ok, mais si t'es aussi bon prof que t'es doué au jeu vidéo, j'ai peur d'avance.

* * *

 **VOILA. MERDE.  
** **Oh gosh, je hais tellement ce chapitre :') j'ai tellement galéré ma vie à l'écrire c'est de ouf maggle j'me souvenais pas penser ça. _(cette phrase est française, parfaitement.) Et_ encore, j'ai beau me relire des milliards de fois, j'arrive pas à changer ce qu'il ne va pas, pck j'arrive pas à me trouver où ça bloque. Du coup, j'ai envie de me pendre 8D**

 **AHEM**

 **Bon, sur ce, comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser, si ça vous à juste plût, si y'a des coquilles, si vous avez des choses à me dire pour m'aider (sincèrement, ça me serait utile, j'en aurais besoin), ou si vous pensez que j'fais de la marde, ou si vous êtes juste content, je prends tout :')  
** **Sur ce, à la semaine pro'  
** **Cia !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou, nouveau chapitre, nouveau problème ! Non, je déconne, y'a surtout de la connerie ici, ça vaaaaaaa~ Enfin, normalement 8D  
** **On notera que j'ai réussit à mettre en forme mes tirets pour mes dialogues, ENFIN ! Ahem, merci Crim' *toussote*  
Bon, il est tard, j'suis au bout de ma vie -et de mes yeux-, les gens, j'espère que vous allez kiffer, moi je vais PIONCER BORDEL. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Mercredi 30 novembre**_

Il voulut freiner, trop vite. Il perdit l'équilibre et rencontra durement le sol. Un rire retentit derrière lui, tandis que les bruits de patins se rapprochaient. Il grogna et releva la tête vers Oikawa.

– Y'a rien de drôle !

– Oh si, te voir aussi mauvais c'est hilarant !

La réplique fit faire une grimace à Kuroo. Il attrapa tout de même la main que lui tendit son voisin et se mit debout.

– T'as voulu freiner, non ?

– Hum...

Le sourire moqueur toujours scotché à ses lèvres, Oikawa continua, ignorant la moue boudeuse de son ami.

– Tu sais, tu ferais bien d'aller moins vite, mais quand tu veux freiner rapidement, il faut te tourner, comme pour le ski. Au lieu de battre l'air avec tes bras.

Tetsurou se renfrogna un peu, mais sans plus. Il savait pertinemment que c'était une vengeance de la part de Tooru. Après tout, il s'était souvent moqué de ce dernier lorsqu'ils jouaient aux jeux vidéo. Et il le ferait plus frequemment, vu que l'idiot lui rendait très bien ses railleries.

– Si t'es si fort, t'as qu'à me montrer...

Le passeur afficha un rictus goguenard, et s'élança sur la piste. Il prit de l'allure, penchant son torse en continuant ses mouvements de jambes, de plus en plus rapides. Il fit deux tours complets avant de revenir vers Kuroo, et alors que le garçon pensait qu'il allait lui foncer dessus, Tooru fit un magnifique dérapage, envoyant même un peu de glace sur le jean noir de son voisin.

– Me fais plus jamais ça !

– Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te rentrer dedans... ?!

La mine faussement choquée l'irrita un peu plus. Mais elle s'effaça rapidement pour laisser place à un sourire, plus vrai.

Le passeur lui prit la main, l'obligeant à le suivre et à commencer à patiner par la même occasion. Il lui fit face, glissant à reculons alors qu'il prenait la parole.

– T'as déjà fait du ski ?

– Y'a longtemps.

Oikawa haussa un sourcil.

– Tu vas jamais en vacances.

– J'suis pas riche, et pas mal occupé j'te rappelle...

– Oui, oui... l'université, le boulot, toussa toussa...

– Les examens aussi.

– T'en passes bientôt ?

Il soupira avant de répondre, quelque peu démotivé.

– J'ai les partiels la semaine prochaine...

Un petit « hum » franchit les lèvres d'Oikawa. Ils continuèrent leur manège encore un peu, Kuroo se laissant tirer sans vraiment y mettre du sien. Il fallait dire qu'observer le visage de son voisin tourner au trois quarts -Tooru regardant autour pour être sûr de ne foncer sur personne malgré le peu de monde- était beaucoup plus intéressant pour le moment. Il se demandait bien comment pouvaient tenir les mèches châtains, coiffé d'une manière assez spécial. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas l'air d'e mettre du gel ou de la laque dessus. Et ses cheveux bougeaient aux grès de leurs mouvements, sans aucune restriction. L'envie de passer ses doigts dedans le submergea, mais il se retint, difficilement. Son nez était fin, un peu retroussé. Cela lui rappeler celui des enfants, il eut un sourire, c'était presque mignon. La bouche, quant à elle, semblait être dans la moyenne, avec deux lèvres presque pulpeuses, même si celle du haut restait plus fine. Sa peau n'avait aucun défaut, pas un grain de beauté ou une impureté. Il remonta jusqu'aux yeux, rehaussés de deux sourcils ni trop fins, ni trop épais, pile ce qu'il fallait. Les deux billes noisette se tournèrent vers lui, se plantant dans les siennes, sans préavis.

– Un problème ?

– Non, pourquoi ?

– Tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure.

Tetsurou détourna les yeux, un peu gêné d'avoir été découvert. Le passeur ne s'en offusqua pas. À croire qu'il en avait l'habitude.

– Tu penses pouvoir freiner ?

– Tu m'as montré qu'une seule fois !

– Et alors ? T'as pas retenu ?

– Pas en une fois, non !

– Tant pis !

Il lâcha les mains de son voisin juste après, il s'écarta rapidement sans que Kuroo puisse l'attraper et le laissa continuer sa route. Fort heureusement, il n'allait pas trop vite et il put tourner, diminuant grandement sa vitesse par la même occasion.

– 'tain préviens quand tu fais ça ! râla Tetsurou

– Mais je voulais voir si t'étais capable de t'arrêter... !

– J'ai même pas patiné plus quatre heures dans ma vie, comment tu veux que j'y arrive comme ça !

– C'est vrai que t'es pas très doué... lâcha Oikawa, la tête tournée.

Il essayait clairement de le vexer comprit Kuroo, et il était hors de question qu'il réussisse, et le barman n'était pas du genre à marcher dans le jeu des autres. C'était plutôt l'inverse en fait. Il se déplaça vers la seconde patinoire, relié par un tunnel. De la musique inondait cette dernière, qui, contrairement à la première, n'était pas plate. Sur le côté gauche, collé au mur, on voyait une monté qui se terminait par un virage avant de redescendre contre la paroi, toujours. Au milieu se trouvait deux ronds, dont un un peu en contrebas.

La seule lumière présente était celle des lasers. Il s'élança un peu, avançant jusqu'à l'une des scènes. Tandis que de la fumée fut projetée, une douce odeur de barbapapa flottant avec elle, il s'accouda à l'un des petits murets qui délimitaient les deux cercles. Il regarda autour de lui, à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait plus que des jeunes adultes, comme eux. Il ne devait pas excéder la vingtaine. Ce qui paraissait normal en plein milieu de la semaine, à plus de vingt-trois heures.

Une main se posa sur son bras. Il se retourna pour voir son voisin, près de lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? hurla-t-il presque.

Avec la musique, ils étaient obligés de parler d'une voix forte.

– J'attends que tu me montres tes talents !

Oikawa afficha une expression d'incompréhension.

– T'es doué pour danser et pour patiner, non ? Alors pourquoi tu fais pas les deux ?

Il sourit à la fin de sa phrase. Il savait pertinemment que Tooru ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de relever le défi, par pur esprit de compétition. Ce dernier détourna d'ailleurs la tête, avant de s'engager dans le cercle, d'une dizaine de mètres de diamètre. Kuroo le suivit du regard, le sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres. La musique retentissait toujours, une chanson actuelle, dans le genre américain au vu des paroles. Elle restait tout de même assez pop et dynamique pour avoir envie de danser dessus, ou taper en cadence. Ce ne devrait pas être un problème pour son ami de se trémousser dessus. Pourtant, les mains dans les poches de son jean slim, le passeur attendit. Il le fixa sans broncher jusqu'à ce que la musique se termine et qu'une autre s'enchaîne.

Un sourire, il se mit en mouvement. Débutant par un balancement de hanche, léger. La musique était douce, une voix de fille en plus. Les yeux noisette se fermèrent peu à peu, se laissant entraîner, les pieds commencèrent à glisser sur le sol, en arrière, pendant que les flancs continuaient leurs gestes, souplement.

Kuroo contemplait la scène, l'estomac étrangement serré.

La musique marqua un tournant en accélérant, mais elle conserva un tempo assez régulier.

Les mains de Tooru entamèrent un déplacement, elles aussi. Il les monta près de son corps, remuant les épaules de temps à autre, il continuait de tourner, d'avancer et de reculer selon ses envies.

Les jambes se croisaient et décroisaient, osant quelques mouvements sur le côté qui projetèrent un peu de neige. Kuroo la regarda voltigeait avant de reporter son attention sur les dîtes jambes, qui étaient parfaitement mises en valeur dans ce jean presque blanc. Il le détailla tout du long, la ceinture noire apparut un bref instant quand le châtain leva un bras, et de le redescendre dans un claquement de doigts. Son pull à col roulé serré assez son corps pour qu'on en devine les courbes, mais pas assez pour les mouler. Il rouvrait les yeux, de temps à autre, mais il ne les posa un seul instant sur Kuroo. Il était totalement dans son monde. Immergé. Son corps semblait animé d'une volonté propre, marquant tous les temps du son qui se répercutait dans la vaste salle tandis que Tetsurou n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux de la silhouette.

Même sur des patins, Oikawa dansait divinement bien, sensuel sans chercher à l'être, les mouvements souples, presque reptiliens. Il était parfaitement décontracté, heureux. Il tourna lentement, laissant ses membres continuaient librement leurs chorégraphies. Dans un dernier sursaut, la musique s'arrêta en chuchotis. Il stoppa tous gestes dans un tournoiement rapide. La glace gicla par la même occasion.

Il posa ses yeux sur son voisin, sérieux malgré un brin d'amusement. Quelques applaudissements leur firent tourner la tête. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué, mais pendant la danse du passeur, quelques personnes s'étaient également arrêtées autour d'eux. Il s'inclina dans un grand geste. Il se remit droit, un immense sourire aux lèvres, fier de lui. Il avait l'air plus détendu aussi, nota-t-il. Oikawa se rapprocha de lui juste après un nouveau salut.

– Alors ? Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me demandes un autographe.

– Pas mal, diva.

– J'aimerais bien te voir faire la même chose.

– N'espère même pas.

– Aller... !

– J'suis pas un bon danseur...

– T'es bon dans quoi, toi ?

– La baise ?

Il eut envie de se baffer après avoir dit ses mots, s'était sorti tout seul. Il reprit rapidement pour ne pas laisser le temps à l'autre de répondre.

– Les massages, la guitare peut-être, la conduite aussi... ?

Le passeur haussa un sourcil, étonné.

– Oh j'ai bien envie de voir ce que tu vaux dans les trois... T'as une voiture, c'est assez inutile en ville, surtout là où on habite.

– Pas une voiture, j'ai une moto, d'occas'... Il haussa les épaules. Ça fait du bien quand je veux prendre l'air.

– Tu m'emmèneras ?!

– Hors de question, tu serais trop chiant et lourd à l'arrière !

– Hé, j'suis sûrement plus léger que toi ! cria Tooru.

Kuroo ria. Rire qui se coupa brutalement quand il se fit entraîner par le bras, sans moyen de l'en empêcher. Ils prirent rapidement de l'allure et il fut même emmené sur la montée.

– Oikawa, lâche-moi !

Il lui obéit, juste avant la descente. C'était sans compter les réflexes de Tetsurou, qui s'agrippa à lui en voyant la pente. Sauf que ce n'était pas prévu. Emporter dans la vitesse, ils glissèrent tous les deux avant que Kuroo ne perde l'équilibre, embarquant le passeur dans sa chute. Ils dérapèrent jusqu'en bas, mais par chance, ils s'arrêtèrent peu avant le mur.

Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un iota pendant quelques secondes, puis, le Oikawa releva la tête, les yeux remplis de colère. L'autre resta de marbre, avant qu'un spasme commence à agiter ses lèvres, comme pour Tooru.

Ils explosèrent de rire au même moment.

– Vous allez bien ?

Ils tournèrent le regard, deux jeunes filles se tenaient près d'eux. Les garçons se redressèrent, un peu.

– Ouais, ouais, ce mec est juste un boulet, ria Kuroo en désignant Oikawa.

– C'est toi qui t'es cassé la gueule !

– Toi aussi j'te signale, sinon, tu serais pas par terre.

– Tu m'as entraîné avec toi !

– Parce que t'as essayé de me faire tomber !

– J'voulais pas te faire tomber !

– Non tu voulais que je me prenne le mur à la fin de la descente.

– Je comptais t'arrêter avant !

La dispute se continua un peu, malgré quelques rires qui s'échappaient de l'un ou de l'autre des deux hommes. Ils savaient pertinemment que la situation était risible, et qu'ils ne s'en voulaient pas. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de se rejeter la faute encore et encore.

– Hum... Je pense quand même que vous devriez vous relever... lança l'une des deux jeunes filles, toujours présentes.

– Ouais, vous gênez le passage en fait.

Tooru jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, les adolescentes n'avaient pas totalement tort, même s'ils n'étaient pas au milieu, ils dérangeraient les autres, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie qu'un idiot lui fonce dessus parce qu'il ne savait pas patiner. Un peu comme celui qui était allongé au sol, pensa-t-il.

Il se mit debout, Tetsurou bâilla.

– Oooh, papy est fatigué ?

– En même temps, t'as vu le gosse que je dois surveiller ? C'est épuisant.

– Le gosse t'emmerde.

– C'est pas nouveau ça, depuis que je le connais il fait que ça, sourit-il.

Kuroo lui attrapa la main, de force, et se releva avec son aide.

– Tu veux rentrer ? demanda tout de même le passeur.

Il venait de remarquer que le barman se frottait les yeux. Un peu gêné, Tetsurou se gratta la nuque.

– Bah, j'commence vraiment à fatiguer, c'est vrai...

– On a qu'à y aller, alors.

– C'est pas contre toi, hein.

Le Oikawa le regarda, étrangement.

– Je le sais bien, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Euh... Non, comme ça. Au cas où.

Il bafouillait. C'était sorti tout seul, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi lui-même. Tooru partit sans l'attendre, il le suivit. Ils rendirent leurs patins et reprirent leurs chaussures. Ils venaient de passer deux bonnes heures ici, alors marcher normalement se révéler être assez curieux. De la même manière que lorsqu'on descendait d'un tapis de course, on avait l'impression que le monde avançait sans que l'on bouge. Ici, Kuroo avait l'insolite sensation que le sol allait glissait sous ses pieds. Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, ou peut-être parce que Tetsurou fixait un peu trop ses extrémités, le châtain prit la parole.

– T'inquiète pas, ça disparaît quand t'en fais souvent.

– Tu ne ressens plus ce... cette sensation ?

– Non, mais au tout début, j'me souviens que ça m'avait surpris, ma sœur s'était moquée de moi pendant un moment.

– T'avais eu la trouille à ce point ?

– C'était pas de la trouille ! C'était juste que... C'était étrange, et j'étais petit.

– T'es petit.

– T'as même pas cinq centimètres de plus que moi, connard.

– Possible, ouais.

Ils sortirent dans la nuit froide. Il allait bientôt être minuit en ce dernier jour de novembre. Les températures ne cessaient de chuter, amenant ainsi l'hiver, le calme et le trépas de cette saison. Toutes les feuilles des arbres étaient tombées depuis un bon moment et ornaient le sol de différentes tâches de couleurs, parfois plus ou moins sales à cause de la pluie et de la boue qui les martyrisaient. Il respira un bon coup, avant de commencer sa marche, Tooru à ses côtés.

– Je pensais quand même que tu tiendrais jusque minuit.

Kuroo regarda sa montre d'un coup d'oeil.

– Techniquement, c'est minuit d'ici une quinzaine de minutes hein.

– Mais c'est pas encore minuit.

– J'ai peur que ma Cendrillon se transforme si on rentre trop tard.

– Ah, depuis c'est la princesse qui apprend au prince ?

– Oh, tu me considères comme ton prince ?

Oikawa eut une grimace. Ce n'était absolument pas cela qu'il cherchait à dire, son voisin le savait parfaitement, mais il trouvait toujours un moyen de détournait ses propos aussi facilement et à son avantage. Enfin, la plupart du temps.

Il lança un regard blasé en plus et ne répliqua pas. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela de toute manière. Ce qui tira un sourire satisfait à Kuroo. Il aimait bien faire taire Tooru de temps à autre, même si le garçon était puéril quelques fois, il n'en restait pas moins sympathique et adorable sur certains points... Malgré le fait que cela pouvait vite devenir pénible.

Côte à côte, ils profitèrent de la présence de l'un et l'autre, sans plus. Parfois, c'était inutile d'ouvrir la bouche pour ne rien dire, et cet instant faisait partie de ces fois-là. Ils longèrent les boutiques, pour la plupart éteinte derrière un rideau de fer. Laissant la rue piétonne seulement éclairée par les lampadaires, ils bifurquèrent vers la droite pour atteindre la route ainsi qu'une station de métro.

Tooru n'aimait pas le métro, mais à Tokyo, c'était le moyen le plus pratique pour se déplacer. Malheureusement, aux heures de pointe, même s'il n'y avait pas tant que ça de bousculade, ils étaient serrés comme des sardines et le contact avec la populace le répugnait de plus en plus. Si on lui avait dit cela six mois auparavant, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Ils descendirent les marches rapidement, passant les guichets grâce à leur carte étudiante. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans le sous-sol. Ce qui était peu étonnant après tout, un mercredi soir, à presque minuit.

– Dix minutes...

Il sortit de ses pensées à l'entente de la phrase. Kuroo venait d'affirmer à voix haute les indications du panneau lumineux, d'une voix un peu lasse. Il s'approcha d'un siège et alla s'asseoir, sans se presser, les mains dans les poches. La fatigue commençait réellement à prendre le dessus.

– T'as pas travaillé aujourd'hui... ?

La question d'Oikawa lui fit relever les yeux vers ce dernier.

– Non, sinon, je serais pas là. Tu devrais connaître mes horaires depuis.

– Le soir, je sais.

– Début dix-huit et jusqu'à une heure en semaine normalement, ça dépend. Plus le week-end et vendredi.

– Je croyais que tu n'avais que le lundi de repos... Pourtant t'es là.

– On a le droit de poser deux jours dans le mois, aléatoirement. Suffit de prévenir assez tôt.

– Le patron est assez sympa.

– Ouais, puis il me connaît bien maintenant, et ce n'est pas son seul bar, alors...

il bâilla une nouvelle fois, ne terminant pas sa phrase.

– Comment ça se fait que t'es aussi crevé ?

– Contrairement à toi, j'ai des cours j'te rappelle. Et mes partiels sont la semaine prochaine, j'ai quatre jours d'affilés.

– Donc tu passes tes journées à réviser.

– Et a aller en cours, et à travailler le soir, et à supporter un voisin pénible quand je travaille pas. Enfin, on peut dire que j'travaille dans un sens, puisque j'fais baby-sitter.

– Je sais très bien me garder tout seul !

– Alors pourquoi Iwaizumi vient aussi souvent te voir ?

La question avait été dite en souriant. Même si elle ressemblait à une pique, au fond, ce n'était pas le cas. Tetsurou voulait réellement savoir comment cet homme, qu'il avait vu débarquer un soir d'octobre dans un état déplorable, avait fini par se renfermer sur lui-même. Pour finir par se créer une bancale apparence avec des sourires faux à tout va, un mois plus tard.

Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé ensemble. Et Kuroo n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment ni prit le risque de poser la question de but en blanc, par peur de perdre le semblant d'affection qui pointait le bout de son nez entre eux. Enfin, semblant. De son côté, ça ne l'était pas. Il appréciait réellement son voisin, malgré les cachotteries et ses facettes consternantes, quand ce n'était pas déprimant pour certaines.

Devant le mutisme que gardait obstinément Tooru, le barman reprit la parole.

– Tu me le diras un jour ?

– De quoi ?

– Ce qui t'es arrivé.

Il fit une pause, légère, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, par peur de dire une bêtise.

– Je veux dire... J'ai pas oublié le jour où t'as débarqué dans le bar, y'a un mois. Et... enfin, je... Je t'apprécie donc forcément, je me pose des questions du pourquoi t'es comme ça, et ce qui t'es arrivé.

Le plus petit détourna la tête, mais le regard affecté ne lui avait pas échappé.

– C'est un truc con, con et inutile. Qui aurait pas dû me bouffer autant. J'ai juste pas sût y faire face, et ça vaut pas la peine que j'reste dessus à me morfondre.

Kuroo voulut répliquer, mais son voisin se leva.

– Le métro arrive.

Il s'avança, le barman se leva à son tour. Ils prirent rapidement place, près de la porte, côte à côte. Kuroo ne savait pas quoi dire. Il aurait bien aimer continuer la conversation, mais comment ? Il fixa ses chaussures, sans que rien ne lui vienne en tête.

Quant à Oikawa, il se mordait la langue. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû révéler ça, et pas comme ça. C'était sûrement la meilleure manière pour que son ami s'interroge encore plus. Il fronça les sourcils. Avait-il bien pensé « ami » ?

Quelque chose se posa sur son épaule, lui faisant tourner la tête. Les cheveux noirs lui chatouillèrent le cou, et après vérification il comprit que Kuroo venait de s'endormir, bercer par les mouvements du transport. Il se cala un peu mieux, pour éviter que l'autre ne tombe. Il n'allait pas le réveiller, après tout, ils avaient une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver à leur arrêt.

Maintenant qu'il les touchait, les mèches foncées étaient vraiment douces. Il regarda le visage de Tetsurou, du coin de l'œil. Il avait des cils et des sourcils aussi sombres que ses cheveux, un nez droit, et des lèvres qui n'avaient presque pas de différence de couleur par rapport à sa peau. Tooru détourna les yeux, son voisin était beau garçon, ça, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Et il semblait assez doué en relation humaine, ainsi qu'en observation. Il n'avait pas envie que l'autre sache ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il était beaucoup trop honteux de ça, de ces conneries, de ses réactions, et de son manque d'assurance. Si seulement ils avaient pu se rencontrer plus tôt... il chassa cette idée saugrenue de ses pensées. Il était fort probable qu'ils se seraient détestés, ou qu'ils n'auraient pas pu réussir à ce supporter trop longtemps au vu de son affreux caractère et de la répartie de son voisin. Quoi que Kuroo ce serait sûrement amusé à le faire tourner en bourrique, un peu comme Hanamaki et Matsukawa quand ils le voyaient. Il soupira. Ses deux idiots lui manquaient un peu, mais c'était sa faute, il avait arrêté de donner signe de vie et avait même refusé de les voir il y a peu avec une mauvaise excuse. Il était vraiment stupide. Et pathétique.

On lui attrapa le nez, Tetsurou se réveilla dans un bond.

– Eh bien si j'suis Cendrillon, j'ai trouvé la belle au bois dormant.

– Me fais plus jamais ça !

– T'avais qu'à te réveiller quand j't'appelais.

– Tu m'as pas appelé.

– Si, trois fois.

Le métro s'arrêta, Oikawa en profita pour sortir rapidement.

– Tu peux pas m'attendre ?!

– Que tu es lent, répliqua Tooru.

– Que t'es chiant.

– T'avais qu'à pas t'endormir.

– Excuse-moi d'être fatiguée.

– Je t'excuse pas.

– Va te faire voir.

Oikawa s'arrêta, choqué.

– Y'a un problème, demanda Tetsurou.

– T'as... T'es à court de mots ? T'es malade ? T'as peut-être attrapé de la fièvre...

Kuroo ne répliqua même pas, il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à l'air libre tandis que le plus petit continuer sa litanie de moquerie et de questions.

– Dis, le chieur, tu vas t'arrêter ? Râla-t-il à bout de nerfs.

– Pour une fois que j'ai le dessus ? Certainement pas !

– Dessus de rien du tout, toi tu serais plutôt en dessous, ouais !

– Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?! interrogea l'autre, un poil vexé.

Ils arrivèrent au pied de leur immeuble.

– C'est écrit sur ton front : j'aime me faire prendre.

– J'parie que toi, c'est écrit sur ton cul ! Ragea Oikawa.

– Tu veux vérifier ?

La question avait été lancée sur un coup de tête, pour railler Tooru. Mais Kuroo ne s'attendait pas à un tel effet. En se retournant, il avait pu voir la face troublée de Tooru. Il n'avait même pas attendu qu'il se reprenne qu'il était à nouveau devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres, et une main tendue vers la joue de l'autre.

– Aurais-je touché juste ?

Sa paume fut violemment repoussée, dans un brusque geste. Il avait découvert une nouvelle expression sur le visage du passeur, qui le bouscula avant de s'enfuir vers son appartement. Il n'eut même pas le temps de le rattraper que la porte avait déjà claqué.

Après réflexion, il aurait préféré ne jamais la découvrir.

* * *

 **Hey, hey ! Petite fin bien chiante j'espère 8D Comme toujours, j'attends vos avis avec impatience, n'hésitez pas ! Surtout que c'est cool des avis... Encore plus quand tu sors de ton bac. Lol. *se pend***

 **A la prochaine,  
** **Cia ! o/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alors la suite, la suite, la suite... LA VOICI.  
** **Et pendant que vous avez lire tranquillement ceci, moi j'vais aller travailler toute la semaine en usine, de 13h à 21h... Sans pause. Bonjour, je vais décédé, ahahahhaa ! *se pend*  
** **Je vais pas pouvoir écrire, j'vais être trop claqué et j'ai de moins en moins d'avaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnce, kill meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee/ZBAF/  
**

 **Ahem, mais bon, osef de moi et ma vie, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Dimanche 4 décembre**_

Il passa ses mains sur son visage. Un long et profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne laisse tomber sa tête sur sa table basse. Il entendit le froissement d'une fiche, mais il s'en foutait bien. Il était incapable de se concentrer aujourd'hui. Tout comme la veille. Et les jours précédents en fait. Un second soupir. Il bougea la tête de façon à poser son menton sur la table basse. Les yeux, à demi clos, il regarda ses feuilles sans vraiment les voir. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'il ruminait sur son sort, en essayant vainement de comprendre les formules et de retenir l'essentiel des chapitres, mais cela semblait être peine perdue. Il tendit son bras gauche jusqu'à son portable, et le ramena à lui dans une lenteur extrême, comme si son courage l'avait abandonné. Ce qui était le cas, en partie. Il tapa un rapide message d'aide à Sugawara avant de replonger la face contre le bois, désespéré. Il fallut seulement quelques minutes pour qu'une réponse lui parvienne dans une petite sonnerie. Il posa sa joue contre la surface froide, alluma l'écran pour voir un « je finis de manger et j'arrive. » qui lui tira une longue expiration. Il en conclut qu'il avait une bonne demi-heure devant lui avant que son ami n'arrive. Il se leva. Difficilement. Après un effort ultime, il fut dans la cuisine où il attrapa une bouteille d'eau. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, et puis son déjeuner lui tiendrait au corps encore un moment. Il l'espérait plus qu'il ne le savait en fait, la paresse le poussant toujours plus loin, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de devoir se préparer un repas.

Il ramena la bouteille jusqu'à son salon, pour lui éviter de se relever une nouvelle fois. Il profita du fait qu'il était debout pour aller aux toilettes.

D'un pas traînant, il revint à sa place, se rassit lourdement avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos, les bras écartés. C'était rare qu'il n'ait envie de rien, mais alors, de rien du tout. Il fixa son plafond, blanc. C'était déprimant, il ferait bien d'y coller des trucs dessus. Au moins, il aurait quelque chose à regarder pendant ses phases neurasthéniques.

Il serra le poing. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun son dans son appartement. Aucun tic-tac d'horloge, aucun appareil allumé, aucune musique lancée, aucun bruit parasite. Il était seul, vraiment seul, avec son unique subconscient pour compagnie. Et manque de chance, il n'était pas du genre à avoir un subconscient agréable. C'était plutôt le contraire, dans le genre à rappeler les choses qu'il ne fallait pas, aux pires moments. Comme le pourquoi de sa déprime actuelle.. Non. Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Surtout pas. Et pourtant, son cerveau se remémorait la scène en boucle, comme pour le faire souffrir encore plus. Il la refoula. Au plus profond, au plus loin qu'il put. Mais ça ne marchait pas, elle revenait en force, toujours plus déterminée à s'ancrer. S'y plongeait ne serait-il pas la meilleure solution pour réussir à s'en sortir ? Il eut un petit rire à cette pensée, totalement incongrue. Et pourtant... Pourtant, il ferma les yeux, se retrouvant à nouveau dans cette dernière nuit de novembre, froide et triste. Il se remémora la course d'Oikawa dans les escaliers, les bruits de ses pas alors qu'il restait estomaqué devant sa réaction. Il se souvint avoir gravi les marches à son tour, rapidement. Mais la porte s'était déjà refermée dans un claquement sonore avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, créant ainsi la barrière entre eux deux, entre toutes ses questions et les réponses, entre leurs deux corps, entre leur regard. Il avait longuement tapé, presque crié à cette dernière, demandant des explications, lançant des excuses, des pardons. Malgré tout, elle était restée fermer et son propriétaire, muet. Il avait abandonné au bout de deux heures, était rentré chez lui et s'était allongé sur son lit, encore habillé. Le sommeil l'avait gagné un peu plus tard, en dépit de son cœur lourd et de son cerveau embrouillé. Le lendemain, il s'était réveillé dans la même position, les muscles engourdis et le téléphone toujours aussi vide de message.

Il rouvrit les yeux, laissa son regard flâner sur son plafond toujours aussi blanc. Étrangement, depuis, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de farfouiller ses mails, et de se retenir d'en envoyer. Si l'autre voulait lui répondre, il le ferait. Le noiraud n'avait pas envie de s'accrocher. Hors de question pour quelqu'un qui disparaissait du jour au lendemain, sans explications, sans préavis ni simple mot.

Seulement, il espérait que l'autre reviendrait. Plus il y songeait, plus il se sentait mal. En moins d'une semaine, il était devenu accro. Accro à cet homme, accro à ses sauts d'humeurs, accro à ses mystères, à ses étrangetés... et ça lui faisait chier. Ça l'emmerdait. Ça lui tapait sur le système.

Il aurait encore pu lancer tous les synonymes et autres conneries pour montrer et faire comprendre son mécontentement et son angoisse. Mais c'était inutile, parce que parfois, parler ne servait à rien, il fallait le vivre pour comprendre, l'avoir connu pour le savoir. Et en cet instant, Kuroo ne savait pas vraiment s'il espérait rencontrer quelqu'un qui répondait à ses critères, ou s'il préférait que cela n'arrive à personne. L'égoïsme n'était pas un sentiment nouveau, mais ce n'était pas celui qu'il côtoyait le plus, au contraire, il ne l'aimait pas. Toutefois, quand l'Homme est mal sans comprendre pourquoi, il a tendance à se réconforter dans l'idée qu'il n'est pas seul, que sur sept milliards de vies, l'une est comme la nôtre. Que sur sept milliards d'humains, il n'en est qu'un parmi tant d'autres. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

On toqua à la porte. Il se rassit et regarda dans la direction de l'entrée comme pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Deux autres coups furent portés, un peu plus fort. Il se leva alors, d'un pas las, il soutint son corps jusqu'au hall et ouvrit la porte. Kôshi apparut alors, et afficha un air penaud quand il croisa son regard. Ce dernier se décala pour le laisser passer et le nouvel arrivant le remercia.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– Fatigué... je crois.

– Tu crois ?

– Bah, j'ai plutôt la flemme de tout, mais ça, c'est généralement quand j'suis fatigué donc... j'dois être fatigué.

– Mais tu te sens pas fatigué ?

– Pas vraiment.

Kuroo se passa une main dans la nuque, tout en reprenant sa marche vers le salon. Le passeur le suivit, un peu décontenancé de voir son ami dans cet état-là. C'était rare après tout. En fait, cela n'était même jamais arrivé d'après ses souvenirs. Ils s'assirent autour de la petite table, dans le silence. Bien vite brisé par Sugawara.

– Ça aurait pas quelque chose à voir avec ton voisin ? demanda-t-il en sortant ses propres feuilles.

– De quoi ?

Il eut droit à un regard en coin avant que l'autre ne réplique.

– Ne fais pas l'innocent, je te parle de ton soudain problème d'envie.

– Pourquoi ça aurait un rapport ? interrogea Tetsurou alors qu'il remettait de l'ordre dans ses fiches.

– Intuition.

Kuroo ne put s'empêcher d'arborer une expression blasée, presque irritée. Son ami n'allait tout de même pas recommencer avec ses soi-disant prémonitions basées sur rien. Il tourna la tête. D'un côté, elles n'étaient peut-être basées sur rien, mais il avait touché juste, lui rappela sa conscience.

– Alors ? ajouta Kôshi face au silence de son ami.

– Alors quoi ?

– Arrête de faire l'idiot, ça à un rapport avec ton voisin, non ? T'as l'air maussade depuis quelques jours.

– Il a disparu.

Il y eut un blanc.

– Pardon ?

– Il a disparu, répéta Tetsurou.

– Non, mais j'avais compris ça, lança le Sugawara les mains tournées vers le haut, je voulais que t'explique !

– Y'a rien à expliquer.

– Ah bon ? Et le pourquoi de sa disparition alors ?

– J'le connais pas. Tu m'aides sur ses foutues révisions ou non ? Les partiels débutes demain j'te rappelle.

Le ton était agacé, tout comme le visage de son propriétaire. Qui ressemblait étrangement à l'expression contrariée du passeur. Il avait parfaitement compris que la discussion était close, malgré tout, cela lui pinça le cœur. Il retint un soupir d'exaspération. Il n'avait pas aimé le rapprochement entre les deux hommes à cause de sa jalousie idiote, toutefois ce n'était pas la seule cause et ce qu'il se passait commencer à confirmer son étrange crainte : il ne ressortirait rien de bon de cette relation.

Dix-sept heures vingt. Il venait d'enfiler sa veste et de se rendre compte qu'il allait être en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas un minimum. Il prit ses clés, ses écouteurs et sortit rapidement. Le froid de décembre se glissa jusqu'à lui, s'engouffrant dans ses manches pour passer au travers des mailles de son pull. Il eut un frisson qui remonta le long de son échine jusqu'à dresser les poils de sa nuque. Les clés fourrées dans sa poche, il descendit les escaliers sans même essayer de se tenir malgré la fraîcheur ambiante. La ferraille avait très bien pu devenir glissante dans la journée, au vu des températures, mais il s'en fichait, et même quand son pied dérapa et qu'il dût se rattraper de justesse, il ne décéléra pas le rythme. Fort heureusement, il arriva en bas sans autres problèmes et sa marche débuta. Il enfila un écouteur, alluma la musique et la batterie commença à se propager jusqu'à son oreille. Étrangement, l'air devint plus doux, pareil à la musique. Le bruit d'un synthé accentua l'effet de calme et la voix du chanteur retentit. C'était une vieille chanson, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours aussi agréable.

Une brise souffla, décollant certaines feuilles mortes du sol pour les amener sur ses chaussures. Ils ne restaient pas grand-chose de ses pauvres bouts de plantes, qui rejoignirent rapidement le goudron quand Kuroo leva son pied pour continuer sa marche. L'hiver était bel et bien arrivé et s'était installé, constata-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Il eut une pensée pour Kôshi qui s'était déplacé rien que pour lui en cette froide journée. Il n'était pas parti bien plus tôt que Tetsurou, une demi-heure tout au plus. Il devait déjà être rentré, maintenant.

À cette pensée, Kuroo sortit son téléphone, les doigts déjà froids, il envoya un court message pour savoir si Sugawara avait pu arriver sans embûche, tout en le remerciant d'être passé. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, un _« you're welcome, c'est normal et n'hésite pas non plus à l'avenir ! \\(^v^)/ »_ lui donna le sourire. Il était vraiment tombé sur une bonne personne cette année. L'université était pourtant grande, comme les classes, alors réussir à se lier d'amitié comme cela semblait relever du miracle. Quoi que rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi attrayant et étrange que son voisin semblait aussi relever du miracle. Son sourire se transforma en grimace à cette pensée. Et dire qu'il avait réussi à l'oublier durant l'après-midi. Ses efforts venaient d'être réduits à néant par son foutu subconscient. Il soupira et referma son téléphone. L'envie de répondre à Sugawara avait disparut aussi facilement que la buée qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus, de toute manière, il l'avait déjà remercié. Il leva les yeux sur le ciel, sans nuage. C'était étrange qu'il fasse si froid malgré la journée ensoleillée qu'ils avaient eue, néanmoins il ne s'en plaindrait pas. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à recouvrir la ville de son manteau noir et inquiétant, sans aucune lumière pour les guider autre que celle des hommes et de la lune quand cette dernière se montrerait, tardivement. Il bifurqua à gauche, puis à droite, continuant sa marche d'un pas rapide. Il valait mieux arriver en avance qu'en retard. Cela ne ferait pas plus de mal au petit-fils de son patron.

Il observa les alentours, laissant ses idées et pensées brouillées en stand-by pour un instant. Faire abstraction des questions que l'on se posait et que notre cerveau s'amusait à nous passer en boucle ne faisait pas de mal, au contraire. Il se sentait même presque détendu avec sa musique dans les oreilles, la batterie et la guitare occultant ses sens et son esprit un moment. À l'entente de ceci, il nota que la sensation des cordes sous ses doigts lui manquer atrocement... Il devrait reprendre, cela ne pourrait lui faire que du bien de se replonger dans cette passion, qu'il avait un peu trop délaissée ces derniers temps.

Il évita de justesse le chien d'une vieille dame, redescendit ainsi dans le monde réel et il se rappela pourquoi il était dehors. Un peu plus, et il aurait raté le bar à même pas cent mètres de lui.

Il poussa la porte, en avance de quelques minutes. Il salua les clients d'un geste de la main et s'approcha du bar où Yukie était déjà présente.

– Hello, il fouilla la salle du regard avant de reprendre, Ukai est déjà parti ?

– Hum, il avait quelque chose à faire, ou quelqu'un à aller voir... Il a laissé les clés à l'endroit habituel.

– Tu n'es pas censé finir maintenant... ?

La jeune fille lui sourit, son air taquin toujours présent.

– Si, mais Yaku est malade, semble-t-il, je me vois mal te laisser seul jusqu'à l'arriver d'Akaashi.

– Il ne devrait pas tarder... On sera que deux ?

– Non, Tsukishima devrait venir aussi, je crois...

– C'est pas son jour de repos ?

– Je ne sais plus.

– Si, mais ça m'arrange de l'avoir dans la semaine.

Ils tournèrent la tête en direction de la voix traînante, pour faire face au blond qui venait d'arriver également.

– Bon, eh bien je suppose que je peux y aller alors.

La rouquine détacha son tablier, qu'elle donna à Kuroo sans une once de remords et un sourire toujours collé aux lèvres. Son air espiègle le fit sourire. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le noiraud adorer la jeune femme, même s'il n'était pas particulièrement proche. Elle semblait digne de confiance, cela devait sûrement y jouer.

Elle alla dans l'arrière-boutique tandis que les deux hommes passer derrière le bar. Ils entourèrent rapidement leur taille d'un petit tablier, des hommes les hélaient déjà pour commander.

– Bonne soirée les garçons !

– À toi aussi, fais attention en rentrant, lança Kuroo.

Elle lui répondit par un petit signe de la main et ouvrit la porte. Elle eut un petit air surpris avant de faire un petit signe de tête à la personne en face d'elle, elle disparut au même moment ou Akaashi rentrait, Bokuto sur les talons.

Le hibou lui fit un grand signe de la main avant de presque hurler son nom, d'une voix forte. Il comprenait parfaitement bien pourquoi le brun semblait toujours aussi blasé, à force de vivre avec un énergumène pareil, ce n'était pas surprenant que plus rien ne l'étonne.

– Comment tu vas ?! demanda le hibou qui s'était installé sur un haut tabouret entre temps.

– Comme quelqu'un qui commence ses partiels demain.

Il déposa les commandes sur le bar.

– Comme si t'avais à t'inquiéter de ça, tu t'débrouille toujours bien ! Hey, Megane-kun, ça fait un moment, tu vas bien ?!

Kei —qui était revenu échanger les verres sales contre les boissons— eut un claquement de langue.

– C'est Tsukishima... Un whisky et un mojito pour la deux.

– Ça répond pas à ma quest— Hey, t'en vas pas comme ça !

– Bokuto, laisse-le tranquille, il travaille.

Koutarou eut une moue adorablement triste tout en s'étalant sans vergogne contre la surface boisée.

– Mais j'voulais juste être sympa... renifla-t-il en guise de réponse.

– Oh, si tu veux faire ami-ami avec lui, tu peux toujours lui dire que— ... ahem.

– Un mot de plus et la prochaine fois je ne m'arrête pas.

Kuroo repoussa le plateau, qui n'était à quelques centimètres de sa figure, un rictus sur le visage.

– Oya, mon p'tit kohai serait fâché ?

– Je ne suis pas ton kohai...

– Bien sûr que si ! Je suis plus vieux toi, et t'es arrivé après moi ici et à la fac, donc t'es mon kohai, Megane-kun~...

– Lave ça et fou moi la paix.

Sous le sourire goguenard du plus vieux, Tsukki partit. Et le regard las d'Akaashi.

– Vous êtes dans la même fac ? interrogea Koutarou, curieux.

– Ouais, j'ai découvert ça y'a... Une semaine, j'crois ? Il me l'a dit sans savoir que j'y étais.

– Tu peux être sûr qu'il aurait caché ça sinon, lâcha la petite chouette sur un ton presque moqueur.

– Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi... répliqua Tetsurou sur la même voix.

– T'as pas assez de ton voisin à t'occuper ? S'amusa l'argenté.

Le visage du noiraud se referma subitement, coupant court au rire de l'as. Le silence s'installa entre eux, Kuroo ayant repris le nettoyage des verres. Un regard entre les deux amants présents, Bokuto reprit la parole, mal à l'aise.

– J'ai dit une connerie... ?

Les sourcils du noiraud se froncèrent, il serra les lèvres et le verre qu'il avait en main.

– T'inquiètes.

– Bah... Y'a quoi alors ?

Tetsurou hésita une seconde, avant de lâcher un « j'en sais rien. » qui laissa les deux autres dubitatifs.

– Comment ça, « t'en sais rien » ?

Il soupira et s'accouda à l'évier, le dos penché, la tête posée sur ses mains entrecroisées, il regarda la salle, peu remplie à cette heure-ci par chance.

– Bah j'en sais rien, de ce qu'il se passe.

– Depuis quand tu sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie ?

– Je sais ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie, pas dans la sienne, et pas entre nous.

Nouveau regard entre Bokuto et Akaashi, ce dernier prit la parole à son tour.

– Tu ne veux pas expliciter ?

– On est sorti mercredi, on est rentré, j'ai dis un truc, il a semblé totalement... désemparé, étrange... Il s'est barré en courant et depuis j'ai plus de nouvelles.

– Mec, t'as dis quoi pour le faire flipper ?

– J'ai rien dis d'étrange, juste une connerie pour faire chier, comme d'hab'. C'était pas la première que je sortais avec lui !

– Et... Tu as essayé de le joindre ? Tenta le brun.

–… Ouais. J'suis même resté deux heures devant sa porte sur le coup. Mais il a jamais répondu et j'ai rien niveau message non plus.

– T'as peut-être pas le bon numéro... ?

– Prends-moi pour un con.

– C'est ce que je fais tous les jours, asséna Tsukki qui venait de revenir, une bière et un kir s'il te plaît.

– J't'emmerde, commence pas c'est pas le moment.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, amusé.

– Oh, énervé ?

— Je —

– Pas de bagarre ! Les interrompit le barman.

Il posa les boissons qu'il venait de faire sur la plateau, et Kei reparti, moqueur. Tetsurou se promit de se souvenir de ça.

– Et alors, le numéro, t'es sûr que c'est le bon ? Se répéta le hibou.

– Oui, on s'était déjà envoyé des messages avant...

– Ohoh, monsieur drague.

L'as eut droit à un regard assassin suite à sa réplique, il sourit un peu plus. S'accoudant sans la moindre gêne, la tête au creux de la paume et l'air totalement léger, il continua sur sa lancée, amusée.

– Le prend pas mal, j'te taquine juste... Mais t'es pas un peu amoureux, mon gars ?

Kuroo arrêta son geste pendant un bref instant, avant de le reprendre comme si de rien n'était, avec tout de même un peu plus de force.

Étrangement, le blanc qui s'installa fit perdre le rictus de Bokuto, qui se décomposa peu à peu en comprenant parfaitement le problème. Il sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa son ami par les épaules brusquement.

– MEC, ME DIS PAS QUE TU L'AIMES ?!

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère vous faire bien CHIER.  
** **Si c'est pas le cas, je pleure et je me roule en boule dans un coin en me repassant les doigts tel Dobby et ses méthodes de punition et/ZBAF/  
** **Surtout, donnez moi vos avis et vos impressions, encore plus si vous trouvez des coquilles ! Je vais en avoir besoin pour me motiver, pck avec le taf, ça va être difficile d'écrire, Omg mes horaires de merde quoi... :')**

 **A la prochaine,  
** **Cia ! o/**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Samedi 10 décembre**_

Une musique retentissait en arrière-fond. Il venait de ramasser les quelques verres qui traînaient sur la table et passait désormais un coup de chiffon dessus. Pour un samedi soir, c'était étrangement calme. Tellement que les clients parlaient doucement entre eux, délaissant l'ambiance de cacophonie pour une plus douce, plus secrète, plus discrète.

Presque une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Bokuto avait hurlé dans le bar. Manque de chance, il n'était pas assez tard pour que les gens soient assez saouls, ils avaient donc tous tourné leur attention vers eux, un vaste silence accompagnant leur regard. L'as s'était vite excusé avec un petit rire gêné et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Malgré quelques œillades, de temps à autre, vers eux ce soir-là.

Il soupira. Il se demandait bien comment il pouvait encore et toujours adorer Koutarou au vu de toutes les situations embarrassantes dans lesquelles il l'avait parfois mis. Il fallait dire qu'il s'était bien vengé au collège et au lycée. Même si une de ses farces avait finalement conduit Bokuto à trouver l'amour de sa vie, semblait-il. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Akaashi, concentré dans le rangement de ses verres. Il eut un sourire. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que son meilleur ami finirait par sortir avec le brun, au début. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal, leur couple durait depuis plusieurs années et cela n'avait pas l'air de s'amoindrir avec le temps.

Une pointe de jalousie lui traversa le cœur avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Après tout, c'était normal d'envier les couples heureux, surtout quand la personne qui nous attirait avait mystérieusement disparu entre temps. Il claqua la langue, agacé par cette idée. Pourtant, il vérifia tout de même ses messages. Il n'avait aucune réponse depuis le dernier qu'il avait envoyé dans la semaine.

– Les portables sont interdits pendant le service, lança une voix narquoise.

– On devrait aussi interdire les chieurs pendant le service, répliqua le chat du tac au tac.

Tsukki et lui s'affrontèrent pendant un instant, avant que quelques femmes les hèlent pour reprendre une commande, ce qui les força à couper le contact. Kuroo retourna vers le bar, il y laissa choir le torchon et passa derrière le comptoir. Keiji étant occupé, c'était lui qui allait préparer les boissons que le blond lui demanderait.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un tintement, et se referma dans le même bruit. Les mains dans les poches, le nez rougi et les épaules haussées, Bokuto lui fit un sourire en guise de bonjour. Il vint jusqu'à lui dans une marche rapide et lui demanda de ses nouvelles. Depuis l'incident, il avait au moins la décence d'arrêter de crier dès qu'il entrait. Comme quoi, même les idiots pouvaient parfois apprendre de leurs bêtises.

– Et donc, tes partiels sont finis ?

– Ouais, j'ai fini la dernière épreuve jeudi matin, je pense que ça devrait le faire.

– T'es pas censé avoir des matchs d'ici janvier, toi ?

– Nah, c'est en mars !

– Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de trop s'entraîner... ajouta le passeur qui n'était pas loin.

– Akaashi ! C'est pas vrai, je m'entraîne pas trop... !

Tetsurou eut un rictus, s'attendant au pire.

– Il a fait quoi encore ?

– Mais rien du tout !

– Un début de tendinite à l'épaule à force de trop répété les mêmes gestes sans prendre de précaution... expliqua le barman, n'ayant que faire des regards et supplications de son amant.

– T'es un vrai boulet.

– J'te permets pas ! Ça arrivera plus t'façon !

Kuroo allait répondre quand son téléphone sonna, annonçant l'arrivée d'un message. Étonné, il prit le cellulaire qui glissa de sa main un court instant. Dans un réflexe inattendu, il le rattrapa entre deux doigts. Un sifflement narquois se fit entendre de la part de Bokuto, il l'ignora et alluma l'écran. Le portable évita une seconde chute, de justesse.

– T'as des savonnettes à la place des mains ou... Hey, Kuroo, ça va ?

Le visage de son ami venait de se décomposer sous ses yeux, coupant court à sa moquerie.

– Il m'a répondu, lâcha le noiraud, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran.

– Qui ça ?

– Ton voisin ? interrogea Akaashi.

Tetsurou acquiesça dans un silence religieux. À brûle-pourpoint, l'as laissa échapper sa question.

– Et... Il te demande quoi ?

–… A quel heure je finis.

Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers l'horloge. Il était plus d'une heure du matin, la fermeture aurait lieu d'ici une vingtaine de minutes et la fin de leur service avec. Les regards se reposèrent sur le chat, attentif à ses gestes. Il écrivit quelques mots, les effaça, et recommença le même manège trois fois.

– Vous pensez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de répondre alors qu'ça fait plus d'une putain de semaine que j'ai aucune nouvelle ?

Il y eut un moment de réflexion, puis Keiji reprit la parole.

– Peut-être qu'il veut s'expliquer justement.

Sa remarque lui apporta un regard sceptique et un soupir.

– Advienne que pourra, lâcha finalement Kuroo.

Il tapa rapidement le SMS et l'envoya, le cœur battant. Il déglutit et posa son téléphone contre la paroi froide du bois, vers Bokuto.

– Je vais débarrasser les tables.

Il partit d'un pas vif, claquant la cloche au passage. L'as voulu l'appeler, mais le brun l'en empêcha.

– Laisse, je crois qu'il ne veut pas savoir la réponse, ou simplement savoir s'il doit en attendre une.

Bokuto se laissa aller sur le comptoir, le visage au creux de sa paume, il détailla son amour, la lèvre pincée.

– Un problème ? s'enquérit le plus jeune.

– Nah. Pas vraiment. C'est juste qu'j'ai l'impression que tu comprends mieux Kuroo que moi alors que je suis son meilleur ami.

Keiji leva les yeux, le coin de ses lèvres se haussa, légèrement.

– Tu es jaloux de ça ?

– Non. C'est quand même moi son meilleur ami !

Le barman ne répondit pas, mais conserva son léger sourire.

– J'ai quand même peur qu'il l'aime vraiment...

– Ce serait un problème ?

– Bah... Il a pas l'air terrible cet Oikawa, à disparaître pendant une semaine, comme ça...

Bokuto n'avait pas tort, c'était étrange comme comportement. D'un autre côté, il était normal qu'Oikawa ne prévienne pas forcément, ils se connaissaient à peine. De l'autre, ils semblaient s'entendre très bien pour qu'il ne puisse songer à prévenir.

Kuroo fit plusieurs allées retour, s'occupant comme il le pouvait pour ne pas penser à son téléphone, et à son voisin, accessoirement. Il avait bien peur de devoir encore attendre des heures et d'espérer pour rien.

Il frappa presque la table en déposant son chiffon dessus. Il avait l'impression d'être une jeune fille candide et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Quand est-ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti ce sentiment de manque, d'impuissance et de besoin, déjà ? Peut-être jamais. Ou alors il y a très longtemps. Il hésitait entre les deux, dans tous les cas, il n'en avait plus souvenir et il aurait préféré que cela reste ainsi.

Sous le coup de l'énervement, il frotta plus fort que d'habitude, et plus longtemps. Grattant longuement les traces qui ne partait pas, dans l'espoir de réussir à les détacher et dans l'idée de se fixer un but pour penser à autre chose. Cela ne marchait pas à tous les coups, mais pour une fois, son subconscient semblait avoir pitié de lui donc il n'essaya pas de lui rappeler un châtain aux magnifiques yeux noisette. Et ce, même quand Kei le déconcentra et qu'Akaashi les arrêta pour annoncer la fermeture.

Ils rangèrent les chaises tandis que Bokuto riait avec les dernières clientes, les amenant au-dehors avec lui. Le tout fut vite nettoyé, la caisse fermée et les verres rangés. Kei partit le premier, sans rien dire. Akaashi resta quelques instants à la porte, le temps que Kuroo récupère les clés qui avaient mystérieusement disparu de leur endroit habituel.

Le brun fut tiré vers l'extérieur à ce moment-là, soustrait ainsi à la vue de son camarade. Tetsurou haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Koutarou devait avoir envie de se réchauffer, à tous les coups. Il sourit à sa pensée et décida de se dépêcher à retrouver ses « foutus morceau de ferraille à la con » qu'un idiot avait changés de place. Il les retrouva au milieu des verres, quelques minutes plus tard. Il insulta l'abruti qui avait osé faire cela et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit pour tomber sur les deux tourtereaux, silencieux et mal à l'aise.

Il fit un pas dehors, et lança un début de pique.

– Oya, et moi qui pensais vous trouver en... euh... pleine séance de papouille, finit-il par lâcher, le cœur sur le poing d'exploser.

Il eut envie de s'en coller une pour calmer son organe. À sa gauche, se trouver Oikawa, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches, le nez rougi comme ses joues. Étrangement, ses cheveux semblaient aussi plus en bataille. Il ne voyait pas spécialement bien avec la lumière du lampadaire, mais il crut voir sa peau plus blanche également.

Tooru s'éclaircit la gorge, et se décolla des briques froides.

– Herm... Salut... ?

Une rafale glaciale les fit tous grimacer.

– On part devant, Kuroo.

La voix d'Akaashi le ramena un peu sur terre, il montra son accord d'un geste.

– On se voit demain bro' !

– Ouais, t'inquiètes, sourit-il.

Ils passèrent hâtivement devant le châtain, lui, il avait détourné les yeux, mal à l'aise. Leur bruit de pas s'évapora peu à peu, en même temps que leur silhouette dans la nuit. Le silence fut brisé par les talons de Tetsurou, qui s'approcha. Son voisin releva la tête et tomba dans l'abîme profond des yeux de Kuroo.

– J'crois... Il fit une pause et déglutis, troublé, j'crois qu'tu dois m'expliquer quelques trucs, non ?

Oikawa détourna les yeux, toujours aussi gêné.

– Ouais. Déjà... Pardon.

C'était déjà un bon début, pensa Kuroo, au moins, il savait qu'il avait fait une connerie ou un truc dans le genre.

– Si tu t'expliques, je les accepterais.

Le châtain fit un bruit de mécontentement, mais il ne répliqua pas à la pique. C'était sa faute après tout, à la base. Il l'avait bien cherché.

Le vent commençait sérieusement à souffler.

– Bon, le serveur commença à marcher, pourquoi t'as pas donné signe de vie pendant plus d'une semaine ?

Son voisin lui emboîta le pas juste après, restant à sa hauteur. Il ne répondit pas de suite, cherchant ses mots. Il n'avait pas envie de se brouiller avec le chat pour un quiproquo.

– J'ai... J'savais pas comment réagir après ce que j'avais fait. J'me suis senti... Non, je me sens toujours con de ma réaction. Et puis j'ai été appelé par ma sœur donc j'suis parti la voir et j'suis revenu qu'aujourd'hui, il prit une pause, la buée qui sortait de sa bouche se volatilisait bien trop rapidement dans la brise. Vu que les jours passés rapidement là-bas, j'ai pas pris le temps de te joindre et j'trouvais que... que répondre par SMS, c'était un peu...

– Lâche ?

– Ouais.

– Tu aurais juste pu me dire que quand tu reviendrais, tu m'expliquerais.

Aucune réponse. Il soupira, créant une nouvelle fumée bien vite dissipée.

– Et pourquoi t'as dû aller chez ta sœur ?

– Elle a fait une rechute. Du coup, j'ai gardé mes neveux. Ma mère est arrivée y'a seulement deux jours, j'en ai profité pour rentré et venir te voir.

– Elle a fait une rechute ?

– Ouais... Santé fragile, problème de famille et de boulot... Les trucs habituels.

Kuroo comprit le message. Oikawa n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Soit. Le plus grand prit une inspiration, prêt à prendre la parole lorsque l'autre éternua, puis frissonna violemment. Une nouvelle rafale ne l'aida pas à calmer sa chair de poule.

– Oï, t'es resté combien de temps dans le froid ?

– J'sais pas, j'ai pas compté, marmonna-t-il, mécontent.

Une main se colla sur sa joue, puis sur son front. Il regarda le noiraud, un peu confus.

– Mec t'es gelé !

Il repoussa les doigts, râlant faiblement.

– J'vais bien, et j'ai déjà une mère...

– Non, ça va pas, tu vas choper froid, idiot !

– J'suis pas idiot !

– Si !

– Non !

– Pour preuve, tu t'casses pendant une semaine et quand tu reviens, tu tombes malade, crétin !

Tooru fut un instant déstabilisé. Il n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense.

– C'était bas, ça... bougonna-t-il.

– J'm'en fou, t'es con.

– Pourquoi t'es méchant comme ça ?!

– Parce que tu m'as énervé.

– Mais j'ai rien fait ! On dira Iwa-chan !

Kuroo resta un instant interdit.

– En même temps, te supporter ça doit pas être tous les jours facile, sourit-il.

Un petit « geh » retentit. Ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir le rictus de Kuroo. Jusqu'à ce qu'un éternuement l'irrite.

– Quand j'dis que tu vas attraper froid.

– Mais non... !

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Bien entendu, Oikawa ne voudrait en aucun cas entendre raison. Il lui prit sa main, de force, et l'entraîna à sa suite pour accélérer le pas.

– J'peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

– J't'oblige à te dépêcher. Si tu restes encore trop longtemps dehors, tu vas choper un rhume à la con.

– J'te dis que j'tomberais pas malade ! gronda Tooru en essayant de se défaire de la prise.

Prise qui se renforça un peu plus, malgré l'arrêt brutal de l'autre. Le barman planta ses iris noirs dans les siennes, agacé.

– Ca te fait chier que j'te touche ?

–… Hein ?

L'onomatopée était sortie toute seule, un peu bêtement, mais l'autre venait de le prendre totalement au dépourvu.

– Bah avec ce que j'ai dis la dernière fois, vu comment tu essaies de te dégager maintenant, et vu comme t'es totalement incompréhensible, j'me pose la question... il ajouta, amèrement je pensais te plaire.

Oikawa resta bouche bée. Il n'osa plus faire un geste, même respirer lui parut de trop pendant un instant. Ses muscles se détendirent peu à peu, alors que ses neurones recommençaient leur travail.

– C'est pas ça. Enfin, si tu m'plais ! T'es vraiment pas mal ! Bon, tu peux pas l'être plus que moi, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter son ego narcissique avant qu'il ne toussote. Mais c'est pas ça le problème ! J'foire toutes mes relations ! Ca finit toujours mal, j'en ai réussis aucune et la dernière... La dernière j'peine encore à la digéré ! Il s'esclaffa péniblement mais continua enfin, je veux dire par là que t'as rien à foutre d'un mec comme moi ! J'ai rien pour moi ! Mis à part ma belle gueule comme dirait certain... J'suis inutile, j'ai eu une vie de merde, j'apporte la mort et j'suis insupportable !

– C'est vrai que t'es chiant... échappa Kuroo, impassible.

La remarque le piqua droit au cœur, mais il serra les dents. Ça n'empêcha pas Kuroo de continuer :

– Mais j'suis aussi chiant que toi, donc t'aurais de quoi supporter aussi.

Tooru eut un petit rire jaune.

– On ferait que s'engueuler, j'suis sûr, lâcha-t-il.

– Ouais, mais après on s'en voudrait alors on s'excuserait, comme deux gros cons.

– Donc t'en es un aussi, de con ?

– Un peu. Sûrement pas autant que toi.

– Tu t'entendras vraiment bien avec Iwa-chan...

La réplique leur donna un sourire aux lèvres, même si Oikawa avait détourné les yeux en la disant.

– Mais tout d'abord... Tu dois m'expliquer ta réaction de la dernière fois... Oublie pas, j'te pardonne pas tant que t'as rien dit.

– Et tu comptes faire quoi après m'avoir pardonné ?

L'expression fier et satisfaite lui fit craindre la réponse. Kuroo prit bien soin de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches. Bien stable sur ses pieds, il lança d'une voix forte :

– Gueuler que j't'aime comme un fou et faire une déclaration de malade.

Pour cette fois, le châtain était bien content d'avoir déjà les joues rouges. Cela cachait parfaitement bien son embarras malgré lui. Et toujours malgré lui, il pensa que son voisin était juste un idiot, craquant et mignon, mais un idiot quand même. S'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, sa déclaration était déjà faite. Le visage de Bokuto passa une seconde dans sa mémoire, ils devaient sûrement d'éteindre l'un sur l'autre.

– Alors ? demanda le brun, impatient.

– C'est con...

– De quoi ?

– Ma réaction ! Elle était complètement débile !

– On l'a compris que t'étais con, mais pourquoi t'as réagi comme ça ?

– J't'emmerde ! C'est que tu m'as complètement pris au dépourvu ! J'pensais pas que tu pouvais me balancer ça comme ça et j'me suis rendu compte d'un coup que... ! bah que... euh... Il tourna le regard dans tous les sens, ne sachant pas comment annoncer la nouvelle.

– Que ?

Un claquement de langue, Oikawa le regarda en face avant de répondre presque enragé :

– Bah que tu m'plaisais vraiment trop ! Une pause, il reprit,… trop pour que ce soit juste de l'attirance... Et j'ai pas sût comment réagir alors j'ai préféré fuir.

– T'as raison, c'est complètement con.

Le passeur se retint au dernier moment de l'insulter. Si ça commençait comme cela, c'était mal parti comme relation. Son menton fut pris entre deux doigts. Un coup de vent en sens inverse lui envoya l'odeur de Tetsurou en plein dans les narines. Il inspira profondément. Et éternua. Il renifla un coup, avant de reposer ses yeux sur le serveur.

– Par contre, et même si j'en meurs d'envie, j'crois que j't'embrasserais une aut' fois...

Il claqua la langue contre son palais, un petit « va te faire foutre » lui échappa lorsqu'il dépassa Kuroo. La main de ce dernier s'échoua sur ses fesses dans une petite tape tandis qu'il riait un « bientôt » de très mauvais goût auquel Tooru répondit par un regard mauvais.

Néanmoins, il sentait son cœur gonflé d'une joie immense qu'il eut du mal à cacher. Comme un coup de canon, une question s'imposa alors dans l'esprit du châtain, plantant un doute, une méfiance et une peur absurde venait-il vraiment de faire le bon choix ?

Ce fut une rafale de vent qui lui donna la réponse, mais il ne l'entendit pas. Trop occupé à grelotter dans cette nuit d'hiver, qu'il ne trouva pas, paradoxalement, si glacial que cela.

* * *

 **Voilà, maintenant qu'ils sont officiellement en couple, on va pouvoir commencer les choses joyeuses ! Sans ironie bien évidemment, si j'passe de suite aux choses tristes, ce serait pas drôle ! /rit/ *coup de fusil* … AHEM ON SE CALME. Ballec que vous soyez pas content, t'façon j'ai pas tant de gens qui râle donc ça doit pas être si triste à lire :') #logic.**

 **On notera que j'ai pas fait d'intro' pour une fois, c'est louche. *ris* non j'blague j'trouvais juste que ça faisait de trop d'en faire une pour le coup x)**

 **Sur ce ! On reviendra avec des trucs plus cool, tranquille et avec nos chouchous la semaine pro', promis... !  
** **À la prochaine,  
** **Cia ! o/**


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucouuuuu 8D Reprise 8D_

 _Non, j'déconne pas reprise, enfin, pas comme je l'entends ! Bon, je suis qlqun incapable de garder deux fics en même temps, enfin, pas aussi régulièrement, wooooop's 8D donc bon, celle-là, j'vais essayé de faire plus ou moins un chapitre en_ **une dizaine de jour** **,** _voilà, voilà... Un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça dépendra de mon envie, du courage qu'on me donne -oui, sinon, je n'en ai aucun, ahahahha- et de ma flemme... Ah, je sens que j'arriverai pas à la combattre celle-là... *se pend* du coup voilà, voilà, n'hésitez pas à me supporter ! :D -en mode pom pom girl avec la tenue s'il/ZBAF/-_

 _… Prenez moi en pitié... ＿|￣|O_

 _Ahem, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Dimanche 11 décembre**_

– Eh bien, c'est moi ou y'a moins de gens que d'habitude ? lança Bokuto en observant la salle.

En effet, cette dernière ne contenait pas plus d'une dizaine de personnes même en comptant les trois serveurs présents.

– Il est tard, mais y des jours comme ça... ça devrait se remplir vers les fêtes.

– Hum... Bah c'est pas plus mal si vous pouvez tr-... Ah ! Mais si c'est plus mal ! Si ça se remplit vers les fêtes, vous allez devoir travailler plus et on pourra pas les passer ensemble ? s'exclama-t-il

Les deux bruns eurent un regard blasé.

– Pour Noël, on devrait sûrement travailler oui... Mais le Tenno Tenjobi est férié je te rappelle.

– Mais Noël... se lamenta l'argenté, j'voulais le passer avec toi...

– Le vingt-quatre, c'est un samedi cette année, non ? Demanda Kuroo en faisant fit de son ami.

– Oui, il me semble bien.

– Akaashi...

– Bokuto, ne pleure pas sur le comptoir s'il te plaît.

Le hibou eut un hoquet de surprise, avant de replonger dans sa déprime et de marmonner contre la méchanceté de son petit-ami. Il garda quand même la tête entre ses mains, n'osant pas désobéir à son cadet.

– Tu voulais faire quelque chose de spécial, pour Noël ? Questionna Keiji.

– C'est rare que tu t'intéresses à ce que j'veux faire...

Ils se regardèrent mutuellement un instant. Étrangement, Kuroo sentait que la discussion n'allait pas lui plaire. Le petit brun savait être très délicat, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'aborder les sujets sensibles et de le renfrogner dans quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des cas. Même avec tout son tact.

Tout de même curieux de savoir ce que la chouette pouvait bien lui vouloir, il lui répondit dans un ton presque détaché.

– Pas grand-chose... On ne m'a rien proposé pour l'instant.

– Ton voisin n'a rien de prévu ?

– Je pensais que tu avais plus de tact que ça.

– Je pensais que tu nous dirais ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir sans qu'on te pose la question.

Kuroo lui envoya un regard mi-agacé, mi-coupable. C'est vrai qu'à leur place, il aurait cherché à savoir depuis bien longtemps, et n'aurait sûrement pas été capable d'attendre leur fin de service.

– On s'est mis ensemble.

Bokuto tourna la tête si violemment que Tetsurou fut presque certain d'avoir entendu un craquement. L'air choqué qu'il avait lui fit craindre le pire, par pur réflexe, lorsque ce dernier se leva d'un bond, il lui colla violemment la main sur sa bouche.

– Au cas où t'allais encore crier comme un demeuré, se justifia le noiraud, t'as pas intérêt à le faire, ok ?

L'as repoussa sa main, l'expression irritée.

– Tu penses pas que t'aurais pu nous le dire avant ? râla ce dernier

– Le service a commencé rapidement.

Il eut droit à deux regards désabusés.

– T'en as d'autres des excuses de merde ?

– Bokuto, ton langage.

– Quoi mon langage ?! Il se fout de notre gueule ! répliqua-t-il en le pointant dans de grands gestes.

Comme toujours, il était impossible pour le hibou de ne pas se faire remarquer, même quand il ne hurlait pas. Le chat claqua la langue et se détourna d'eux.

– Je suis certain que Tsukishima se débrouille très bien dans la réserve, n'essaie pas d'aller l'embêter, déclara Akaashi.

Stoppant son envie avant même d'avoir pu la réaliser, Kuroo grimaça. Il reprit le verre qu'il était en train d'essuyer pour aller le ranger, ignorant royalement ses deux autres amis.

– On peut savoir pourquoi tu veux pas nous en parler ?

– Parce que je sens d'avance les avertissements remplis de sentiments mielleux et adorables à mon égard arriver, marmonna-t-il.

– T'es mon meilleur pote, normal que j'm'inquiète.

– J'vois pas où est le problème dans le fait que j'ai une relation, tu m'y as même encouragé d'un certain point de vue.

– Bro', c'est pas ça le problème, j'veux juste pas que tu te mettes trop dedans, à chaque fois ça te détruit.

Kuroo haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

– J'crois pas avoir souvenir d'une relation qui m'a fait déprimer.

– Non, enfin, si. Tu culpabilises à fond quand tu arrives pas à aider les autres... Bon c'pas de la déprime... Si un peu. Enfin, j'sais pas, c'pas ça, pas vraiment ça, j'm'exprime trop mal ! s'exclama Bokuto, les mains dans les cheveux.

– Oui, c'est sûr, mais encore ?

L'as relâcha quelque peu ses mèches pour le foudroyer du regard.

– C'que j'veux dire, c'est que tu fais toujours de ton mieux pour les autres, quitte à te niquer la santé ! Du coup, vu ton voisin chelou, forcément, j'ai pas envie que tu récupères sa misère pour toi !

– C'est assez égoïste, c'que tu dis là. Selon toi, j'devrais pas aider les gens que j'aime.

– Mais non !

– C'est ce que tu dis.

– C'est pas ça que j'pense... Il s'arrêta une seconde, cherchant ses mots. C'est que... Je...

– Tu es fort, Kuroo.

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à entendre la voix plate de Keiji, surtout en plein milieu d'une de leur chamaillerie. Ils ne pensaient pas non plus que le brun puisse lâcher un commentaire aussi lourd de sens comme cela.

– Tu es vraiment fort, reprit le plus jeune, mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'avoir des hauts et des bas malgré ça, et tu as beau faire ta mauvaise foi, on t'a déjà retrouvé dans des états proches de la dépression parce que tu n'étais pas capable d'aider les autres, ou qu'ils t'abandonnaient après que tu les ai aidés.

Tetsurou prit une goulée d'air, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer une syllabe, un geste d'Akaashi le fit taire tandis qu'il continuait sa tirade, une grimace un poil anxieuse collée au visage.

– Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu as assez eu de problème comme ça, et il est normal que l'on est pas envie que tu en es d'autres, ni de te revoir comme ça. On s'inquiète, même si tu trouves que c'est mal placé de notre part.

Les deux plus vieux restèrent cois pendant de longues secondes. Cela commençait à faire un long moment que le brun n'avait pas parlé aussi longtemps sans être coupé. Surtout quand son petit-ami était là. Fort malheureusement pour lui, quand Bokuto se taisait, il bougeait. Deux bras l'encerclèrent par-dessus le bar et une petite bouche se colla sur sa joue, un grand sourire présent.

– Merci, Keiji ! Toi aussi t'es trop fort c'est exactement ce que j'pensais ! Sauf que moi, ça marche jamais quand j'veux le dire...

Le brun soupira pour toute réponse, même s'il était heureux que l'argenté soit aussi impulsif puisqu'il avait réussi à empêcher un lourd silence de s'installer grâce à cela. Après cette constatation rapide, il reporta son attention sur Kuroo qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

– Tu comprends ? demanda-t-il en voyant le regard fixe de leur ami.

Les lèvres se serrèrent un peu, à cause de la gêne probablement. Le noiraud glissa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais, la main sur la hanche et le regard ailleurs. Il semblait incapable de maintenir le contact avec les deux orbes gris.

– Ouais, j'suis désolé.

– Y'a pas de quoi ! lança Bokuto, toujours aussi énergétique. Par contre, ton voisin-

– Petit-ami, maintenant...

– Petit-ami si tu veux, reprit l'as, pourra l'être si on te retrouve dans un mauvais état !

– Tu comptes allait le battre comme t'as déjà fait ?

Le regard mauvais que lança Akaashi à son amant le fit déglutir et réfléchir à deux fois avant de répondre.

– Hum... Non, j'irais pas me battre. Et puis, c'était lui qui m'avait cherché aussi !

L'argument était basique, un peu simplet, mais véridique. Après tout, il était improbable que Bokuto se lance de lui-même dans une bagarre, sauf quand on le cherchait et qu'on s'attaquait à ses amis, soit dit en passant. Les deux autres eurent quand même une moue blasée.

– De toute façon, je suis bien avec lui.

– Ça fait même pas deux jours.

– Bokuto, tais-toi. La priorité c'est que tu sois heureux, Kuroo.

Tetsurou ne put empêcher un sourire quelque peu niais d'apparaître, cela réchauffait toujours le cœur d'avoir ce genre de confession sincère de la part de ses proches. Sans plus, il retourna à ses occupations pendant que Keiji se débarrassait de l'emprise de fer qui le bloquait depuis quelques minutes.

De peu, Kuroo réussit à retenir son rire. Cela faisait du bien de voir ses deux amis toujours amoureux, même s'il aurait aimé que son petit-ami soit aussi présent.

Un nouveau regard à l'horloge lui apprit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à fermer, enfin. Son rictus s'élargit de peu, ce qui ne manqua pas à l'œil expert du plus jeune.

– Tous les clients sont partis. Je pense pas que le patron nous en voudra si on ferme une dizaine de minutes plus tôt...

– J'vois pas pourquoi tu veux faire ça.

– Depuis vingt-trois heures tu fais que regarder cette pauvre pendule, on est pas bigleux.

Il claqua la langue suite à la remarque de son plus vieil ami, qui s'amusa à le charrier un bout de temps.

– Mec, t'as eu le coup de foudre quand même... Ce serait presque mignon~ !

– Pas autant que vos bécotages pas très discret devant les films qu'on mate, lâcha naturellement Tetsurou pendant qu'il vérifiait la propreté.

– T'es juste jaloux ! Râla le hibou

– De quoi ? D'avoir un chieur dans ton genre collé au basque, non ça va !

L'expression outrée qu'eut Koutarou fut mémorable, comme à son habitude, il en faisait toujours trop. Les larmes aux yeux et la bouche à moitié ouverte, il se retourna vers son bien-aimé en espérant du soutien. Il déprima réellement quand Keiji l'abandonna en faisant mine de ranger ses bouteilles et de vérifier s'il en restait assez. Kuroo ricana à cet vision.

– Tout est propre, on y va ?

Akaashi hocha la tête, les lumières fut rapidement éteinte et Bokuto suivit, la tête basse et les yeux larmoyants. Habitués à ses sauts d'humeur, ils n'y prirent pas garde et sortirent tranquillement de la bâtisse. Un vent glacial les accueillit et un frisson les parcourut de la tête au pied quand ils entrèrent en contact avec ce dernier.

– Je pensais que vous ne finissiez pas avant une heure...

La voix étouffée fit tourner la tête aux deux bruns, Koutarou ne bougea même pas d'un iota, le nez enfoui dans son manteau. Oikawa s'avança jusqu'au halo de lumière projeté par le lampadaire. Une lourde écharpe sur les épaules et la nuque, cette dernière remontait presque jusqu'à ses yeux, ce qui expliquer l'atténuation de sa voix.

Tetsurou s'approcha rapidement, un poil irrité.

– Je t'avais dit de rester à l'appartement, t'as déjà à moitié la crève.

– J'avais pas envie et je m'ennuyais.

Les yeux noisette glissèrent jusqu'à Akaashi, curieux. Il lui fit un signe de tête, auquel le brun répondit poliment. Puis laissa son attention passer sur Bokuto, presque dos à eux, toujours boudeur. Keiji, qui avait suivi son regard, soupira. Kuroo préféra en rire.

– Tu vois, toi tu boudes parce que t'es puéril, lui parce qu'il est simplet. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez parfaitement.

La taquinerie lui amena un regard noir de la part de son petit-ami, mais il s'en moqua bien. Attrapant sa main, il débuta sa marche.

– Oï, Bokuto arrête de faire la gueule, tu sais qu'on t'adore. Amène-toi vite, on part sans toi !

Sans plus de cérémonie, Tetsurou tira Tooru par la main, s'éloignant à petits pas, curieux tout de même de voir comment le plus jeune allait bien pouvoir raisonner le hibou.

– T'es sûr que c'est bon de les laisser tous les deux ?

– Bah quoi de mieux que ton petit copain pour te remonter le moral ? sourit Kuroo.

Le passeur stoppa sa marche, surprit. Le vent souffla, mêlant les cheveux encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, le froid leur mordit la peau.

– Attends, ils sont ensemble et gays ?

– Lequel tu trouves assez féminin pour le confondre avec une fille ?

Un claquement de langue, le châtain tourna la tête vers les deux tourtereaux, plus loin. Le petit brun venait de capturer la main de son amant, essayant d'attirer son regard par la même occasion. Malheureusement, l'as s'entêtait à détourner les yeux dès que l'autre se maintenait un peu trop dans son champ de vision. Akaashi soupira, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu assez de sa journée pour que son petit-ami se permette une déprime.

Il attrapa les joues fraîches du hibou, le forçant ainsi à le regarder. Un peu mécontent, il ne put s'empêcher d'être un poil trop honnête

– Kuroo à raison, t'es chieur, le regard doré s'humidifia à cette affirmation. Mais t'es _mon_ chieur, ça change tout, non ?

Les larmes qui menaçait de couler disparurent subitement, deux bras puissants lui entourèrent la taille alors qu'un visage s'enfouissait dans son cou.

– T'es le meilleur, Keiji... Je t'aime vraiment.

Le brun eut un petit coup de chaud. En plus de quatre ans de relation, il aurait dû en prendre l'habitude et pourtant, il avait toujours ce petit battement de cœur un peu fort à chaque fois que ses deux petits mots passaient la barrière des lèvres de son amant. C'était peut-être un peu puéril de réagir comme ça, il se trouvait parfois enfantin devant le hibou. Il gratta tendrement la nuque offerte, créant ainsi des frissons ce qui lui tira un sourire d'amusement. La bouche remonta le long de son cou pour atterrir sur sa joue dans un bref baiser avant d'attaquer ses lèvres, hâtif.

Deux mains le poussèrent gentiment, il se décala avec un sourire éclatant.

– On ferait mieux de les rejoindre, lui expliqua Akaashi en pointant leur ami et son nouvel amour, en train de se chamailler un peu plus loin.

Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, l'un ayant rebondit sur une réflexion de l'autre et cela s'était étrangement changé en dispute idiote de « non » et « si ».

Dans un sourire mutin, Koutarou s'élança jusqu'à eux et les attrapa vivement par le cou, les collant à lui en riant.

– Hey, hey ! C'est moi le chieur après, hein ?!

– Bien évidemment.

– Je sens la mauvaise foi d'ici...

Akaashi les rejoignit rapidement, les mains dans les poches.

– J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, lâcha le noiraud en croisant les bras alors qu'il venait de dégager.

– Quarante-huit heures avec ton nouveau petit-ami que celui-ci le sait déjà... Comment peux-tu penser que tu n'en ai pas alors ? laissa échapper le brun d'un air presque goguenard.

– À vrai dire, reprit Oikawa, je m'en suis rendu compte avant même qu'on sorte ensemble...

– Enfonce pas le couteau, toi !

Une grande tape dans son dos empêcha Tooru de répondre tandis que Bokuto s'esclaffait dans un rire bruyant.

– J't'aime bien, finalement !

Le châtain toussa un peu, sous le regard désespéré de Kuroo.

–… Finalement ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

– Ah... Euh...

– Bokuto, tais-toi.

– Non, moi j'veux savoir ! s'exclama Oikawa.

– C'est rien, lui assura Kuroo.

– Tu t'es barré pendant une semaine sans donner de nouvelle, c'est pas rien ! Il a déprimé à fond j'te signale, alors forcément j'avais pas envie de t'apprécier !

Kuroo ne put que se coller une main sur le front, désabusé par son ami beaucoup trop franc. Et idiot. Simplet un jour, simplet toujours.

–… C'est vrai ?

La petite voix d'Oikawa fut presque inaudible dans le vent, au point qu'ils crurent avoir rêvé.

– C'est vrai que t'as réellement déprimé... ? répéta le passeur, un peu plus fort.

Les deux chouettes fixèrent longuement Tetsurou, mi-contrariés, mi-blasés.

– T'as rien dit ? interrogea finalement Bokuto.

– Si, enfin j'ai dit que ça se faisait pas et que je devais avoir des explications quoi.

– Ouais donc t'as rien dit !

– C'était sous-entendu !

– Comment ça peut être sous-entendu dans cette phrase ? Mauvaise foi le retour ! lança l'as pour se moquer.

– Rah, on s'en fou, pourquoi tu dis ça t'façon ?!

– Parce que sinon, le pauvre mec comprend rien à ce que j'raconte !

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, il tira à nouveau Oikawa à lui sans rencontrer de résistance, étrangement.

– Moi, je sens que je t'apprécie déjà, déclara même ce dernier.

– Hey hey ! On va être fait pour s'entendre je sens !

Pour un peu plus et Kuroo se serait pendu. Bokuto avait le don de se lier d'amitié avec n'importe qui c'était une sainte horreur. Comment Akaashi faisait-il pour ne pas être plus jaloux que ça ? Il lui jeta un regard en coin à cette réflexion, mais comme d'habitude, le brun n'affichait pas de réelle expression. Il reporta son attention sur les deux idiots qui se chamailler gentiment en riant, et dire que Koutarou disait ne pas le sentir...

– Bon, j'peux reprendre possession de mon petit-ami ou j'dois faire la queue ?

Les deux larrons eurent un grand sourire, bras dessus, bras dessous, ils demandèrent d'une même voix :

– Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ?

Un nouveau regard entre eux, un grand check et ils étaient reparti à rire, satisfait d'eux.

– Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on ferait tout de même mieux d'y aller, j'ai froid et le vent commence à monter.

Keiji venait à peine de finir sa phrase qu'il s'avançait déjà sans les attendre, l'air de rien.

– Hey, attends-moi !

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent. Koutarou eut une petite moue avant de le rattraper en quelques enjambées. Les deux autres suivirent, un peu plus calme pour le châtain, qui se fit happer la main un peu durement. Le geste le fit sourire. Un petit coup d'œil à Kuroo lui prouva que ce dernier n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier tant que ça les moqueries.

– T'es fâchée ? demanda-t-il, un peu curieux. On voulait pas t'énerver.

Les yeux portés sur Bokuto et Akaashi, à quelques pas d'eux et main dans la main, de longues secondes s'écoulèrent doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde d'un air semblant absent.

– Non c'pas ça.

Le vent du nord soufflait, glacial.

– C'est quoi alors ?

Un nouveau silence s'imposa entre eux, coupé par le petit rire de Koutarou. La ville était calme, peu de voitures passaient dans le froid de décembre et aucune personne n'osait sortir en ces nuits gelées, trop dures à supporter.

– Tu ne veux pas me répondre ?

– C'pas ça, il se frotta la nuque, c'est juste que c'est con.

– On est deux hein...

À sa réplique, Tetsurou lui décrocha un sourire amusé, un peu plus à l'aise.

– Ca me fait chier que tu t'entendes aussi bien d'un coup avec Bokuto alors que j'ai failli me faire jeter pleins de fois dès qu'on s'est vu... Le noiraud détourna la tête et continua, j'crois que j'suis un peu jaloux, c'est con.

– Complètement, ouais.

– M'enfonce pas. Pourquoi tu souris comme un abruti ?

Le passeur perdit son rictus à la remarque un peu brute. Il attrapa la joue de son petit-ami, tirant dessus comme on peut punir un enfant, ce qui fit échapper un râle à Kuroo.

– J'ai le droit d'être content !

– Pas si c'est quand tu te moques de moi, objecta le plus grand.

– Je me moque pas, j'trouve ça mignon.

– J'prends pas ça pour un compliment, bizarrement.

– Je vois pas pour-

– Hey ! Vous avancez un peu plus vite ou bien ?! cria l'as un peu plus loin.

– On arrive ! Répondit le barman, et ajouta un peu plus bas : Au pire qu'est-ce ça peut te foutre ?

– On va bientôt arriver au croisement, tu vas bien nous dire au revoir quand même !

– Bah z'avez qu'à attendre quelques secondes, on est pas pressé !

– J'ai cours dans moins de six heures, lâcha Akaashi d'un ton monotone.

– Et moi aussi !

– Ok, vous êtes pressés j'ai compris... !

– Vous êtes dans quel fac ? demanda Oikawa alors qu'ils arrivaient près d'eux.

– Université Chuô pour ma part.

Bokuto bomba le torse fièrement avant de répondre :

– Nittadai !

– Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Les trois paires d'yeux scrutèrent Oikawa, curieux et méfiant tout à coup.

– Tu le savais déjà ?

– Ah, euh... Ouais, j'viens de m'en rappeler quand j't'ai vu jouer et... Enfin euh, il se reprit et changea rapidement de sujet, sinon, Chuô, ça me rappelle quelque chose...

– Tu n'es pas de Tokyo donc c'est normal que tu ne t'en rappelles pas forcément, c'est une université privée assez réputée.

Ils arrivèrent au carrefour, leur chemin allait se séparer.

– C'est pour ça que tu travailles alors... conclut Tooru en ignorant tant bien que mal qu'Akaashi savait qu'il n'était -étrangement- pas de Tokyo.

– On dira ça. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Il ajouta un petit mouvement de tête et se détourna d'eux sans plus, Koutarou le regarda s'éloignait sans lui.

– Désolé, je crois qu'il est vraiment fatigué ce soir... Dis, Oikawa, tu passeras bien au bar plus souvent hein !

– Euh, c'est à dire ?

– Bah quand ils font leur service, je me ramène souvent vers la fin, alors... Ça m'évitera d'être tout seul quand y'a beaucoup de monde !

Un peu surpris par la demande, il ne put qu'accepter dans un sourire. Cela eut l'air de suffire à Bokuto qui commença à partir dans de grands gestes.

– Bonne nuit ! Et pas de bêtise hein !

Juste après cette phrase, ce dernier rejoignit rapidement Keiji, laissant le nouveau couple seul. Le silence glacé de l'hiver les accueillit, couper par les bruits de la ville. Oikawa regarda les deux jeunes hommes s'éloigner, perdu dans ses pensées sous le regard perplexe de Kuroo. Ce dernier lui prit la main, le ramenant un peu dans la réalité et ils entamèrent leur marche, sans un mot.

Le noiraud ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'avait pas non plus l'impression que parler maintenant serait utile. Bien au contraire, son petit-ami semblait s'être égaré dans son propre esprit. Tetsurou leva les yeux. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire pendant sa marche, après tout, et il n'avait pas le courage de réfléchir à la différence de son petit-ami.

Il soupira. Le ciel semblait persister à garder son manteau gris d'hiver. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir pu regarder le ciel découvert depuis près de deux semaines au soir. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, cela ne faisait pas seulement deux semaines qu'il avait rencontré Tooru maintenant qu'il y pensait ? Il eut un petit rire silencieux. S'il disait cela à l'autre, il aurait pu le vexer, il valait mieux éviter.

– Tu penses qu'Akaashi ne m'aime pas ?

La voix d'Oikawa le fit presque sursauter.

– Comment t'en es venu à cette conclusion ?

– Hum, comme ça.

– C'est pas le genre, il attend de connaître avant de juger, il est beaucoup plus réfléchit que...

– Bokuto c'est ça ?

– Hum, fais gaffe, on dirait pas comme ça, mais il est pas si con qu'il le prétend. Ça pourrait te surprendre.

Un petit « hum » lui répondit, pensif. Et alors qu'il allait demander ce qu'il le préoccupait, des doigts se glissèrent entre les siens dans une froideur égale à la température extérieure. Pourtant, le toucher le brûla agréablement.

* * *

 **Du coup, j'vous dis... à je sais pas quand 8D /ZBAF/  
** **Non, mais comprenez moi, cette fic là, les chapitres font au moins 3K, voir souvent 4K c'est long à écrire :'( c'est dur et pénible aussi :'(  
** **DONC bah si j'ai pas le courage et qu'on m'en donne pas, j'vais pas aller vite et j'ai pas la foi d'aller vite 8D -ceci est une logique imparable MWAHAHHAHAHAH-**

 **Sur ce, comme toujours, j'attends vos _avis/envie/hypothèse/idiotie/idée_ comme toujours ! Ca me fait le plus grand bien de les lire, et ça m'aide, contrairement à ce que pense 95% des flemmards de lecteurs de -oui, je vous insulte gratuitement- mais ça fait jamais de mal de le dire même si on nous croit pas -nous = auteur-, ou plutôt de le rappeler ! **

**Je vous dis à la prochaine,  
** **Cia !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey hey guys ! Nouveau chapitre, bon, comme je l'avais dis ce serait environ toutes les dizaines de jours, j'me tiens... (mdr j'dis ça mais j'l'ai instauré la semaine dernière cette idée *se pend*) enfin bref, du coup, j'espère que vous avez toujours hâte de la suite et que cela vous plait, on se revoit en bas, bonne lecture !**

 _ **Bastou** : Héhéhéhé, merci *krkrkrkr* Le concept est cool, vraiment ? :D On me l'a rarement dit pour cette fiction là, ça fait plaisir ! o/ Et encore plus que ça te plaise ! Anhw, le OiKuroo n'est-il pas fabuleux, omg ! Enfin qlqun qui n'aime pas vraiment le KenHina, j'me sens tellement moins seeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuulleeeeeeee ! :')  
_ _Oh t'as aussi lu C &C ? J'espère que t'as vraiment aimé et que ça t'a plu ! :D  
_ _En tout cas, vraiment merci de ta review, en plus j'hésitais à poster entre aujourd'hui et demain, du coup, j'le fais aujourd'hui, ahah ! J'espère que tu repasseras et je te souhaite une bonne lecture, encore merci !_

* * *

 _ **Samedi 17 décembre**_

Ce soir là, calme et glacial, le bar était rempli de personne en tout genre, y compris d'un personnage bien reconnaissable avec ses cheveux étrangement teints.

– Alors c'est bien ce que je pensais, tu jouais !

– Comment ça, tu le pensais ? demanda Oikawa, surpris.

– Bah je pensais t'avoir déjà vu jouer, mais Akaashi me soutenait que non, que j'avais dû te voir avec les supporters de Shiratorizawa à l'époque !

La remarque tira une grimace à Tooru, tandis qu'au même moment, Bokuto taper son poing contre le bar.

– Tu vois, Akaashi ! J'avais raison !

Son petit-ami acquiesça vaguement, trop occupé à enchaîner la création des boissons demandées.

– Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Le barman partit sans répondre, prouvant que non, il n'écoutait pas. Un petit rire fit sortir Koutarou de sa torpeur.

– Te marre pas !

– Il fait souvent ça ?

– Partir sans m'écouter ?

– Hum.

– Quand il est trop occupé, ouais. Il dit que je parle trop. Et que je change trop de sujet pour qu'il me suive en faisant deux choses à la fois. C'est même pas vrai.

L'expression de son nouvel ami lui fit comprendre que si, Keiji n'avait pas totalement tort sur tous les points. Il retourna subitement sur le sujet précédent, ce qui conforta Oikawa dans son idée.

– Et donc, t'as joué au poste de passeur ? c'est toi qu'avez raflé le titre de meilleur passeur au collège, non ?

– C'est ça.

– Mais pourquoi t'as pas continué au lycée, alors ? T'étais bon ! s'exclama Bokuto.

– J'ai continué, mais j'ai eu une blessure plus grave que prévu en terminale et... et d'autres choses qui ont fait que j'ai pas eu envie de continuer.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le regard de Koutarou changea du tout au tout, curieux, attentif et scrutateur. Tooru fut subitement mal à l'aise, il avait la réelle impression que l'as n'était plus du tout la même personne.

– Pourquoi t'as pas envie de continuer ?

Grands ouverts, les deux immenses yeux dorés le fixaient sans gêne, ne ratant aucune de ses mimiques.

– Euh, pourquoi tu tiens à savoir ça ?

Presque distant, Bokuto répondit :

– Parce que t'aimes pas en parler, donc t'en as soit honte, soit ça te rappelle des mauvais souvenirs, dans les deux cas, c'est quelque chose de curieux et je ne veux pas que ça retombe à nouveau sur Kuroo.

Le cœur d'Oikawa rata un battement. La voix de son ami semblait presque irréelle, teintée d'un voile de menace caché et venant d'un lointain futur.

Il sursauta vivement. Une main venait de se poser sur son épaule droite sans préavis.

– Vous faites quoi, bande de feignants ? demanda Kuroo avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– On glande pardi !

– Fais pas genre, vous parliez de quoi ?

– Pas grand-chose, répondit Tooru.

Sous le regard sceptique de Tetsurou, l'as ajouta :

– J'essaie d'en savoir un peu plus sur la vie de ton nouveau petit chéri... ! Et pour le moment, c'est assez drôle ! Tu savais que j'avais raison ? Il a été passeur au lycée et au collège en volley ! laissa échapper Koutarou, et avant que tu interviennes, j'allais savoir pourquoi il avait arrêté vu qu'il était doué.

Oikawa détourna les yeux, il n'avait pas envie de parler de son passé ni maintenant ni dans un futur proche. Malgré tout, l'as l'avait complètement pris au dépourvu sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il avait même l'impression de s'être fait mener jusqu'à ce sujet-là sans même s'en être rendu compte.

Kuroo l'avait prévenu, Bokuto était beaucoup moins idiot qu'il n'en avait l'air. L'étincelle qu'il attrapa dans son regard lui confirma une crainte qu'il se refusait à croire même dans les amis de Tetsurou, il était surveillé. Et cela, certainement bien mieux que par ses propres proches.

– Ne me le traumatise pas, sale chouette.

– Ha ?! J'ai jamais traumatisé personne moi !

– Bah bien sûr... Oh Akaashi, deux manzana, une bière et une vodka s'il te plaît.

L'attention de Koutarou fut tout de suite happée vers son amant non loin d'eux, qu'il n'avait pas vu revenir. Tout comme Tooru qui s'était demandé, absurdement, si le barman n'avait pas des talents de ninja caché. Le whisky qu'il avait ingurgité avait peut-être eu un peu trop d'effet sur son raisonnement.

Un baiser dans ses cheveux le ramena un peu plus sur terre, il tourna les yeux vers Kuroo, lequel lui fit un sourire enjôleur et prit ses boissons.

– Ouh l'amoureux... !

– Ta gueule.

– Ouhouh, monsieur Kuroo est mécontent... t'as peur que j'te le pique ?

– Vu comme tu regardes Akaashi même en parlant avec lui... Nah, t'inquiètes j'ai pas peur de ça, y'a aucun risque que tu délaisses l'amour de ta p'tite vie.

– Ma p'tite vie ?! Non, mais t'sais ce qu'elle te dit ma p'tite vie ?!

Le rire de Tetsurou provoqua encore plus Koutarou, déjà parti au quart de tour.

– Eh beh sache qu'e-

– Bokuto, gronda Keiji.

Le susnommé se calma aussitôt, et devint aussi sage qu'une image pouvait l'être.* Contrairement au serveur qui s'éloigna avec un sourire goguenard afin de continuer à le provoquer. Ce n'était pas réellement contre son ami, mais il n'aimait pas savoir que Koutarou essayer de travailler son amant. Même si cela partait de bonnes intentions, Kuroo n'avait pas besoin d'être couvert de la sorte, cela l'horripilait presque. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Bokuto, son ami était beaucoup trop précieux pour qu'il puisse se fâcher contre lui un jour. Encore moins pour des broutilles de la sorte.

Il servit les boissons commandées dans un sourire et observa la salle. D'un pas rapide, il débarrassa les tables des verres utilisés, tout en jetant de coups d'œil fréquents vers les deux garçons accoudés au bar.

Dans un soupir désespéré, il essaya de faire taire sa jalousie et sa peur. Chose on ne peut plus difficile quand il voyait les deux hommes rires sans problèmes. Cela restait tout de même assez rassurant de les voir s'esclaffer et non être aussi sérieux que tout à l'heure. Il était arrivé pile au bon moment par rapport à leur discussion, et le sujet avait habilement tourné dans un autre sens. Bien que Koutarou se ferait un plaisir de retourner papoter à propos du passé de son petit-ami, en toute impunitée.

Non, vraiment, il n'aimait pas l'idée que Bokuto s'en mêle, et encore moins qu'il sache ce qu'il était arrivé à Oikawa avant que lui-même ne soit au courant. Il jeta un nouveau regard autour de lui, ils allaient fermer d'ici une bonne heure, et le bar ne désemplissait pourtant pas. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait fermer plus tôt.

– Oï, Kuroo ! hurla Bokuto au même moment.

Il sursauta presque, lui qui était parti dans ses pensées sans même s'en rendre compte.

– J'ai eu une super idée, amène-toi !

– Bokuto, on ne crie pas dans le bar ! Sermonna Yukie qui passait dans le coin.

L'as s'excusa rapidement, pendant que Tetsurou les rejoignait.

– Tu m'veux quoi ? demanda dès plus poliment le serveur.

– Mec, j'viens d'avoir l'idée du siècle !

– Grouille j'ai pas que ça a foutre, lâcha-t-il en entendant les clients le hélé.

– Vous avez rien d'prévu pour Noël, vrai ou pas ?

– On peut lui demander après le service, ajouta Oikawa, là c'est pas pratique pour discuter...

– Ah non, maintenant que vous m'avez appelé, vous me le dîtes !

– Kuroo, va servir la table huit s'il te plaît ! demanda Yukie qui venait de revenir.

– J'ai le choix ?

– Non.

Kuroo soupira, comment pouvait-il refuser quelque chose à Shirofuku quand il savait que cette dernière n'hésiterait pas à se venger ou à lui faire du chantage ?

– Bon, vous me direz ça quand je reviendrai.

– N'espère même pas, Yaku est parti donc j'ai besoin de toi en salle.

– Et Tsukishima ? râla le serveur.

– J'aide à la préparation, tu le vois pas ? répondit Kei, non loin d'eux. Tu veux mes lunettes peut-être ?

– Navré, j'pense que j'avais simplement pas envie de te voir et que mon cerveau a inconsciemment effacé ton image de ma rétine, lâcha Kuroo avec un sourire dévastateur.**

– Que de magnifiques compliments venant de toi, je suis ravie de voir que tu m'accordes autant d'importance que moi à ton égard, déclara Tsukki sur le même ton.

– Allons, allons... Je te déconseille de commencer ça, tu vas perdre, megane-kun.

– Je prends le pari.

– Tu ne prendras le pari de rien du tout, contrecarra Akaashi, tu vas continuer à m'aider et à apprendre et Kuroo va aller servir en salle sans faire d'histoire. Sauf si vous voulez que je vous fasse sauter la prime de Noël.

Une grimace de mécontentement et d'effroi prit place sur leurs deux visages. Même s'ils savaient que Keiji n'avait aucun réel pouvoir sur leur salaire, il pouvait, en revanche, allait tranquillement papoter avec le patron. Manipulateur comme il l'était quand il le voulait, le brun arriverait à ses fins sans problème. Tsukishima n'était arrivé que depuis peu, et pourtant, il avait parfaitement compris qu'Akaashi restait la personne la plus influente des employés. Cela, malgré que ce soit Kuroo l'un des plus anciens.

Ce dernier s'en alla d'ailleurs dans un bougonnement digne d'un grand-père mal luné, râlant contre tout et n'importe quoi. Il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre qu'à lui malgré tout, il tenait bien trop au barman pour réussir à lui en vouloir, tout comme pour Bokuto. Cependant, il fallait tout de même qu'il évacue sa frustration sur quelque chose. Et ce fut sur le mauvais temps et sa curiosité qu'il pesta. L'hiver devenait beaucoup trop froid pour lui, sa santé, celle de son petit-ami et sa propre curiosité était devenue un fléau aussi terrible qu'une catastrophe planétaire.

La cloche sonna brusquement, le tirant de ses pensées. Avec tous les allées retours qu'il avait fait, ainsi que les grimaces pour répondre à celle de Koutarou, il n'avait pas vu le temps passé ni la salle se vider peu à peu. Il ne restait qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour que la salle soit abandonnée de tout client.

Il délaissa à nouveau quelques verres sur le bar, que Kei ramassa à contrecœur pendant qu'il passait ses bras autour d'Oikawa.

– Alors, c'était quoi cette idée de génie ?

– Héhéhé, t'as pas fini le boulot ! Akaashi va pas être content s'il te voit parler quand il reviendra de la cave.

– Raah, arrête de lui obéir tu veux ?

– Pour finir avec trois mois d'abstinence ? se défendit Bokuto épouvanté, non merci !

– T'as l'air d'une chienne en chaleur quand tu lâches ça comme ça...

– Insulte pas tes amis... appuya Oikawa, et tu vas aussi te faire engueuler par Akaashi si on fait ça.

– Depuis quand t'es de son côté ? s'indigna Kuroo, presque médusé.

Un sourire en coin, Tooru l'attrapa par la nuque et lui baisa la joue.

– Depuis que ça te fait chier, chaton...

– Interdit de prendre mes surnoms ! pesta Bokuto.

– T'as pas dis que j'avais pas le droit.

– Pas celui-là, c'est entre lui et moi ça, pas touche !

Un petit bruit de mécontentement sortit de sa bouche, toutefois, il n'ajouta rien. Il appréciait de plus en plus Koutarou, et ils pourraient certainement devenir bons amis, assez pour vouloir éviter de s'embêter de petit différent de ce genre.

– Kuroo, il reste des verres à débarrasser, lâcha Akaashi qui venait de revenir.

– J'y vais... Et elle est où Yukie ?

– Elle est partie.

– Quoi ? Et pourquoi ? questionna-t-il, presque ahuri.

– Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander quand tu la verras.

– C'est quoi ce traitement de faveur ? J'ai l'impression d'être celui qui se fait avoir là !

– C'est le cas, Tetsu-chan.

À l'entente du surnom, il jeta un regard noir à son petit-ami. Pourtant il n'ajouta rien et partit tout en bougonnant dans son coin, sous les yeux amusés de ses proches.

La demi-heure passa rapidement. Les derniers clients partirent dans une certaine cacophonie qui alternait entre rires, chants et boutades. Une énergie euphorique se dégageait d'eux, aidée par la boisson. Tetsurou les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte pour la majorité, il eut même droit à certaines tapes amicales de la part des habitués et des regards enjôleurs par certaines femmes.

La porte se referma une énième fois avec les derniers clients, clôturant ainsi la fin de leur service, pile à l'heure.

– Bon, le serveur se tourna vers le bar, vous allez me dire que ce vous vouliez tout à l'heure ?

– Faire une party ! lança joyeusement Bokuto en se levant de sa chaise.

Il fit quelques pas vers son ami, un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis que les autres le rejoignaient.

– Une party quand ?

– Pour le Tennô Tenjôbi** ! Au moins, vous travaillez pas tous les deux ce jour-là !

Kuroo jeta un coup d'œil à Akaashi, qui n'avait pas bronché pendant le dialogue.

– Tout est prêt, on peut fermer ?

– Pour ma part, oui. À plus tard, lâcha Kei qui partit sans plus de considération.

– Tout le monde dehors, alors !

– J'peux savoir pour la party ou pas avant ? râla le serveur.

– On en parlera une fois tout fermé, sinon vous allez rester encore des heures ici.

– Comme si on était comme ça ! protesta Bokuto.

Keiji l'ignora, comme souvent, et les poussa jusqu'à la porte qu'il referma tandis que la discussion reprenait dans une nuit particulièrement froide.

– Alors, cette party, vous voulez la faire où et quand ?

– On te l'a dit, au Tennô Tenjôbi ! répliqua Koutarou, presque désabusé

– Ouais mais l'heure, crétin. J'suppose que ce serait le soir, et où ? Kuroo eut un moment de réflexion avant d'ajouter, méfiant : pas chez moi, j'espère... ?

– Mais non bro', t'inquiètes !

– Justement, avec toi, j'ai de quoi.

L'expression outrée de Bokuto les fit rire.

– J'vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça !

– T'as vu toutes les conneries que tu fais ? Et le nombre de fois ou tu t'invites tranquille sérieux ? ria presque involontairement le serveur.

– On est pas là pour débattre sur ça, lâcha Oikawa qui s'amusait tout de même de leur petite bagarre.

– J'fais pas _tant_ de connerie que ça !

– Tu veux la liste dans l'ordre alphabétique ou chronologique ? railla Kuroo.

– Akaashi ! Soutiens-moi !

– Non, c'est vos problèmes. Mais je veux bien savoir où l'on fêterait ça.

– On fête quoi au juste ? Parce que bon, c'est même pas Noël ni rien.

– On fête votre mise en couple ! Et on va rencontrer les amis d'Oikawa et on appellera les nôtres !

– On compte le faire chez moi, ajouta Oikawa entre temps.

Leur marche avait débuté depuis quelques minutes et déjà, Bokuto et Kuroo se bousculaient suite à leurs piques.

– Mais tu veux inviter qui ?! reprit Tetsurou comme si Tooru n'avait rien dit.

– Bah Kenma déjà !

– Kenma ? répéta le châtain sans comprendre.

Les deux amants s'arrêtèrent subitement, les visages ahuris.

– T'as jamais entendu parler de Kenma ?

Presque gêné par ce soudain revirement dans leur attitude, il répondit négativement.

– Oh mon dieu... !

– Tu étais tant que ça obnubilait ? demanda Akaashi, encore surpris même s'il ne le montrait pas.

– Mais que dalle !

– Je peux savoir ce que j'ai raté ? questionna Oikawa, perdu.

– Il t'a jamais parlé de Kenma ? interrogea à nouveau Bokuto, toujours choqué.

Les épaules affaissées, un air désabusé collé au visage, Tooru répondit une nouvelle fois à la négative.

– Mais mec ! reprit Koutarou, c'est chelou ça !

– Je peux savoir qui c'est ou vous allez me foutre de côté encore longtemps ? hurla presque le châtain.

– Mais tu lui parles encore, rassure-moi ! demanda Bokuto qui se moquait éperdument d'Oikawa.

– Tous les deux jours, comme depuis un an, oui, lâcha Kuroo, las.

– MAIS C'EST QUI BORDEL ?!

Les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent subitement. Les joues plus rouges de colère que de froid, Tooru détourna le regard, quelque peu mal à l'aise d'avoir crié aussi brutalement.

– C'est... bah c'est Kenma quoi.

– Merci, Bokuto, tes interventions sont toujours les meilleures, répliqua le noiraud.

– Mais comment tu veux le décrire aussi ?!

– C'est mon ami d'enfance, rien de plus.

– Ouais, 'fin, t'es presque sa mère aussi, ajouta Koutarou.

– Ta gueule.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé si vous êtes si proche ? interrogea Oikawa d'une petite voix.

– Bonne question, lâcha Akaashi tout aussi étonné, si ce n'est choqué.

Tetsurou soupira et recommença sa marche dans l'hiver glacial. Les trois autres suivirent tandis qu'il reprenait la parole.

– Je te rappelle que tu ne m'as pas non plus parlé de tes amis, si ce n'est Iwaizumi. Et encore, c'est surtout parce que je le vois de temps à autre à l'appart'.

– C'est pas la même chose.

– Si c'est la même chose.

– Non !

– Si !

Keiji et Bokuto se lancèrent un vague regard désespéré suite au débat puéril qui prenait place.

– Bon, stop ! somma Akaashi d'une voix forte, on fera cette party chez Oikawa le vingt-trois au soir, et vous allez chacun inviter quelques proches, ok ? Déjà Kenma comme ça tu pourras le rencontrer, lâcha-t-il à l'intention de Tooru. Ensuite si tu poses des questions à son propos, tu le feras après avoir décidé de qui viendra, non ? Après tout, vous ne connaissez pas du tout les amis de l'un et l'autre apparemment.

– J'en ai pas beaucoup de toute manière.

– C'est bizarre ! laissa échapper Bokuto sans aucune finesse, t'as pourtant l'air d'être vachement... entouré ?

– Quand je dis que tes interventions sont magiques...

– Mais j't'emmerde, vous comprenez ce que j'veux dire, c'est l'important ! râla le hibou.

– Si elle est si courte que ça, cette liste, tu peux la dire maintenant ? questionna Keiji.

– Pourquoi ? Tu comptes faire des recherches ? soupçonna Oikawa.

– Question de curiosité plus qu'autre chose, mais c'est comme tu veux.

Le châtain haussa les épaules.

– Iwaizumi, Matsukawa et Hanamaki.

Un léger silence suivit avant qu'il ne continue.

– Et vous, y'aurez qui ?

– C'est à Kuroo de choisir, de toute manière, nous avons presque tous nos amis en communs, répondit Akaashi.

– Je dirais... Kenma, vous deux, Yaku, Yûji, Sugawara viendrait peut-être avec un de ses amis remarque, et... j'dois de la bouffe à Yukie alors ce serait peut-être le bon moment pour l'inviter ?

– Elle va vider le frigo si tu l'invites, prévint le barman.

– Elle va pas se sentir seule en étant la seule fille ? demanda Bokuto.

– C'est vrai que niveau fille... après y'a Misaki que je croise toujours à l'université et sinon... On lui dit d'inviter une amie ?

– Si ça se trouve, elle a prévu autre chose.

– Bon, on aura qu'à s'occuper de ça demain et on vous tiendra au courant.

Ils venaient d'arriver à l'intersection, pile là où leur chemin se séparait.

– Ça me va.

– Moi aussi !

– À demain alors.

– Hum, à demain.

– Pas de connerie sur la route ! ajouta Bokuto avec un rictus moqueur.

– J't'en dis autant, sale chouette !

Koutarou tira seulement la langue avant d'être entraîné à la suite de son amant. Le geste arracha un sourire aux deux garçons, restés en arrière, puis ils reprirent leur marche dans un petit silence.

– T'as quand même beaucoup de personnes dans ton entourage.

– Pas tant que ça, mais si ça t'embête, je n'ai qu'à inviter seulement Bokuto, Akaashi et Kenma.

– Non, t'inquiètes pas. Ce sera pas plus mal, plus on est de fou, plus on rit !

– Bokuto, sors de ce corps.

– T'es pas drôle !

Kuroo lui attrapa le poignet et le tira vers lui. Il se laissa faire, un peu surpris. Une main passa dans son dos tandis qu'une autre soulevée son menton.

Des lèvres s'accaparèrent les siennes avec une douceur inégalée, malgré les gerçures du froid. Elles se retirèrent pour lui sourire.

Le cœur gonflé de joie et le cerveau grisé, Oikawa se pencha à nouveau pour happer cette bouche qui lui avait tant manqué au cours de la journée. Le baiser gagna en ardeur et les corps se collèrent un peu plus instinctivement, comme pour garder la chaleur qui émanait d'eux en cette nuit d'hiver.

Les lèvres se lâchèrent après de longues secondes.

– On ferait bien de rentrer si on veut pas attraper froid, interrompu Kuroo.

Les mains de Tooru glissèrent de ses épaules à ses paumes.

– Même en plein hiver, j'ai plus froid depuis que t'es là, confessa-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible. Et j'pense pas que j'pourrais avoir froid même au beau milieu de la banquise si t'es avec moi, c'est bizarre, hein ?

Une chaleur presque brûlante s'installa sur les joues de Tetsurou. Et dans un mouvement instinctif, presque désespéré, il ne put qu'écraser sa contre celle de son amour.

* * *

 _ ***Enfin, aussi sage qu'une image en forma .GIF 8D  
**_ _ ****Ou comment se faire défoncer verbalement en une leçon avec Kuroo, aahahahha. #TuPeuxPasLutter.  
**_ _ *****Tennô Tenjôbi = anniversaire de l'empereur, jour férié au Japon !**_

 **VOILAAAAAAAAAA 8D  
** **Je vous envoie pleins d'ondes positives, et j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus, comme toujours, j'espère avoir vos avis, impression, etc ! Ca me motive à écrire plus vite cette fiction et à vous l'a donner le plus rapidement possible, donc n'hésitez pas ! :D**

 **A bientôt,  
** **Cia !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello little guys ! o/  
** **Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle connerie ! o/ ENJOY, je tiens ma dizaine de jours avant de poster, hallelujah mais j'ai qu'un chapitre d'avance aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh, kill me, en plus, j'commence à taffer jeudi prochain :'( … TROP DE CHOSE A FAIRE OMG :'(  
** **BREF bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

 _ **Bastou :** Mais omg XD Au moins, tu connais les personnages, c'est déjà ça XD Mis azy', le OiKuroo c'est le bien, c'est la vie, c'est la beauté de la chose ! Il faut des rarepairs ! D: Ca fait toujours du bien de lire des choses un peu différentes ! D: dis lui de changer ses goûts à ton amie XDD Oui, Oikawa et Bokuto comme ami, trop de connerie 8D  
_ _Mdr, non tkt, au moins, t'as posté une review, c'est déjà ça omg ! XD y'en a qui s'en foute et m'en laisse même pas stp :') alors merci à toi et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :D_

* * *

 **Vendre** _ **di 23 décembre**_

Oikawa bâilla. Les paupières un peu lourdes, il papillonna des yeux pour chasser les quelques larmes qui brouillèrent sa vue. Le générique de fin continuait sa course tandis qu'il s'étirait.

– Tetsu-chan...

Son amant grogna.

– Il faudrait commencer à préparer les apéritifs et autres, continua-t-il, j'aimerais aussi vérifier que tout est propre.

Dans une petite moue, Kuroo s'assit un peu plus correctement.

– Rappelle-moi pourquoi on fait ça chez toi et pas chez moi ?

– Parce que je n'ai pas de voisin en dessous ni au-dessus. Et que... j'en sais rien en fait, Bokuto voulait voir l'appartement et ça a dérivé comme ça.

Le noiraud pouffa. Quand il disait que Bokuto pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait, il ne mentait pas. Curieux comme il l'était, il avait dû emmener Oikawa jusque là sans que ce dernier ne s'attende à ce qu'il demande à faire une fête chez lui. Et on ne peut jamais rien refuser à Koutarou, c'est bien connu.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demande Tooru en se levant.

– Rien, oublie.

Il accusa le regard sceptique que lui lança Oikawa avec un sourire moqueur.

– J'veux savoir.

– J'veux pas te dire.

Après une expression boudeuse et un claquement de langue, le plus petit se détourna. Dans un soupir, Kuroo se leva et se colla à lui, déposant un baiser dans sa nuque.

– Boude pas.

– Dis-moi alors.

– Nah. Pas envie.

Oikawa se retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face. Il passa ses mains autour de sa nuque et la griffa gentiment.

– J'aime pas qu'on rigole de moi et que je ne sache pas pourquoi.

– Je rigolais pas de toi.

– Mouais.

– J't'assure.

– Alors pourquoi tu veux pas me dire ?

– Parce que c'est idiot et que ça te fait chier, rit le noiraud.

Un spasme de colère parcourut le visage de Tooru, bien vite suite à la réplique, il essaya de se dégager vainement de l'étreinte. Kuroo gardait plus de force que lui en pourcentage brut, il ne pouvait réellement pas se battre à la loyale contre ce dernier.

Ils finirent par tomber lourdement au sol dans les éclats de rire de Tetsurou.

– T'es lourd et tu m'as fais mal !

– Tu l'as cherché à te débattre aussi !

– J't'avais dis de me lâcher !

– Non, tu m'as rien dis !

– Bah c'était sous-entendu !

Il y eut un léger silence, dans lequel ils se fixèrent de longues secondes. Puis, Kuroo rit à nouveau devant l'air boudeur de son amant. Il lui embrassa les joues, le nez et finit par s'échouer contre ses lèvres dans un soupir de bien-être partagé.

Kuroo redressa la tête, laissant ses yeux parcourir le visage plus détendu pour finir par se perdre dans l'océan chocolaté de ceux de son amant. Il eut un sourire un peu bête, que l'on qualifie souvent d'amoureux, avec les yeux pétillants et le regard un peu vague. Qu'Oikawa lui rendit parfaitement, étant incapable de rester longtemps fâcher contre lui.

Il happa sa bouche une nouvelle fois dans un bref instant.

– J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir tout vérifier avant que tout le monde arrive, lâcha-t-il juste après.

– Ok, ok... souffla Tetsurou en retirant sa main, qui s'était étrangement faufilée sous le haut de son amant.

Tooru eut un regard bienveillant et ils se relevèrent tous les deux.

– T'as prévu quelque chose de spécial à manger ce soir ?

– Non, simplement des biscuits apéro, pizzas et un peu d'alcool.

– Un peu d'alcool ?

– Quelques bières...

Kuroo le fixa longuement, interdit.

– Quelques bières seulement ?

– T'as besoin de boire pour t'amuser ? se défendit le plus petit.

– Pas forcément, mais ça m'étonne que tu n'en aies pas pris plus...

– Je vois pas pourquoi.

– Comme ça... Dis, tes potes sont pas dû genre à boire, si ?

Le blanc qui suivit sa demande la lui confirma.

– Ouais, donc ils vont ramener des choses, c'est ça ?

– De l'alcool, sûrement. Enfin, Hanamaki ou Matsukawa je pense...

– Pas Iwaizumi ?

– Tu le vois vraiment en train de boire ?

– Ouais, non... lâcha Kuroo après une seconde de réflexion : ce n'était pas du tout le genre du garçon.

Après un regard, Tooru se retourna vers le frigo afin de vérifier qu'il avait bien pris plusieurs pizzas.

– Rappelle-moi... On est bien huit ou neuf avec nous.

– Huit ou neuf ?

– Pas sûr que Yukie vient avec une amie, et Sugawara ne viendra pas.

Oikawa soupira.

– Au moins, t'es sûre qu'elle vient et lui non.

– Normalement.

Il eut droit à un regard déprimé, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

– C'est un peu dommage que tu n'invites seulement que trois personnes, non ?

– Elles sont celles qui comptent le plus pour moi et qui ne me laisseront pas, ça me suffit.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, et Tetsurou non plus. Il le regarda simplement faire quelques allées retour dans la cuisine.

– Tu pourrais m'aider en passant l'aspirateur !

– Tout est déjà nickel, j'vois pas pourquoi tu stresses tant.

– Je stresse pas !

– Perfectionniste.

– Abruti.

– Mais tu m'aimes.

Oikawa claqua la langue comme seule réponse, Kuroo sourit.

– Aller, dis-le, reprit ce dernier.

– De quoi ?

– Que tu m'aimes ?

– Pourquoi faire ?

– Parce que je le veux.

– On t'a jamais appris la politesse ? On dit pas « je veux », mais « je voudrais », se moqua Tooru.

– Non, jamais, répondit-il en s'accoudant au bar.

Oikawa retint un énième soupir. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude des piques de Kuroo. Fort heureusement, il arrivait à gagner certaines joutes verbales et ses taquineries lui plaisaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Un coup de vent plus fort que les autres fit trembler la fenêtre. Le bruit sourd leur fit tourner la tête.

– Je devrais peut-être mettre de la musique le temps de nettoyer... laissa échapper le châtain.

– Comme tu veux...

L'ancien passeur sorti son portable de sa poche et alla le déposer sur le meuble près de l'enceinte. Il avait activé le Bluetooth et choisit la liste de lecture entre temps. Un vieux son d'électro swing passa le premier, donnant une atmosphère assez détendue sans l'être.

Un nouveau coup de vent contre la fenêtre fit sursauter Oikawa. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de cette dernière. Le vent s'était levé et les nuages gris s'amoncelaient les uns sur les autres dans une parfaite anarchie. La cime du peu d'arbres présents se couchait assez fortement, comme si un typhon allait se lever dans les heures à venir.

– Il a pas l'air de faire très bon, lança Kuroo en le coupant dans sa contemplation.

Il ne répondit que par un petit « hum » à peine prononcé. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi, mais le temps et les saisons le fascinaient. Il avait toujours eu cette mauvaise impression que quoi qu'il fasse, la nature serait toujours là, que ce soit pour l'aider ou pour le briser selon ses choix. Comme une sorte de Dieu invisible qui frapperait autant les riches que les pauvres dans des catastrophes mortelles et imprévisibles. Le tout, sans se préoccuper des dommages collatéraux.

Deux mains se glissèrent sur ses hanches avant de lui entourer totalement la taille.

– Hey, Tooru ?

– Je vais bien, répondit-il en entendant parfaitement l'inquiétude cachée dans la voix de son amant.

– J'aime pas quand tu te perds dans tes pensées comme ça.

Oikawa glissa une de ses mains contre les siennes, laissant la chaleur de leur corps se transmettre dans de doux frissons.

– Je vois pas pourquoi t'aime pas.

– J'sais pas, j'ai toujours l'impression que tu vas disparaître du jour au lendemain juste après.

– Je t'ai déjà promis que je ne te ferais plus ça... Je suis vraiment désolé, Tetsu-chan.

Le visage du susnommé ne put que s'enfouir dans sa nuque à l'entente de son surnom. Un mince sourire sur ses lèvres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce surnom amusant plus que ridicule quand c'était son petit-ami qui le disait. Même s'il lui avait demandé de l'éviter au maximum en public.

Les cheveux châtains lui chatouillèrent la joue, il releva la tête.

– Ça n'a pas l'air de vouloir se calmer, lâcha-t-il alors que le vent laissait sa rage sortir.

– Quelqu'un a dû faire quelque chose de mal, peut-être ?

– Tu penses qu'une sorte de Dieu est mécontent parce que quelqu'un a fait quelque chose de mal.

– Et il laisserait alors sa colère sortir contre cette personne.

– En se moquant des autres et des pauvres innocents qui sont aussi sous ce vent démentiel ?

– Je pense.

– Je croyais que Dieu était compatissant.

Un petit rire secoua Oikawa.

– Je ne crois pas vraiment en Dieu.

– Dans ce cas-là, t'as des idées bien étranges. Si c'est pas Dieu, c'est qui ?

– Seulement la nature mécontente ?

– Ça serait peut-être plus logique... Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ça va se calmer pour nos potes, le temps qu'ils arrivent sinon...

Il se décolla de son amant et lui tira un peu le bras.

– Tu ferais bien de lâcher ta fenêtre, j'ai peur que tu te fasses emmener à l'extérieur sinon.

– Peut-être que c'est contre moi que c'est en colère ?

– Oh oui, c'est vrai que tu es quelqu'un de si important que même la nature t'en voudrait, ironisa Kuroo.

– Va te faire foutre.

– Avec toi, ce sera un plaisir !

Un coup de coude dans le ventre lui servit de réponse.

– T'es trop con... répliqua Tooru malgré son sourire aux lèvres.

– Tant de méchanceté, j'en suis blessé... mon cœur ne s'en remettra pas !

Oikawa lui passa à côté sans prendre garde à ses âneries, il en avait l'habitude désormais et il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Kuroo n'en dise ou n'en fasse, pour son plus grand bonheur. De toute manière, il en faisait assez aussi pour pouvoir lui pardonner rapidement les siennes et ne pas lui en tenir rigueur.

.

.

.

Un lourd bruit retentit. Un éclat de rire, des menaces de mort et des bruits de courses. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur les deux hommes qui venaient de toquer. Surpris, Hanamaki et Matsukawa se lancèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur la personne qui venait de leur ouvrir.

– Oh, hello ! J'me présente, j'suis...

– T'es mort ! hurla Oikawa qui venait d'arriver derrière lui sans faire attention à ses amis présents.

– Non, je suis Kuroo, répondit ce dernier en évitant le coussin que venait de lancer son petit-ami.

– Eh bien, je l'apprécie déjà, lança Hanamaki pour rappeler leur présence.

Leurs hôtes tournèrent la tête au même moment.

– Ca j'm'en serai douté ! répondit Tooru, où est Iwa-chan ?

– Tu ne nous fais même pas entrer avant de demander après ton éternel amour... lâcha Takahiro

– C'est pas très poli... ajouta Matsukawa.

– C'est vrai, tu ne leur as même pas dit bonjour, amplifia Tetsurou.

Après un long regard sur les trois hommes, Oikawa repartit vers le salon sans un regard, l'attitude hautaine. Ceux restés à la porte eurent un sourire, et Kuroo les invita à rentrer.

– Son éternel amour... ?

– N'y prends pas garde, on les charrie toujours sur leur relation avec Iwaizumi depuis qu'on les connaît, expliqua Matsukawa.

– Mais c'est pas mal, il redevient comme avant, tu ne trouves pas, Mattsun ?

– Bien sûr que si, mon p'tit Makki...

– On ne s'est pas correctement présenté, je suis Hanamaki et lui c'est Matsukawa.

– Je sais, je sais...

– Oh... Je crois que quelqu'un a mené son enquête à notre sujet.

– Eh bien, ceci est fort étrange et curieux.

– Je n'ai rien mené du tout, mais Tooru parle facilement quand il veut et... vous êtes vraiment intenables ensemble hein... ?

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, où Oikawa boudait sur le canapé.

– On peut déposer ça où ? demanda Hanamaki en montrant ses sachets et en ignorant la question précédente.

– Y'a quoi là-dedans ? interrogea tout de même Kuroo.

– Tu veux pas savoir, répliqua Oikawa rapidement.

Le regard douteux de Tetsurou les fit rire. Matsukawa posa le tout sur le bar sans se gêner et montra les quelques bouteilles d'alcool qu'ils avaient ramené.

– On est pas _si_ fous que ça...

– Vous êtes bien dérangés quand même, riposta Tooru depuis son canapé.

– Allons, allons. Tu peux juste dire qu'on t'a manqué.

– Iwa-chan me manque, pas vous.

La tête tournée à l'opposé d'eux, Oikawa les méprisait totalement.

– On a bien le retour du roi puéril et chiant, t'avais raison Mattsun...

– J'avais peur que ça prenne plus de temps que ça et de perdre mon pari...

Le « roi » les foudroya du regard à l'entente du surnom, qu'il haïssait désormais.

– Le roi ?

– Oh, il ne t'a jamais raconté ?

– Un mot de plus et je vous fais sortir de chez moi !

Le grand sourire aux lèvres, Hanamaki s'apprêta à répondre quand on toqua à la porte.

Oikawa se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à cette dernière, suivie par Kuroo. Le premier revint quelques secondes plus tard pour se remettre en boule dans le canapé.

– C'était pas Iwa-chan je suppose... rit Makki.

– Non, les gars, je vous présente Akaashi et Bokuto, mes plus proches amis, expliqua Tetsurou en revenant dans la pièce.

– Hey, c'est trop différent de chez toi malgré que c'est les mêmes pièces et tout ! s'exclama Koutarou sans faire attention aux garçons.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il ne se gêna pas pour détailler le salon et la cuisine de fond en comble ainsi que de passer les meubles aux peignes fins. Keiji soupira et déposa ses propres sachets sur le bar, près des deux autres invités.

– Bonsoir.

– Bonsoir, répondirent-ils en chœur.

– Vous êtes ensemble ? ajouta Hanamaki avec un sourire.

Akaashi acquiesça sans aucune gêne, habitué désormais à cette question. Par contre, il n'était pas sûr s'il devait être plus embarrassé par le comportement impoli de son amant, plutôt que par le fait de l'aimer malgré tout.

Ce dernier s'écrasa littéralement dans le canapé au même moment, Oikawa sursauta.

– Hey, qu'est-ce tu fous en boule sur ton canap' ? lâcha Bokuto un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– Je déprime, ça se voit pas ?

– Bokuto, laisse-le tranquille.

– Quoi ? reprit Bokuto, déprimer alors que je suis là ?

Il attrapa le châtain par la nuque et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

– Hors de question que j'te laisse faire !

– Lâche-moi !

– Pas tant que tu souris pas !

Il lui tira la joue suite à sa réplique, ce qui arracha une grimace à Tooru plus qu'autre chose.

– Cherche pas, tant qu'Iwaizumi sera pas là, ma Diva va faire la gueule, ironisa Kuroo en sirotant un verre de whisky-coca.

À l'entente du surnom, Oikawa bougonna et les autres garçons haussèrent les sourcils.

– Pourquoi Diva ? interrogea finalement Koutarou à brûle-pourpoint.

Tetsurou s'esclaffa, le nez dans son verre.

– Parce que : Oikawa. Y'a pas besoin de plus pour comprendre...

– J't'emmerde. T'es pas mieux t'façon !

– Je me mets pas de vernis durcissant ni dix millions de crèmes pour le visage, _moi_!

– Oh, t'as finalement recommencé à prendre soin de toi ? interrogea Makki

– Qui t'a dit que j'avais arrêté ? râla l'hôte de maison, et puis, j'prends pas soin de moi, j'fais juste attention !

– C'est du pareil au même, répliqua Kuroo.

– Tu crois qu' _Iwa-chan_ ne nous donnait pas de nouvelles ?

– Y'a que moi qui peut utiliser ce surnom ! hurla Oikawa, et vous lui avez fait quoi comme chantage ?!

– Allons, comme si on oserait faire du chantage, sourit Hanamaki.

– C'est pas gentil du tout de nous considérer comme ça, ajouta Matsukawa.

La sonnette retentit pile quand Tooru ouvrit la bouche. Comme la fois précédente, il courut jusqu'à la porte, suivie par son petit-ami, les mains dans les poches. Il avait délaissé son verre sur le comptoir, près d'Akaashi qui regardait la substance d'un air contrarié.

Oikawa ouvrit la porte... et claqua la langue, dégoûté. Il se détourna rapidement des deux garçons qui venaient d'arriver.

– T'as un problème ? lança directement Terushima en signe de rébellion.

Kuroo arriva et agrippa son petit-ami pour l'empêcher de fuir.

– Oy, Terushima !

D'un air contrarié, presque mauvais en direction de Tooru, Yûji lui tapa dans la main.

– Fais pas cette tronche-là, reprit Tetsurou, tu fais flipper.

– J'te permets pas ! R'garde, j'ai même ramené ton p'tit !

Il se décala pour montrer Kenma, mal à l'aise.

– Oh ! J'avais peur que tu te paumes en venant, ça tombe bien vu que j'pouvais pas aller te chercher !

– Je n'ai pas trois ans et les gps existent, répondit platement Kozume, tu n'es pas mon père non plus...

Le noiraud eut un petit rire et le décoiffa malgré la grimace qu'afficha le plus petit.

– Sinon, c'est Oikawa, ça, ajouta-t-il en montrant la bouille boudeuse de son amant.

– T'aurais pu choisir moins chelou.

– Moi ? s'exclama Tooru, comme sorti de sa torpeur. Chelou ? Ah, dixit le mec qui porte des tatouages, des piercings et un t-shirt de très mauvais goût, c'est une grosse blague !

– Ah, pardon ? Moi au moins, j'ai un minimum de savoir-vivre et j'sais dire bonjour !

– Y'a plutôt intérêt, tu viens squatter chez moi !

– Donc on doit te dire bonjour et pas toi ? Tu l'as trouvé où c'lui-là ? demanda-t-il à Kuroo juste après.

– J'ai pas dit ça ! se défendit le châtain.

– Tu le sous-entends !

– Mais du tout, tu prends tout ce qu'on dit de travers ?

– Tu sais juste pas parler, mais on t'en voudra pas !

Une expression hautaine, Tooru le défia du regard sans répondre tandis que Yûji arborait un air mauvais.

– Bon, les gars, c'est pas le moment là. Hé ! Oy, Kenma passe pas dans le dos des gens comme ça ! lança-t-il au petit blond qui venait de se faufiler entre eux sans même essayer de calmer le jeu.

– Kenma, ne m'ignore pas !

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et retint un soupir. Pourtant, en se retournant, ce n'est pas l'envie de le laisser s'échapper qui lui manqua.

– Vous cherchez à faire quoi là ? demanda-t-il aux deux garçons qui ne se lâchaient toujours pas des yeux depuis deux bonnes minutes.

Le silence qui suivit sa question l'agaça. Il leur tapa gentiment -néanmoins assez fortement pour qu'ils gémissent- sur le crâne et tira son amant jusqu'au salon. Et ce, malgré les presque grognements de ce dernier envers son ami qui les précédait de quelques pas.

Il retrouva Kenma vers Akaashi, le plus jeune bloqué dans les bras puissants de Koutarou.

– Bokuto, t'as fini de le faire chier ?

– Mais ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu !

– Et si tu continues à le traumatiser comme ça, tu le verras pas avant un moment, non ? ria Makki, non loin.

La mine choquée de l'ace les fit tous plus ou moins rire. De plus, la réplique eut le don de le faire lâcher prise. Kenma en profita pour se cacher derrière Keiji, là où il était certain que Bokuto ne l'attraperait pas et que son « bouclier humain » ne l'ennuierait pas non plus.

– Kenma, Terushima, je vous présente Hanamaki et Matsukawa.

Les deux derniers les saluèrent avec un grand sourire, alors que Kozume penchait simplement la tête et que Yûji les juger sans aucune gêne.

– Vous avez l'air déjà plus éduqué que l'autre.

– Ça c'est certain... commença Makki

– Mais faut pas lui en vouloir, continua Mattsun, il faut juste s'y habituer, il est pas méchant même s'il aboie.

– Tu viens de me comparaître à un chien là ? lança Oikawa qui venait de passer la tête du canapé.

Ses deux amis détournèrent la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Yûji sourit.

– Il manque encore beaucoup de monde ? demanda Akaashi.

– Hum... Iwaizumi et Misaki, peut-être... Yukie aussi ? elle viendra peut-être avec une amie d'ailleurs. Sugawara ne viendra pas, il a une autre fête auquel il avait déjà dit oui.

– Bah, on peut commencer à servir alors ?

– Pourquoi pas ? De toute manière, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Ce fut Hanamaki qui passa derrière le bar pour prendre les verres et servir les invités.

– Surtout, fais comme chez toi ! ironisa Tooru.

– C'est le cas, si j'attends après toi, on va se dessécher et puis... t'es pas très bon pour servir de toute manière...

L'hôte tiqua. Il se leva et alla jusque dans la cuisine, près du rouquin.

– Pousse-toi.

Fier de lui, Takahiro s'exécuta sans un mot. En moins d'une minute, tout le monde était servi et Oikawa reprit sa place dans le canapé, la moue toujours boudeuse.

– Vous en avez pas marre de le piquer tout le temps ?

– Que dis-tu, on vient à peine d'arriver ! répliqua Matsukawa.

La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois, Tooru se releva subitement.

– Cherche pas, ça risque pas d'être Iwaizumi ! lança Kuroo

Son amant lui tira la langue quand il passa devant lui, et dans un nouveau soupir, il le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée.

– Oh, tu dois être Oikawa ! s'exclama une voix taquine, que Kuroo aurait reconnue entre mille.

Il les rejoignit rapidement, tandis que Tooru se décalait pour le laisser passer, il put pleinement voir Yukie, accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qu'il avait déjà vaguement vu et Misaki.

– Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, Misaki ! Vous allez bien ?

– Yukie me l'a demandé, je ne pouvais pas refuser !

– Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna le noiraud, mais qui tu ne connais pas au juste ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Shirofuku.

– Qui sait... ? Déjà, tu peux en compter un juste là ! répondit-elle en désignant Oikawa.

Il lui fit un sourire enjôleur sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

– J'espère que l'on fera vite connaissance alors !

Du coin de l'œil, Tetsurou s'étonna du soudain changement face aux jeunes filles. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire et laissa passer leurs trois nouvelles invitées.

– Je vous présente tout de même Shimizu, une amie proche.

La dénommée Shimizu n'eut qu'un hochement de tête et un sourire timide.

– Le salon est droit devant, désolé pour l'attitude d'un crétin, d'avance, ajouta-t-il en avançant.

– Si c'est...

– Oooh, t'avais pas dis qu'y'aurai des filles ! s'écria Terushima, la tête passait dans le couloir.

– Yûji... finit Misaki après avoir été coupé.

Ils se regardèrent tous deux dans le blanc des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire naquît sur ses lèvres.

– Oh, je ne pensais pas qu'un homme accompagnerait ses deux charmantes demoiselles !

La pique dite pour Misaki lui donna le rouge aux joues.

– Toujours aussi mal élevé ! riposta-t-elle en entrant totalement dans le salon.

– J'ai tout appris de toi, voyons...

Elle lui tira la langue, il fit de même.

– Ok, ok, j'ai assez d'eux qui cherchent tout ce qui bouge pour pas que vous vous y mettiez... et... bordel, d'où vous vous connaissez ? s'exclama Kuroo.

– Sempai de Lycée.

– Kôhai de lycée.

Les deux réponses différentes, malgré avoir été dite en chœur, tirèrent un sourire à l'assemblée présente. Cela n'empêchait pas les deux de se jeter quelques regards noirs, sous celui, rieur des invités, et surtout de Yukie.

On servit rapidement les filles et la sonnerie retentit de nouveau. Ce devait être le dernier arrivé et pour cette fois, Oikawa ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Il détala aussi vite qu'un renard flaire un lapin, il faillit même bousculer Kuroo en y allant.

Le « Iwa-chaaaaan ! » caractéristique résonna fortement dans le couloir. Le coup et l'insulte qui suivirent aussi.

Dans un soupir, Tetsurou déposa à nouveau son verre et alla décrocher la sangsue de son rocher. Il comprit rapidement qu'Hajime n'était pas de si bon poil au vu de son expression, cela ne le rassura absolument pas.

* * *

 **Donnez-moi du courage, guys... OMFG aller, un peu de suspens, ça vous fera pas de mal :D #sadisme PLUS SERIEUSEMENT oh gosh, je dois tellement prendre de l'avance sur celle-là, envoyez moi votre courage, svp, au 3 rues des guignes, appartement 42, ville du sadisme... *se pend*  
** **BREF comme toujours, j'attends vos avis/critique/envie/désir et connerie -surtout les conneries, j'aime les conneries, je fais tjrs pleins de conn/ZBAF/**

 **À la prochaine,  
** **Cia ! o/**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo ! o/  
** **Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que votre rentrée c'est bien passé ! Sinon, je vous souhaite de bon fou rire ou au moins tirer un sourire avec ce chapitre !  
Moi, pendant ce temps, je m'en vais décédé dans un coin en PLS, achevez-moi.**

* * *

 _ **Jeudi 23 décembre**_

Hajime entra dans le salon, suivit de ses deux hôtes. Mécontent, il se planta devant Hanamaki et Matsukawa.

– Vous avez pas l'impression de vous foutre de ma gueule ? s'exclama-t-il.

– De quoi parles-tu ? répondit, faussement choqué, le rouquin.

– Vous aviez dit que j'devais vous attendre !

– On t'a envoyé un message pour te dire que ce n'était finalement pas la peine...

Pour peu, et ils auraient pu voir une veine pulsait au coin de sa tempe.

– Tu m'expliques pourquoi j'ai rien reçu alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix trop calme.

– J'en ai pas la moindre idée...

Matsukawa plongea le nez dans son verre, il cacha ainsi son sourire et se détourna de son ami, le laissant se débrouillait seul. De ce qu'il espérait du moins.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi _vous_ avez eu cette idée à la con ?

L'accentuation sur le « vous » ne passa pas inaperçu, encore moins quand il lança un regard colérique au brun qui essayait de filer en douce.

– C'est toujours drôle de voir le roi déprimer, expliqua Mattsun.

– Tu vois, j'aurai plus envie de l'appeler Diva désormais, ajouta Makki.

– Foutez-moi la paix ! râla l'hôte.

Une bataille cinglante et puérile débuta, dont Iwaizumi s'éloigna au plus vite. Son meilleur ami occupé, il pourrait être tranquille quelques instants.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas que Kuroo lui mit un verre dans les mains, sous l'œil presque répugné de Kenma.

– T'inquiète pas, pour toi j'ai du jus de pomme, ria Tetsurou.

Une petite moue sur le visage, Kozume se détourna et se colla un peu plus à Akaashi. Ce dernier le regarda rapidement avant de laisser son attention retourner sur son amant, qui riait fort avec Terûshima non loin. Connaissant les deux idiots, il avait bien peur qu'un coup fourré ne se prépare. À moins que ce ne soit l'idée des deux amis d'Oikawa, qui lui semblait tout autant dangereux ensemble, même sans les connaître. Pour le moment, ils parlaient assez vivement avec Oikawa pour qu'il soit tranquille de tout souci.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il ne sursauta pas.

– À quoi penses-tu, Akaashi ?

Il se tourna vers Kuroo, ce dernier étant prostré sur Kenma.

– Rien de spécial.

– Tu peux me le dire si tu pries pour que nos abrutis fassent pas de connerie...

– Je le prie et j'implore, même.

– Kuroo, je ne suis pas un accoudoir ni un fauteuil...

– Mais t'es tellement bien entre mes bras ! s'exclama le noiraud

Une grimace lui fit comprendre que non, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il lâcha son plus vieil ami.

– Oh, oh, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Matsukawa, qui avait réussi à s'échapper entre temps.

– La naissance de ce petit bout ! expliqua-t-il en tirant la joue de Kozume.

Ce qui ne plut pas au blond, qui le mordit. Manque de chance, Kuroo avait déjà retiré sa main, il connaissait que trop bien les réflexes du plus jeune pour ne pas les anticiper.

– Coriace, le petit, fais gaffe ! Il finira par t'avoir, ria Terushima..

– Impossible, je le connais trop bien. Hein, Kenma... ?

– Je veux rentrer chez moi.

– T'as promis de rester ! Et hors de question que tu rentres en pleine nuit avec le temps qu'il fait !

Un coup de vent fit trembler la fenêtre, comme pour confirmer les dires de Tetsurou.

– Ce n'est que du vent.

– Beaucoup trop fort pour ton corps !

Un nouveau rictus figea le visage de Kozume.

– C'est vrai que t'es pas grand, tu te ferais manger tout cru, rajouta Makki qui venait d'arriver.

– J'aurai peur que tu t'envoles, personnellement, compléta Mattsun.

– C'est impossible de s'envoler et comment pourrais-je bien me faire manger ?

– Voyons tu ne connais pas cette expression ? interrogea Yûji, pourtant, c'est soft !

– Je n'ai pas pensé à _ça_ directement. Je suis un garçon, et je sais me défendre un minimum... râla-t-il faiblement.

– T'as pas l'air très costaud...

– Laissez-le tranquille, bande de vautour ! s'exclama Kuroo.

– On fait simplement connaissance.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ton enfant est en sécurité avec nous.

– Je suis pas son enfant.

– C'est vrai que Kuroo est une vraie maman poule avec toi ! rit Bokuto qui venait de les rejoindre.

– Pas du tout ! nia le susnommé.

Les personnes présentent le fixèrent d'un air désabusé, il n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense. Même les garçons qui ne le connaissaient pas devinaient déjà son jeu. Déçu, il détourna la tête et son regard se plongea dans celui, mécontent, de son amant. Qui se trouvait non loin à quelques pas, à nouveau accroché à Iwaizumi.

– Un problème ? demanda Tetsurou.

Oikawa lui tira la langue et tourna la tête, boudeur, geste qui donna une grimace à Kuroo.

– Hé, ça vous direz un jeu ? interrogea subitement Hanamaki.

Les têtes se tournèrent toutes vers lui, plus ou moins en même temps, en attentent de la suite.

– On se connaît pas tous, un bon vieux action ou vérité ne ferait pas de mal.

Plusieurs regards se rencontrèrent, trop enjoué pour certain, craintif pour d'autres. Bien que deux personnes n'en montrèrent rien : Akaashi et Shimizu. D'ailleurs, en croisant les yeux de la jeune femme, il comprit directement qu'elle était du même genre que lui, peut-être même plus froide ?

Sans plus de cérémonie, et aucune objection, ils s'installèrent en rond, près du canapé. Ce fut les filles qui eurent droit de s'asseoir dans ce dernier, d'un commun accord. Si on omettait l'avis de Yûji à propos de Misaki du moins. Les bouteilles d'alcool sur la table basse, les verres avec et une bouteille vide, tout le monde était plus ou moins prêt. Cela restait à débattre si l'on regardait attentivement certains visages.

– Bon, alors action ou vérité, pour pimenter le jeu, si on ne veut pas répondre, ou pas faire l'action, on boit ! Une gorgée pour commencer, ça devrait suffire pour le moment... lança Matsukawa dans un petit silence.

– Qui commence ?

La voix d'Iwaizumi plana quelque peu dans la pièce.

– Eh bien, je prends la main ! On a qu'à tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ! s'exclama joyeusement Hanamaki.

Il prit la bouteille et la fit tourner, quelques cercles se firent avant de se stopper lentement sur Oikawa.

– Eh bien, chanceux que je suis !

Tooru fronça les sourcils, que choisir ? Il savait pertinemment que quelle soit son choix, Makki ne le louperait pas.

– Vérité, soupira-t-il, désespérée.

– Comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble avec Kuroo ?

L'hôte fut surpris. Il s'attendait à pire que ça, mais pour un début, le rouquin parvenait à rester soft et avait aussi décidé de ménager ses proches. Après tout, il valait mieux les surprendre quand ils s'y attendaient le moins.

– Bah, on s'est dit « je t'aime ».

L'assemblée le toisa, il se sentit mal à l'aise.

– Approfondit ! râla Takahiro.

– Mais quoi ? C'est vrai !

Il fixa Kuroo, attendant son approbation.

– Bah, techniquement, non. Tu m'as pas dit « je t'aime » à ce moment-là...

Oikawa détourna la tête, il se frotta le nez avant de reprendre.

– Ouais, bon, j'te l'ai pas dis mais voilà, enfin, il me l'a dit et puis on s'est mis ensemble. Enfin, sérieux, qui demande réellement à l'autre ? Ça se fait tacitement dans la plupart des cas, non... ?

– Perso', j'ai fait une déclaration de malade et une demande magnifique, hein Akaashi !

À ce souvenir, Keiji eut peine à ne pas s'empourprer. Il n'était qu'en deuxième année de lycée, et il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela. Le pire, ça avait été de répondre, pensa-t-il, les yeux dorés l'avaient fixé de longues minutes sans que rien ne se passe, le souffle court et le regard plein de promesses et de doute. Akaashi avait bégayé un pauvre « oui. » mal assuré, et avait même qu'il n'ait pu finir d'achever son mot, il s'était retrouvé dans les bras puissants de son désormais petit-ami.

– Akaashi... !

Il releva les yeux, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention au jeu qui se déroulait sans lui.

– Action ou vérité ? posa Iwaizumi, une nouvelle fois.

– Oh... euh, vérité.

– Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

Quelque peu étonné par cette curiosité, il répondit platement :

– Quatre ans.

Un sifflement se fit entendre.

– Quatre ans, c'est la cinquième année ?

– Ça le sera d'ici le mois d'avril.

– J'ai hâte de voir comment vous allez fêter ça, ria Kuroo.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Tooru.

– Une question à la fois, coupa Keiji.

Un petit « tché » s'échappa d'Oikawa, et il fit tourner la bouteille à son tour.

– Misaki, c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesça, il sourit.

– Pourquoi tu te disputes avec lui dès qu'il ouvre la bouche ? demanda-t-il en pointant Yûji.

– Parce que c'est un idiot, répliqua-t-elle hâtivement.

– Interdiction de mentir, lança Kuroo, goguenard.

Il savait pertinemment que Misaki ne le raterait pas après cela, mais il s'était senti obligé de l'embêter. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il ne se serait plus appelé Kuroo Tetsurou.

– Parce que c'est un enfoiré, ça correspond mieux là ?

– J't'emmerde, rembarra Yûji de manière puérile, pour ne pas dire « sans inventivité » et « de mauvais goût » comme le pensaient à l'instant même Makki et Mattsun.

– Pourquoi ?

– Une question à la fois, répliqua Hana, fière d'elle.

– Vous êtes pénibles !

– Au moins, on sait quoi poser après.

Ce fut au tour de Kuroo, la bouteille tourna une nouvelle fois.

– Hanamaki... Action ou vérité ?

Une courte hésitation de sa part, puis, il répondit :

– Action! Ça changera un peu.

Le choix en étonna certains, pas Tetsurou. Il connaissait à peine les deux garçons qu'il avait deviné une grosse partie de leur raison d'être : s'amuser. Et pour s'amuser et passer le temps, quitte à embêter le monde, ils le feraient. Sans pour autant créer de problème, du moins, il l'espérait.

– Créer une mixture de ton choix avec ou sans alcool que tu feras boire à Matsukawa.

Hanamaki eut un large sourire. L'idée était bonne, il pouvait tranquillement se venger d'une vieille histoire entre lui et Mattsun, et Kuroo, quant à lui, pouvait vérifier à quel point les deux hommes pouvaient se charrier. Ils gagnaient tous deux au change, sans le savoir.

Matsukawa eut une grimace en voyant les bouteilles se succédaient. Par chance, il n'avait pas pris trop d'alcool différent, il n'eut droit qu'à un mélange de whisky, de vodka et de manzana, surmonté d'un peu de jus de pomme et de coca.

– Cadeau ! lança gaiement Hanamaki.

– T'es le pire, marmonna Issei, malgré un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Après tout, c'était de bonne guerre, et il était normal que son ami se venge. Le coup du dentifrice dans les profiteroles n'était, apparemment, toujours pas passé. _Ni digéré,_ ajouta sa conscience dans un mauvais jeu de mots. Il soupira, attrapa le récipient et le souleva jusqu'à sa bouche. Le souffle coupé, l'assistance le fixa, curieuse plus qu'inquiète.* Matsukawa bloqua sa respiration, le nez bouché, il avala le liquide d'une traite et reposa bruyamment le verre.

– Si tu vomis, tu le rebois, prévint Takahiro, un peu tardivement.

– Fais pas l'enfoiré...

– Je ne joue qu'à tes jeux...

– Quand ça t'arrange, râla doucement Mattsun.

La main d'Hanamaki se glissa contre la sienne, au sol. Il la pressa légèrement en guise d'excuse, même s'il savait pertinemment que son amant ne pourrait pas lui faire la tête. Ils dirigèrent à nouveau leur attention sur le jeu. Yûji venait de faire tourner la bouteille, elle s'arrêta sur Oikawa. Un sourire carnassier prit place sur son visage.

– Alors, action ou vérité ?

Tooru le sentait très mal. Il valait mieux éviter le pire, même s'il avait déjà réussi à le faire avec Hanamaki.

– Vérité.

– Encore, t'as pas de couille.

– J't'emmerde, pose ta question.

Terushima tira sa langue percée.

– Lequel des deux est le plus souvent en dessous ?

– Yûji, va te faire foutre.

– Pas avec toi, mais j'aimerais bien ce soir, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard vers les filles.

– Dépravé et con, souffla Misaki.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

– Alors ?

– Mais qu'est-ce ça peut te foutre ?

– Oh quelque chose dont t'as honte.

– Ma vie privée ne te concerne pas, je bois.

Pour prouver ses dires, il porta son verre à ses lèvres et but une gorgée, comme le disaient les règles. Il reposa son verre et eut un rictus mauvais à l'égard de Terushima. Il lui ferait payer, pour sûr.

Ce fut au tour d'Akaashi de jouer, il tomba sur Kenma. Le plus jeune eut une moue boudeuse.

– Action ou vérité.

– Vérité.

Il connaissait Keiji et savait que ce dernier ne demanderait rien de trop indiscret.

– Quel est ton ami le plus précieux ?

En entendant la question, il retint une grimace. Il appréciait Akaashi, mais là, c'était un peu trop.

– Alors, Kenma... Chantonna Kuroo.

– Peluche, marmonna-t-il pour se venger.

– Hé, c'est pas un être humain ! râla Tetsurou.

– Pourquoi ce serait obligatoirement un humain ? demanda Keiji, il a répondu, à toi.

Bokuto rit à la remarque, et tourna la bouteille.

Le jeu continua dans la bonne humeur et les questions plus ou moins osées affluèrent. Après deux tours de table, plus de la moitié des bouteilles s'étaient vidées. Surtout grâce à Oikawa, Misaki, Terûshima et Iwaizumi. Ces derniers avaient eu la malchance de se faire interroger trop de fois, en peu de temps. Et, a contrario, Shimizu n'avait pas été désigné une seule fois par la bouteille. De quoi faire râler Misaki à plusieurs reprises.

– Allons bon, s'écria presque Makki lorsque la bouteille se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Hana, vas-tu nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et ce jeune homme fort charmant ?

– Je n'ai pas encore dit que je prenais vérité !

– Donc tu prends vérité ?

– Non, je prends action, contrecarra la jeune femme.

Hanamaki claqua la langue, mécontent.

– Soit, saute de la fenêtre.

– Mais t'es malade !

– Si tu refuses, tu bois, lâcha tranquillement Matsukawa.

– Enfoirés, souffla-t-elle.

Cela ne l'empêcha de prendre son verre et de le finir d'une traite. Elle grimaça en sentant le liquide brûlait sa gorge et l'arrière-goût amer se propager dans sa bouche. Dans un sourire, Hanamaki la resservit. C'était toujours amusant de se moquer des gens, et sa curiosité était véritablement piquée au vif avec ces soucis-là

– Eh bien, eh bien, pourquoi vous ne voulez absolument pas parler de cette histoire ?

– Qu'est-ce ça peut te foutre, râla Yûji.

– Pleins de choses !

– Arrêtez de les ennuyer, les reprit Kuroo.

– Tu préfères que ce soit toi ? demanda Matsukawa en faisant tourner la bouteille.

Et comme par un quelconque hasard, un dieu ou le destin, le bouchon s'arrêta sur Tetsurou.

– Tu l'as truquée, c'est pas possible !

– C'est une bouteille en plastique, transparente et sans rien dedans, comment veux-tu qu'il la truque ? lâcha Oikawa.

– Toi, t'es trop heureux que ça te soit pas tombé dessus.

– J'suis découvert, sourit ce dernier.

– Action ou vérité ? interrogea Matsukawa.

Une courte hésitation, avec ce qu'ils avaient proposé à Misaki comme action, il avait un peu peur de recevoir le même traitement. Tant pis.

– Action.

– Ok, le tour de l'immeuble à cloche-pied.

Il eut un rictus et prit son verre. Il aurait dû s'en douter, mais ça ne le gênait pas, il avait l'habitude de l'alcool depuis un bout de temps et la chance serait peut-être bien avec lui ce soir. Enfin, s'il pouvait l'être autant que Shimizu, ce serait magnifique. Cependant, il aurait probablement peur d'être cocu.

Ce fut la voix traînante d'Iwaizumi qui le sortit de ses pensées.

– Alors, action ou vérité ? demanda-t-il à Hanamaki.

– Action.

– Trois tours d'immeuble à cloche-pied.

– Ce n'est pas bien d'utiliser les idées des autres.

– J'ai d'abord pensé aux escaliers, mais avec le gel tu vas peut-être te briser la nuque... Ouais, en fait, j'vais reprendre mon idée des escaliers.

Hanamaki grimaça. Malgré cela, il but sa gorgée sans ciller. Il valait mieux boire un peu que de se geler dehors avec le vent et les températures négatives.

– Au tour de notre petite Diva, donc...

– Arrête avec ce surnom !

– Plains-toi à ton chéri.

Tooru n'ajouta rien et fit tourner la bouteille, qui désigna Yûji. Dans un sourire hautain, il posa la question.

– Action.

– Oh, tu veux vraiment pas choisir vérité... ? se moqua-t-il.

– Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, lâcha Kuroo.

Oikawa haussa les épaules tandis qu'une insulte lui était dîtes. S'il pouvait ne serait-ce qu'ennuyer Terûshima, il continuerait le petit jeu d'Hanamki et Matsukawa pour son propre plaisir.

– Allons bon, que puis-je te faire faire ?

– Dépêches.

– Si tu commences à me donner des ordres, on va pas être d'accord...

– Je fais ce que j'veux !

– Embrasse Misaki-chan.

– Pardon ? s'écria cette dernière.

– T'as bien entendu, rit Bokuto.

– Toi, bois ! lança-t-elle à l'intention de Yûji.

– Me donne pas d'ordre !

– Tu viens de m'en donner, mais il faut pas le faire pour toi... ? fanfaronna Oikawa.

Il eut droit à un regard noir, qui le fit rire. Tout autant que les personnes présentes.

– Si tu ne veux pas boire, je peux changer. Une petite exception ne peut pas être refusée, lança-t-il à l'adresse d'Hanamaki et Matsukawa.

– Nous pouvons rien te refuser, voyons.

– Bien, il plongea son regard dans celui de Terûshima et continua tu dois rester en t-shirt dehors, pendant quinze minutes.

– Tu veux que je chope la mort ?

– J'espère oui.

– Hop', stop ! coupa Kuroo.

Un air de défi, Yûji se leva. Non sans se rattraper au canapé juste après.

– Sors ton portable, l'idiot !

– Je ne suis pas idiot, s'offusqua faussement Tooru alors qu'il le suivait.

Il avait tout de même pris son téléphone et regardait l'heure. Kuroo l'avait suivi, par sécurité plus que par curiosité. Yûji défit son pull, en dessous, il avait seulement une chemise qui sortait de son pantalon, blanche.

– J'ai pas de t-shirt, mais ça fera l'affaire, hein.

– Bien sûr, on va pas être trop tatillons non plus... s'amusa Oikawa en lui ouvrant la porte.

Sans un mot de plus, Terûshima sortit et Tooru referma derrière lui.

– T'es atroce.

– T'inquiètes pas, il a trop bu pour sentir le froid rapidement.

– Quinze minutes c'est long, il est quelle heure là ?

– Vingt-deux heures trente-huit.

– Déjà ?

– Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse ! chantonna Tooru.

Il lui baisa vivement la bouche avant de le ramener jusqu'à leurs proches. Ces derniers étaient restés à la même place bien qu'Hanamaki s'était penché pour regarder dans le couloir et que Bokuto était parti aux toilettes.

– On continue sans lui ou on attend qu'il revienne ? interrogea Yukie.

– On l'attend, non ? lâcha Iwaizumi.

– Tout à fait, comme ça, s'il revient et que ça tombe sur lui, on le renvoie dehors !

Les regards convergèrent vers Oikawa, amusé ou désespéré selon les personnes. Voir sans émotion pour deux d'entre eux.

– Tu le détestes tant que ça ? demanda Yukie, curieuse.

Tooru haussa les épaules.

– Pas vraiment, c'est lui qui a commencé, je fais que continuer.

– Conneries, souffla Kuroo avec un sourire.

– Enfin, il est certain que tu ne dois pas le haïr autant que notre amie ici présente, lâcha Makki.

Misaki fit une grimace.

– Et si tu nous expliquais tout ? reprit Takahiro.

Il était certain que cette histoire allait l'amuser au plus haut point.

* * *

 _ ***ouais, ils en ont rien à pété qu'il aille mal en buvant ça, ils veulent juste voir la tête qu'il va tiré, comme des connards...**_

 **Pauvre Misaki, j'lui fais tellement de mal et tellement tourner en bourrique, c'est so sad :( -ouais, après Suga', fallait bien que quelqu'un d'autre y passe hein !-  
** **Sinon, vous pensez quoi de Makki et Mattsun ? :D Perso', je les love d'amour ! Et Yûji alors ? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis et envies ! N'hésitez pas à me laissez une petite review, j'avoue qu'en ce moment, j'suis totalement à plat et j'avance pas du tout dans mes écrits, j'ai pas le temps et quand je l'ai, j'suis épuisée, ou alors j'ai pas de motivation, ou j'ai l'impression de faire de la merde...**

 **BREF n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, j'en ai besoin !**

 **À dans dix jours,  
** **Cia !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucooooooooooou ! Ahah, sorry guys, le chap' était censé sortir hier, mais j'ai pas eu le courage et j'y ai plus pensé après... NON MAIS SERIEUX Au lieu de mettre 50min pr faire un trajet habituel j'en ai mis le DOUBLE OMG j'en pouvais plus en plus ! UN VENDREDI SOIR QUOI. La fin de la semaine ou tu pris pour être pépére et bah non :'( Foutu vacancier et gens :'(  
** **BREF  
** **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et je remercie encore mes petits lecteurs d'être toujours présent, ainsi que ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Vous êtes cute af ! Rien que pour vous j'vais vraiment terminer cette fic le plus vite possible !**

* * *

 _ **Jeudi 23 décembre**_

Elle en était certaine, dès le début, ils étaient montés contre elle, et ils ne la lâcheraient pas. Franchement, depuis quand écouter Shirofuku et Kuroo était une bonne idée ?

– Pourquoi tu le hais autant, d'ailleurs ? demanda Yukie en la coupant dans ses jurons intérieurs, je ne me souviens même pas que tu m'es parlé de ça.

– Une histoire aussi débile que ce mec, cracha Misaki.

Quitte à être fichue, autant passer toute sa haine, elle ne se gênerait pas. Surtout à l'encontre de Yûji, mais elle avait bien envie de prendre le rouquin pour cible.

– C'est à dire ? demanda justement Hanamaki.

Quoique ce serait peut-être trop dangereux pour sa santé mentale, se raisonna-t-elle.

– Que c'est un crétin.

– Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? s'enquérit Akaashi.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement.

– Depuis le lycée.

– Et vous vous détestez depuis cette période-là ?

– Pourquoi vous tenez tant à savoir ça ? s'écria-t-elle subitement.

– Parce que la tension sexuelle qui se dégage de vos disputes attire l'oeil, s'esclaffa Kuroo en retenant un rire.

– Va te faire foutre, toi, lâcha la jeune fille, toute retenue l'ayant quitté depuis que l'alcool faisait son effet.

Hanamaki et Matsukawa s'échangèrent un regard entendu et s'approchèrent d'elle. Yukie les regarda faire, un sourire en coin. Elle commençait à bien apprécier les deux garçons. Elle espérait que cela dur même si elle devenait leur centre d'intérêt.

Takahiro s'installa au pied d'Hana, tandis que Matsukawa passait dans son dos pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Une main sur son genou en toute gentillesse, Makki reprit la parole.

– Kuroo n'a pas tort même s'il ne sait pas s'exprimer, et je suis sûre que toi aussi, tu as raison quand tu dis que c'est une histoire idiote...

– Pourquoi ne pas nous la raconter, alors ? continua Mattsun.

– Je suis sûr qu'elle se règle facilement et que c'est juste une histoire de jalousie mal placée, lança Oikawa de la cuisine.

– Elle est pas mal placée ! aboya Hana en se retournant.

L'air satisfait qu'Oikawa eut la fit réfléchir quelques secondes. Elle venait de se faire avoir toute seule, à cause d'une bête taquinerie. Et de beaucoup trop d'alcool dans le sang.

– Donc, tu es jalouse et il n'est pas content ? reprit Yukie.

Misaki se tourna vers elle, quelque peu mécontente que cette dernière s'intéresse elle aussi à cela alors qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'en parler. Une amie devait nous soutenir dans nos choix, pas nous embarrasser d'avantage, normalement !

– Aide-moi, au lieu de poser des questions !

– Je t'aide en t'en faisant parler... Ça te fera du bien, je suis sûre, ajouta Shirofuku avec une expression de malice.

Hana se détourna, pour comprendre qu'elle était le centre de l'attention. Si on excluait le jeune garçon dont elle n'avait pas retenu le nom, lui, semblait s'être assoupi sur Akaashi.

Dans un soubresaut d'espoir, elle se tourna vers Shimizu. Afin de la trouver accoudée au canapé dans une pose détendue, qui l'observait.

– Toi aussi t'attends de savoir... ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Kiyoko lui fit un doux sourire avant de répondre.

– Mais je ne veux pas te forcer, explicita-t-elle tout de même.

– D'accord, j'ai compris ! concéda la jeune fille, j'vais vous le dire.

L'assistance fut tout ouïe, étrangement calme.

– Hey, pourquoi t'es assis à ma place ? s'écria Bokuto à Hanamaki, qui venait de revenir.

– T'arrives toujours quand il faut pas toi ! lança Kuroo, t'inquiètes il va pas te voler Akaashi, tais-toi et assis-toi.

– Qu-... ! Pourquoi t'es méchant comme ça d'un coup ? s'exclama-t-il.

Trois paires d'yeux mécontents le fixèrent, il baissa le son de sa voix.

– Akaashi...

– Ne me colle pas, Kenma dort sur moi, déclara son amant sans un regard.

Surpris puis déprimer, Koutarou s'affaissa dans un coin et marmonna pour lui seul.

– Donc, reprit Hanamaki, comment tout cela a-t-il pu débuter ?

Perdue dans l'idiotie de Bokuto, la jeune fille revint sur Terre à l'entente de la question.

– Ah, euh... Bêtement.

– Certes, mais encore, lâcha Kuroo, plein de sarcasme.

– Vous vous connaissez depuis le lycée ?

Elle acquiesça.

– À vrai dire, on s'entendait bien. J'ai un an de plus que lui, c'était l'un de mes kohai au club de sport et on avait des amis en commun. Tout se passait bien au début, quoiqu'il était quelque peu...

– Chiant ? tenta Oikawa.

– Hum, spécial plus que pénible, reprit-elle, à vrai dire, il était déjà à peu près le même, en moins mature.

– Voir pas du tout, tu veux dire, rit Kuroo.

– Tu le connaissais déjà ? questionna Tooru.

– Nah, enfin, moi j'l'ai connu vers la fin du lycée, tu te souviens, Bro' ?

Bokuto releva la tête à l'entente du surnom, ravie qu'on s'occupe à nouveau de lui.

– Vite fait, moi j'l'ai connu que quand vous passiez du temps sur ta moto !

– Ah, c'est vrai qu'il passait souvent pour m'aider à la remonter à ce moment-là.

– Vous aviez quel âge ?

– dix-huit... peut-être dix-neuf ans, plus ou moins ?

– C'est pas si vieux, quelques années seulement.

– Hé, t'es pas le même à dix-huit ans qu'à vingt-trois ! Enfin, ça dépend qui, mais lui, crois-moi qu'il a changé. En tout cas, il devait pas être facile au lycée, lâcha-t-il à l'intention de Misaki.

Elle soupira.

– Pas vraiment, trop hyperactif et idiot.

– Mais vous vous entendiez bien ?

– Au début, oui. Les problèmes sont arrivés quand je suis rentrée à la fac. J'y ai rencontré Yukie et Shimizu et...

– Et ?

– Et j'ai eu un copain.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, désabusés.

– Il a été jaloux.

Elle se mordit la joue.

– Je crois ? À vrai dire, on en parlait jamais quand on se voyait, mais il a commencé à me faire des tas de crises ou des remarques horribles, expliqua-t-elle avec une tristesse dans les yeux.

– Donc il ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était jaloux.

– Non, jamais en face. Puis j'ai quitté mon copain, et peu après, ça c'est à nouveau amélioré entre nous, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

– Mais il ne t'a pas demandé de sortir avec lui ?

– Non, jamais.

– Et le problème est où ?

– Il est survenu quand j'ai accepté d'être avec quelqu'un à nouveau... En fait...

Elle hésita sur ses mots. Elle ne savait même plus comment elle en était venue à parler de ça, les effets de l'alcool semblaient monter de plus en plus, ses pensées se brouillaient peu à peu.

– Il a eu le même comportement que la première fois, chiant au possible à faire des crises pour rien. J'en ai eu marre. J'ai bien deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas par rapport à cela.

– T'es allée en discuter avec lui ? interrogea Akaashi.

– Oui, il l'a mal pris. Il a dit que c'était faux, que je me faisais des idées et que j'étais juste une amie, je ne serai rien d'autre et que j'étais pas assez intéressante pour qu'il veuille quoi que ce soit de moi.

– L'enfoiré, souffla Oikawa.

– Tu t'es pas laissé faire, je devine, articula Yukie.

– Tu devines bien. Alors la dispute a explosé, et on a arrêté de se parler. On se lançait parfois quelques petites piques et je le ramenais dans le droit chemin quand il faisait des idioties, mais maintenant... C'en ait à celui qui fera le plus mal à l'autre.

– Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de renouer le lien ? quémanda Hanamaki.

– J'ai voulu, mais j'ai jamais eu le courage. Et il n'a pas eu l'air de s'en préoccuper non plus.

– J'étais pas au courant de ça, déclara Kuroo, si ça avait été le cas, j'aurai essayé de vous aider !

– Ça veut simplement dire qu'il ne te parlait pas de moi, donc il ne devait en avoir rien à faire... soupira la jeune fille, triste.

– Ça veut rien dire, ça...

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Il secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Rien. Oikawa, il est quelle heure ?

– Vingt-deux heures cinquante.

– J'vais voir comment il va, ah, il reste de la pizza, Shirofuku.

Des étoiles plein les yeux, elle fut dans la cuisine en quelques secondes, presque téléportée aux yeux de ses amis. La porte claqua.

– Je peux te les faire réchauffer si tu veux, demanda poliment Tooru.

– Non, ça ira ! chantonna-t-elle joyeusement.

– Tu es sû-... Ok, finit-il par lâcher en la voyant engloutir les dernières parts.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Bokuto et Akaashi disaient qu'ils ne pourraient rien manger si elle venait. Tous les biscuits apéritifs avaient disparu peu après qu'elle soit arrivée, et la dernière pizza venait d'être finie en à peine quelques secondes. Il espérait que personne n'aurait faim d'ici l'heure du coucher. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas servir quiconque, il n'était juste pas certain d'avoir encore beaucoup de choses à grignoter tant que Yukie resterait dans les parages.

Kuroo revint, accompagné de Yûji.

– T'as les lèvres presque bleues ! s'exclama Misaki sans le vouloir.

– Tu veux pas le réchauffer ? se moqua Hanamaki.

– Non merci !

– Oh, mais t'avais choisis action pourtant... lâcha Matsukawa.

Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans son regard.

– Mais si, la bouteille t'a désigné, explicita Hanamaki.

– Mais c'était pas à vous de la faire tourner !

– Je l'ai fait tourner avant de sortir, lui apprit Kuroo, c'était à mon tour après tout.

Son sang quitta son visage en une fraction de seconde.

– Et donc, t'as choisi action, continua ce dernier, toujours à côté de Yûji qui grelottait de froid.

– Mais j'ai rien dit du tout !

– Pourtant j'étais sûr de l'avoir entendu, laissa échapper Hanamaki avec un sourire en coin.

– De même, confirma Matsukawa

– Je crois aussi que tu l'as dit, ajouta Shirofuku au pas de la cuisine.

Elle les regarda à tour de rôle, avant de plonger le regard dans celui de Keiji, qui ne l'aida pas le moins du monde. Plus il resterait loin d'eux et de leur machinerie, mieux il se porterait. Shimizu ne fut d'aucun soutien non plus et Bokuto n'était même pas à prendre en compte pour elle.

– Vous voulez faire quoi au juste, là ? demanda Yûji en claquant des dents.

– L'action de Misaki, c'est de te réchauffer en te faisant un câlin ! répondit Kuroo, tout sourire.

– J'ai jamais dit que j'voulais ça, moi, gronda le jeune homme.

– T'as pas le choix ! râlèrent-ils en choeur.

– Alors, chiche ? demanda-t-il à Hana.

Elle bougonna quelques mots et s'approcha de Yûji. Il ne broncha pas, cependant, il tourna tout de même la tête pour ne pas la voir, ou afin d'éviter de croiser son regard, il ne savait pas trop. Tout doucement, et très hésitante, elle glissa ses mains sous ses bras, sans pour autant le toucher immédiatement. Quand ses doigts se rejoignirent entre eux, elle se serra près de lui et colla son corps au sien. Mal à l'aise, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir. De manière à éviter que son entourage remarque cela, elle enfouit son visage dans le t-shirt de Yûji.

Ce dernier avait parfaitement remarqué les efforts qu'elle avait dû faire. Cela la gênait tant que ça de devoir le prendre dans ses bras ? Si l'on exceptait son visage près de son t-shirt, il la trouvait vraiment loin de lui.

Kuroo lui fit une grimace et dans un geste, il lui demanda implicitement de la prendre dans ses bras. Il grelottait toujours, et il n'avait pas l'impression que la distance avec la jeune fille lui transmettait quoi que ce soit comme chaleur. Pour cette idée, il passa à son tour ses mains dans son dos et la colla à lui. Elle retint un petit glapissement à la dernière seconde, toutefois, elle ne put détendre ses muscles que lorsqu'il la lâcha, quelques minutes plus tard.

– Content ? demanda-t-elle dans le vague en allant se rasseoir.

– Très heureux, même ! plaisanta Hanamaki.

Ils se rassirent tous dans quelques rires et boutades, mais rien de méchant ne fut dit et le jeu continua. Au moins, leur curiosité avait été en partie satisfaite.

Kenma tourna la bouteille à son tour, elle désigna Shimizu, le silence se fit et les regards convergèrent tous sur le petit blond. L'air quelque peu endormi, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, puisqu'Akaashi l'avait réveillé quelques instants plus tôt, il fixa longuement la jeune femme.

– Action ou vérité ?

– Vérité.

Il bâilla dans un petit bruit et s'essuya les yeux. Un instant de réflexion, il ne manqua pas les yeux bleus qui l'observaient, se sentant mal à l'aise, il détourna un peu le regard. Kozume prit une petite inspiration, tous retinrent leur souffle.

– Quel âge as-tu ?

Le coude d'Hanamaki glissa sur la table, et il manqua de se cogner la tête.

– Sérieusement ? lança-t-il, presque outré, y'a beaucoup plus intéressant à savoir !

– C'est la première question qui m'est venue en tête, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Un rire léger les coupa avant même que la dispute ne commence, Kiyoko se cacha la bouche d'une main, puis toussota.

– J'ai vingt-deux ans.

Même si son corps montrait cet âge là, Kenma se fit la remarque que son caractère la laissait paraître plus vieille.

– Bon, on va pas rester quatre ans comme ça, hein ! lâcha Yûji.

Il prit la bouteille en main et la tourna, elle s'arrêta sur Oikawa.

– Ha ! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, hein !

– Depuis quand t'as un minimum de culture, même en expression ? contrecarra Tooru.

– Alors, action ou vérité ? répondit-il en ignorant sa pique.

– Action.

– Que dis-tu de rester quinze minutes dehors ?

– Tu vas pas faire ça, râla Kuroo.

– Tu peux l'accompagner, si tu souhaites garder ton petit chéri au chaud. C'est vrai que tenir seul dehors quinze minutes, c'est dur pour une diva...

La pique toucha la fierté de Tooru, il se leva.

– Tu parles, je peux même en passer le double de toi !

La porte claqua. En même temps que la langue de Kuroo contre son palais.

– Sérieux, Terûshima ?

– Moi j'ai proposé que quinze minutes, hein.

Tetsurou se leva à son tour et sortit.

Le froid lui mordit la peau, et le vent lui gifla les joues. Ses yeux s'accoutumèrent rapidement à l'obscurité extérieure, même si quelques lampadaires diffusés leur glaciale lumière. Tooru se trouvait assis sur les marches, les bras autour des genoux et l'air contrarié.

– Pourquoi tu boudes ?

– Je boude pas.

Kuroo eut un petit rire.

– Alors arrête de faire cette tête.

– Je fais bien ce que j'veux !

Quelques pas, et son amant fut près de lui, assis. Il lui attrapa les épaules et le colla à lui, doucement.

– J'ai pas besoin que tu me réchauffes.

– Fais pas le con, il voulait juste te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, et toi t'as accepté comme un crétin. En plus, il fait moins deux là, et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Oikawa le regarda.

– Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour moi...

– J'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade, c'est tout.

– Donc tu t'inquiètes.

– Non, j'ai juste pas envie d'avoir à m'occuper de toi pendant ma semaine, j'ai assez des cours et du boulot, sale chieur.

Tooru fut vexé. Tetsurou rit. Il lui embrassa la tempe en guise de pardon, il n'obtint que des grommellements qui accentuèrent son rire.

– T'as fini de te moquer ? s'exclama alors Oikawa.

– Je me moque pas, c'est toi qui me fait rire.

– J'ai rien fait pour, donc tu te moques !

– Non, je rie à tes dépends... minauda Kuroo.

– C'est la même chose.

– Tu penses ?

Tooru soupira. Il n'irait nulle part comme ça, il le savait.

– Dis ?

Il releva les yeux, un petit « hum » franchissant ses lèvres tandis que les orbes noirs plongeaient dans les siennes.

– Pourquoi t'as accepté ce pari idiot ?

– Parce que je savais que tu me suivrais et je voulais être seul avec toi...

Tetsurou haussa un sourcil, sachant pertinemment que son amant lui mentait.

– Et la vérité ?

– Tché.

– Mais encore, sourit Kuroo.

– Tu la sais, la vérité ! râla le plus petit, il m'a fait chier et j'ai pas apprécié ! Pourquoi tu me forces à la dire ?

– Pour que tu te rendes compte de ta connerie, mais ça marche pas.

Oikawa se redressa, bougonna, descendit quelques marches et, dos à la rembarre, il s'y accouda, les yeux dans le ciel gris.

– Tu penses qu'il neigera quand ? demanda-t-il tout à coup.

– J'en sais rien, lâcha le barman en le rejoignant.

Leur corps se retrouvèrent bien vite, et ses mains glissèrent dans le bas du dos, tandis que celles de Tooru se posaient sur ses épaules.

– Demain, c'est Noël, souffla ce dernier.

– Je sais, mais je travaille... Le bar va sûrement être plein à craquer.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, Oikawa avait rejeté une nouvelle fois la tête en arrière pour voir les nuages dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

– Tu voudras tout de même passer ?

Leur regard s'accrochèrent de nouveau.

– Pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûre que Bokuto se sentira seul, si je ne suis pas là.

– Oui, et il va sûrement embêter Akaashi toute la soirée s'il s'ennuie.

– Le devoir m'appelle alors, je ne peux pas laisser ce pauvre garçon supporter ça pendant son travail, hein ?

Kuroo sourit, malgré le peu de lumière, il parvenait à voir sans problème les pétillements dans les yeux chocolat et la joie sur ses traits. Parfois quelque peu lunatique, Tooru n'en restait pas moins attractif et attrayant pour lui. Il se sentait souvent comme un papillon de nuit devant une lumière éblouissante. La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'est de ne pas brûler en restant trop longtemps à son contact.

– Au fait... reprit Oikawa, le coupant dans ses pensées.

– Oui ?

– J'suis désolé, j'ai pas de cadeau pour toi, fit-il, dépité en baissant la tête.

– J'en ai pas non plus, mais j'ai une idée qui te plaira peut-être.

Il releva subitement le visage, curieux.

– C'est quoi ?

– C'est pas une surprise, si je te le dis.

– Aller, je veux savoir !

– Non.

– S'te plait, Tetsu' !

– Nan...

– Chaton d'amour... ?

– Arrête ça de suite, sourit Kuroo.

– Mais... Tetsu-chan est méchant.

– Affreusement méchant, oui.

Tooru tenta d'avoir une moue boudeuse, pourtant, la seule chose que vit Tetsurou, c'est qu'il semblait plus mignon qu'autre chose. À sa propre remarque, il rit et embrassa son amant sur le nez.

– T'es pas drôle, lâcha Oikawa sans vraiment comprendre sa soudaine gaieté.

Il ne répondit pas. Toutefois, il était sûr d'une chose, Oikawa Tooru était indubitablement un jet de lumière. L'une des personnes qu'on ne pouvait manquer dans la rue quand on se baladait, l'un de ses visages que l'on retenait sans savoir pourquoi.

Alors, pour quelle raison était-il si taciturne quand il l'avait connu ?

* * *

 **VOILA.  
** **On repart un peu dans les questions cons ! :D enfin pas si con mais j'dis ce que j'veux :'(  
** **Brefouille, j'espère comme toujours a avoir vos avis, envie, idée etc, j'aime toujours pas cette fic mais promis, je la finirais XD**

 **À dans 10 jours -tenu cette fois et pas 11/ZBAF./-  
** **Cia ! o/**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou ! o/ J'ai décidé d'une grande chose concernant cette fic ! :D -ou pas- non IRL je me mélange tjrs dans mes dates et c'est hard de compter de 10 en 10 pour moi -j'déconne j'ai juste la flemme- et pour retenir plus simplement les dates, je publierais les chapitres tous les «1 »(donc 1, 11, 21, 31) comme ça, je reste tous les 10jours, et tout le monde retiens, voilà ! o/ (p-e qu'elle deviendra hebdomadaire, un jour... Ouais, ok, non c'est impossible pour cette fic, désolé de vous faire rêver ! 8D) au moins, je maintiens quand même qlq chose d'assez régulier, c'est pas mal, donc le prochain chap' sortira exceptionnellement d'ici 5j !**

 **Aller, bonne lecture !**

 _ **Chaji** : Eh bien, moi, je n'y aurais pas cru jusqu'à ce que je reçoive cette review ! XD  
J'avoue, c'est cruelle :'( j'accepte volontiers tes excuses, ne t'inquiètes pas :'D  
_ _Je dis aussi pour le coup, je mens sans mentir, quand je dis que j'aime pas cette fic XD En vrai, je l'apprécie tout de même, tout en la haïssant... C'est compliqué à expliquer, mais j'ai bcp de mal à l'écrire en ayant des moments où tout va sortir sans soucis... Et puis, si je ne la détestais pas, je n'aurais pas changer la fin prévu et vous n'auriez pas autant de chapitre et finalement... J'aime bien mon idée, du coup... Argh quoi. XD Mais merci, en plus, je trouve que j'écris mal sur cette fic, j'ai l'impression d'en faire trop des fois... Je ne pense pas être doué dans le style des métaphores etc... Du coup, voilà, merci :')_

* * *

 _ **Dimanche 1er janvier**_

Un bruissement de drap, des pas, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Oikawa se retourna dans son sommeil, cependant, il ne se réveilla pas totalement. Dans un état de somnolence, il entendit tous les bruits aux alentours, ceux de son appartement tout comme ceux de l'extérieur.

Les chuchotis des arbres non loin parvenaient jusqu'à lui dans une douce berceuse tandis que quelques craquements de meubles résonnaient dans les pièces vides. Rien ne semblait troubler cette nuit d'hiver, calme et plus tempérée que les précédentes. Sous les épaisses couvertures, il faisait bon s'y enrouler et laisser la chaleur le ramener dans le monde des songes.

Après de longues secondes, sa respiration se fit plus lente, plus régulière et profonde. Morphée le plongeait au cœur d'une douce étreinte dans laquelle il se coulait paisiblement. Laissant les bruits de la nuit devenir de plus en plus flous, lointains et confus.

La porte se rouvrit de nouveau, et Kuroo revint dans la chambre noire. Pour éviter de trop brusquer son amant en allumant les lampes, il tira simplement le rideau et laissa la lumière de la nuit éclairer la pièce.

Quelques pas, le matelas s'affaissa et Oikawa glissa légèrement. Il eut un léger râle, rien de plus. Tetsurou sourit. Il se pencha sur l'endormit et caressa ses mèches rebelles, une grimace tira ses traits.

– Tooru... chuchota-t-il.

Un grognement incompréhensible lui répondit, son sourire s'accentua. Il posa sa main jusqu'à l'épaule et secoua un peu.

– Tooru, répéta-t-il.

Après un dur moment de débat intérieur, il réussit à lâcher un « quoi ? » endormi.

– Lève-toi.

Un œil s'ouvrit, et la paupière se débattit furieusement pour se refermer.

– Pourquoi faire ?

– Tu verras si tu te lèves.

– Tetsu', si c'est une connerie, je te tue, râla-t-il.

Cependant, sa voix étouffée par l'oreiller semblait plus lointaine que menaçante. Kuroo tira la couette, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait plus que cette solution pour qu'Oikawa daigne sortir de son lit. Une insulte lui parvint, il en rit.

Il tâtonna lourdement sa table de nuit, jusqu'à trouver son portable. Il jura.

– Putain, Tetsu', il est même pas quatre heures du mat', pourquoi je me lèverais ?

– Pour ton cadeau, lâcha gaiement Kuroo, bouge maintenant.

De nouveaux grognements sortirent de sa bouche, toutefois, il se leva.

– J'espère que ça vaut le coup.

– J'en sais rien du tout, ça dépendra de toi.

– Comment ça, ça dépendra de moi ? interrogea-t-il en sortant du lit.

Le barman haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, et partit dans le salon. Quant à Oikawa, il soupira et attrapa un t-shirt, puis le rejoignit. Le petit déjeuné était déjà prêt, avec ses pains au lait sur la table, son verre de lait et la bouteille de jus de fruit non loin. Tout semblait parfait. Affreusement parfait. Comme dans un quelconque magasin de mobilier ou de cuisine, telles les grandes marques qui mettaient en avance leurs meubles propres, sans aucune égratignure.

Il eut envie de renverser la table.

Il ne le fit point.

À la place, il s'assit et prit une de ses sucreries favorites.

– Si on m'avait dit que tu n'étais pas du matin, je n'y aurais pas cru.

Tooru foudroya du regard, ce n'eut aucun effet.

– Tu as déjà mangé ? soupira-t-il à la place.

– Oui, je suis levé depuis un bout de temps.

Sans comprendre, Oikawa arqua un sourcil, mais la suite ne vint pas, il dut poser la question.

– Pourquoi tu t'es levé avant ? finit-il par demander après avoir avalé son pain au lait.

– Pour préparer quelques petits trucs.

– T'as fini tes cachotteries ?

– Bientôt, tu vas comprendre, habille-toi chaudement, ajouta-t-il lorsque Tooru quitta la table. Il lui répondit par un vague signe de la main.

Une fois arriver dans la chambre, il se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par « chaudement ». L'esprit encore embrumé par quelques brides de rêves, il enfila un jean, un t-shirt et un gros sweat sans capuche.

– Niquel.

Il se tourna pour voir Kuroo, sur le pas de porte.

– Tu rentres sans toquer maintenant ?

– Depuis quand je dois toquer pour entrer dans notre chambre ?

– C'est la mienne à la base.

– Ainsi que la mienne.

– Y'a pas écrit « Kuroo » sur la porte de cet appartement.

– Y'a pas écrit « Oikawa » sur la porte d'en face, et en moins de trois semaines, je me retrouve avec plusieurs produits de beauté, ta brosse à dents et tes vêtements dedans.

Pour le coup, Tooru ne répondit pas et avoua sa défaite par son silence.

– Bien, où allons-nous.

– Viens enfiler ça, sifflota Tetsurou.

Il reçut un claquement de langue comme réponse, mais combien de temps allait-il le faire poireauter comme ça ? se demandait le plus petit. Il le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée, non sans marmonner entre ses dents sans que l'autre ne l'entende.

Quand il lui présenta une paire de bottes montantes, il fut étonné.

– Depuis quand t'as ça ?

– Depuis que je pense à toi, allez, mets-les.

– Me donne par d'ordre... !

Kuroo le tira jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa doucement.

– Ça te gêne pas quand j'en donne au lit, rit-il.

– Geh.

Il relâcha sa prise et Oikawa fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Elles étaient belles, ces bottes, après tout. Tout en cuirs marron, avec des lacets au-devant, mais elles restaient assez lourdes et les finitions n'étaient pas assez mise en valeur, ce qui leur garder un côté masculin. Montant jusqu'à la moitié de son mollet, il enfourna son jean dedans.

– Bien, dit-il en se relevant, et maintenant... ?

– Tu mets ça.

Il lui tendit une lourde veste noire, avec des coques et une doublure.

– Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ?

Une langue mutine lui répondit, dans une grimace.

– On va faire de la moto ? précisa-t-il.

Kuroo enfila sa propre veste et sortit, se gardant de répliquer. Pourtant, cette fois-là, Oikawa ne le retint pas et le suivit rapidement. L'air s'engouffra dans ses manches et remonta le long de l'échine. Il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque, cependant, il s'en moqua. Fermant son appartement et descendit les marches à la hâte. En touchant pied à terre, il découvrit son amant juste à côté d'une magnifique moto rouge et noir. Elle semblait neuf, malgré le côté vintage bien présent et le mot « kawazaki » ressortait en lettre argentée sur le réservoir.

– Je pensais pas qu'elle était si belle, souffla Tooru, subjugué.

Il s'approcha et tourna autour, Tetsurou le laissa faire, le sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'il passait devant, il remarqua le phare bien rond, les clignotants presque aussi circulaires et les gents chromées semblaient presque luire dans la pénombre. Deux sacs pendaient de chaque côté du siège, à l'arrière.

– Ça se voit que t'en prends soin.

– Assez, elle est d'occasion à la base, mais...

– Mais ?

– Le papy à qui je l'ai acheté ne s'en est jamais vraiment servi, elle avait pratiquement aucun kilomètre, et beaucoup de poussières.

Un léger rire les parcourut.

– Je devine que t'as réglé les deux soucis...

– Tout juste.

Il se planta devant devant Kuroo.

– Si tu prends soin de moi aussi bien, je suis tranquille pour le reste de ma vie !

Son amant le tira à lui pour l'enlacer par la taille.

– Je pense que tu serais tranquille oui, mais une moto est bien plus facile à entretenir que toi, rit-il en l'embrassa sur le nez avant de le relâcher, aller enfile ça.

Il lui tendit un casque et une paire de gants. Les deux étaient noirs et sobres, sans inscription ni arabesque. Les gants étaient en cuirs, souples et chauds.

– Je te conseille de mettre ton casque avant les gants, c'est pas pratique pour le fermer sinon, lança Kuroo avant qu'il ne se trompe.

Dans un geste assez gauche, il fit ce qu'il lui avait conseillé, le casque le serré quelque peu, mais il ne dit rien. Kuroo se leva et lui demanda de tourner la tête à gauche et à droite alors qu'il maintenait son casque.

– Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il.

Sa voix lui parut étouffée, malgré la visière ouverte.

– Pour vérifier que ton casque n'est pas trop grand, on s'y prend comme ça en règle générale.

Un petit « hum » lui répondit, mais il ne l'entendit pas. Tous deux finirent de s'équiper. Dans une appréhension certaine pour le plus petit. Il n'avait jamais fait de moto, alors même s'il ne montait qu'à l'arrière, les sensations devaient bien se faire sentir.

– Quand tu seras monté, tu t'accroches bien à moi si t'as peur de tomber et surtout, tu suis bien mon corps quand je penche.

Tetsurou du sentir son trouble, car il ajouta :

– T'inquiètes pas, j'irai lentement au début ! Et si tu penses que c'est assez lent, tu peux même te tenir à l'arrière, fit-il en montrant les deux poignets lustrés, mais peu visibles au-dessus des deux sacoches.

Une grimace lui répondit, mais aucune objection ou réplique acerbe ne suivit. Il alluma la moto, Oikawa déglutit et s'installa. Ce n'était pas inconfortable, même si la froideur ambiante commencée déjà à s'insinuer dans ses poumons. Pourrait-il bien respirer et ne pas sentir la glace dans ses manches ? Une bonne question pour laquelle la réponse ne tarderait pas.

Il positionna ses pieds sur les cales prévues à cet effet, s'agrippa fortement à Kuroo comme si ce dernier n'était qu'une bouée de secours, et la moto avança en douceur.

Ils sortirent du petit terrain de l'immeuble et tournèrent à gauche, en direction de la périphérie de la ville. Il n'y avait personne, remarqua Tooru. Tout semblait mort ; éteint et sans aucune âme. Même les lampadaires ne donnaient aucune chaleur dans leur lumière jaunâtre. Il se redressa un peu pour apercevoir la route, rien n'était devant : ni voiture ni bus. À plus de trois heures du matin en plein hiver, ce n'était pas étonnant. Ce qui le surprit, c'était le contraste entre eux et le monde, plus qu'autre chose. Ce dernier paraissait si vide, si froid alors que quand il se colla à Kuroo, même à travers le blouson, il avait l'impression de sentir sa chaleur et la vie qui se dégageait de lui.

C'était ça, ils étaient vivants, heureux et chauds. Le monde était mort, triste et froid. Il se souvenait qu'autrefois, il ne pensait pas ça. Même si l'hiver n'avait jamais été sa saison préférée, -trop de problèmes avec la température et l'idée que cette saison ne s'arrêterait jamais ne lui plaisaient pas- cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de trouver une certaine beauté, voir une fascination à tous ces êtres dénués de vie, à cette brume grise et ce ciel toujours triste.

Il se serra un peu plus à Kuroo, sans s'en apercevoir. Ils allaient arriver à la périphérie de la ville, la vitesse augmentait doucement. Après tout, son amant lui avait promis de ne pas aller trop vite, enfin, trop vite d'un coup. Le vent soufflait dans leur veste, glaciale, mais ça ne le gêna pas plus que ça, ses mains étaient bien protégées et sa tête aussi, bien que l'air froid continuer de lui griffer la trachée. En moins d'une quinzaine de minutes, ils quittèrent la voie rapide et basculèrent sur une petite nationale, calme. Ils ne rencontrèrent que quelques voitures en sens inverse, et il n'en dépassèrent que deux avant d'arriver au pied d'une montagne.

Y aurait-il de la neige ? Allait-il rouler sur du verglas ? Il pria pour que cela n'arrive pas, même si une autre question prenait place dans son esprit, plus importante : mais où donc voulait l'emmener Tetsurou ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier l'heure, mais rien que pour arriver là, cela faisait plus de trois quarts d'heure qu'ils roulaient, au moins.

Oikawa sentait son dos se raidir, mais rien de problématique ni de pénible, c'était déjà ça. Par contre, il avait quelque peu peur d'entamer les virages. De ce qu'il voyait, certains en tête d'épingle allaient arriver, il ne le sentait pas. Sa main se crispa sur la veste de son amant.

Kuroo sourit, mais il ne le vit pas. Il devinait bien que Tooru n'était pas rassuré, même s'il ne l'avait pas montré, c'est vrai qu'une certaine appréhension vous prend lorsque vous faites des choses pour la première fois.

Il ralentit, trop à son goût, cependant, il ne valait mieux pas brusquer son passager, la moto de baissa, assez pour que la sensation se sente, trop peu pour qu'elle fasse peur. Les deux corps n'eurent qu'un seul et même mouvement pendant la courbe, le virage se termina, la moto se redressa. Oikawa rit, euphorique sans savoir pourquoi.

Petit à petit, le chemin se fit plus sinueux, mais ça ne gênait pas, Tooru s'était habitué au véhicule et Tetsurou avait l'habitude de conduire, passager ou non. La montée se fit plus raide, ils arriveraient bientôt au sommet, non sans trop s'éloigner de Tokyo, il semblait que les lumières de la capitale se reflétaient dans le ciel nocturne.

Enfin, la route redevint plus plate, moins ondulée. À cette remarque, Oikawa sentit l'engin ralentir, et s'arrêter. Il descendit sans qu'on lui dise quoi que ce soit et retira son casque, Kuroo fit de même.

– Alors, c'est quoi l'idée ? interrogea Tooru.

– Maintenant, on doit avoir une petite marche à faire et ensuite tu verras.

– Sérieux ? il regarda son portable, il est plus de six heures, on a bien fait deux heures de route !

– Justement, ça te dégourdira les jambes !

Un petit « geh » lui répondit, il n'y prit pas garde et avança.

– T'accroches rien à ta moto ?

– Tu penses sérieux que beaucoup de personnes passent dans le coin et ont de quoi la voler ? Sans les clés, ils vont avoir du mal, crois-moi.

Oikawa haussa les épaules c'était sa moto, pas la sienne, il en faisait bien ce qu'il voulait. Par contre, il était hors de questions qu'il rentre à pied. Kuroo s'éloigner déjà de lui, il le rattrapa en quelques enjambés.

Ils passèrent dans la forêt, retraçant un chemin de randonnée bien entretenu, néanmoins caché par les arbres. De la route, il était improbable de le voir.

– Ça nous emmène où ?

– Tu veux pas juste te taire et attendre ?

– Ca fait deux heures que je me tais ! râla Oikawa.

– Menteur, j't'ai entendu chanter dans ton casque à un moment, contrecarra-t-il.

Démasqué, il tourna la tête.

– J'aime pas ne pas savoir.

– Menteur, t'aimes bien les surprises, j'en suis sûre.

– Je vois pas pourquoi tu penses ça !

Kuroo lui lança un petit regard moqueur, mais n'ajouta rien. Il savait très bien pourquoi il pensait ça, ce n'était pas difficile. Toutes les fois où il avait préparé des petites soirées ou des petites compositions rien que pour lui, Tooru adorait et en redemandait même.

Il continua sa montée sans se soucier de son petit-ami, qui bougonner dans son coin, mais qu'il lui suivait. Au moins, se dit-il, il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier qu'il le précédait bel et bien.

Enfin, au bout d'une pénible marche selon Oikawa, ils arrivèrent à un doux plateau, dégagé.

– Sérieux, t'as pas peur qu'un animal nous saute dessus ?

– Tais-toi et regarde ça, lâcha Kuroo en le forçant à regarder à l'Est.

Il se tût, puis se dégagea de la prise quelques secondes plus tard. Non sans un regard rieur de Tetsurou.

Tooru s'avança prudemment, comme s'il n'en revenait pas. Ils étaient en pleine nuit, au milieu d'une forêt, enfin, à un belvédère dont il n'en connaissait même pas l'existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En se rapprochant, il distingua quelques villages en contrebas, une ville portuaire au loin, et la mer. Impossible.

– C'est pas la mer, quand même, souffla-t-il.

– Si.

Il observa longuement l'eau noire, reflétant la brillance de la lune, et quelques étoiles parsemaient encore le ciel. Une légère brise souffla, et disparut aussitôt. Il eut un frisson, rien de plus. Grâce à la veste et aux gants, il se sentait bien. Surpris, il se retourna.

– Sérieux, tu connais ça d'où ?

– Ma grand-mère aimait bien s'arrêter là, et m'emmener faire quelques balades en forêt pendant la journée.

– « aimait » ?

– Ouais, enfin, elle aime toujours, mais elle peut plus aussi bien marcher qu'avant donc elle sort plus trop de chez elle pour venir ici.

– Elle habite loin ?

– Non, enfin, dans une montagne, pas loin de Tokyo. À environ une heure, je dirais, mais là, on est plutôt à l'opposé de chez elle.

Kuroo ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa famille, et il n'avait jamais songé à lui poser des questions dessus, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

– Tu t'entends bien avec elle ?

– C'est comme une mère, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans elle, même maintenant, je l'appelle souvent le lundi... Oui, c'est avec elle que je passe plus d'une heure au téléphone et dont je voulais pas te dire le prénom, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air outré de son amant.

– T'es sérieux ? J'ai été jaloux tout ce temps par rapport à ta grand-mère ? s'exclama-t-il.

– Ouais, et c'était assez drôle, rit-il.

– T'es qu'un enfoiré.

L'insulte aggrava le rire déjà présent de Tetsurou, contagieux, Oikawa ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Et tes parents alors ?

Son amant le regarda, une lueur de tristesse au fond du regard.

– Le soleil se lève.

Tooru eut une grimace, toutefois, il se retourna et se laissa subjuguer. Une main se glissa dans la sienne tandis que ses yeux pétillaient, incrédule.

Le soleil montait doucement, sa lueur créant ainsi une douce couleur orangée sur la mer lointaine, pendant que le ciel se gorgeait de teinte bleu pâle, rose et jaune. Aucun nuage n'obstruait la vue, dans laquelle se perdit le couple.

Peu à peu, la lumière s'installa sur la montagne, découpant les arbres pour glisser jusqu'au village, cassante entre les ombres noires et les lueurs éblouissantes. Malgré le manque évident de feuilles sur la plupart, les sapins omniprésents et les tons ternes des toits, la couleur revenait. Par il ne savait quel miracle, Oikawa pensait que la vie revenait, qu'elle était là et qu'elle ne la quitterait jamais.

Le monde était beau, en cette première journée de janvier, froide, mais plus si glacial que cela.

– Dis, souffla-t-il, y'a pas de neige là où on va ? De glace ou de verglas ?

– T'as eu peur qu'on roule dessus ?

Il hésita.

– Un peu.

– T'inquiètes pas. On frôle le zéro à ces heures-là, mais le verglas ne devrait pas être là, la route est salée deux fois par jour à partir de décembre et puis...

– Et puis ?

– J'ai vérifié la météo, journée ensoleillée malgré les trois degrés en montagne, ça ira.

– On va finir par croire qu'on est même pas en hiver, ironisa Tooru.

Kuroo sourit.

– Presque.

– C'est pas comme si j'avais souvent chaud quand t'étais là.

– C'est une proposition ? demanda Tetsurou en le collant à lui.

– Non, enfin, j'voulais pas sous-entendre ça même si ça me gênerait pas.

N'étant pas sûr d'avoir tout saisit, il attendit qu'Oikawa continue :

– Je veux dire, depuis que t'es là, je me sens comblé, heureux, j'ai plus ce vide et ses idées à la con. Enfin, j'ai plus froid. Bien que tu peux avouer la même chose, non, ajouta-t-il en glissant ses mains derrière la nuque de son amant.

Un nouveau sourire.

– Avouer la même chose ? Comme si un chieur pouvait m'apporter autre chose que des cheveux blancs !

– T'es horrible !

– Je sais, souffla-t-il, aller, on repart, puisque monsieur a fini de profiter de la vue.

– Non, attends ! s'exclama ce dernier en se détachant de lui.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Tooru ne lui répondit pas immédiatement et se contenta de sortir son téléphone.

– Je veux une photo.

Les jambes presque collées à la barrière de sécurité, il prit le lever de soleil et le panorama en photo, plusieurs fois. Puis, il se retourna.

– Tetsu-chan, prends la pose !

– Non.

– Allez, je veux rouvrir mon compte Instagram !

– T'es pas sérieux ?

– Si ! Et quoi de mieux que de montrer l'homme de ma vie ? Et ses idées romantiques ?

– Et merde, j'hésite à te laisser là d'un coup.

– P'tit con, lâcha-t-il malgré un sourire qui ne voulait pas s'effacer.

– Le p'tit con se casse, tu ferais mieux de le suivre.

La demande n'empêcha pas de prendre une photo de Kuroo à la dérobé. Il était sûr qu'il pourrait en prendre un maximum avant de les publier sur le net.

– On va où ?

– Tu verras quand on y sera.

– Monsieur Kuroo, va me dire où on va ! ordonna-t-il en le suivant.

Le chemin était le même qu'à l'allée, à la différence que maintenant, ils y voyaient mieux. Dans un pas rapide, il attrapa la main de Tetsurou.

– Aller, Tetsu-chan, dis-moi.

Le susnommé se tourna complètement vers lui, un baiser furtif le surprit et la voix tranchante sonna :

– Non.

Il reprit sa marche, tout sourire en entendant Oikawa l'insulter de « chieur borné » alors qu'il commençait à bouder dans son coin.

* * *

 **Nyahahahahhaa, à votre avis, il l'emmène où ? 8D  
** **Brefouille, suspens, suspens, qu'est-ce que pourrait être le cadeau ? :D vous avez aimé la viré en moto ? Ahahaha, avouez, Kuroo x moto = OTP sérieux... ça le fait grave, non ? Non... ? J'suis pas la seule à kiffer, hein ? :'( soutenez moi :'( pitié, j'aime trop cette idée donc j'prie pour pas que vous la détestiez :')  
** **BREF  
** **On se revoit le 1er  
** **Cia ! o/**


	18. Chapter 18

**Voilà, voilà ! Donc cette fic paraîtra tous les "1" et ceci prends effet immédiatement ! (bon rêvez pas, qd y'a 31 et 1, vous aurez qu'un chap', faut pas déconner non plus :'))  
Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

_**Chaji** : Mais t'inquiètes pas, t'es tjrs là, c'est le plus important ! :D  
_ _Je prie tous les soirs pour pouvoir faire ça, mais ça marche pas, Kuroo m'est jamais apparu encore :'( J'suis trop sad :'(  
_ _C'est beau si tu vois du bien partout *-* (IRL j'aime pas du tout les gens qui essaient dans faire des caisses comme ça ou on comprends rien, ok c'est beau, mais ça sert à quoi si c'est juste pour être beau ? Tu ressens rien, donc ça sert à rien de lire ça quoi ? si?) Oui, oui, j'ai compris direct ! o/  
_ _Et moi, j'aime ta conclusion ! Ahah, merci à toi d'être tjrs là ! :D_

* * *

 _ **Dimanche 1er janvier**_

– C'est pas vrai.

– Et si.

Ils venaient de descendre de la moto, en face d'eux se trouvait un magnifique chalet, où des vapeurs s'élevaient de l'arrière-cour.

– C'est ce que je pense ?

– Si tu penses à des sources chaudes, alors oui, tu penses bien à la bonne chose, se moqua Kuroo.

– crétin, souffla Oikawa, on attend quoi pour y aller ?

– Que tu prennes tes affaires, répondit Kuroo en défaisant les sacoches.

Il en tendit une à son amant, qui la prit et l'ouvrit.

– T'as fouillé mes affaires ? s'exclama ce dernier.

– Tu pionçais et j'voulais te faire la surprise, on y passe une nuit, ici, après tout.

Il lui passa devant, mais Tooru ne suivit pas.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça te plaît pas ? ajouta-t-il, inquiet.

– Si ! Si ! Enfin, c'est pas ça, t'es sûr de vouloir m'offrir une nuit comme ça ?

Au vu du chalet, tout en bois et avec une première cour à l'entrée, garni d'arbre et probablement de fleurs en tout genre au printemps, Oikawa était certain que la chambre n'était pas à un prix si raisonnable que ça. Pourtant, il n'avait encore rien vu de l'intérieur.

– Certain, je me suis promis une journée tranquille après mes partiels et le boulot, que tu sois là est juste un extra, lâcha-t-il avec un clin d'oeil et se ravisa quoique j'suis pas sûr que ce soit tranquille en fin de compte.

– Méchant ! râla Tooru pour la forme.

Au fond de lui, il souriait, trop heureux, si ce n'est euphorique.

– Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? s'écria-t-il subitement.

Il lui prit sa main libre et le tira jusqu'à la bâtisse, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– Puis, un bon bain me fera pas de mal, j'ai le dos en compote ! ajouta-t-il.

– Je suis sûr que la balade t'as plu, mauvaise langue.

– J'ai jamais dit l'inverse...

Tetsurou eut un regard blasé, toutefois, il n'ajouta rien. Une fois dans le hall, les grands yeux chocolats s'écarquillèrent. Au-delà de la réception, on entrevoyait une large salle de détente avec une télé, et probablement un baby-foot, de ce qu'il apercevait. D'une oreille distraite, il entendit Kuroo se présenter à l'accueil. Tout était de bois, il pria pour que cela ne prenne pas feu tant qu'il était là. Quoique, que cela ne prenne pas feu tout court serait aussi une bonne chose.

– Oikawa, tu suis ?

Il eut envie de répondre « non, je regarde. » Mais s'abstint, il avait hâte d'arriver dans sa chambre, et sans se chamailler puérilement avec son compagnon si possible. L'homme qui devait être le propriétaire était d'âge mûr, du moins, il semblait, avec ses cheveux et sa barbe uniformément gris. Pourtant, il se tenait droit et ne donnait pas l'impression de souffrir d'un quelconque problème de santé. Les sources chaudes devaient aider à se conserver.

– Voici votre chambre, dit gentiment l'homme, en cas de problème ou autre demande, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir ou à demander à l'accueil. Vos futons sont déjà prêts et le dîner sera servi quand vous le demanderez.

Kuroo le remercia poliment, il les laissa et les tourtereaux entrèrent dans leur chambre. Deux petits mètres carrés étaient en parquet, juste à l'entrée, le reste de la pièce était couvert de tatami. Les deux futons étaient bel et bien sortis, posés à droite de la chambre, une table basse avec un kotatsu* et, à gauche, trônait une petite télé, avec un mot sur le côté.

Ils défirent leurs chaussures d'un même mouvement, et Oikawa se lança dans la chambre et tourna sur lui-même, riant.

Tetsurou le regarda faire et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La joie de son amant était trop communicative pour ne pas être heureux à son tour. De toute manière, il n'avait pas de raison d'être triste en cette si belle journée, l'année commençait magnifiquement bien.

– Tetsu-chan, viens voir !

Il ouvrit un shôji** et l'air froid les glaça tout à coup, la différence était énorme entre le parquet et l'extérieur. Le tour du chalet était entouré d'un couloir extérieur et abrité, de même à l'étage, semblait-il. Devant eux se trouvait un jardin d'herbe synthétique, de cailloux et de sable, typiquement japonais.

– C'est wow, lâcha Tooru.

– Ouais, et y'a une salle de sport pas loin des bains.

Il lui entoura la taille pendant ses dires et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, peut-être même plus, sans bouger, sans rien dire ni s'échanger de regard. Cela était inutile dans ces instants-là, superflu, voire idiot. Ils étaient bien, ils étaient heureux, leur cœur résonnait dans un même rythme et leur sentiment aussi.

C'était ce genre de moment où tout nous semblait loin, perdu au milieu de nulle part.

Ce genre de moment où nos ennuis et soucis nous semblaient surfaits, stupides.

Ce genre de moment que l'on ne savourait que rarement quand ils étaient présents.

Ce genre de moment où la seule chose que l'on souhaitait c'est qu'ils ne finissent jamais.

Ce genre de moment où l'on était heureux, tout simplement.

Et là, ils étaient en plein dedans, et ils le savaient. Malgré la froideur du vent et les rayons gelés du soleil, malgré le paysage un peu morne de la montagne, malgré l'hiver et ses tracas. Ils étaient là, heureux, chauds et vivants. C'était le plus important. Ensemble, tout irait bien. Et cette même pensée faisait échos en eux, sans comprendre pourquoi.

Ce fut Oikawa qui brisa la magie en se retourna vers son amant. Il lui happa les lèvres dans une douceur inégalée jusque maintenant, bien qu'elle ne dura pas, aussi éphémère que ce qu'il venait de vivre. Une main se glissa dans les cheveux noirs de jais, les ébouriffant un peu plus alors que les lèvres se pressaient, avides. Les langues se rejoignirent et entamèrent un ballet endiablé, tandis que les mains se glissaient contre les peaux.

– Ça te tente pas un bain d'abord, taquina Kuroo.

– Non, tais-toi.

– Ferme au moins le shôji...

Dans un regard brûlant d'une soudaine passion, il fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Une fois la tâche faite, Tetsurou reprit la parole alors que sa moitié se jetait presque dans ses bras :

– Maintenant, on peut se réchauffer.

Une langue glissa sur ses lèvres et ils s'échouèrent dans les futons.

.

.

.

Il ronronnait. Sérieusement, Kuroo ronronnait, Tooru en était certain. Vraiment. Il était allongé sur le ventre, la tête au creux de son épaule et un bras lancé autour de sa taille. Il somnolait depuis quelques minutes et Oikawa en avait profité pour glisser sa main le long de son dos et remontait en suivant sa colonne vertébrale. Ses doigts s'étaient échoués maintes fois dans les cheveux noirs et enroulaient les mèches. Puis, il avait laissé errer sa seconde main entre les omoplates tandis que sa main continuait à gratter ses cheveux vers le haut de son crâne et c'est à ce moment-là que ça avait commencé.

Incertain au début, il avait réitéré son geste et le petit grognement, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec un ronronnement, s'était renouvelé. Il avait eu du mal à retenir un éclat de rire et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer son geste. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à côté de lui, son téléphone avait échoué au pied du futon, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger sans réveiller son amant. Cependant... il avait les jambes libres ! Et heureusement qu'il était souple, dans un mouvement il ramena le cellulaire à porter de main, même si un râle de Kuroo le figea quelques secondes, et se détendit.

Enfin, il put déverrouiller l'écran et ouvrir l'application snapchat, il recommença doucement ses gestes et le bruit se fit à nouveau entendre. Il l'enregistra et l'envoya à son meilleur ami, trop surpris de sa découverte pour ne pas la partager. En presque un mois de relation, comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Il prit plusieurs photos également, cela l'amusait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait cela ? Plusieurs mois. Il avait fermé ses comptes avant septembre et avait détruit la plupart de toutes ses photos. Et l'envie d'en prendre ne lui était jamais revenu jusque maintenant. Après tout, pour quoi prendre des photos de choses déprimantes, de mensonges et d'idioties ? Pour rien.

Néanmoins, maintenant, il était heureux, et il avait toutes les raisons du monde pour le montrer et le partager, alors il n'allait pas s'en priver ! Encore moins quand c'était une chose originale que son amant « ronronnait » quand il grattait certaines parties de son corps.

Son téléphone vibra, signe qu'Iwaizumi lui avait répondu. Malheureusement, il ne put lire le message, Tetsurou venait de s'étirer un peu et de lui embrasser la joue.

– Qu'est-ce tu fais depuis t'al ? marmonna ce dernier.

– Rien, je te caresse juste le dos.

– Tu bouges depuis t'à l'heure et j'ai cru t'entendre rire...

– Tu te fais des idées, sourit Tooru.

Il haussa un sourcil tandis qu'il surélevait son torse à l'aide de ses avant-bras.

– Pourquoi t'as ton portable ?

– Je m'ennuyais.

Il y eut un petit silence.

– Tu faisais quoi dessus ?

– Rien de bien intéressant, tu veux aller prendre un bain ? Il est pas encore midi, on a un peu de temps avant le déjeuner.

Pas crédule pour un sou, Kuroo le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

– Tu me files ton portable, alors ?

– Pourquoi faire ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

– Pourquoi pas ? T'as rien à cacher, si ?

Oikawa se leva, nu comme à sa naissance, il trouva rapidement son caleçon et le mit, non sans jeter de fréquent coup d'oeil à son amant.

– Tooru... menaça-t-il.

– Oui ? lança-t-il faussement innocent.

– Ton téléphone.

– Non.

Il y eut un léger silence, les deux ne bougèrent plus. Jusqu'à ce que Tetsurou ne saute sur lui et lui subtilise le petit objet. Il retomba lourdement quand son amant lui ceintura la taille, bien qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre lui, il avait désormais développé quelques petites techniques pour le mettre en mauvaise posture et réussir à lui faire lâcher prise. Cela était hors de question. Il se retourna et immobilisa les bras de Tooru à l'aide de ses propres jambes. Heureusement qu'il avait eu l'idée de mettre un bas de pyjama lorsqu'ils avaient eu fini. Il faisait trop froid pour rester les jambes à l'air.

Un code pin... Il tapa sans hésiter leur date de mise en couple et l'écran se déverrouilla.

– Sérieux, t'as aucune originalité...

– Quoi ? lança méchamment le plus faible.

– La date de notre mise en couple... On dirait une ado', rit-il pour enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie.

Un « je t'emmerde » sans finesse lui répondit, mais il s'en moquait. Il afficha rapidement les dernières applications utilisaient et tomba sur snapchat, Iwaizumi venait de demander comment un tel son était possible. Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, mais qu'est-ce que son amant avait fait ? Il passa dans sa galerie vidéo et mis en route la dernière prise.

Il aperçut alors son dos, une partie de ses cheveux et de son épaule, et entendit _le_ bruit.

– T'as pas envoyé ça à Iwaizumi...

Oikawa tourna la tête, mal à l'aise, malgré l'amusement qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

– Tooru, t'as pas fait ça ? s'exclama à nouveau Kuroo.

– Je sais pas de quoi tu parles, nia-t-il faussement.

– Tu mens extrêmement mal.

– Mais tu _ronronnais_ !

– Je ronronne pas !

– Mens pas, toi aussi ! Tu l'entends aussi bien que moi sur la vidéo, explosa Oikawa, s'empêchant comme il le pouvait de rire par la même occasion.

– Non, mais t'envoies une vidéo de moi, à moitié à poil après qu'on l'est fait... !

Tooru eut une moue boudeuse, avant de répliquer.

– Ça va, c'était y'a une heure, et on te voit pas, juste tes cheveux et un peu ton dos... Puis c'est que Iwa-chan, ajouta-t-il comme si cela excusait tout.

– Je m'en fou, 'tain, Tooru...

– Oui ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

– Fais pas ça, j'aime pas, lança-t-il alors qu'il le lâcher.

Oikawa put reprendre possession de son téléphone et de son corps.

– Mais t'es à moi, faut bien que je te montre et que je prouve que j'ai un petit-ami formidable, râla-t-il, frustré.

Kuroo ne bougea pas, pas immédiatement, trop surpris par la déclaration soudaine de son amant. Bien qu'Oikawa avouait facilement qu'il lui plaisait et qu'il l'adorait, il ne sous-entendait jamais sa jalousie ni son besoin de possession. Oh, bien sûr, le « je t'aime » avait déjà été dit quelques semaines auparavant et il ne lambinait pas sur leur preuve d'amour. Cependant, il avait parfaitement remarqué que Tooru s'ouvrait de plus en plus à lui et avouait de plus en plus facilement les choses, tout comme il montrait clairement quand il allait mal ou non, et qu'il le disait.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se remémora la première fois soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, où il avait forcé son voisin à jouer avec lui et à payer la moitié des pizzas. Cela lui semblait digne d'une autre vie, et pourtant, c'était le même homme qui lui faisait face. Mais plus du tout avec les même pensée, le même renfermement et gentillesse... Quoi que pour la gentillesse, on pouvait parfois repasser, Oikawa n'étant pas du genre à mâcher ses mots quand il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Un peu comme lui, tout compte fait. Bien qu'il lui semblait avoir plus de tact que son amant.

– Tu pourrais au moins réagir au lieu de rester comme un poisson, lâcha Tooru, ce qui eut le don de le ramener sur Terre.

Il sourit.

– Désolé, je me disais que tu devais prier chaque nuit de m'avoir rencontré et d'avoir réussi à te changer en un garçon aussi amical, contrecarra-t-il.

– Oh, tu dois faire la même chose alors, rencontrer quelqu'un d'une beauté si magnifique qu'elle te donne le coup de foudre, il faut tout autant en remercier le ciel !

– Quel coup de foudre ? sourit Kuroo.

– Celui entre ma main et ton cul, je crois qu'ils s'aiment vraiment bien, lâcha-t-il d'un air prétentieux.

Subitement, il mit sa main devant sa bouche juste après que sa réplique fut lâchée. Abasourdi par sa propre répartie. Tetsurou fut dans le même état. De longues secondes s'étirèrent avant que le plus grand n'explose de rire alors qu'Oikawa restait sans voix.

– Je crois que je déteins sur toi...

– Eh bien, devenir aussi vulgaire n'est pas si plaisant que ça, pesta-t-il en se levant.

– Au moins, tu te laisses plus moucher... Ça peut devenir drôle, maintenant.

Il se leva sans daigner répondre et chercha une serviette.

– Allons, ma diva fait la gueule.

– Je fais pas la gueule.

– Si.

– Non.

Kuroo le rejoignit, ne comprenant pas le soudain revirement de ton. Bien que Tooru était presque lunatique à leur première rencontre, ce côté de personnalité avait bien diminué en l'espace d'un mois et il était rare qu'il se manifeste.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il va pas ?

– J'voudrais prendre un bain avant le déjeuner, tu viens ?

Il fut déconcerté, mais acquiesça. Si ce n'était que ça, au pire, il pourrait lui tirer les vers du nez pendant leur bain.

– Les yukata sont déjà là-bas tu penses ?

– Non, dans l'armoire, dit-il en ouvrant cette dernière.

Il prit les vêtements et ils s'avancèrent jusqu'aux sources chaudes, certaines étaient mixtes, d'autres réservés à chaque sexes. Ils allèrent tout de même jusque dans les vestiaires et s'y déshabillèrent.

Oikawa fut le premier à sortir, heureux comme un enfant, il ouvrit la porte en grand avant de sauter dans le bain. Tetsurou eut un sourire, mais se dépêcha de le suivre. Ils étaient à l'air libre, en extérieur, et la température qui devait tourner aux alentours des cinq degrés n'était pas ce que l'on considérait comme « agréable ».

Le contact de l'eau le brûla presque et sa chaleur lui créa un frisson qui remonta jusqu'à l'échine.

– Tetsu-chan !

– Quo- ! une pause, il s'écria crétin, trempe pas les bords, on va glisser en sortant !

– Désolé, j'ai un peu débordé, mais j't'ai eu quand même ! lança-t-il tout fièrement.

– T'es mauvais pour viser.

– Mais bon pour t'embêter, taquina-t-il.

Kuroo ne répondit pas, mais conserva son sourire. Oh, ça oui, il était bon pour l'embêter, et il allait l'être encore plus s'il arrivait désormais à lui renvoyer ses répliques. Toutefois, il n'en dit rien et plongea entièrement son corps sous l'eau. Il était désormais trempé grâce à son petit-ami, autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié.

Quelques secondes, il profita de l'atténuation du bruit, du manque d'oxygène et de la quiétude pour détendre ses muscles. Et revint à la surface. Oikawa se tenait près de lui, assis contre le rebord de pierre. Le bain était magnifique avec ses cailloux, ses dalles polies et ses rebords en bois. De là, on voyait le ciel dégagé et lumineux, et les barrières coupaient le vent même le plus impétueux.

Une main se glissa dans la sienne, et un soupir de soulagement atteignit ses oreilles. Son petit-ami venait de fermer les yeux et de plaquer sa tête en arrière.

Il était magnifique, plus que d'habitude, pensa-t-il sans aucune raison. Même si ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière, il se dégageait de son visage une attirance, un aimant qui lui donnait envie de passer ses doigts le long de ses joues, de retracer les courbes de son nez et de ses lèvres, et d'embrasser son front, comme pour le protéger. Il n'en fit rien. Tooru rouvrit les yeux.

– J'avais l'impression qu'on me fixait, je suis si beau que ça ?

– Si je te dis oui, tu pourras plus marcher à cause de tes chevilles.

– Bien sûr que si, elles sont trop magnifiques aussi pour ne plus pouvoir mettre d'aucune utilité, s'amusa-t-il à répondre en sortant une jambe hors de l'eau.

– Je me demandais pourquoi tu t'étais mis en rogne dans la chambre, souffla Kuroo, avec un peu trop d'apprehension.

Le silence se fit, lourd. Une respiration, deux, et trois avant qu'Oikawa ne réponde.

– Je me suis dit que je redevenais comme avant, ça ne m'a pas plu.

– Avant que tu te renfermes ?

Il opina en silence.

– Ça fait quoi, que tu redeviennes comme avant ? C'est plutôt un bon signe, non ? Iwaizumi, Hanamaki et Matsukawa semblaient l'apprécier en tout cas.

Un bref éclat de rire.

– Parce qu'ils me connaissaient comme ça, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu aimerais te retrouver avec un con, prétentieux, égoïste et trop fier, lâcha-t-il comme une bombe.

Plus un bruit ne vint déranger le clapotis de l'eau. Tooru n'osa pas le regarder.

– Mais...

Il garda les yeux rivés sur jambes.

– T'as toujours été comme ça depuis le début en fait, lâcha Kuroo.

Il leva vivement la tête, si fort qu'il en eut presque mal au cou.

– Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il.

– Bah, ok, t'étais renfermé et t'osais rien dire au début, mais le bouchon a pété le jour où j't'ai dis que j't'aimais, enfin, même si tu gardes bien des choses en toi, hein, reprocha-t-il, mais regarde toi quand t'es à l'appart, tu passes des heures dans la salle de bain pour rien, t'essaies souvent de faire accepter tes choix de films, tes envies de bouffes et tu veux jamais avouer que je te latte sans problème dans presque tous les domaines.

– T'es plus nul que moi en patin !

– Maigre défense, quand j'en ferai un peu plus souvent, tu verras que je te surpasserai.

– J'attends de voir ça !

– Sans problème, diva !

Il eut une moue agacée à l'entente du surnom, mais n'ajouta rien, de toute manière, il n'avait rien à redire, enfin presque.

– Donc tu penses que je suis con, prétentieux, égoïste et trop fier depuis le début.

– Ouaip'.

– T'es sérieux ? s'offusqua-t-il.

– Ouaip', répéta Kuroo, tout sourire.

– T'es méchant.

– Réaliste.

– C'est pareil, bougonna-t-il.

Une main lui frotta les cheveux, il l'envoya paître, elle revint à la charge et sans savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent à s'éclabousser mutuellement dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Oikawa se mit debout, il le poursuivit, ils glissèrent ensemble.

Fort heureusement, ils n'eurent aucun mal, mais l'euphorie passagère se calme et ils s'enlacèrent tendrement, l'instant était à nouveau merveilleux, le bonheur était là, et il resterait. C'était ce qu'ils croyaient, rien n'aurait pu les déranger, rien n'aurait pu leur retirer ça. Alors quand ce fut le cas, ce fut comme une douche glacée pour Tooru, agrémenter d'une pierre dans le cœur.

Il se figea.

– Hey, Tooru, t'es pâle d'un coup, ça va pas ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, épouvanté.

Tetsurou se retourna. Sur le bas de porte se tenait Ushijima.

* * *

 _*Kotatsu = couverture sur les tables basses japonaises._

 _**Shojis = porte en papier de riz avec des tiges de bambou/bois qui le maintien._

 **Bonjour, je suis de retour avec mon suspens de merde :D Ahahahhahaa, j'espère que ça vs embête bien que je coupe juste là et que vs voulez savoir la suite, comme tjrs, j'attends vos reviews et vos avis, ça me donne envie de continuer et d'avancer, et ça m'aide à garder ma régularité ! ;) donc n'hésitez pas ! :D**

 **Sur ce, à dans dix jours**  
 **Cia ! o/**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yo', comment va mes petits ? :D Moi, mieux ! o/ Brefouille, nouveau chapitre et nouveau problème :D (non je déconne, j'oserais pas :D)  
** **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Chaji** : Il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment ! :D  
_ _Tu l'auras, tkt pas :')  
_ _Moi j'veux une nuit dans un chalet avec les deux :') Mais oui, le OiKuroo c'est le bien, omg, pk si peu de monde les aime :'( c'est beau oui 8D non, Kuroo est le meilleur ! èé !_

* * *

 _ **Mardi 3 janvier**_

Kuroo s'étira et bâilla longuement, le dernier cours en amphithéâtre avait été particulièrement harassant, même pour lui.

– Tu n'as aucune tenue, le reprit Sugawara.

– Je m'en fou un peu, j'ai mal partout à rester assis trop longtemps.

– J'avais raison, depuis hier tu es grognon, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Tetsurou laissa échapper un « rien » aucunement crédible. Il se leva et Kôshi suivit, dépité. En quelques pas, il fut à nouveau à sa hauteur et put voir le visage las de son ami.

– Allons bon, je sais que tu mens, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est en rapport avec Oikawa, hein.

– Pourquoi ce serait en rapport avec Tooru ?

Sugawara nota l'utilisation du prénom, mais n'en fit pas la remarque.

– Parce qu'à chaque fois que ça va pas, ça à un rapport avec lui.

– Ok, j'avoue, souffla Kuroo, on s'est engueulé dimanche et depuis c'est... compliqué.

– Compliqué ?

Le vent claqua leur visage quand ils poussèrent les doubles portes. D'après la météo, l'air serait de plus en plus froid pour la semaine à venir au minimum. Cela reflétait parfaitement ses pensées et son couple, de la froideur, et ce, depuis qu'ils avaient vu Ushijima.

Il grogna sans s'en rendre compte. Le souvenir était atroce.

Après qu'Oikawa soit devenu pâle, il était passé au rouge de colère à cause d'une pique du nouveau venu. Kuroo s'en était mêlé, la joute verbale n'avait pas été longue et pourtant, Tooru avait fui avant qu'elle ne se termine. Lorsqu'il avait pu le retrouver dans la chambre, il serrait un oreiller contre lui et avait pleuré. Tetsurou l'avait alors pris dans ses bras, sans rien demander et il s'était endormi comme cela, en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Le reste de la journée avait été calme, et quand il ramena le sujet sur la table, ils s'engueulèrent.

Depuis, un froid s'était installé, sans vraiment le vouloir, l'ambiance restait tout de même tendue entre eux. Oikawa l'y aidait par son mutisme, Kuroo par sa frustration de ne pas savoir.

– Tu es sûr que ne pas en parler va t'aider ?

– Qui a dit que je ne voulais pas en parler ?

– Le vent que tu m'as mis...

– Excuse-moi, j'y ai pas fait attention, lâcha-t-il en s'arrêtant les mains dans les poches.

À vrai dire, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose d'en parler à Sugawara. Même s'il savait son ami digne de confiance, il n'était pas certain que ce soit la meilleure décision, un je-ne-sais-quoi le bloquait.

Quant à ce dernier, il ne savait quoi penser aussi. Tiraillé par ses propres sentiments, envies et conscience. Les deux premiers lui demandaient de sortir Kuroo de cette relation, le dernier, de l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes et à arranger les choses.

Le choix fut simple, Kôshi étant beaucoup trop gentil.

Il regarda son ami encore quelques secondes avant de l'attraper par le bras et de le forcer à avancer avec lui. D'un sourire taquin, il reprit la parole.

– Allons bon, je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux plus rien me dire ni m'avouer...

– T'essaies de me culpabiliser ?

Le sourire s'agrandit, confirmant son hypothèse.

– C'est pas sympa de faire ça... ajouta-t-il.

– C'est pas sympa non plus de faire la tête à longueur de journée sans m'expliquer les choses, contrecarra Sugawara.

– Ok, t'as raison, ça a un rapport avec Oikawa et une dispute, depuis, y'a un froid qui part pas.

– Et pourquoi il part pas, ce froid... ?

– Parce qu'on est trop cons tous les deux.

– Bah, faites des concessions ?

– Je suis pas certain qu'il en fasse sur ça, pas pour le moment en tout cas.

– C'est censé sous-entendre quoi ? lâcha Kôshi.

– Que c'est pas prêt d'arriver sur ce sujet-là.

– Sujet qui est... ?

– T'es vachement curieux.

– Normal, tu es mon ami et tu ne me fournis que les informations au compte-gouttes, je suis bien obligé de te forcer à me les dire, répondit-il une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Kuroo se sentit mal, et lui en voulut quelque peu. Il n'avait pas réellement envie d'en parler, mais s'y sentait obligé et que Sugawara se sente exclu n'était pas une raison de le rendre coupable.

– Désolé, reprit ce dernier, je devrais pas t'embêter avec ça, j'ai compris.

Un peu déboussolé, Tetsurou se demanda s'il avait lu dans ses pensées et secoua la tête pour retirer cette idée incongrue de là. Kôshi en profita pour lui lâcher le bras et reprendre une distance raisonnable.

Il était triste. Pas en colère ou amer, seulement triste. Il savait que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais rendus et il savait pertinemment que son ami refusait son aide. Que pouvait-il faire alors ? Rien.

Il paraissait que l'on tombait amoureux par hasard, et qu'on le restait par choix.

– Ah.

Il releva la tête, qu'il avait inconsciemment baissé, et vit Kuroo s'arrêtait une nouvelle fois avant d'afficher un sourire narquois. Il se remit en route sans plus d'explication et héla un grand blond à lunette, Sugawara ne comprit pas.

Cependant, il fut certain d'une chose, il ne resterait pas amoureux de son ami, qu'importe le temps que ça prendrait et la dureté de la chose, il oublierait cet amour qu'il considérait idiot. Et cela, par tous les moyens.

– Oï, Suga' ! l'appela Tetsurou au même moment.

Il s'approcha à petit pas rapide.

– Je te présente Tsukishima Kei, il travaille avec moi et il est aussi dans cette université, c'est un _kohai._

– Enchanté, lança gentiment Kôshi.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, seulement un haussement de sourcil et un regard de bas en haut. Prétentieux.

– Désolé, il m'aime pas, mais j'adore l'emmerder, se justifia Kuroo en emboîtant le pas au garçon, tu bosses pas aujourd'hui, il me semble...

– Non.

La réponse était concise, pas une syllabe ou mot de trop. Il ne devait pas être de bon poil, ou pas trop parlant de base.

– Tsukki ! hurla quelqu'un, derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, un jeune garçon aux taches de rousseurs débarqua en courant.

– Désolé, je suis en retard ! reprit-il.

– C'est rien, on y va.

– Tu peux au moins faire les présentations, sourit Kuroo.

Le petit brun le dévisagea, les yeux grands ouverts.

– On y va, répéta Kei.

Le nouvel arrivant le suivit, mais se retourna au « malpoli » lancer franchement par Tetsurou.

– Tu leur fais peur...

– Sûrement pas à Tsukishima, par contre, au petit brun, ouais, sûrement, rit-il.

Ils commencèrent leur marche, et le portail fut en vue. La journée était finie, ils partiraient chacun de leur côté, Sugawara rentrerait chez lui, le cœur lourd et essaierait de se plonger dans ses révisions pour se changer les idées. Kuroo irait jusqu'au travail en priant pour que la soirée passe vite, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, rentrer se coucher.

Ils n'avaient pas encore franchi la grille qu'ils commençaient déjà à se séparer, coupant leur marche au plus court.

– À demain, lança Kôshi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Tetsurou ne répondit que par un geste de la main et un sourire forcé, juste un petit peu. Les écouteurs déjà prêts autour de son cou, il calfeutra son ouïe avec et lança sa musique. Se couper du monde lui ferait du bien. Cela faisait toujours du bien. À tout le monde.

La guitare résonna, la batterie ensuite et la voix du chanteur juste après, plus aucun bruit de la ville ne vint jusqu'à lui. Comme si le monde n'était plus véritable, que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas la réalité, mais un film. Comme s'il était projeté dans l'écran. Mais, ne pouvions-nous pas dire que notre vie est un peu comme un film, dont nous sommes les personnages principaux, sans vraiment le savoir ni le comprendre ?

À la différence, la vie n'est pas forcément une happy end où ils ont beaucoup d'enfants et ils vécurent heureux la vie était ainsi faite, cruelle et douce. Sadique, mais gentille, désespérée et pourtant débordante d'espoir. Le meilleur mot pour la définir serait « paradoxale ». Pour toujours et à jamais.

Mais cela, Kuroo n'y songeait pas, il n'était pas d'humeur philosophique et s'il avait mis sa musique, c'était aussi pour obstruer ses pensées, ses idées et ses conneries.

Les yeux rivaient au sol, il évita de justesse un homme. Dans une expression agacée, il répondit au regard noir par un faux sourire, bien déplaisant.

Que le monde pouvait être pourri.

Il continua sa marche et un enfant tomba, non loin. Une jeune fille qui passait par là l'aida, sa mère accourut juste après et la remercia chaleureusement.

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas si pourri que ça, pas si moche.

Levant les yeux au ciel, les immeubles et les nuages étaient ternes, son regard retourna sur la terre ferme, et il augmenta le volume de sa musique. Et voilà comme en deux instants, la vie se montrait des plus étranges. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser, ça l'énervait.

Les platanes se succédèrent, dépourvus de feuilles et de vie tandis que les lampadaires commençaient déjà à s'allumer par intermittence. La nuit arrivait, lentement mais sûrement, cette pensée et la baisse des températures assez rapide lui firent presser le pas.

Il valait mieux arriver en avance, qu'en retard, il aurait au moins le temps de se réchauffer.

Quelque chose serra son bras, il se retourna sans précipitation et tomba dans les yeux gris d'Akaashi. Ils ressemblaient étrangement au calme avant la tempête, pensa-t-il alors que la bouche de son homologue bougeait. Il retira son écouteur.

– Je disais donc, reprit Keiji, que tu ferais bien de ne pas mettre le volume aussi fort, j'ai voulu t'appeler, mais tu ne m'aurais pas entendu.

– T'appelles jamais les gens dans la rue, contredit-il.

Akaashi haussa les épaules et reprit sa route, Kuroo le regarda quelques secondes avant de suivre. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une centaine de mètres du bar, et de son abri, par la même occasion. Le vent soufflait vraiment fort et mordait leur peau avec une férocité digne d'une lionne.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement et entrèrent dans un tintement de clochette.

– Ah, les garçons, vous voilà ! s'écria un homme.

– Bonjour, Ukai, vous allez bien ?

– Ouais assez, et tutoie-moi, bordel !

S'il disait quelques grossièretés, c'est qu'il allait bien, songea Kuroo.

– Y'a pas foule, lâcha Tetsurou.

– Nah, soupira Ukai, je vais vous laisser du coup, et le vieux autorise la fermeture à vingt-trois heures, hein.

– Oh, il est dans un bon jour ?

– Non, c'est que vous êtes pas non plus sans rien faire dans la journée, pendant la semaine et y'a une baisse de fréquentation de toute façon en ce moment, et donc des salaires.

– Oh, ça m'arrange pas.

– T'inquiètes pas, on se débrouillera, lâcha Keishin.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il les salua d'un « je compte sur vous pour ce soir », un geste de la main en plus et il était sorti dans le vent hivernal.

Kuroo ramassa directement le peu de verres qui traînaient sur les tables et resservit les trois personnes présentes. C'était un groupe de vieux amis, totalement inconnu à ses yeux. Pourtant, il oubliait rarement un visage.

Il haussa les épaules inconsciemment et n'y fit pas plus attention. Retournant derrière le bar, il regarda son ami s'affairer à nettoyer le peu de vaisselle qu'il restait, il y déposa ses trouvailles par la même occasion et essuya les verres déjà propres.

– Bokuto viendra, ce soir ?

– Je ne pense pas, il est de plus en plus occupé avec les matchs et l'entraînement.

– C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?

Keiji eut un temps de pause, avant de reprendre son mouvement.

– Je n'en sais trop rien.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe ?

– Eh bien, il est assez anxieux en ce moment quand je lui parle de volley et il semble également plus tendu. Je crois que quelques choses d'important va arriver, du moins, important pour lui.

Un petit silence s'installa, le temps d'une réflexion.

– Tu crois pas que...

– Que ?

– Enfin, tu sais, son rêve et tout ?

Un haussement d'épaules, une moue pensive, il répondit :

– Je n'en sais rien, justement. Enfin...

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

– J'ai pensé la même chose que toi, à dire vrai. Puis je me suis dit qu'il aurait dû être fou de joie et m'en parler, si cela devait arriver.

– C'est vrai qu'c'est étrange qu'il t'ait rien dit.

– D'un autre côté, il est assez imprévisible pour que ce soit le cas, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

– Oh, ton hibou arrive encore à te surprendre ? ricana Kuroo.

La remarque moqueuse donna aussi un sourire à Akaashi.

– Si tu savais à quel point parfois, tu en serais bien surpris.

– Raconte-moi tout !

– Je n'ai aucune obligation de t'en dire davantage, lâcha-t-il dans un petit sourire en coin, presque imperceptible.

Du moins, aux yeux du monde. Mais Tetsurou le connaissait depuis plus de cinq ans désormais, et même s'il ne vivait pas avec Keiji, il le côtoyait assez souvent pour réussir à deviner ses mimiques et l'amusement qui dansait au fond de ses yeux.

Il était assez fier de lui pour cette capacité à cerner les gens, peu de monde était capable d'en faire autant. Vivre avec Kenma devait y contribuer, mais cela, il préféra le taire au tréfonds de sa conscience.

– Allons bon, et toi, pourquoi étais-tu dans la lune ?

– Dans la lune ? Quand ?

– Aujourd'hui et hier, pardi.

– Sérieux ?

Akaashi haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

– Qui utilise encore le mot « pardi » de nos jours ? explicita Kuroo avec un sourire.

– Je l'utilise souvent, et je t'emmerde.

– Que de politesse.

– Ne détourne pas la conversation.

– J'aurai essayé au moins, souffla le serveur.

Le silence s'installa, et Keiji ne chercha pas à le briser. De toute manière, il savait que Tetsurou s'expliquerait, il fallait juste qu'il trouve le temps et la manière de parler.

Cependant, comment pouvait-il annoncer que c'était à cause d'une dispute idiote avec son amant que son caractère en pâtissait autant ? Il soupira, si Akaashi voulait savoir, il le saurait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors autant lui dire.

– Je me suis engueulé avec Tooru.

Il nota l'utilisation du prénom, dans leur intimité, il était probable qu'ils s'appelaient déjà comme cela, mais il restait rare de les entendre s'appeler autrement que par leur nom en public.

– Une dispute ? À quel sujet ?

– C'est long à raconter.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil aux clients, lancés dans une grande conversation à coup de tapement de poing, d'haussement de ton et de grands gestes.

– Je pense qu'on a tout notre temps, lâcha Keiji en lui lançant un regard.

– Ok, soupira-t-il, pour faire court, j'suis allé avec lui aux sources chaudes, on a rencontré son ex, et ça c'est mal passé. Depuis, il fait la gueule.

– Parce qu'il a vu son ex-copain _seulement_?

Le dernier mot bien appuyé était clairement un sous-entendu il ne lui avait pas tout dit.

– Et parce que j'ai posé des questions auxquelles il voulait pas répondre, ça te va ?

– Oui, ça me va.

Kuroo ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard blasé, toutefois, l'autre ne tiqua pas.

– Et donc, que comptes-tu faire ?

– J'en sais rien, laisser couler pour cette fois ?

– Tu es sûr ? demanda tout de même Akaashi.

– Non, à vrai dire, j'vais juste attendre que ça se calme et essayer de tirer les faits.

Certes, mais combien de temps à attendre avant qu'il puisse savoir ? La question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais Keiji ne la posa pas. Il savait pertinemment que Tetsurou n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et même si c'était le cas, il ne la lui dirait probablement pas aujourd'hui.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un tintement, Bokuto apparut dans l'encadrement, le nez et les joues rougit, mais sans écharpe. Akaashi soupira.

– Tu vas tomber malade, Bokuto.

– Mais non, je suis trop fort, même contre la maladie ! contrecarra ce dernier avec un grand sourire.

Kuroo rit doucement.

– Quoi, tu me crois pas ? s'exclama alors Koutarou.

– Si, si, toi et ton ego, je vous crois toujours, sourit-il.

Un petit rire satisfait lui répondit, il ne s'en formalisa pas et alla resservir les personnes présentes, toujours aux nombres de trois.

– Eh bien, vous allez pas être débordé ce soir, reprit Bokuto.

– Non, c'est vraiment calme...

– En même temps avec le froid qu'il fait dehors, c'est pas étonnant que les gens veulent pas sortir de chez eux !

– Les températures ont tant baissé que ça ? demanda Keiji.

– Ouais, enfin, le vent rentre dans tous les tissus aussi, c'est horrible ! Puis j'ai les mains gelées !

Comme preuve, il les fourra sur les joues de son amant. La froideur lui piqua les joues et un violent frisson le prit alors qu'il se dégageait de son étreinte.

– Soit heureux qu'il te les ait pas mis dans le dos... ou autre part, ajouta Kuroo avec un sourire pendant qu'il revenait derrière le comptoir.

– Très drôle, grogna Akaashi.

– Allons bon, rire te fera pas de mal ! répondit Tetsurou.

– Venant de toi, je le prends très mal.

– J'vois pas pourquoi !

– Sûrement parce que tu étais déprimé il y a encore quelques instants.

– Oh, bro', tu déprimes ? s'étonna Bokuto, pourquoi ?

Après un soupir, Kuroo lui résuma rapidement la situation.

– Et donc, tu sais pas comment lui demander les choses ? reprit Koutarou.

– J'peux pas, plus que je ne sais pas... il se braque direct quand j'demande quoi que ce soit...

– Continu, il finira bien par lâcher l'affaire à un moment donné !

Akaashi et Kuroo lui lancèrent un regard sidéré.

– Mec, ça va plus créer des problèmes plutôt qu'autre chose, pour le coup. Tu réfléchis jamais, bro' ?

– J't'emmerde ! répliqua Bokuto, et puis, ça marche souvent, l'entêtement !

– Pas dans le relationnel, tu vas faire qu'énerver la personne et la braquer... expliqua Akaashi.

– Sérieux, tu penses jamais... comment tu peux te faire des potes ?

– T'as fini de m'insulter ? râla Koutarou.

Tetsurou le fixa quelques instants, sa question était idiote. Avec sa tête étrange et son attitude simplette, il était fait pour se faire des camarades. Pas pour les garder. Preuve en est, il était l'un des rares à être resté près de lui, si on omettait Akaashi et une ou deux autres personnes.

– D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Oikawa, il vient pas ?

– Vu comme c'est entre nous, j'pense pas...

– C'est chelou quand même, c'est pas parce qu'il y a un froid que l'autre doit rester dans son coin et faire la gueule, s'étonna Bokuto.

Kuroo haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas tort.

– J'vais lui envoyer un message ! reprit-il.

– Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, répliqua le serveur.

– T'inquiètes, je gère !

 _C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète_ eut-il envie de répondre, mais il se retint et regarda son ami tapoter sur son écran tactile.

Une grimace apparut bien vite sur le visage de Koutarou, oscillant entre la déception et le dégoût.

– J't'avais dis que c'était pas une bonne idée, lâcha Kuroo en voyant cela.

Bokuto lui tira la langue avant de rétorquer.

– On peut pas savoir avant de faire ! C'est juste que...

– Que ? demanda Akaashi.

– Bah, qu'il est super méchant, pleurnicha-t-il finalement.

Sans émotion aucune, Keiji prit le téléphone et lut le SMS.

– C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas des plus sympathique.

– T'as un don pour atténuer les choses, répliqua Kuroo alors qu'il venait de lire le SMS.

Un simple : « non, les gens me font chier. » avait été repondu. Assez bref, mais peu explicatif... Était-ce encore en rapport avec leur dispute ou s'était-il passé de nouvelles choses ? Puisque Kuroo n'était pas censé représenter « les gens » en général, après tout. Même s'il était assez simple d'énerver Oikawa pour « les gens ».

– Tu veux pas lui envoyer un message toi ? demanda Bokuto, triste.

– Pour me prendre le même vent que toi ? Non merci.

– Mais si tu mets des cœurs et un p'tit nom, p't'être que...

– Tu crois qu'j'suis du genre à donner des p'tits noms ? lâcha Kuroo, lassé.

– Bah ouais...

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Rien. En plus, nier serait mentir, ça lui arrivait parfaitement de lancer des surnoms affectueux à son amant quand ils étaient ensemble. Bien que ce soit assez gênant.

Il râla pour la forme, mais sortit également son téléphone portable. En quelques mouvements, le message fut rédigé et envoyé, il espérait simplement que la réponse ne serait pas rude. Pour ne pas s'inquiéter, il délaissa le cellulaire sur le bar. Cependant, à peine l'eut-il posé que ce dernier vibra, indiquant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message.

Surpris, de la rapidité, Tetsurou haussa un sourcil et ouvrit le message : « _Non, je hais la ville, l'hiver et j'emmerde les gens ! »_

Bien, au moins, il était certain que ce n'était pas à cause de lui qu'il ne venait pas.

Mais que s'était-il encore passé ?

* * *

 **Voilà, on pose les bases 8D j'aime bien mettre des petits prob' trkl pépére comme ça, trkl !**  
 **Comme tjrs, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, j'adore les avoir, et j'espère vous tenir en haleine !**  
 **À la prochaine,**  
 **cia !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Youhooooou, nouveau chapitre ! Voilà, vous vous allez lire et moi je vais aller travailler durement :'( je suis triste :'(  
** **Oh et sinon, mon nouveau projet devrait voir le jour jeudi prochain ! (enfin normalement mais si j'me pose pas de deadline je le sortirais jamais /ZBAF/)  
** **A bientôt !**

* * *

 _ **Mardi 3 janvier**_

Il était vingt-deux heures passées, deux personnes étaient arrivées entre temps et le triplet d'ami avait atteint sa quatrième bière.

Pourtant Kuroo soupira pour la énième fois.

– Tu sais, si tu veux y aller, tu peux, lâcha Akaashi, las.

– J'vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Aucune réponse, mais un regard désabusé lui fit comprendre les pensées de Keiji.

– Ok, j'ai compris, mais j'ai pas envie de rentrer juste parce que j'm'ennuie.

– Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était par ennui.

– Non, mais enfin... ok, capitula Tetsurou.

– C'est normal de s'inquiéter, ajouta Bokuto.

Il fixa l'as, sceptique.

– Qui te dis que je suis inquiet ? demanda-t-il.

– Putain, bro', j'suis con ok, mais pas à ce point, arrêtez avec ça... ! râla Koutarou.

Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de Kuroo, un p'tit « sorry » l'accompagna et il prit son manteau.

– Bon, j'vous laisse alors, bonne soirée les gars !

– Bonne chance ! lança Bokuto.

– Ne dis pas ça comme ça !

Un rire assez bref fut sa seule réponse, il sortit du bâtiment et le vent claqua son visage. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Koutarou avait eu aussi froid en arrivant. L'écharpe bien autour de sa gorge, il la remonta légèrement jusqu'à son nez et planqua ses mains dans ses poches. Le sac en bandoulière et le manteau fermé, rien ne semblait pouvoir passer au travers du tissu.

Une rafale en décida autrement en s'engouffrant sous ses vêtements. Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il ne put réprimer un spasme. Les épaules plus remontées qu'à l'accoutumée, il continua sa marche d'un pas plus rapide et décidé. Hors de question de rester dehors par ce mauvais temps. Enfin, par cette froideur plus que mauvais. Après tout -il leva les yeux au ciel- la nuit était calme et aucun nuage ne semblait se dessiner à l'horizon. Enfin, si on excluait l'Est de Tokyo. Quoiqu'avec le vent, ce qui semblait être de l'orage ne tarderait pas à arriver jusqu'à lui. Et il n'avait pas envie de finir trempé.

Dans un soupir, il pensa à sortir ses écouteurs, seulement, il faisait trop froid pour que l'idée de laisser ses mains en contact avec l'air extérieur lui fasse retirer cette idée de la tête. Il pourrait se passer de musique pour la vingtaine de minutes à venir... Puis, en rentrant, il se ferait un bon café chaud, et mettrait sa playlist en route. Cette petite pensée de bonheur lui tira un sourire, avant qu'il ne se change en grimace quelques secondes plus tard. Non pas à cause d'une nouvelle bourrasque qui lui glaça le visage. Quoiqu'en partie, mais parce qu'il venait de se rappeler que son amant ne serait peut-être pas aussi décidé que lui à passer une bonne soirée.

Pourvu que ce soit moins grave que ce que ça en avait l'air. Il n'était pas certain d'être prédisposé à se disputer aujourd'hui. La journée avait été bien longue et ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve avec la reprise des cours et l'ambiance de ces derniers jours.

Le carrefour habituel, il continua tout droit, le lampadaire qui grésillait était encore en train de le faire, à une intermittence de trois secondes de lumière et d'une d'ombre. Il avait calculé, une fois où Bokuto lui avait babillé quelque chose d'inutile pendant près de cinq minutes. Akaashi avait tout de même eu la gentillesse de forcer son amant à partir avec lui et libéré le pauvre serveur, fatigué de sa journée.

Une quinzaine de minutes tout au moins, et il serait enfin chez lui. Le combini du coin fut en vue, il accéléra le pas une nouvelle fois. Désormais, il ne marchait presque plus, mais trottinait. Qui serait assez fou pour rester dehors avec un temps pareil de toute manière ? Il ne sentait même plus son nez et ses lèvres avaient déjà commencé à gercer ! Le vent devait donner une sensation de température proche des moins cinq, c'était vraiment désagréable.

Arriver en bas de son immeuble, il prit tout de même garde aux escaliers et arriva jusqu'à son étage. Ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose d'avoir des escaliers d'extérieur, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient couverts, la glace pouvait très bien s'y mettre, tout comme l'humidité.

Il fixa la porte d'Oikawa, rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire et aucun son ne lui parvenait, autre que le hurlement du vent, en tout cas. Il s'en détourna et s'approcha de son appartement, la poignée était relevée. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose.

Il eut une grimace, bien vite effacé. La porte fut ouverte, et il entra enfin dans la chaleur du logement.

La différence de température aurait presque pu lui donner le vertige. Pour quelqu'un de faible constitution, ç'aurait presque était sûr. Il faisait facilement vingt-cinq degrés chez lui, qui n'aimait pas du tout le froid. Ce n'était pas pour rien que sa saison préférée était l'été, malgré ses désavantages, surtout à Tokyo.

Les chuchotements de la télé lui parvinrent. Il poussa un soupir silencieux et retira sa veste et ses chaussures. S'avançant le plus discrètement possible, il vit une forme sur son canapé, emmitouflé dans une couverture polaire, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Kuroo remarqua tout de même les sourcils bel et bien froncés de son amant.

La poignée relevée, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était que Tooru qui était là, un signal qu'ils avaient décidé de mettre en route pour ne pas se surprendre l'un ou l'autre, et si la poignée était baissée, c'est qu'il ne désirait pas recevoir de visite.

Cela pouvait sembler idiot, mais ils avaient chacun leurs amis, et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils habitaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'il ne pouvait pas garder une certaine intimité. Après tout, il n'était ensemble que depuis un bon mois.

– Je croyais que le monde te faisait chier, lança Kuroo d'une voix forte.

Oikawa sursauta, une main sur le cœur, il se leva.

– Non, mais préviens quand tu rentres !

– C'est chez moi, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Il eut simplement droit à une grimace, mais aucune insulte ou grognement. C'était déjà ça de gagner.

– Fais des efforts, reprit Oikawa.

Tetsurou avait peut-être pensé un peu vite, finalement.

– J'en fais depuis deux jours.

La pique toucha Tooru au cœur, l'expression qu'il arbora oscillant entre la colère et la tristesse.

– Je suis désolé, je l'ai déjà dit. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Kuroo haussa les épaules, sans voir si son conjoint avait vu son geste ou non. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine... Peut-être qu'un thé serait préférable à un café, cela le rendrait moins nerveux.

Dans un calme parfait, il fit chauffer l'eau et sortit sa tasse.

– Et sinon... reprit Tetsurou, pourquoi tu hais le monde, cette fois ?

Le silence s'abattit, tout comme Oikawa dans le canapé. Une flopée de mots inintelligibles parvint jusqu'à Kuroo.

– Calme-toi, râla-t-il, je comprends rien là et j'ai pas envie de faire d'effort non plus, alors prends sur toi !

Le monologue se coupa, et Tooru se redressa. Une large place libre près de lui, Tetsurou s'y posa après avoir récupéré son thé. Les mains collées contre la tasse brûlante, il souffla sur le liquide sans quitter des yeux son amant. Même si ce dernier s'obstinait à fixer le sol, il lâcha enfin ses premières explications après quelques instants.

– C'est Iwa-chan.

Une pause. Il reprit :

– Il est venu chez moi aujourd'hui et... il m'a forcé à aller en cours, souffla-t-il.

Kuroo haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

– Et donc... ? demanda-t-il.

– J'veux pas y aller ! protesta Oikawa.

– Donc t'y es pas allé ?

– Si.

Tetsurou ne comprit pas.

– Donc, tu veux pas y aller, mais t'y es allé ? interrogea-t-il pour être certain.

Oikawa grogna avant de répondre.

– Non, mais Iwa-chan est trop fort. En plus, c'était merdique.

– Qu'est-ce qui était merdique ? La journée ?

– Tout ! Les gens, l'université, le temps, tout !

Les gestes accompagnèrent ses pensées, il faillit renverser la tasse de Kuroo quand il écarta un bras pour bien appuyer ses paroles. Heureusement pour le serveur, il avait de bons réflexes grâce à son métier, en partie.

– Déjà, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi c'était merdique et ensuite, pourquoi t'y allais plus de bases. Ou l'inverse, mais ce serait cool pour moi de savoir.

Tooru se rembrunit immédiatement. Tetsurou le savait, il n'aurait pas dû poser cette question, mais il en avait marre de ne pas savoir, d'être tenu dans l'ignorance et les cachotteries de son petit-ami, dans les bassesses et les conneries aussi. Il avait fait assez de concessions pour le cas d'Ushijima, il était temps que ce soit à Oikawa d'en faire.

Et ce dernier le savait parfaitement. Pourtant, il s'était tout de même réfugié ici dans l'espoir d'être tranquille et qu'il n'aurait pas d'explication à fournir. C'était mal connaître Kuroo. Quoique non, Tooru savait qu'ils auraient cette conversation, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la repousser le plus longtemps possible.

– J'ai pas envie d'en parler, murmura-t-il, je sais que je te dois la vérité, etc, mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

– Dans ce cas-là, arrête de te réfugier chez moi. J'pense avoir été assez sympa avec tes crises à la con ces deux derniers jours.

Kuroo était franc, Oikawa eut envie de pleurer. Il ne le fit pas.

– C'est quand j'ai eu des soucis avec Ushijima. J'en ai eu aussi avec une fille de l'université.

Il serra la couette entre ses mains, comme désespéré. Ou impuissante ? Un mélange des deux, probablement.

– J'ai... j'ai pas réussi à tout affronté en même temps, explicita-t-il.

Une main glissa sur son avant-bras jusqu'à la sienne et la serra doucement. Il releva les yeux pour tomber dans le regard de Tetsurou. Les iris d'un noir profond, il les adorait. Malgré l'absence totale de différence entre la pupille et le contour, il y trouvait mille et une couleurs dedans. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa relation et tout ce qui touchait à Kuroo soit si paradoxal, tout le temps ?

– Elle était enceinte et a dit que c'était de moi. Les gens l'ont cru.

Kuroo fut perplexe.

– Mais c'était pas de toi.

– Bien sûr que non !

– Alors pourquoi ils l'ont cru ? interrogea le serveur.

– Parce que c'était une sainte nitouche, parait-il. Elle aurait jamais pu tomber enceinte comme ça, et elle était pas du genre à coucher avec n'importe qui... Je l'aurais fait tomber sous mon charme, etc, enfin, les trucs habituels, quoi...

Il acquiesça. Si ça avait été une fille dite « facile » il aurait été plus simple de la décrédibiliser aux yeux de tous. L'autre, non.

– Ils savaient pas que t'étais gay ?

– J'suis pas gay, maugréa-t-il, j'suis bi' et j'avais déjà eu des relations avec plusieurs filles avant... l'autre con.

Kuroo ne put retenir un léger sourire à l'entente du surnom d'Ushijima. Bien que « l'autre con » lui allait comme un gant. Surtout lorsqu'on l'avait rencontré une première fois.

Quoiqu'après réflexion, il n'était pas réellement stupide ni méchant. Juste... Lui. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mot pour le décrire.

– Et donc, cette journée ? reprit Tetsurou.

– Longue.

– Mais encore ? T'es pas allé à l'université, mais t'es quand même sorti, si j'ai suivi... ?

Oikawa le regarda, l'air sévère et prit une grande inspiration.

– J'étais tranquille et Iwa-chan est arrivé ! Et là, il me sort « aujourd'hui, tu viens en cours » tu devines bien que j'ai refusé !

Kuroo se contenta d'acquiescer, surpris par le changement de ton soudain. Il ne s'y ferait probablement jamais.

– Et là, il m'a traînait dehors ! J'étais même pas habillé correctement ni coiffé ! Malgré ça, il s'en fichait ! J'ai même fini sur les fesses quand on est arrivé à l'escalier ! Il m'a dit que si je le descendais pas de moi-même, bah il m'y traînerait par les pieds et laisserait ma tête se cogner dans les marches ! C'est horrible, on est d'accord !

Tooru se leva d'un bond, les bras écartés et les jambes bien droites.

– Ouais, c'est pas cool, lâcha Tetsurou, toujours pas convaincu.

– Et là, alors que je me relève, il me pousse ! J'ai failli tomber plein de fois et on a été jusqu'à l'université ! Bien sûr, Makki et Mattsun étaient là et j'ai eu droit à des remarques toute la journée !

– Mais vous avez fait quoi, toute la journée ? soupira Kuroo.

– Ils se sont moqués de moi ! Et j'ai dû aller remplir des paperasses pour pouvoir rester dans l'université...

– Ça a pas été si terrible que ça, alors. T'as pas vraiment été en cours.

Tooru s'assit dans le canapé à la remarque et laissa sa tête tomber lourdement sur les cuisses de son amant.

– Ca a été horrible, si. Et long. Et dur.

– C'est une invitation ? sourit Kuroo.

Il eut droit à une insulte, mais au moins, le visage de Tooru parut un peu plus gai.

– Et donc, reprit Tetsurou, t'es venu te faire câliner chez moi pour avoir passé une sale journée, en te moquant bien que je sois seul sur le chemin du retour...

Oikawa releva les yeux vers lui. Mauvaise idée, son amant affichait une petite moue triste, comment résister devant Kuroo lorsqu'il faisait les yeux doux, et ne pas se sentir coupable ? En fuyant.

Mauvaise idée numéro deux, il n'eut pas le temps de se lever que deux bras lui entourèrent la taille et le tirèrent en arrière. Il retomba lourdement sur le canapé, entre les jambes de Kuroo.

– Tu veux vraiment pas me consoler ? murmura-t-il, lentement.

– T'es con...

– Toi aussi, et mis à part la fille débile, y'avait eu d'autres soucis à ton université ? demanda Tetsurou.

Des mains se glissèrent jusqu'à ses cuisses et le souffle de Kuroo coula sur sa nuque.

Tooru soupira avant de se dégager faiblement et de lui faire face.

– Des choses et d'autres, mais j'ai l'habitude que les gens me regardent de travers, maintenant.

– Tu n'avais pas l'habitude avant... ?

– Ma vie t'intéresse tant que ça ?

– Tu n'en reviendrais pas si tu savais, le taquina Tetsurou.

– Oh, vraiment ? joua-t-il.

Oikawa joignit ses mains derrière la nuque de son amant, le sourire aux lèvres.

– D'abord tu me dis comment les gens se comportaient avec toi avant, et ensuite... je te répondrais peut-être.

Tooru fit une grimace, avant de répondre :

– J'ai toujours été du genre à attirer les foules, et à être le sujet de tout le monde... Il se leva et continua : que veux-tu, je suis bien trop superbe pour rester en arrière et cacher !

Kuroo retint un petit rire de justesse.

– Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu te montres plus si sûr de toi alors, quand on sort ?

– Je suis sûr ! Juste... j'évite dans faire autant qu'avant. J'aime plus trop me montrer.

Le ton était devenu plus sombre, plus triste. Pour cela, Tetsurou aurait réellement voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'Ushijima le brise autant. Était-ce qu'un petit problème qui avait pris d'énormes proportions ou une chose horrible. Au moins, il savait déjà qu'en parallèle à son histoire de cœur brisé, il avait eu des soucis dans sa propre université. Tant et si bien qu'Ushijima n'était pas dans cette dernière au même moment. Normalement non.

Il se leva et embrassa chastement Tooru. Son petit-ami semblait avoir accumulé quelques soucis en très peu de temps. Pour peu que la personne soit de nature sensible, elle finissait irrémédiablement dans une dépression ou dans une très mauvaise posture.

Un mois était passé depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, plus encore qu'ils se connaissaient. Et pourtant, Kuroo était incapable de savoir si Oikawa était ou non, ce genre de personne.

– Alors, je t'intéresse autant que quoi ? demanda Tooru, le sortant de ses pensées par la même occasion.

Tetsurou fit mine de réfléchir, même si la réponse était déjà toute trouvée.

– Autant que ma moto, je pense.

– Salaud, et macho' !

À la réplique, Kuroo ne put que rire tandis qu'Oikawa essayait vainement de le pincer pour sortir de ses bras. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et le lâcha.

– Je plaisante.

– Y'a intérêt ! Aller, soit sérieux, tu m'aimes comment ?

– On est passé « d'intérêt » à « aimer » en moins de deux secondes, ou je rêve ?

Une main derrière la tête et la langue tirée, Tooru regarda ailleurs.

– Crétin, lâcha Kuroo.

– Idiot.

– Va te faire foutre.

– Avec toi, j'adore ça, répondit Oikawa, provocant.

Tetsurou claqua la langue et alla dans la cuisine. Si son amant commençait à le chauffer, la nuit promettait d'être courte.

– Et donc, tu m'as pas répondu ! reprit Tooru.

– Je t'aime plus que toi tu m'aimes, sourit-il.

– La phrase bateau et con, souffla Oikawa.

Malgré ça, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre un peu plus fort à chaque fois.

– Et sinon, continua Kuroo, pourquoi tu changerais pas d'université ?

Tooru haussa un sourcil, étonné. Ce n'était pas idiot comme idée.

– Le problème c'est que les universités sont assez loin et que j'ai pas envie de refaire toute la paperasse, et je changerais à nouveau d'appart' aussi...

– D'ailleurs... Pourquoi t'as changé en plein milieu de l'année ?

Question essentielle, pourtant, Tetsurou n'avait jamais songé à la poser. Après tout, ce n'était pas forcément plus proche de son université, de ce qu'il en savait et il n'avait pas souvenir que déménager au beau milieu de l'année soit très courant. Pour un étudiant du moins.

– J'pouvais plus me voir l'ancien pour des raisons... que tu connais vaguement.

Aie, le sujet épineux revenait sur la table. Kuroo soupira.

– Hum, et donc, t'as trouvé celui-là...

– C'est pas trop donné, mais au moins, j'suis tranquille, répondit Oikawa, et puis, j'ai bien fait de le prendre !

Il lui lança un sourire radieux, rare. De ceux qui pétillent dans les yeux et y ajoutent des étoiles. De ceux qui peuvent nous gonfler le cœur quand on les voit. De ceux qui rendent heureux, tout simplement. Contagieusement, heureux. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient heureux. Tous deux, au chaud par cette glaciale nuit d'hiver, ensemble et tranquilles.

Kuroo déposa sa tasse dans l'évier, le regard toujours braqué sur son amant. Il sourit à son tour et fit quelques pas avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

L'odeur de shampooing caractéristique, douce lui emplit les narines alors qu'il plongeait la tête dans sa nuque, près de ses cheveux. Deux mains chaudes glissèrent dans son dos, sous son pull et le caressèrent doucement.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils passèrent ainsi, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre ainsi que du calme les entourant, et il s'en moquait.

* * *

 **J'espère que le chap' vous a plut, à dans dix jours,**

 **Cia !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Youhooooooooou ! Hum sorry, j'pensais le posté hier et puis finalement j'ai zappé donc vs l'avez qu'ajd ! :D même si osef de toute manière puisque j'avais dit tout les « 1 » :'D  
** **BREF  
** **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se revoit en bas !**

* * *

 _ **Samedi 7 janvier**_

Il n'était pas spécialement du matin. Pas réellement. Même si, au contraire de son amant, il avait seulement quelques minutes à patienter pour que son cerveau daigne se rendre compte qu'il fallait se lever. Pourtant, à dix heures ce jour-là, sa matière grise ne semblait pas en accord avec cela.

Kuroo papillonna des yeux plusieurs fois. Rien à faire. Ils le piquaient et ses paupières semblaient trop lourdes. Pourtant, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose la veille. Peut-être que le manque de sommeil accumulé commençait à peser, tout simplement ?

Avec une grande inspiration, il réveilla un peu mieux son système nerveux. Dans une petite roulade, il tomba sur la place vide de son amant. Étrangement, ce constat le ramena un peu plus dans le monde réel.

Les yeux à demi-clos, il vit les draps encore chiffonnés, les timides rayons du soleil perçaient les nuages et couraient dans la chambre à travers les volets. La poussière flottait dans ces derniers, donnant une impression d'irréelle à la scène.

Un soupir. Il s'assit lentement et se frotta le visage. Le son éloigné des voitures et de la ville lui parvenait dans une cacophonie habituelle, étouffé derrière le double vitrage. Sans prendre garde plus que de nécessaire à ce brouhaha, il repassa sa main à la plaque qu'occupait normalement Oikawa. Elle était froide. Il avait quitté le lit un bon moment auparavant. Il tendit un peu plus l'oreille, un bruit lui parvint. De la cuisine, peut-être ?

Il s'étira tel un chat et se leva souplement. La porte ouverte, il put humer une succulente odeur de pâte cuite. Son estomac se manifesta, et d'un pas silencieux, il rejoignit rapidement le salon et s'arrêta à l'entrée.

Dos à lui se trouvait Tooru, un verre de lait à la main, une spatule dans l'autre et une poêle devant lui, en train de chauffer. Le tout habillé dans un simple caleçon moulant et un vieux t-shirt... _Miam_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Son côté taquin ressorti, il s'avança sans faire de bruit et souffla dans la nuque de son amant. Le bond que ce dernier fit lui laissa à peine le temps d'éviter le réflexe qui suivit. C'est-à-dire une main volant vers sa tête.

– Tant de violence alors que j'viens seulement te dire bonjour, plaida-t-il d'une petite voix.

– Ne. Me. Refait. Plus. Jamais. Ça.

La course de son cœur s'agitait furieusement, Oikawa n'arriva pas à la calmer. Au moins, il arriva à empêcher le tremblement de ses mains, c'était déjà ça, songea-t-il. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir cuisiner avec des membres flageolants.

– J'aurai pu me brûler, ajouta-t-il pour le culpabiliser.

Enfin, pour essayer de le culpabiliser. Même si cela ne marchait absolument pas sur Kuroo, généralement.

– Mais tu t'es pas brûlé, sourit ce dernier en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue donc pas le droit de râler.

– Je fais bien ce que j'veux !

– Mais oui... Et sinon, c'est quoi ?

– Ça se voit pas ? répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Kuroo se pencha un peu plus, se délectant de la délicieuse odeur, il lança un :

– Pancake ?

– T'es pas si con, pousses toi, faut que je le retourne.

En retour à l'insulte, Oikawa se prit un petit coup dans les côtes. Il râla, Tetsurou sourit. C'était souvent comme ça, les matins entre eux. Ils se disaient bonjour, l'un emmerdait l'autre, ils se taquinaient et finissaient par rire.

Une tasse de lait chaud en main, il observa Tooru sans vergogne avant de passer l'appartement au peigne fin. La musique avait été allumée entre temps, laissant la guitare acoustique remplir l'appartement de douce note. Il faisait encore gris aujourd'hui, mais le ciel semblait plus blanc, voire argenté que maussade. Quand est-ce que la neige viendrait enfin ? Aucun ne le savait.

Kuroo défit son attention de la fenêtre, il n'avait jamais su quelle saison préférait son amant.

– Dis, t'aimes bien la neige ?

Tout en laissant une onomatopée de réflexion passait ses lèvres, Oikawa déposa le pancake dans une assiette et glissa une nouvelle pâte dans la poêle.

– J'sais pas. Un peu ? Ça fait des réjouissances et c'est vraiment Noël, enfin, l'hiver, quand il neige.

– Mais t'aimes ou pas ? réitéra Tetsurou.

Appuyé sur le plan de travail et l'expression presque boudeuse, il répliqua :

– Ta question n'a aucun sens, j'en sais rien.

– La dernière fois, tu disais que t'aimais pas, j'crois.

– Quand ?

– Quand on a préparé la p'tite soirée du vingt-trois...

Un silence.

– Possible, lâcha finalement Oikawa, à vrai dire, j'ai toujours l'impression que le temps est triste, et que tout est mort, donc l'hiver me semble pas trop... bien comme saison.

– Donc tu l'aimes pas.

– Si, un peu.

– T'as aucune putain de logique ! Pourquoi tu l'aimes pas, mais en l'aimant ?

– C'toi qui comprends rien !

– Bah exprime-toi mieux ! râla Tetsurou.

Tooru détourna la tête, mal à l'aise.

– Non, souffla-t-il.

– Quoi « non » ? Si !

– Mais t'es con, j'aime pas l'hiver, finalement.

Complètement désabusé face à l'attitude d'Oikawa, il ne savait que penser. Enfin, si, il savait : il allait lui faire péter les plombs jusqu'à ce qu'il s'explique.

D'un pas souple, il s'approcha de lui. Tout en délaissant sa tasse sur le plan de travail, il éteignit le gaz sous les protestations de sa moitié et glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt. Les doigts agrippaient à sa taille, il serra d'un seul coup, brusquement.

Tooru eut un glapissement, et ne put que rougir de honte.

– Non, mais t'es con ? s'exclama-t-il.

– Un peu, mais on deux, et donc, pourquoi t'aimes l'hiver sans l'aimer ?

– C'est l'inverse ! J'aime pas l'hiver tout en l'aimant un peu ! contrecarra l'ex-passeur.

Un ange passa, tous deux bornés dans leur idée respective, ils ne voulaient pas lâcher prise.

– Donc, pourquoi tu l'aimes pas trop ? tenta Kuroo.

– Parce que.

La réponse puérile fit froncer les sourcils de Tetsurou.

– Mais encore ?

– Tu vas te moquer.

– J'me moque déjà tout le temps, répliqua-t-il.

Un point pour lui, concéda Oikawa sans le dire. Il était foutu s'il avouait cela à haute voix.

– T'es nul de pas y avoir penser, piqua-t-il tout de même.

– Arrête le suspens et dis-moi.

– On s'est mis ensemble en plein hiver, abruti, bouda-t-il.

Pendant un instant, il se demanda pourquoi c'était lui l'abruti.

– Comme si c'était simple à deviner, comme raison !

– Normalement c'est toi le romantique, pas moi ! Donc t'aurais dû y penser ! répliqua Tooru.

– Moi ? Le plus romantique ? T'es celui qui parle de Saint Valentin et d'autres conneries !

– Mais tu es d'accord avec moi pour le fêter et pour avoir un repas en amoureux !

Kuroo évita soigneusement le regard accusateur de son amant.

– M'ignores pas ! râla Oikawa en voyant parfaitement dans le jeu de ce dernier.

– Y'a Yûji qui doit passer aujourd'hui, au fait.

– … QUOI ? hurla-t-il.

Tetsurou retint un petit rire et s'éloigna rapidement. Il tenta de le retenir.

– Le pancake va cramer !

D'un mouvement vif, Tooru se retourna sur la poêle, toujours éteinte. La porte claqua avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre en mouvement.

– T'es pas sérieux ? Lâche, te barre pas ! Reviens ! cria-t-il encore une fois.

Énervé, il gronda encore une ou deux insultes avant de se remettre à ses fourneaux, de mauvaise humeur. Pour la peine, Kuroo aura des pancakes brûlés. Au moins à moitié.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient déjeuné et étaient affalés devant la télé. Le portable à la main pour Oikawa, un flash piqua les yeux de Tetsurou.

– Tu fous quoi encore ?

– Je mets à jour mes comptes, répondit joyeusement Tooru.

– T'as pas sérieusement recommencé ?

– Bien sûr que si !

Sur ses bonnes paroles, il tourna son téléphone pour montrer son compte Instagram. Kuroo put clairement voir le « 1K » de ses abonnés et quelques photos en dessous, dont une de lui, et une du paysage qu'il avait pris en photo lors de leur virée en moto.

– T'as mis combien de photo ? demanda Tetsurou.

Il prenait un peu peur en voyant le nombre de publications être à plus de deux cents. N'était-il pas censé avoir rouvert un nouveau compte il y a moins d'une semaine ?

– Pourquoi cette question ?

– Comme ça... Alors ?

– Beaucoup. Plus d'une centaine je dirais... ? lâcha-t-il vaguement alors qu'il posait son téléphone contre son menton, dans une pose de réflexion.

– T'as tant de followers que ça... ?

– J'avais déjà un compte avant, alors j'étais déjà connu voyons !

Kuroo eut un bref rire.

– Pourquoi tu te moques ? s'exclama Oikawa.

– Quand j'dis qu't'es une diva, répliqua Tetsurou, le sourire collé au visage.

– J't'emmerde !

La riposte accentua le sourire de Kuroo.

– Puis j'peux te dire pareil, reprit Tooru, ton tel fait que vibrer depuis t'al, va au moins répondre !

– Il est trop loin...

– Puis, qui t'envoie autant de mess-... Ouais, non, Bokuto encore, j'imagine ? soupira Oikawa.

– Bingo, chéri ! T'es fort, dis donc...

– Arrête de te moquer ! Et d'habitude, il est pas si insistant, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

– Il veut venir cette aprem', j'ai dis que j'devais déjà voir Yûji, donc non.

Tooru se renfrogna à l'entente du prénom, mais ne râla pas plus que cela. Il avait déjà assez crié ce matin, à ce sujet là, du moins.

– Mais il va quand même venir, je suis sûr, soupira Kuroo.

– Obligé, et il va amener Akaashi avec lui, non ?

– Je pense... En plus, on travaille ce soir, donc il va probablement vouloir rester dormir aussi.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, désespérés. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils seraient incapables de refuser cela à Bokuto, et ça les faisait chier, pour rester poli.

Deux coups puissants contre la porte les firent sursauter. Tooru eut une moue agacée tandis que Kuroo se levait. Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas Yûji. Il n'avait réellement pas envie de le voir. Même si le garçon n'était pas méchant, il était juste... lui. Et pénible. C'était déjà trop, si vous vouliez savoir. Pourtant, Kuroo avait réussi à lui faire promettre de ne pas envenimer les choses entre eux.

– Oï, mon p'tit Oikawa !

Il revint brutalement dans le monde réel. C'était Bokuto, et Akaashi, qui venaient d'arriver. L'as ne se gêna aucunement pour lui sauter dessus. À ce geste, il se demanda s'il ne préférait voir Terûshima.

– T'es lourd !

– Trop de muscle, que veux-tu ! rit Koutarou.

Il eut droit à un regard blasé comme réponse.

– T'es pas drôle, rigoles un peu !

– Tu devrais avoir l'habitude avec Akaashi.

– Que suis-je censé comprendre ? demanda ce dernier, complètement visé.

– Que t'es clairement pas très expressif ! se moqua Oikawa.

– Allons, les gosses, ça suffit, souffla Kuroo, tout de même amusé par la vision qu'il avait.

– T'insultes qui de gamin ? braillèrent en choeur Koutarou et Tooru.

Il rit et ne fit qu'un bref signe de la tête. Que faire d'eux ? Ils étaient beaucoup trop idiots. La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois.

– J'te laisse gérer, Akaashi.

Les yeux gris lui semblèrent désespérés, mais il n'en eut cure. Le petit barman devait pourtant avoir l'habitude, avec son amant déjanté. Pourquoi continuait-il de l'aimer, s'il était si pénible que ça ? Et comment faisait-il pour continuer à le supporter malgré le temps passé, d'ailleurs ? Question existentielle qu'il ferait bien de poser, un jour. La réponse l'intriguait au plus haut point.

D'un bon pas, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Sans surprise, il découvrit Yûji, les deux mains dans un sweat trop grand, les joues rouges et les lèvres gercées. Il tremblait.

– T'es con, ou t'as vraiment pensé que t'avais pas besoin de veste alors qu'il fait même pas deux, dehors ? lâcha-t-il avec un sourire.

– J't'emmerde ! rétorqua-t-il, agacé.

Il entra sans attendre l'autorisation, de toute manière, Kuroo se moquait de lui, alors il pouvait bien se permettre cela.

Les bruits du salon attirèrent son attention, il s'engagea dans le couloir, la porte fermée, la chaleur de l'appartement le détendirent immédiatement.

– Tu peux au moins dire « salut » au fait, ajouta Tetsurou en le suivant.

– Ouais, ouais.

Il arriva à l'orée de la pièce à vivre, le spectacle était beau à voir.

– J'savais pas que vous étiez adepte de l'échangisme, lâcha Yûji.

Après tout, il voyait seulement Bokuto allongé sur Oikawa dans le canapé, de là où il était.

Les deux hommes se relevèrent d'un même mouvement.

– Va te faire foutre, cracha immédiatement Tooru, sans pouvoir se retenir.

– Yûji, j'savais pas que tu venais aussi ! s'exclama Bokuto, tout heureux.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et vint lui faire un high-five digne de ce nom. Dépité, Oikawa ne sut que faire. Il tourna les yeux vers Akaashi, qui s'était servi un café sans demander... Il déprima.

– Arrêtez vos conneries, tu viens voir la moto, Yûji ?

– J'espère qu'il fait pas froid...

– Le garage a pas le chauffage, tu devrais le savoir, donc si, répondit Tetsurou, mais j'vais te prêté une veste. Faites pas les idiots, vous. Et toi, j't'ai dis de les surveiller ! lança-t-il en direction d'Akaashi.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Comme s'il pouvait bien tenir deux énergumènes pareils à lui seul. Même lorsque Kuroo était présent, c'était souvent la débandade.

Pour autant, il n'eut pas d'autres remarques et Kuroo sortit, suivi de Terûshima.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le froid hivernal. Le vent lui claqua les joues, et le changement brutal de température le fit frissonner violemment. Décidément, l'hiver était vraiment atroce pour cela. Plutôt heureux d'avoir pensé à mettre une veste, il descendit les escaliers.

– Tu peux me rappeler ce qu'elle a, ta bécane ? demanda Yûji.

– J'ai entendu quelques bruits qui me paraissaient étranges quand j'suis sorti y'a une semaine.

– T'es sûr que c'était pas à cause du froid ?

Ils arrivèrent en bas des marches et bifurquèrent vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, les garages s'y trouvaient.

– J'pense pas. J'ai pas eu le temps d'aller refaire un tour, donc j'peux pas te l'assurer, mais... j'crois pas que ça venait du moteur.

Yûji haussa les épaules. Quelque chose qui faisait du bruit, mais ne provenait pas du moteur...

– De toute manière, si ça venait du moteur, c'est peu probable que t'aurais pu rouler autant. Il aurait dû se serrer, ou une autre connerie qui t'aurais empêché de rouler direct.

Kuroo fit glisser la porte du garage, le soulevant vers le haut, il ne l'ouvrit pas entièrement et laissa Terûshima passait avant de s'y faufilait et de le baisser. Yûji alluma la lumière, il savait où se trouvait l'interrupteur, depuis le temps qu'il venait ici.

– Ton chéri râle pas trop... que j'sois là, ça le fait chier, non ? sourit-il.

– Non, t'inquiètes pas, mentit Tetsurou, et sinon, Misaki va bien ?

Yûji le fixa, suspicieux.

– T'avais tout prévu, hein...

– Prévu quoi ?

– Oublie.

– Se pourrait-il que vous soyez ensemble, désormais ? taquina Kuroo.

– Non, on l'est pas !

– Mais vous vous reparlez !

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? s'exclama Terûshima.

Tetsurou le regarda comme s'il était idiot. Bien qu'il pensait qu'il l'était réellement, et répondit :

– Ca me fou que c'est une fille vraiment cool que j'apprécie, donc j'te serais reconnaissant de pas lui faire de mal, abruti.

– M'insulte pas... Et j'fais ce que j'peux, bougonna-t-il en se penchant vers la moto.

– Mytho', tu fais ce que tu veux, pas ce que tu peux, railla Tetsurou.

Il claqua sa langue percée.

– Tu veux que j't'aide pour ta bécane ou juste m'faire une leçon de morale ? râla-t-il.

– Les deux, ce serait génial !

– Si tu continues à parler de Misaki, je t'aide pas.

– Allons, j'veux juste savoir si vous vous parlez bien et si vous vous êtes toujours pas engueulé depuis...

Toujours contrarié, Terûshima lui lança un regard mécontent.

– Je te dis que ça va.

– Promis ?

– On dirait une gonzesse. Promis, on s'y met, maintenant ?

– Tu me le dirais quand ça ira pas ?

– T'es chiant !

– Ouais, je sais, sourit Kuroo, mais je veux vraiment que tout aille bien pour vous.

– Comme si on pouvait promettre des choses aussi débiles. Espère, et prie pour, ce sera déjà bien, lâcha Yûji.

Tetsurou le regarda, étonné. Il ne savait que répondre. Sa franchise et son affirmation étaient véridiques, après tout. On ne pouvait savoir de quoi la vie serait faite. Aujourd'hui, tout va bien et demain, notre monde peut s'écrouler. C'était effrayant.

– J'arrête, on s'y met... Il ajouta : Alors, tu serais d'où ça peut venir ?

– J'ai pensé à la chaîne, va falloir que tu m'aides pour vérifier.

– Heureusement que j'ai un pote doué dans la mécanique ! rit-il, c'est super utile.

– On peut pas en dire autant de ceux là-haut, se moqua Yûji.

Il faisait référence à Oikawa, Bokuto et Akaashi.

– Ils sont tout de même sympa et tu les apprécies.

– Presque tous.

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel. Yûji était un menteur. Même s'il n'appréciait Oikawa, il savait, et l'autre aussi, qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, au moins. Il se demanda aussi si Akaashi s'en sortait, avec les deux idiots.

Keiji eut un frisson au même moment. Vraiment, l'hiver était désagréable.

– Ferme cette fenêtre, Bokuto, demanda-t-il sans expression.

– Mais j'ai vu une chouette, j'crois !

– C'est un animal nocturne, il est plus qu'improbable que tu en voies une, surtout en pleine ville. Ferme cette fenêtre. Maintenant.

Avec une expression abattue, mais tout de même un poil boudeuse, il fit ce que son amant lui avait ordonné.

– J't'avais dit que tu faisais partir le chauffage en plus ! Ajouta Oikawa, sous une couette, mais toujours assis sur le canapé.

– Mais j't'assure en avoir vu une.

– Comment tu peux faire la différence entre une chouette et un hibou, d'ailleurs ? T'as dû le voir super rapidement ! Si tu l'as vraiment vu, en tout cas, ajouta Tooru.

Koutarou l'observa longuement. Tellement qu'il en fut mal à l'aise, il soutint malgré tout les yeux dorés, fixé sur sa personne.

– Je l'ai réellement vu, dit-il, trop sérieusement.

Comment pouvait-il changer aussi facilement de caractère ? I peine deux minutes, avant de voir sa soit-disant chouette, il était guilleret et sautait partout. Pour brutalement se tourner vers l'extérieur et perdre toute émotion sur le visage.

– Au pire, t'as vu une chouette... Comment tu peux savoir que c'était une chouette ?

– Parce que je l'ai vu, s'agaça-t-il.

Il baissa les yeux, soucieux.

– On est en plein hiver, Koutarou. Ce serait plus que surprenant qu'une chouette soit dans les parages... lâcha tendrement Akaashi tout en s'approchant de lui.

– Justement, répondit-il, songeur.

– On a assez de toi comme chouette, se moqua Oikawa.

Il eut droit à un regard agacé de la part de Bokuto, tellement rapide qu'il crut avoir rêvé.

– Et comment t'as fait pour savoir si c'était pas un hibou ? reprit-il, comme pour effacer sa précédente boutade.

– Parce que je l'ai vu.

Akaashi l'avait rejoint et lui tenait la main.

– Cela reste normal d'être septique, une chouette en plein hiver semble absurde.

– Tu me crois pas.

– Je n'ai pas dis ça, explicita Keiji.

– Et sinon, y'avait une chouette, ok, elle est partie maintenant, on va pas en faire un fromage, lâcha Tooru, vous voulez un café ou un chocolat chaud ?

– Un café, s'il te plaît, demanda Akaashi.

– Un chocolat chaud, marmonna Koutarou.

L'expression maussade, il fit rapidement les deux tasses pour ses invités et se fit également un chocolat chaud. Il avait tout de même repris le même récipient qu'Akaashi avait utilisé quelques instants plus tôt. Boire trop de café était déconseillé, malgré tout, il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Keiji était assez grand pour savoir quoi faire. Normalement.

Il déposa le tout sur la table basse et lança la télé, une chaîne musicale se mit en route. Ils s'assirent tous. Même si Bokuto préféra rester au sol sous le kotatsu. Kuroo l'avait installé en rentrant de l'hôtel, après le Nouvel An.

– T'as l'air perdu dans tes pensées, lui fit remarquer Oikawa.

– Hum.

– Comment une chouette peut-elle autant te captiver ? laissa échapper Tooru.

Koutarou le regarda, il lui sembla voir quelqu'un d'autre. Comme s'il n'avait jamais vu Bokuto. Pas réellement. Il n'aimait pas ça.

– Tu savais que les chouettes, c'est une annonce de mort dans beaucoup de religion ?

Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à cela. Pantois et ne sachant que répondre, Oikawa se contenta de le fixer, le cerveau trop surpris pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Il se reprit quelques secondes plus tard.

– Non, je savais pas.

L'affirmation était un peu banale, presque idiote, cependant, rien d'autre ne lui vint. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. La phrase de Bokuto tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Pourquoi s'en souciait-il tant que ça, de toute manière ?

– Oikawa ?

Il releva les yeux, Akaashi le fixait.

– Je t'ai demandé si tu faisais quelques choses de tes semaines.

– C'est à dire ?

Décidément, il ne comprenait rien à rien aujourd'hui.

– Eh bien, Keiji sembla hésiter, tu es souvent là, le soir au bar, et je me demandais comment tu faisais pour ne pas fatiguer... Et la dernière fois que nous avons abordé le sujet des études, tu n'as pas parlé de ta faculté. Ou de tes études.

Les yeux gris le fixaient. Comme un ciel d'hiver calme, semblable à celui d'aujourd'hui.

– J'ai arrêté. Enfin, je suis en pause, on va dire.

– Pourquoi ? interrogea abruptement Bokuto.

Oikawa haussa les épaules.

– J'ai eu des soucis, et... il se mordit la lèvre, des raisons qui ont fait que. Tout simplement.

– Tu ne veux pas reprendre ? tenta doucement Akaashi.

– Pas vraiment. Mais je vais probablement devoir le faire.

Deux regards continuèrent à l'observer, attendant une suite qui ne viendrait pas.

– Et vous... ? Je me souviens que tu as parlé de l'université Chuô, elle est privée, non ?

Keiji ne releva pas le changement de sujet. Il était beaucoup trop subtil, et il obtiendrait bien ses informations la plus tard.

– Si, c'est cela.

– Assez réputé, et... sans indiscrétion, il faut pouvoir la payer.

Akaashi eut un sourire fade.

– Mon père tient une grosse entreprise.

– Oh, et donc, il veut que son fils soit le meilleur et reprenne l'affaire, devina habilement Oikawa.

– Tu as tout compris, soupira Keiji.

– Et sinon, Bokuto, toujours à Nittaidai ?

Ce dernier eut un large sourire. Il redevenait l'idiot habituel.

– Héhé, tu n'en reviendrais pas si je te le disais !

– Dit toujours, sourit-il, pas crédule pour un sou.

– Je vais peut-être la quitter pour rentrer dans l'équipe du Japon ! s'exclama-t-il fièrement.

Le visage d'Oikawa perdit toute sa couleur.

* * *

 **BIEN ENJOY GUYS :D**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! Que vous vous posez pleins de questions (que j'aimerais connaître) ! Je prie pour que cette fic vous attire tjrs autant et que vous voulez la suite impatiemment ! (ou juste que vs la voulez, ce sera déjà un bon début -ou milieu en fait vu qu'on est bien avancé-) BREFOUILLE, j'attends toujours vos avis (IRL en plus j'ai presque plus d'avance omg, j'écris de moins en moins, kill me :'))**

 **A bientôt !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Nouveau poooooooooooooooooooooost ! o/  
** **Bien, j'ai fini le scénario, j'ai plus qu'à écrire le reste de cet ff et prendre de l'avance ! Qui me donne son courage et sa foi ? :'D (Non, non, c'est pas que j'en ai plus en stock mais si en fait... :'))  
Et si c'est pas beau, je viens de me lever que je pense directement à vous... Que de gentillesse, hein ? :'D **

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

 _ **5** : Eh bien, il suffit de le dire comme ça :'D Ahah, ravie que tu es changé d'avis et que ça te plaise ! C'est vrai que le OiKuroo, ça plait pas forcément à tout le monde au début x) mais c'est simplement l'histoire qui ne t'attirait pas ou l'écriture ?  
_ _Ahah, c'est le couple secondaire, c'est déjà ça x) mais y'a déjà pas mal de BokuAka de toute manière sur ff, et trop peu sur d'autres couples :( (malgré tout, ne tkt pas, la suite sera un centré sur le BokuAka normalement... *rit sadiquement*)  
_ _Mais merci à toi de me l'avoir dit, ça me fait plaisir et ça me touche énormément ! :D  
_ _Bisous ! :D_

* * *

 _ **Lundi 9 janvier**_

La vague d'étudiants déferla en dehors de l'amphithéâtre. Pour une fois, Kuroo ne se pressa pas. Il ne travaillait pas, comme tous les lundis, et il n'avait pas envie de se mélanger à la foule non plus. De plus, Sugawara n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Après un SMS au matin, Tetsurou avait appris qu'un mauvais rhume le clouait au lit depuis hier. Il lui avait donc promis de prendre ses cours. Même si, en vérité, le barman n'avait presque rien écouté de toute la journée.

En relisant ses notes, il se rendit compte que sa feuille semblait bien vide.

Il soupira, _tant pis. De_ toute manière, ce n'était sûrement pas Kôshi qui lui ferait un procès et s'il en avait tant besoin que ça de ce cours en particulier, il n'était pas l'unique élève qu'il connaissait. Tout en ramassant son sac, il se mit en route et quitta le bâtiment. L'écharpe serrée autour du cou, il ouvrit les portes battantes et se jeta dans le froid hivernal.

Les températures avaient à nouveau chuté, après une légère hausse. C'était assez désagréable, et il maudissait ce temps trop aléatoire. Il ne pourrait pas sortir la moto et vérifier si leur petite réparation était bonne ou non.

De plus, lorsqu'ils étaient remontés ce samedi-là, Tooru semblait très mal à l'aise, et son visage n'avait repris que quelques couleurs après le départ de Bokuto et d'Akaashi, le lendemain. C'était pour dire.

Et malgré toutes ses tentatives pour lui faire avouer ce qui n'allait pas, aucun aveu n'était sorti de sa bouche. Dieu seul sait à quel point Kuroo pouvait se montrer persuasif pourtant.

Il fit quelques pas et dépassa les bâtiments, le laissant à la portée du vent froid. D'un geste inconscient, il remonta les épaules et enfouit un peu plus la tête dans son écharpe. Qui n'était même pas la sienne à vrai dire, mais l'une des nombreuses d'Oikawa. Il lui avait « emprunté » quelques jours auparavant, si ce n'est pas une bonne semaine, et avait oublié de lui rendre. Volontairement, oublier de lui rendre.

Même s'il ne l'avouait jamais, il sentait bel et bien le parfum de Tooru, et il adorait ça. Cela, il s'était fait le serment de ne jamais le dire à son amant. Ça le rendrait trop heureux et trop pénible. Il avait déjà assez à supporter avec ses sauts d'humeurs et ses crises existentielles. Alors, lui donner une bonne raison de se moquer de lui, c'était parfaitement hors de question.

Une bourrasque souffla, il leva les yeux. Pour une fois, le ciel était clairsemé, et le ciel bleu pâle semblait délavé. Eh bien, la vision n'était pas si joyeuse et même les timides rayons du soleil ne réchauffaient pas le moins du monde. Qu'est-ce que l'hiver pouvait sembler triste, si ce n'est morbide. Il avait hâte que la terre se réveille, que les plantes vivent et qu'il puisse arrêter de sortir avec dix kilos de vêtements sur le dos. Mine de rien, avoir seulement deux ou trois degrés dehors, même pour quelqu'un qui ne craignait pas le froid, ce n'était pas non plus facile à supporter.

La goutte au nez, il dépassa rapidement son combini préféré. Il n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres de son immeuble. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait hâte de rentrer au chaud, encore plus quand un frisson lui parcourut violemment l'échine. Sans s'en apercevoir, il accéléra le pas. Peut-être que Tooru était chez lui ? Il ne l'avait pas vu hier soir, ce dernier étant rentré chez lui après un appel. Et Kuroo n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Cela ne faisait pas de mal d'avoir un peu de solitude de temps à autre. Vivre tout le temps avec une personne... Non, cela le fatiguerait trop, surtout si c'était Oikawa. Enfin, pour le moment. Peut-être que plus tard, ils arriveraient à cohabiter sans risquer de faire exploser leur appartement.

Il monta les marches deux par deux, sautillant. Il manqua de tomber trois fois, mais se rattrapa de justesse. Ce fut après ses dures épreuves qu'il toucha son but : arriver jusqu'à son palier.

Un coup d'oeil à la porte voisine, il vit la poignée relevée. Oikawa voulait-il qu'il vienne le voir ? Sûrement. D'un pas souple, il se dirigea alors vers cette dernière et l'ouvrit.

La musique et les hurlements de la télé l'agressèrent directement.

Peut-être qu'investir dans un double des clés ne serait pas plus mal. Après tout, laisser la porte ouverte comme cela, c'était très peu sécuritaire, surtout lorsqu'on savait les fous qui courraient dans les rues.

Il referma -à clés- rapidement la porte derrière lui. La chaleur de l'appartement lui colla un frisson. Que cela faisait du bien ! Il délaissa sa veste, son sac et ses chaussures à l'entrée. Étrangement, l'appartement était bien noir. Une vague lumière parvenait jusqu'à lui, et devait provenir du salon. Au vu de ses changements, cela devait sûrement être la télé. Télé qui hurlait bien trop fort à son goût.

Bien, le suspens n'avait que trop duré, il n'allait pas attendre éternellement devant la porte que son amant vienne le chercher. Bien qu'Oikawa ne se gênait aucunement pour lui sauter dessus quand il lui avait trop manqué.

Toujours silencieusement, il s'avança jusqu'à l'orée du salon. Dans le canapé se découpait la silhouette de Tooru, avachie en avant. S'il avait pu le voir de face, il aurait probablement pu observer son amant plongé en plein dans son film. Film d'extraterrestre, bien entendu. Et un minimum gore, aussi. Kuroo fronça le nez quand une jeune femme se fit arracher une jambe par un être indescriptible. Indescriptiblement moche, surtout.

À pas de loup, il se glissa derrière Oikawa et posa ses deux mains gelées sur la nuque.

Il hurla.

– P'tit con ! cria Tooru une nouvelle fois en se levant.

– Tu m'as tellement manqu- ! Putain, mais tu fous quoi ?

– Quoi ? lâcha-t-il, toujours coléreux.

Au bord de la crise de fou rire, Kuroo pointa seulement son visage du doigt.

– T'es... putain, mais t'as foutu quoi ? rit-il.

Tooru s'essuya la bouche comme il put, une serviette déjà usagée à la main. Pendant ce laps de temps, il put clairement voir le pot de chocolat traîné sur la table et la cuillère enfoncée dedans.

Kuroo soupira. Il passa au-dessus du canapé, non sans un râlement de la part d'Oikawa et s'assit confortablement.

– Allez, viens, lâcha-t-il juste après.

– Hein ?

Tetsurou ouvrit ses bras et se répéta.

– Dis-moi ce qui va pas. Au lieu de te goinfrer, demain tu vas dire que t'as pris du poids.

Les bras ballants, Oikawa resta debout pendant quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce que les larmes lui montent aux yeux et qu'il ne se jettent sans préambule sur son amant.

Il pleurnicha longuement, plus d'une quinzaine de minutes selon l'horloge murale, pas loin d'eux et dont le tic-tac endormait Kuroo.

Son amant toujours dans les bras et à moitié étalé sur lui, il eut tout de même l'idée de lui demander d'aller se moucher avant de lui raconter une nouvelle fois l'histoire.

Ce que, étonnamment, Tooru fit sans discuter.

Il revint s'installer sur lui quelques instants plus tard, les jambes sur le canapé, mais la tête bien campée sur son torse, et les bras de Kuroo bien autour de lui dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

Les cheveux châtains lui chatouillaient le menton, toutefois, ce n'était pas gênant. L'odeur de shampooing envahissait ses narines, et la chaleur de son amant lui réchauffait le torse.

– Bon, il s'est passé quoi ? demanda-t-il enfin.

– Je sais pas.

Tetsurou retint difficilement un soupir. Ça s'annonçait mal.

– T'as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? reprit-il, t'es sorti ?

– Iwa-chan m'a emmené à la fac...

Un court silence.

– Et ça s'est mal passé... ?

Oikawa eut un instant de réflexion.

– Oui et non ? Je sais pas, c'est super étrange ! En fait... il soupira, je pensais pas qu'on me laisserait autant tranquille ?

– Tranquille ? répéta Kuroo.

– Hum, j'veux dire... Les gens ont chuchoté, j'ai eu des regards de travers, etc, mais rien d'autres. On ne m'a pas insulté ouvertement, on a pas essayé de me fracasser le crâne ou de me faire du mal ? J'ai trouvé ça étrange.

– C'est pas plus mal, alors.

– Je sais pas ? Non, franchement, j'ai peur que les problèmes arrivent qu'après...

Tetsurou haussa les épaules.

– Je serai là, tes potes aussi, alors les problèmes, on s'en fou. Surtout que là, y'en a pas.

Il l'obligea à le regarder et reprit :

– Alors, pourquoi tu veux penser à des choses qui n'existent pas pour le moment ? Profitons, non ?

Ils se fixèrent longuement. Remarquant des détails ici et là sur la peau de l'un et l'autre, les longs cils d'Oikawa, le nez droit de Kuroo, une gerçure sur ses lèvres. Pleins de petites choses imparfaites, qu'on ne voit pas sans observer, et qu'une fois constater, on ne peut s'empêcher de relever à chaque nouvelle fois.

– Tu sais ce qui serait parfait ? lâcha subitement Tooru.

– Non... ?

– Des sushis devant la télé et toi à me raconter ta journée ! Oh et il faudra prendre une photo !

Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'Oikawa était pire qu'une fille. Puis, il se souvenait qu'il n'avait jamais eu de petite-amie et se promettait que si sa relation ne tenait pas, promis, il se tournerait vers la gent féminine.

– Va pour des sushis.

– Je l'ai dit surtout pour toi, tu adores tellement le poisson, chaton ! chantonna-t-il.

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel, cependant, il ne put réprimer un sourire. Ce surnom était stupide et si Bokuto l'entendait, il râlerait qu'on lui vole ses répliques. Il se leva et chercha son portable délaissé dans sa veste.

Étrangement, le numéro du livreur de sushis le plus proche était enregistré dans son portable depuis un long moment. Il appela rapidement, leur commande arriverait d'ici une quinzaine de minutes. Entre temps, il regarda ses messages, même pas six de Bokuto. Eh bien, ce soir, il était bien calme.

Il revint jusqu'au canapé, et Oikawa se colla immédiatement à lui, la tête contre son épaule.

– Bokuto te parle encore ?

– Il me parle tout le temps, c'est pire que toi.

– Sauf que lui, c'est pas intéressant, lâcha Tooru en lisant le dernier SMS.

Il disait avoir « glissé dans la douche et avoir extrêmement mal au cul. »

– Sérieux, il est toujours comme ça ? Même pas message ? Mais comment fait Akaashi ?

– T'es pas mieux, toi et tes sauts d'humeurs, contrecarra Kuroo.

Il répondit rapidement à son ami par la même occasion.

Le portable vibra quelques secondes plus tard.

 **« De : Ma chouette d'amour**

 _ME DI PA SA ! Jte jure si g tro mal pr jouer je pleure :'( »_

 **« De : Moi**

 _Plus de cochonneries au lit non plus ! ;) »_

 **« De : Ma chouette d'amour**

 _Ahah, nn tkt, sa ya pa de souci bro' ! on se débrouille tjrs ! ;D »_

Oikawa eut une grimace.

– Vous êtes pire l'un que l'autre ! râla-t-il.

Kuroo rit simplement.

 **« De : Moi**

 _Ohoh, tu me fais des cachotteries ? Je suis très déçu et outré ! D: Tu viens de perdre toute ma confiance :'( »_

 **« De : Ma chouette d'amour**

 _Jure, g rigolé, jcrois que Keiji a pa aimé, je le gêne ds c révision ! mé stv jte diré comment fair qd ta tro de courbature, ahah ! ;D »_

 **De : Moi**

 _Tu veux pas me montrer, plutôt ? ;D »_

– Plutôt mourir ! râla Oikawa, mon dieu, va prendre une douche au lieu de dire des conneries.

– Quoi, je pue ?

– Presque.

Il ne fut même pas vexé par la remarque. Il ne donnait pas assez d'attention à sa Diva, il avait bien compris le message. Son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois.

 **« De : Ma chouette d'amour**

 _Jure ! Jpp de toi :'D un jour, on essaiera ! mdr, Keiji c barré ds la chambre, il en a mar de mentendre rire jcrois... »_

 **« De : Moi :**

 _Bah, rattrape le et fais lui des mamours... ;) Tooru vient de m'envoyer à la douche, t'as qu'à me rejoindre ! :'D »_

 **« De : Ma chouette d'amour**

 _Mdr, tu pu tant que ça ? Att jvien te savonné le do ! »_

Il eut un bref rire en lisant la réponse. Son téléphone disparut de ses mains justes après.

– Hors de questions, c'est moi qui viens avec toi.

Il sourit et se tourna vers Oikawa.

– Tu veux me laver le dos, toi aussi ?

– Arrête ça et lève-toi.

– Mais les sushis vont arriver... plaida Kuroo.

– Et alors ?

Tetsurou le fixa, un petit sourire aux lèvres, il explicita :

– On aura jamais le temps de prendre une douche en dix minutes...

– On prend seulement une douche, contrecarra Tooru, qui avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu.

– Justement. Tu en mets toujours vingts !

– C'est pas vrai !

Kuroo ne put que rire devant le déni de son amant. Il se leva et l'embrassa. Enroulait autour de sa taille, ses mains descendirent un peu.

– T'es sûr que tu peux être capable de _juste_ prendre une douche ? sourit-il alors que le baiser qu'il venait d'échanger allait s'approfondir.

– Bien sûr que j'en suis capable !

– Résister à mon corps ? Hum, j'y crois pas !

– Tu veux parier ? lança puérilement Tooru.

Un grand sourire prit place sur le visage de Kuroo. Il se détacha de l'étreinte et fit quelques pas en arrière.

– T'es sûr ?

Oikawa déglutit. La connerie, il la voyait arriver à dix milles. Pourtant, d'une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui semblait lointaine, il répondit :

– Oui.

Les mains hâlées glissèrent de part et d'autre de son pull et le soulevèrent lentement. Les abdominaux légèrement dessinés, la peau foncée et les mains aguicheuses, rien ne s'échappait du regard scrutateur de Tooru.

Les pectoraux furent visibles et enfin, le sweat de Kuroo tomba au sol. Ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés, il eut un sourire charmeur tandis que ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Torse nu, il voyait parfaitement le visage mécontent d'Oikawa alors que l'air ambiant s'attaquait à son corps. Il faisait presque frais, sans pull.

Il déboutonna son jean et s'avança une nouvelle fois vers son amant.

– T'es toujours sûr que tu peux me résister... ?

– Et toi, t'es sûr que tu pourrais me résister aussi ?

Kuroo leva un sourcil, interrogatif.

– Si je fais la même chose, je suis sûr que tu te jetterais sur moi, explicita Oikawa.

– Mais moi, j'ai jamais dis que je ne voulais pas, déjoua-t-il.

Un claquement de langue retentit dans l'appartement.

– Va prendre ta douche.

– Oh, tu m'accompagnes plus, finalement ?

– J'ai plus envie.

Un rire, bref, résonna dans l'appartement. Sans plus, Tetsurou partit se doucher. Il savait pertinemment que continuait à embêter son petit-ami était inutile, et que cela créerait plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Entre autres, lui faire prendre sa douche seul, c'était avoué qu'il avait perdu, au moins à moitié. Et cela, c'était déjà une grande victoire en soi.

Il ouvrit le jet d'eau avant de totalement se déshabiller. Comme dans la plupart des appartements, il fallait un certain temps avant que la chaleur arrive. Il s'y inséra peu après, même si l'eau commençait à peine à tiédir.

Il n'avait pas à rester longtemps de toute manière, sinon, il entendrait quelqu'un hurlait. Très probablement son amant. Certainement en fait.

Il se savonna rapidement et se rinça. Pile quand il posa son pied trempé sur le sol glacé, la sonnette retentit. Les pas lourds d'Oikawa retentirent dans le couloir, et le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre parvint jusqu'à lui.

Les sushis étaient arrivés !

Il attrapa rapidement une serviette et sortit sans aucune gêne. Il eut froid.

– Bordel, mais habille-toi !

Kuroo tourna la tête, la porte était encore ouverte sur le livreur alors que Tooru fouillait dans son portefeuille. Il se disait bien qu'il faisait un peu trop frais.

– Quoi, habituellement ça te gêne pas.

Il reçut un regard noir en guise de réponse. Oikawa tendit rapidement un billet au livreur, lui sommant de garder la monnaie et se retourna vers son amant.

– Pas de ça quand y'a des gens !

Tetsurou fronça le nez.

– On se montre très bien, pourtant.

– Même, ça le fait pas, là.

Il lui passa devant sans plus. L'eau de ses cheveux gouttait au sol, une flaque s'était formée entre temps et des frissons lui parcouraient l'échine malgré la chaleur de l'appartement. Tomber malade n'était pas dans ses projets, il alla se sécher.

Quand il revint dans le salon, la moitié du plateau avait déjà disparu.

– T'ES SERIEUX ? hurla-t-il.

– T'avais qu'à te dépêcher...

– J'ai même pas mis cinq minutes !

Oikawa haussa les épaules et eut un sourire satisfait. Ça lui apprendrait à lui faire chier. Une masse s'étala sur lui.

– Mais t'es lourd !

– Pas plus que toi, t'as bouffé tous les sushis !

– J'ai laissé ceux aux maquereaux !

– T'as mangé le reste quand même ! contrecarra Kuroo.

– C'est pour m'avoir emmerdé, ça.

Brusquement, il se releva.

– QUOI ?

Oikawa ne pipa mot, surpris. Presque choqué.

– Je t'ai emmerdé ? reprit Tetsurou, alors que je viens, je te réconforte, je te prends des sushis et je te remonte le moral ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un p'tit-ami si cruel ? pleurnicha-t-il finalement.

– Sûrement beaucoup de mal dans ta vie antérieure.

À la réplique, il lui fourra un coussin sur le visage. Il fit mine de l'asphyxier un peu plus tandis que son amant gesticulait dans tous les sens. Faute de pouvoir faire autre chose, de toute manière, il ne faisait pas le poids face à Kuroo en force brut.

Une bonne minute passa, Tooru arrêta, il enleva le coussin pour le voir haletant et rouge.

– Tu voulais me tuer ? s'exclama-t-il.

– Oui, mais c'est raté, répliqua Tetsurou avec un sourire.

Il étouffa le « connard » qu'allait dire Oikawa et se pencha pour prendre un sushi. Avec tout ce qu'il venait d'endurer ce soir, il avait bien le droit de grignoter ces si délicieux mets.

Son téléphone sonna. Un message.

Il descendit de son amant, qui en profita pour enfin respirer l'air libre -et l'insulter.

 **De : Mr. FuckBoy**

 _Je l'ai eu._

Juste après avoir lu le message, il fixa son téléphone d'un air blasé. Comme si Yûji pouvait voir ou sentir qu'il le trouvait stupide comme cela.

– C'est Bokuto encore ?

– Non, enfin, j'ai quand même huit messages de lui, mais c'pas lui là.

Oikawa parut désabusé.

– Bah c'est qui alors ?

 **De : Moi**

 _Je rêve où tu parles de Misaki comme d'un objet là ?_

– Yûji.

Fort heureusement, Kuroo était de dos, il ne put donc pas voir la grimace que tira son amant à l'entente de ce nom.

 **De : Mr. FuckBoy**

 _Nn, enfin ta compris ct pa di comme sa ds se but la, C bon..._

Il soupira. Oui, il avait compris le message, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour prendre ses mauvaises habitudes. Ou plutôt, garder ses mauvaises habitudes.

Et puis, surtout... Pourquoi la plupart de ses proches écrivaient comme des pieds ?!

* * *

 **Je hais cette fin de chap' mais bon, pr une fois que c'est sur une touche « d'humour » on va pas s'en plaindre hein... ? :'D  
** **Bien, qu'en avez vous pensez ? Avez-vous hâte de la fin ? J'espère que ça vous plaît tjrs autant, bientôt, on entrera ds le vif du sujet... bientôt... :')**

 **À dans 10 jours !  
** **Cia ! o/**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Jeudi 12 janvier**_

La musique pop, presque swing, emplissait le bar, donnant la joie et une sorte de chaleur à la pièce déjà remplie de rire et de personne en tout genre. Même si le jour le plus chargé était généralement le vendredi ou le samedi, il arrivait que le jeudi soit tout aussi bondé, selon les semaines.

Et pour une fois, Oikawa était arrivé plus tôt, à moins de dix-neuf heures. Le voir de bonne heure avait même surpris Akaashi, cependant, il n'avait rien dit. Pas encore, tout du moins.

Vingt et une heures sonneraient dans peu de temps, et Bokuto devrait arriver. Peut-être devait-il songer à interroger son ami sur sa venue soudaine avant que son petit-ami n'arrive, lui et sa tornade de folie.

Il s'approcha à pas de loup de Tooru, assit non loin au bout du bar, les yeux rivés sur la salle et sur Kuroo. Surtout sur Kuroo, en fait.

– Oikawa ?

Les yeux noisette se posèrent sur lui.

– Oui ?

– Qu'as-tu fait de ta journée ? demanda-t-il, subtilement.

Tooru haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand le barman pouvait-il s'intéresser à sa vie ? Les notes de trompettes résonnèrent un peu plus fort à ce moment-là, lui sembla-t-il.

– Pas grand-chose, j'ai... il hésita un court instant avant de continuer : je suis retourné en cours. Et toi ?

– De même, je suis venue directement après l'université.

– Tu ne passes jamais par chez toi avant de venir ?

Il tourna son regard vers la salle avant de répondre.

– Cela dépend à quelle heure mes cours finissent. Parfois, c'est trop tard pour. Toi aussi, tu es venu directement après avoir terminé ?

Oikawa acquiesça silencieusement.

– Et ils se sont bien passés ? demanda à nouveau Keiji.

– Ça t'intéresse tant que ça ?

– De savoir comment tu vas ? Oui, assez, répliqua-t-il, stoïque.

Les lèvres pincées, Tooru lui jeta un regard accusateur. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il sous-entendait, et même si Akaashi l'avait parfaitement compris, il avait fait exprès de l'ignorer.

– Oui, ça se passe bien.

– Ça n'en a pas l'air au vu de la manière dont tu en parles... lâcha-t-il sans aucun tact.

Oikawa en eut une grimace, mais il n'ajouta rien. Yaku venait d'arriver et de commander deux pressions blondes. Il s'activa et prépara le tout rapidement. Une quarantaine de personnes étaient présentes et les serveurs ne faisaient que des allées retours depuis bientôt une heure.

Tooru s'ennuyait ferme, et Akaashi commençait à en avoir marre de faire la vaisselle. Fort heureusement, Yukie lui sauva la mise en se mettant à la plonge.

– Si tu la fais, je n'ai plus grand-chose à faire, maintenant.

– Prends une pause, les garçons sont assez en salle.

– Tu ne dois pas finir d'ici une dizaine de minutes ?

– Si, sourit-elle.

– Tu fais plus d'horaires que d'habitude, non ?

– Du tout, j'ai demandé quelques jours pour la semaine prochaine, alors on s'est arrangé pour que je fasse quelques heures aujourd'hui, au cas où.

Compréhensif, il s'éloigna de quelques pas et se prit un coca. Reposant ses yeux sur Oikawa, il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

– En pause ? demanda ce dernier.

Il lui confirma d'un hochement de tête tandis que Kuroo apparaissait presque comme par enchantement près d'eux.

Il déposa quelques verres sur le comptoir avant de leur lancer un grand sourire.

– Eh bien, tu bosses pas aujourd'hui ?

– Pas pour les dix prochaines minutes.

Tetsurou coula un regard boudeur dans sa direction, il n'aimait pas qu'on ne se prenne pas aux jeux, même s'il avait l'habitude qu'Akaashi ne le fasse que rarement, il pourrait faire quelques efforts sur cela, tout de même.

– La table quatre semble t'attendre, reprit Keiji tout en buvant une gorgée.

Le serveur grogna et Oikawa sourit.

– Tu le renvoies au travail comme ça, le pauvre.

– Ne le plains pas quand ça t'amuse autant, répliqua-t-il alors que lui-même avait un bout de joie qui se promenait sur ses lèvres.

Toutefois, Tooru ne lui renvoya pas la balle. Trop occupé à regarder le déhanché volontairement langoureux de son amant. Il avait bien compris que Kuroo en avait marre depuis un bout de temps de faire des va-et-vient incessants, surtout pour certaines personnes désagréables. Alors s'amusait à embêter sa moitié, accoudée au bar, ne pouvait être que tentant pour chasser l'ennuie et la morosité qui commençaient à poindre le bout de leur nez.

Et Dieu qu'Oikawa aimait cela. Malgré la frustration qui le gagnait de ne pas pouvoir clamer haut et fort que l'homme lui appartenait, ainsi que devoir se retenir de poser ses mains sur son fessier lorsqu'il s'approchait trop était dur. Le problème était surtout cette dernière chose. Et le pire, cela restait le sourire moqueur collé à la face de Kuroo, qui se plaisait à lui faire dès qu'il le pouvait.

Ce soir, il lui ferait la peau, se promit Tooru. _Et les fesses,_ ajouta son subconscient bien borné à l'ennuyer ces derniers temps. Quoi de plus étonnant lorsque l'on avait _ça_ en guise de petit-ami ? se demanda-t-il alors que Tetsurou continuait à minauder non loin de lui.

Bien qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas son choix, il était beau, attentif, doux et affectueux. Presque parfait si on oubliait quelques petites choses du quotidien. Comme le fait qu'il écoutait du rock à fond la nuit, qu'il ne se coiffait jamais ou encore qu'il ne savait pas faire autre chose que du poisson en guise de viande. Rien de très grave, en somme.

Ah si, il y avait bien le coup de téléphone de sa grand-mère tous les week-ends ainsi que ses virées nocturnes en moto quand cela lui chantait. Bon, ce n'était pas _si_ problématique. Après tout, il n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter comme cela juste parce qu'il partait sans prévenir de temps à autres. Du tout.

Il se sentit grimaçait et arrêta immédiatement le cours de ses pensées.

– Au fait, lâcha-t-il subitement, Bokuto ne vient pas ce soir ?

Akaashi leva le regarda, et passa ensuite à l'horloge.

– C'est vrai qu'il commence à être tard, il ne devrait plus tarder.

– Les entraînements sont de plus en plus longs ?

– Possible, il évite un peu le sujet ces derniers temps, expliqua-t-il franchement.

Tooru fut étonné.

– Lui qui adore se vanter de ses performances... lâcha-t-il.

Le barman haussa les épaules.

– Cela devrait lui passer, au pire des cas, je réussirais à le faire parler.

– Ca j'en doute pas, attesta Oikawa, ironique.

Keiji lui sourit. Ce n'était pas de la joie, mais l'un de ses sourires à double sens, comme ceux que l'on lance lorsque l'on a compris un sous-entendu. Vraiment, Akaashi pouvait paraître terrifiant, pour autant, il en rit quand il vit cela.

La porte claqua. Ils sursautèrent, tous ici présents.

Les cheveux toujours aussi fous, Bokuto se pressa jusqu'à eux sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte. Apportant avec lui un vent de fraîcheur, il leur sourit d'un de ses plus éclatants de joie et fonça sur eux tout en hurlant le nom du barman.

Surpris, et pas qu'un peu, Akaashi se leva rapidement avant que Koutarou ne le serre fort entre ses bras. Bien, il avait l'habitude des idées et gestes farfelus de son amant, mais pour le coup, il se sentait bel et bien perdu face à cela.

L'étreinte se desserra et il en profita pour se reculer un peu. C'était sans compter sur l'as qui plongea ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'entraîner dans un baiser fougueux.

Oikawa se plaqua une main sur la bouche, s'empêchant ainsi de rire, tandis que Kuroo secouait la tête.

Une langue taquine se pressa contre ses lèvres, Akaashi ouvrit la bouche plus pour protester qu'autre chose, mais ça n'empêcha le muscle de rencontrer sa consoeur, trop heureux.

Les joues rouges et à bout de souffle, il réussit enfin à s'extirper de la prise trop forte de Bokuto et se retint d'hurler.

– Bon sang, tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? s'exclama-t-il un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

– J'suis pris ! s'écria-t-il en le prenant par les épaules.

– Bro', t'es pris dans quoi à part au lit ? rit Kuroo.

Vivement, Koutarou se retourna et le frappa à l'épaule.

– Bouffon, j'suis pris dans l'équipe du Japon !

Il y eut un blanc dans la salle, seule la musique résonna.

– T'es sérieux ? hurla à son tour Tetsurou.

– Mais oui !

– Bro' vient là !

Il l'attira à lui et lui frotta les cheveux, déjà bien désordonnés. Quant à Akaashi, il resta sur place, les joues toujours agrémentées d'une douce couleur rosée, et les yeux écarquillés.

Il avait vraiment réussi. Son amant entrait désormais dans l'équipe nationale du Japon. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il savait que beaucoup de choses illogiques ou invraisemblables ne l'étaient pas tant que ça, mais qu'il réussisse à réaliser son rêve, c'était malgré tout un sacré pas.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Bokuto se tourna à nouveau vers lui, étincelant, brillant de joie et de bonheur qu'il redescendit dans leur monde.

Un rire sincère s'échappa de lui sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Cristallins, doux et pure. À ce son, les yeux dorés de Koutarou se mirent à briller. Keiji était magnifique, c'était l'amour de sa vie, il le savait et l'avait toujours su, cependant, s'en rappeler de temps à autre et le redécouvrir, cela faisait bondir son cœur et le remplissait encore plus d'amour et de fierté qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Inconsciemment, il se jeta à nouveau sur le barman et le garda dans une étreinte chaleureuse. S'il pouvait le garder, le serrer à jamais, il le ferait.

– Je suis heureux pour toi, vraiment, murmura Akaashi après s'être calmé.

Un petit « hum » lui répondit tandis qu'il entendait Yaku et Kuroo s'excusait auprès des clients pour le grabuge momentané. Ils étaient au travail, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller, c'est vrai. Pendant un instant, il l'avait presque oublié.

À contrecœur -bien qu'il ne le montra pas- il s'éloigna de quelques pas.

– Bon, je dois retourner travailler, tu tiendras jusque-là.

– Naaaaaaaan, Akaashi... !

– Ce n'était pas une question, _Koutarou,_ répondit-il dans un sourire énigmatique.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas son amant de faire une grimace digne de ce nom. Sans plus de considération, il se dépêcha d'aller derrière le bar.

– Allons bon, tu n'es pas très gentil avec lui, après le baiser qu'il t'a donné... s'amusa Yukie.

– Tu veux peut-être rester à travailler plus longtemps ?

– Oh, ça ira, merci quand même, rit-elle.

Elle passa près de Bokuto -et d'Oikawa-, d'une tape dans le dos, elle le félicita. Il était aux anges, voir plus haut encore si cela pouvait exister.

– Merci !

– J'ai hâte de voir tes prestations à la télé.

– Tu regarderas ?

– Bien sûr, si c'est pour toi, je le ferais, s'amusa-t-elle.

D'un mouvement brusque, il lui attrapa les mains et les secoua fortement.

– C'est trop sympa !

Elle en rit, quelques phrases de plus, et elle partit. Non sans une moquerie cachée envers Akaashi, mais il en avait l'habitude. Yukie adorait le taquiner, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il s'en offusquerait. Certainement pas.

Après de multiples félicitations de part et d'autre, même de clients non loin d'eux, Bokuto s'assit enfin, le dos au bar, mais tout de même accoudé à ce dernier, il soupira longuement. Oikawa l'observa. Ses bras étaient clairement musclés, même sous son gilet et son pull on le devinait aisément, son nez presque aquilin et ses sourcils broussailleux n'enlevaient rien à son charme et à la joie qui se dégageaient de lui. Vraiment, Bokuto était spécial, que ce soit physiquement, dans sa tenue ou dans ses gestes.

Quand Koutarou remarque son regard, il lui fit à nouveau un grand sourire.

– Tu te rends compte que tu vas bientôt côtoyer une star, plaisanta-t-il.

– Tu connais le mot « côtoyer » maintenant ? T'as élargi ton vocabulaire depuis la dernière fois, riposta-t-il.

– Connard, arrêtez de me trouver con.

– C'est trop drôle pour arrêter.

Bokuto lui donna un petit coup d'épaule, et ils rirent ensemble.

– Alors, depuis quand tu savais ça ?

– J'savais pas, j'en ai vite fait parlé à Akaashi y'a une semaine, j'crois...

– On t'a pas prévenu ? s'étonna Oikawa.

– Nah, en fait, on voulait pas trop me faire jouer parce que... bah j'suis un peu lunatique et ils avaient peur que ça fonctionne pas dans l'équipe.

 _Un peu ?_ nota mentalement Tooru. Il aurait plutôt dit _beaucoup,_ mais passons.

– Donc t'as arrangé ça ?

– J'fais ce que j'peux, et y'a des recruteurs qui vont et viennent depuis deux semaines justement, donc j'en ai parlé au coach et c'est lui qui m'a expliqué ça.

– Et t'as travaillé dessus, les recruteurs s'en sont rendus compte et t'as été pris, conclut-il.

– Grosso modo, ouais, sourit Koutarou.

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien, laissant les bruits alentours, la musique, les discussions et les pas des serveurs venir à eux. Il faisait bon, l'odeur du bois était toujours présente et la chaleur humaine qui se dégageait du bar était omniprésente, surtout depuis que Bokuto était arrivé. Il avait le don de rendre les choses plus belles, semblait-il. Ou au moins, de les faire briller et de montrer leurs bons côtés. Parfois, quand Oikawa y songeait, il se trouvait terne avec son ami à ses côtés. Lui qui avait eu tant l'habitude des foules, des groupies et de ce genre d'ambiance, il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être comme Bokuto et encore moins de rendre les choses plus jolies, plus regardables. Et ça, malgré le nombre de fois où il avait été au centre de l'attention, au centre de leurs amis, au centre de tout.

Il secoua la tête.

– T'es arrivé y'a longtemps, au fait ? demanda Bokuto, le coupant dans ses pensées.

– Hum, ouais, enfin, dès le début de leur service.

– Mec, j'suis désolé, si j'avais sût, j'me serais dépêché !

Oikawa sourit.

– T'inquiètes, ça a été.

– T'as dû t'ennuyer, tout seul, quand même...

– Non, ça a été, et Akaashi me tenait compagnie de temps en temps.

– Mais pourquoi t'es arrivé si tôt ? s'interrogea Bokuto, plus qu'il ne posait la question à Tooru.

– J'sortais des cours... J'ai repris aujourd'hui.

Quand il vit le regard de Bokuto, il s'en voulut d'avoir annoncé cela.

– Et, c'est bien ? tenta-t-il vainement.

La question le fit sourire, plus par dépit et compassion que par amusement.

– Ça a été. C'est des cours quoi. Et toi, la journée a pas été trop longue ?

– Argh, m'en parle pas ! J'ai tellement galéré à tenir en place que même les profs d'amphi' m'ont fait la remarque ! Trois fois !

Quoi de plus étonnant qu'un Bokuto incapable de se tenir en cours ?

– Tu savais que tu aurais la réponse aujourd'hui ?

– Ouais, c'était chaud.

Oikawa s'étonna, se rappelant d'une chose.

– Comment t'as pu le cacher à Akaashi ?

– De ?

– Que tu aurais une place dans l'équipe du Japon.

– Bah... Il le savait. Enfin, j'en ai parlé vite fait et vu que j'voulais pas trop expliquer non plus, il a pas trop cherché. Il a dû comprendre que j'voulais faire une surprise, j'pense, ajouta-t-il en se grattant la tête.

Le cœur de Tooru se serra. C'est vrai que Bokuto lui en avait déjà parlé. Tout du moins, il avait émis cette possibilité.

– Donc tu quittes ta fac ?

– Ouaip' !

Hésitant, il chercha ses mots.

– Et... Enfin, t'as déjà rencontré le reste de l'équipe ? tenta-t-il, lentement.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir détaché chaque syllabe, chaque mot, comme si ces derniers n'étaient pas sortis de sa propre bouche.

– Pas encore, mais j'ai assez hâte ! J'ai souvent entendu parler d'eux et j'ai vu tous leurs matchs ou presque !

Dans un faux sourire, Oikawa lui répondit :

– Te connaissant, tu t'entendras bien avec eux de toute manière.

Du moins, priait-il pour que ce soit le cas et que rien n'arrive.

Rien du tout.

* * *

 **Bien, sur ce, j'espère que vous avez été en mode fan-girl pour le BokuAka ahah ! Fallait bien que je les fasse bouger un peu ces deux-là ! Bon, comme d'habitude, j'attends de voir vos avis et envies dans les commentaires ! Moi j'vais aller travailler... :'( ... Tristement et sous la pluie... :'(**


	24. Chapter 24

**Et sinon, je viens absolument pas de me rendre compte que j'avais deux trucs à poster aujourd'hui... Pourquoi fallait-il que le premier tombe un putain de jeudi ?! C'est une freaking blague srx ! :'( J'ai hésité à repousser la publi' mais bon, déjà que vous attendez 10j... Enfin, pour ceux qui me lisent régulièrement, lol.**

* * *

 _ **Dimanche 15 janvier**_

C'était impossible. Cela faisait une bonne heure que les accords se succédaient sans qu'une seule réelle mélodie ne lui vienne en tête ou ne lui plaisent assez pour être joués.

Il soupira. Seul dans son appartement, sans télé ni autre appareil électronique d'allumer, il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Après une énième note, Kuroo se leva et délaissa sa guitare sur le côté. Tant pis pour celle-ci, ce n'était pas le bon jour, c'est tout. Il prit un verre de coca et le sirota tranquillement tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans le canapé. De toute manière, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire aujourd'hui, si ce n'est révisé ses cours. Il ne travaillait même pas ce soir ni demain. Quoi de mieux que de ne rien faire pour se reposer ?

Cela, c'était sans compter la tornade qui déboula à porte. Claquant contre le mur, cette dernière se referma dans un son tout aussi bruyant. Oikawa arriva. Et la télé s'alluma au même moment, cependant, Kuroo ne se retourna même pas.

– Sache que si la porte tombe ou se casse, je t'envoie la note, lança-t-il d'une voix monotone.

– Si c'est que ça ! Tu fais quoi là ?

Un air désabusé collé au visage, Tetsurou se retourna.

– Ça se voit pas ? répondit-il en mettant en évidence son coca, ainsi que la télé allumée.

– Donc rien, si je comprends bien ! Aller, va t'habiller, on sort ! chantonna presque Tooru.

– Et pourquoi faire ?

– Parce que je le veux !

Mais pourquoi avait-il posé la question, déjà ? Il savait pertinemment que sa vie n'était rythmée que par les désirs et envies de son amant. Rien que ça. C'en était presque triste parfois.

– Plus sérieusement, tu veux aller où ?

– C'est un secret.

– Une surprise, ça correspondrait mieux, soupira Kuroo.

– T'as compris, c'est le principal, râla Oikawa pour la forme.

Seulement pour la forme, puisque son sourire ne disparaissait pas de son visage malgré la nonchalance, voir presque mauvaise humeur, de son chaton.

Oikawa s'élança devant le canapé et l'obligea à se lever. Les mains bien autour de ses hanches, il lui donna un vif baiser avant de lancer :

– Promis, ce sera amusant.

– J'y crois pas une seule seconde.

– Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

– T'as tronche. Ça va être amusant pour toi, mais pas pour moi, hein, rétorqua Tetsurou.

Se reculant d'un pas, Tooru minauda.

– Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

Un tic nerveux agita l'œil de Kuroo, mais il n'en dit pas plus. C'était inutile, si sa Diva décidait de faire sa forte tête, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il soupira et abandonna la bataille.

– J'vais me changer alors...

– Génial ! Mets un t-shirt et un pull quand même, il fait assez froid dehors ! sourit-il.

– Depuis quand t'es soucieux de ma santé, se moqua Kuroo.

– Mais ! Depuis toujours !

Un rire lui répondit et son amant disparut dans sa chambre. En quelques minutes, il fut prêt. Ne restait plus qu'à mettre ses chaussures ainsi que son manteau. Il opta pour ses converses ainsi qu'un manteau chaud. Même s'il n'était pas spécialement beau, au moins, il le couvrait correctement du froid.

– Génial, on y va ? demanda Oikawa, déjà à la porte et paré à partir.

Kuroo étendit le bras et attrapa rapidement son porte-feuille.

– On y va, souffla-t-il, vraiment peu certain de son choix.

Étrangement, il s'attendait au pire concernant cette journée. Pourvu qu'il se trompe. Malheureusement, la rafale lui giflant le visage, à peine un pied dehors, lui confirmait plutôt ses craintes. Il leva les yeux et aperçut un ciel clairsemé. Au moins, il n'y aurait ni pluie ni neige aujourd'hui.

– Alors, tu viens ?

Il reposa les yeux sur Oikawa, déjà dans les escaliers.

– J'arrive, y'a quoi de si pressant ?

– Il fait froid et j'ai hâte d'arriver, au moins, on sera au chaud, lâcha-t-il tout en reprenant sa descente.

– Et tu pourras te moquer de moi aussi, continua Kuroo qui venait de le rattraper.

– Je t'assure que ce n'est pas le but, répondit-il malgré un sourire en coin.

Vraiment, Tetsurou n'y croyait pas une seconde. Toutefois, il n'était pas à ça près, alors il laisserait probablement passer. Sans vraiment savoir comment, Oikawa avait déjà réussi à lui mettre du vernis -certes, transparent-, mais du vernis quand même. Que pouvait-il y avoir pire que cela ? Beaucoup de chose à son avis, mais rien que son amant ne puisse tenter sans son accord.

Ils étaient à l'orée du portail de l'immeuble et bifurquèrent à droite. En même temps, il glissa sa main dans celle d'Oikawa, y retrouvant une chaleur et les doigts de son amant tandis que la froideur ambiante lui glaçait les joues.

Une chance que les vêtements d'Hommes et de si larges poches dans la plupart des cas. C'était tout de même étrange de constater la différence entre la température de leurs corps et celle du monde. À croire que tout était froid et que seuls leurs deux êtres étaient chauds, chaleureux et doux. Ils étaient probablement les seuls à le voir comme cela, comme la plupart des personnes ne se voyaient qu'elles-mêmes, mais n'était-ce pas normal ? Dans le fond, nous sommes tous égoïstes et c'est ce qui nous décrit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la chevelure châtain, parfaitement coiffée. Puis, il descendit le long de sa peau, de son manteau, de son jean beige jusqu'à ses chaussures noir vernis. Tooru était-il aussi égoïste que les autres ? Souvent, il se disait que oui. Voir plus, selon ses caprices. Et pourtant... Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer, de le trouver magnifique et de se demander ce qui l'avait poussé dans ses bras, ce qui l'avait façonné ou encore ce qui lui était arrivé. Toutefois, tout cela, il le taisait. Parce que c'était leur sujet de dispute quotidien. L'un des rares, mais tout de même le plus récurrent. Parce qu'entre eux, il y avait encore des secrets, des choses qu'ils n'osaient pas se dire et ne se diraient peut-être jamais. Parfois, c'était cela des relations. Même après des années de vies communes, certains ne connaissaient pas encore tout de la personne, et parfois, après seulement deux semaines, ils savaient déjà tout. Mais dans ces cas-là, n'avaient-ils que si peu vécu pour qu'elle soit résumée en quelques semaines ?

– On va devoir prendre le métro et on sera arrivé !

La voix de Tooru le surprit plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention aux moindres détails de la ville ou de la vie elle-même qui longeait les rues.

– J'espère vraiment que ça vaut le coup...

– Oh que oui ! Rit Oikawa.

Kuroo lui jeta un regard en biais et ne put s'empêcher de sourire au vu de sa joie. Même si elle était à ses dépens, il adorait le voir sourire.

Dans un pas un peu traînant de la part de Tetsurou, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la station de métro, sous terre et sous béton, et attendirent patiemment le prochain wagon.

– Et pourquoi cette soudaine envie de sortir ? demanda finalement Kuroo.

– Comme ça, je m'ennuyais chez moi.

– C'est tout... ?

Oikawa haussa les épaules.

– Tooru... Cest vraiment tout ?

Il fit une grimace avant de répondre.

– Bon, j'étais sur Insta' et j'ai vu un post qui m'a donné envie, expliqua-t-il en détournant les yeux.

– T'as donné envie de quoi ? interrogea Kuroo en espérant avoir une réponse.

– Tu le sauras quand on arrivera !

Il claqua la langue de mécontentement. Tooru s'était trop habitué à ses petites manipulations ainsi qu'à ses sujets quelque peu déviants pour tomber aussi facilement dans le panneau. Pour autant, un mois et quelques en arrière, il se serait fait avoir sans aucun souci. C'est qu'il apprenait vite, le bougre.

À cette pensée, Kuroo sourit.

– Pourquoi tu rigoles ? demanda Oikawa.

– Rien, tu voudrais que je pleure ? ironisa-t-il.

Tooru leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur le panneau d'affichage non loin. C'était cela, ou insulter les personnes qui les dévisageaient. N'avaient-ils jamais vu d'homo' dans leur vie ? Sérieusement, ils étaient à Tokyo, la capitale de tout et n'importe quoi, alors pourquoi l'homosexualité restait aussi tabou selon certain ? Il grogna et s'attira le regard curieux de Kuroo, mais ne s'expliqua point. Et son amant eut la bonne idée de ne pas poser quoi que ce soit comme question.

Le métro arriva enfin et ils s'y installèrent. D'ici une vingtaine de minutes, ils seraient enfin arrivés, c'était le plus important.

Enfin, après avoir traversé les insipides odeurs et humains présents, ils retrouvèrent la surface et purent humer l'odeur au combien agréable de la ville pour des citadins comme eux.

– On est bientôt arrivé ? demanda Kuroo.

– Bientôt ! Dans quelques rues, ne sois pas si impatient.

Oh, impatient, ça, il ne l'était pas du tout. Car si c'était ce à quoi il pensait, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de mettre un pied là-bas.

Il se laissa traîner tranquillement pendant une dizaine de minutes, pour enfin apercevoir en grosses lettres fluo « patins à roulettes ». Il soupira. Un « j'en étais sûr » faillit s'échapper de ses lèvres, mais fort heureusement, il le contint.

– Tu sais bien que j'en ai jamais fait, lança-t-il.

– Raison de plus pour t'y emmener ! Mais si tu sais faire du patin sur glace, tu sais aussi faire du patin à roulettes, sourit-il.

 _Qu'il croyait,_ pensa-t-il.

– Tu verras, ça ira super bien, continua Oikawa sans se douter de sa réflexion intérieure.

– Simple à dire quand on sait en faire, railla Kuroo.

Tooru souffla, mais ne répondit pas. Aucun argument assez convaincant n'aurait pu faire face au sarcasme de Tetsurou Kuroo une fois qu'il était décidé. Décidé à faire chier, bien entendu.

En quelques larges foulées de plus, ils étaient enfin arrivés. Poussant la porte un peu plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû, Oikawa lança joyeusement un « Hello! » purement japonais et à l'écho aussi fort que s'il avait été lancé en haut d'une montagne.

– Salut, répondit le gérant en souriant, ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu.

– Que veux-tu, beaucoup de choses se sont passées, mais je t'en parlerais plus tard, déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Kuroo, tout aussi expressif, mais maintenu au bout de son bras, essaya vainement de se faufiler.

– Vous auriez en quarante-trois et quarante-quatre, s'il vous plaît ?

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, le gérant se retourna quelques secondes avant de placer les deux paires de chaussures sur le comptoir et de sourire mesquinement. Probablement au vu de la souffrance de Kuroo.

Il ne voulait absolument pas aller patiner et encore moins sur des roulettes. Il avait assez de mal sur la glace pour vouloir tester autre chose.

– Je t'assure que c'est pareil, reprit Oikawa.

– Et moi, j'suis sûr que non, rétorqua-t-il.

– T'as pas testé, dis pas de connerie !

– Le seul qui en dit et en fait, c'est toi ! répliqua Kuroo.

– J'en fais jamais !

– Et confondre le sel et le sucre pour les crêpes avant-hier ?

– Ça compte pas !

Tetsurou fut blasé, mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

– Si on part comme ça, rien ne compte pour toi...

– Exactement, répondit Oikawa dans une pose digne de Shakira.

Il le regarda, blasé et reporta son attention sur ses lacets. Parce que oui, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il avait abandonné l'idée de refuser les patins et s'apprêtait à essayer rien que pour faire plaisir à Tooru. Si ce n'était pas une preuve d'amour, ça.

Il se leva, patins au pied.

Bien, au moins, c'était plus stable que des patins à glace, les quatre roues étant sur chaque côté de la chaussure. Il fit tout de même prudemment quelques pas. Tout semblait normal et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un sens de l'équilibre précaire.

Oikawa se leva à son tour et s'approcha. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans les casiers, aucun souci à se faire de ce côté-là.

– Je t'assure que ce ne sera pas si terrible, lâcha ce dernier.

– Ne dis pas des choses alors que tu peux pas l'affirmer.

Tooru sourit.

– Le pire, ce serait qu'un météore nous tombe dessus et ça va pas arriver, sourit-il.

Kuroo haussa les épaules et sourit.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

– Si tu savais... répondit mystérieusement Tooru, pas vexé le moins du monde.

Sans plus attendre, il s'avança jusqu'à la piste et ouvrit l'une des portes qui les séparaient du parquet de bois, de la musique et du bruit des patins.

– Cap ou pas ? lança Oikawa, tout sourire encore une fois.

Pour seule réponse, Kuroo lui passa devant et ouvrit la dernière porte. Sans l'attendre, il s'élança sur la piste. Tooru sourit et le suivit.

L'univers n'était plus du tout le même. Le son des roulettes, la musique rétro et le rire des personnes les entourant les envoyèrent dans une même bulle.

Oikawa passa devant et lui tendit ses mains. Il les prit sans hésiter et se laissa entraîner sans problème. C'était son petit-ami après tout, que risquait-il si ce n'est tomber encore plus amoureux ? Rien.

Contrairement à la piste de glace, ici, tout était plat et même la musique ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Une buvette était non loin et l'on pouvait également voir le gérant de dos, accueillant de nouveaux clients.

– Tu vois, c'est pas si terrible que ça, lui lança Tooru.

– Hum... Un peu.

– La façon de freiner et un peu différente quand même, rit Oikawa.

– Comment ça ?

Dans un rire particulier, qui pouvait faire chavirer son cœur à lui seul, Tooru le lâcha alors qu'ils étaient non loin d'un mur. De justesse, Tetsurou l'évita. Cependant, il ne put échapper à une rencontre indéniable entre ses fesses et le sol.

– J'pensais pas que tu avais si peu d 'équilibre, lança une voix, non loin.

– Je n'y aurais pas cru non plus si je ne l'avais pas vu, répondit une autre voix, pleine de sarcasme.

Kuroo leva les yeux. Hanamaki et Matsukawa étaient là, tout près.

N'étant pas certain de rêver, Tetsurou se frotta vigoureusement les yeux.

– Que voulez-vous, personne ne peut être aussi parfait que moi ! ajouta Oikawa, qui revenait jusqu'à eux.

Les deux compères ignorèrent la remarque et Makki aida Kuroo à se relever.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda alors Tetsurou.

– On se promène...

– Et on essaie de faire sortir notre idiot, ajouta Hanamaki en pointant du doigt la buvette.

En plissant un peu les yeux, Kuroo put voir Iwaizumi, assis à une table et un verre à la main.

– Vous aurez du mal à le faire sortir comme ça.

– Il a refusé les patins, expliqua tristement Takahiro.

– Ainsi que le fait qu'on paie l'entrée, ajouta Matuskawa.

– Je crains qu'on ne puisse pas faire quoi que ce soit pour lui... soupirèrent-ils en chœur.

– À part le faire boire, lança Oikawa, fier de lui.

– À part ça, oui... répondit Hanamaki, tout sourire.

Il sembla à Kuroo d'avoir raté quelque chose, que confirma les expressions des trois compères. Pour autant, il n'en eut rien et se contenta d'ignorer la chose. S'il devait savoir quoi que ce soit, il le saurait tôt ou tard. Prions seulement pour que ce ne soit pas _trop tard_.

– Et que faisiez-vous ? demanda subitement Hanamaki.

– Pas grand-chose, on vient d'arriver...

– Et c'est la première fois que tu patines, donc, continua Matsukawa.

Kuroo fronça les sourcils.

– Ca ce voit tant que ça ?

– Assez facilement, mais nous...

– On va t'apprendre, termina Makki en le prenant par l'épaule.

– Je vous l'interdis ! râla Oikawa.

Le duo le fixa et rit.

– Tu n'as aucune méthode pédagogique, rit Matsukawa.

Devant la grimace de Tooru, Hanamaki ajouta:

– T'es un trop mauvais prof' pour lui apprendre quoi que ce soit !

– Vous en savez rien ! rétorqua Oikawa.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent pour répondre en choeur :

– Oh si !

Tetsurou, coinçait, n'avait pu que suivre la bataille de pouvoir entre eux. Quoi qu'il dise a aurait pu lui retomber dessus de toute manière, alors autant ne rien répliquer. N'est-ce pas ?

– Aller, on va t'apprendre !

– C'est mon copain ! rétorqua Oikawa en le prenant par la main.

– C'est notre ami, renchérit Takahiro.

– Et le pauvre homme qui doit te supporter, laisse le respirer.

Parant un coup violent, Matsukawa sourit et s'empressa de s'éloigner, rapidement suivi de Tooru. Il était incapable de se contrôler selon certaines paroles, c'était fort amusant.

Les regardant s'éloigner, Kuroo lança :

– Du coup, on fait quoi ?

– Je vais t'apprendre à patiner, mais surtout...

– Surtout ?

– Te montrer à quel point c'est amusant de nous connaître ! reprit-il.

Pour le coup, Kuroo ne voulait pas savoir.

* * *

 **Mais il sera bien obligé de le savoir, malgré lui... Le pauvre petit... :')  
** **Bref, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plût, tous léger et cute ! Ca va durer un peu, j'aime bien faire des trucs cutes parfois ! (sometimes only, woooops)  
** **J'attends vos avis ici aussi (y'a moins de monde qui lisent, donc faites un effort :')) et à bientôt !**

 **Cia !**


	25. Chapter 25

**BIEN. Comme je suis qlqun de cool, j'vous poste tout ça avant de partir de chez moi, j'suis sympa hein ? Ca vous évite d'attendre ce soir ! :')  
** **IRL j'ai repris de l'avance sur cette fic mais j'en ai presque plus sur LAST ARGH KILL ME.  
** **Bref, j'vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 _ **Lundi 16 janvier**_

Il avait mal au crâne. La douleur lancinait ses tympans et son front. Les yeux toujours clos et collé, il se les frotta piteusement. Le bras étrangement lourd, il le reposa le long de son corps. De la chaleur était tout prêt.

Dans un effort intense, il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. À moitié fermée, une vague forme de silhouette se découpait dans la pénombre. La respiration régulière lui confirma l'assoupissement de son compagnon.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se releva lentement. Mauvaise idée, la bile lui remonta le long de la gorge, il replongea la tête dans son oreiller. Lentement, le liquide retrouva sa place originelle et le monde s'arrêta de tourner.

Un coup d'oeil à l'homme endormi près de lui, il confirma l'identité d'Oikawa. Bien, il ne reconnaissait absolument pas la chambre où il était, c'était mauvais signe, mais au moins, c'était bel et bien son petit-ami qui avait dormi avec lui. Un soupir de soulagement passa ses lèvres et il s'assit dans une mollesse exagérée.

Ainsi mis, Kuroo put enfin visualiser un peu mieux l'endroit. Le lit rapprochait de la fenêtre qui était à sa droite, mais tout en étant collé au mur derrière lui. Un peu plus loin, dans un coin, un bureau avec seulement quelques livres et des stylos. L'armoire trônait en face de lui et à sa gauche, la porte avec un autre meuble plus bas et des photos dessus. Enfin, c'était probablement des photos, de là où il était, il ne voyait que la silhouette de cadres, sans plus.

Sa douleur s'intensifia subitement, et s'en alla aussi rapidement. Il détestait tellement les lendemains de soirée. Enfin, avait-il réellement fait une soirée ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Que s'était-il passé déjà ? Sa matière grise se remit en route, remémorant quelques vagues souvenirs. Dans les cas comme cela, c'était inutile si l'on n'avait aucune base sur laquelle partir.

Bien, Tooru avait décidé de les faire sortir et de les emmener à une patinoire à roulette. Jusque là, tout allait bien, et ils y avaient même rencontré Hanamaki, ainsi que Matsukawa et Iwaizumi.

Cela, c'était OK. Et après ? Ah oui. Hanamaki l'avait fait rouler de tous les côtés, Matsukawa n'avait fait qu'enrager Oikawa dès qu'il le pouvait -très souvent aider de son rouquin- et ils avaient fini par revenir auprès d'Iwaizumi après de longues heures de patinage.

Et c'est là que les ennuis avaient commencé. Dans un pari idiot, ils s'étaient lancés à celui qui ferait le plus de tours sur soi-même sans tomber et sur des roulettes, puis dans un sprint lorsqu'ils étaient enfin sortis du club, à celui qui ferait craquer l'autre en premier, probablement à celui qui aurait le meilleur score dans une salle d'arcade, et enfin aux boissons après s'être posés dans un bar. Enfin, normalement. Il avait probablement oublié beaucoup d'autres conneries.

Il grimaça et se leva. Au moins, il tenait bien sur ses pieds. Où avait-il bien pu mettre son téléphone ? Et ses affaires ? Après un regard sur sa personne et surtout grâce à l'air qui le submergea, il constata rapidement qu'il n'avait en tout et pour tout qu'un pauvre caleçon en guise d'habit.

 _Tant pis._

Il n'avait clairement pas le courage de les chercher maintenant, et il avait faim. Kuroo n'était même pas certain d'avoir mangé hier soir. Bu oui, mais manger, absolument pas. Il s'étira un peu et s'avança à pas de loup. Heureusement que les volets laissaient filtrer un peu de lumière.

Il passa la porte et plissa les yeux. Face au salon beaucoup trop éclairé pour lui, il ferma tout de même derrière lui et attendit de s'habituer à la clarté ambiante.

– Bien dormi ?

La voix grave le fit sursauter. Dans la cuisine, près de la cafetière, Iwaizumi avait une tasse à la main. Kuroo se frotta les cheveux.

– J'en sais trop rien.

Il sourit et lui tendit la tasse que Tetsurou s'empressa d'aller chercher.

– Merci, souffla-t-il, et...

Hajima reposa les yeux sur lui, attendant la suite.

– On est où ?

Blasé, l'autre homme demanda :

– Tu te souviens vraiment de rien ?

– Pas du tout, grimaça-t-il.

– Chez Matsukawa et Hanamaki, soupira-t-il.

– Oh, j'savais pas qu'ils vivaient ensemble...

Iwaizumi sourit.

– Je pensais que ça se voyait, ils sont si proches.

– Hein ? Bah, on peut être proche et pas vivre ensemble, répliqua Kuroo.

Son interlocuteur secoua la tête.

– Oh ! se reprit-il, tu veux dire, ensemble, en couple ?

Il acquiesça. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent mutuellement. C'était idiot qu'il n'ait pas compris cela dès le début, mais faute à quelque chose, il venait de se réveiller si cela pouvait expliquer. Fort heureusement, Iwaizumi ne s'en était pas formalisé. Pour cela, il l'adorait. Et Kuroo se sentait chanceux de l'avoir rencontré. Parfois, il se demandait si Oikawa savait à quel point il était favorisé de l'avoir comme ami. Bien que lui-même n'échangerait en rien Bokuto et Akaashi, c'était agréable d'avoir d'autre personne aussi proche, aussi sympathique et agréable. Même si, comme maintenant, ils ne disaient rien, profitant du silence présent, ce n'était pas comme avec certains. Ni pesant, ni dérangeant, ni étrange. Non.

– Du coup... On a dormi dans la chambre à qui ?

– La mienne.

Kuroo eut un regard d'incompréhension.

– Tu vis ici aussi ?

Iwaizumi fut gêné. Un peu seulement, mais gêné tout de même.

– C'est compliqué, lança-t-il en se grattant la nuque, disons que j'suis tellement souvent ici qu'à la fin, ils m'ont carrément laissé l'ancienne chambre et puis... C'est vachement proche de la fac, etc.

Il ne disait pas toute la vérité. C'était certain et comme un sixième sens, Kuroo savait sentir ces choses-là, malgré tout, il ne chercha pas plus loin. Si son ami ne le lui disait pas, c'était probablement pour une bonne raison, et cela ne servait à rien de chercher s'il voulait le cacher. À part trouver des problèmes, il n'y gagnerait rien.

– Ah ok, pourquoi tu délaisses pas ton appart', alors ? demanda tout de même Tetsurou.

Après tout, il y était déjà allé avec Tooru. C'était un passage obligatoire quand on le savait aussi proche de son meilleur ami et inquiet dès que ce dernier ne répondait pas à un SMS au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes.

– J'y suis toujours, ça me fait deux maisons et c'est assez pratique quand j'veux avoir la paix, lâcha-t-il en grimaçant.

Qui pouvait le blâmer ? Rien que de penser vivre avec Hanamaki et Matsukawa tout le temps épuisait Kuroo. Oikawa lui suffisait largement et même lui semblait tout aussi pénible, alors un combo avec les deux autres, non merci. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'Iwaizumi veuille un coin calme.

Il sourit à cette pensée. Ses journées étaient bien remplies entre ses trois amis, c'était certain.

– Au fait... reprit Kuroo.

– Hum ?

– T'arrives à avoir une vie à côté de tes trois idiots à gérer ? sourit-il.

La remarque tira un rictus à Hajime. Pour le coup, Tetsurou ne sut si c'était un sourire ou une grimace. Il opta pour un mélange des deux.

– Ça va. C'est dur, surtout avec trois cons aussi envahissants, mais on s'y fait et j'arrive à garder un minimum de vie privée. Enfin, presque.

Un petit rire s'échappa de Kuroo, qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de cacher en plongeant le nez dans sa tasse. Il ne leurra pas son ami pour autant, qui ne s'en vexa pas.

Il avait beaucoup trop l'habitude des piques de ses proches pour commençait à s'inquiéter de celle de Kuroo. Il jeta un coup d'oeil un peu plus appuyer à ce dernier, par la même occasion.

– N'empêche, releva-t-il, faudrait peut-être que tu songes à t'habiller.

Dans un réflexe, un peu idiot, Tetsurou baissa les yeux sur son propre corps. Muni en tout et pour tout d'un simple caleçon. Étrangement, il n'avait pas si froid et avait complètement oublié ce fait.

– Ah ouais... J'sais pas ce que j'ai foutu de mes habits en fait...

– J'vais t'en prêter.

– Hum, j'peux prendre une douche avant ?

Un sourire en coin, Hajime répondit :

– Ça vaudrait quand même mieux.

– Enfoiré, souffla-t-il.

– On déteint sur moi, répondit-il en allant vers sa chambre.

Impossible de contredire cette théorie quand on connaissait ces proches, effectivement. D'une traite, Kuroo termina rapidement son café tandis qu'Iwaizumi revenait avec des vêtements. Il ne vint pas vers lui et se dirigea directement vers une porte située près de la télé. Sans qu'aucun dire ne s'échange, Tetsurou le suivit et découvrit la salle de bain par la même occasion.

Ni spacieuse ni étroite, elle contenait une douche à l'italienne juste en face de la porte, le toilette était juste à côté. Un lavabo et un large miroir étaient à droite de la porte et un meuble trônait à gauche de la porte, juste en face de l'évier.

Iwaizumi déposa les affaires sur la cuvette refermée, et sortit rapidement une serviette et un gant.

– Tu devrais pouvoir te débrouiller tout seul à partir de là.

– Ça devrait le faire, je t'appellerais si j'ai besoin qu'on me lave le dos... taquina-t-il.

– Et quoi encore ? Je te prépare la bouffe et le café ?

– Le café, c'est déjà fait.

Dans un claquement de langue mécontent, Hajime sortit et ferma la porte. Trop content de sa bêtise, Kuroo garda le sourire jusqu'à son entrée dans la douche. Tout ce qu'il fallait était à porter de main, gel douche, shampooing et... coloration.

Surpris, il attrapa la bouteille et lut rapidement. Donc comme cela, Hanamaki n'avait pas véritablement cette couleur de cheveux. Enfin, ça ne pouvait être que lui puisqu'il voyait mal un autre « rubio goldé » dans l'appartement. À dire vrai, cela semblait tellement normal que ce soit une couleur que voir véritablement la bouteille lui semblait totalement incongru. Quoiqu'Hanamaki était lui-même incongru alors que n'importe quoi se rapportant à lui le soit, c'était tout à fait logique.

Il se savonna rapidement et sortit finalement de la douche. Pas que rester longtemps sous le jet d'eau chaude le gênait, mais il n'osait pas trop profiter de la salle de bain des autres, ainsi que de l'eau.

Enfilant les vêtements, plutôt à sa taille. Étonnant quand on savait que son ami avec tout de même cinq bons centimètres en moins, lui qui pensait que cela pouvait jouer, il se trompait. Un coup d'oeil dans le miroir, il était bien habillé et il y avait bel et bien trois brosses à dents ici. Sans savoir pourquoi, il comprit qu'Iwaizumi était _vraiment_ là, habitait également cet appartement et devait bien y vivre plus souvent qu'il ne le laissait entendre.

– Bientôt finis princesse~ ! chantonna une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Surtout depuis hier.

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba directement sur Hanamaki.

– Bien entendu, mon petit Ruby !

Haussant un sourcil, le nouveau venu ne comprit la blague que quelques instants plus tard. Lorsque sa bouteille fut bien en vue. Il grimaça, Kuroo lui passa devant.

– Bah quoi, tu dis plus rien ? continua-t-il.

– Que veux-tu que je te dise, princesse ?

Ce fut au tour de Kuroo de grimacer.

– Pourquoi ce surnom ? demanda-t-il.

Un rire bref lui répondit d'abord.

– Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

– Je te l'ai déjà dis ! lança Iwaizumi de la cuisine.

– On sait jamais, tu peux me mentir !

Il souffla, mais ne répliqua pas.

– Je me souviens de l'entrée au bar et des premières commandes, en fait, rectifia Kuroo.

– Mais pas du coup de la princesse, gloussa Hanamaki.

Il le foudroya du regard.

– Une photo vaut mieux qu'un long discours ! continua-t-il.

Et sur cette phrase, il sortit son portable et tapota quelques fois dessus avant de le lui tendre. Une image de lui, somnolent, mais surtout barbouillé de maquillage ; remplissait l'écran.

– T'aurais pas oublié de m'ajouter une perruque par hasard ? lança Kuroo.

– On y a pensé, mais on n'avait rien qui aurait pu faire l'affaire... expliqua-t-il naturellement.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, et sourirent au bout de quelques secondes. Bien que Tetsurou soupira rapidement.

– Interdiction que je vois cette photo autre part, supprime là ou je le ferais, lâcha-t-il en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

– Sinon quoi ?

– Sinon, c'est toi que je supprime.

Hanamaki explosa de rire tandis qu'Iwaizumi oscillait entre sourire et désespoir.

– Je les ai assez menacés pour qu'ils n'aient plus très peur... dit-il en buvant son café.

Kuroo s'en moqua et haussa les épaules.

– Tu vis bien trop avec eux pour qu'ils aient peur, c'est surtout ça...

– Oh, tu lui as dit que c'était ta chambre ?

Hajime acquiesça et le sourire d'Hanamaki s'agrandit encore plus.

– Tu oses enfin en parler, c'est magnifique, lança une voix rauque.

Matsukawa venait d'entrer dans la pièce, un sourire flegmatique collé aux lèvres, ainsi qu'une cigarette.

– Si tu l'allumes dans le salon, c'est moi qui t'allume, répondit simplement Iwaizumi.

– Moi aussi j'veux bien que tu m'allumes, répliqua Hanamaki, tout heureux.

Le regard noir qu'il se prit n'amoindrit aucunement son sourire.

– Arrêtez de draguer quand je suis là...

– Tu veux qu'on te prête un peu plus d'attention ? demanda Matsukawa.

– Fais gaffe, Oikawa te déteint dessus dans ce cas-là, continua Hanamaki.

– Vous me fatiguez.

– On nous le dit souvent.

– Pires que ça, ils sont juste chiants, affirma Iwaizumi.

– Ça ne t'empêche pas de nous aimer, chambra une nouvelle Takahiro.

Iwaizumi se détourna sans répondre cette fois, il abandonnait. Il abandonnait tout le temps de toute manière puisque c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire contre eux. Bien que Matsukawa soit un poil plus gentillet et sympathique que son amant. Quand on ne le connaissait pas.

Du moins, cela, c'est ce que pensait Kuroo. Quand on les connaissait un peu mieux, on savait pertinemment que non. C'était juste que Matsukawa était un poil plus flegmatique. Juste u peu. Il lâcha les deux énergumènes des yeux et refit un tour circulaire de la pièce pour tomber sur l'horloge.

– Putain de merde !

– Que de vulgarité !

– Un peu de tenu chez nous, tout de même !

Il jura une nouvelle fois et se retint d'insulter les deux idiots.

– Y'a quoi ? demanda Hajime, surpris.

– Y'a que j'ai cours dans une demi-heure et j'sais même pas où on est...

– À pile trente minutes de ta fac, sourit Mattsun.

– T'es pas sérieux ? s'exclama-t-il une nouvelle fois.

– Oh si.

Un « merde ! » passa une nouvelle fois sa bouche sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, et il s'élança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

– J'espère que t'as rien à chercher chez toi...

Kuroo s'arrêta net dans son mouvement.

– J'ai pas mon sac, souffla-t-il.

– Et t'en as vraiment besoin ? demanda Iwaizumi qui venait de les rejoindre dans le couloir.

– J'ai rien pour écrire sinon ! Oh et puis tant pis, Suga' me donnera de quoi... Au pire c'est juste... C'est juste un putain de séminaire et j'ai déjà louper assez de ça pour pas pouvoir me permettre de pas y aller, fais chier !

– Quelle idée d'avoir séché avant aussi... souligna gaiement Hanamaki.

Il se fit insulter, cela l'amusa encore plus.

Sans un autre regard, ou une autre phrase, Kuroo termina de mettre ses chaussures, prit rapidement sa veste, _Dieu soit loué,_ elle était sur le porte-manteau à l'entrée et sortit vivement.

Ses amis avaient le luxe de pouvoir se payer un appartement avec couloir et escalier d'intérieur dans un bâtiment en plein centre-ville... Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que faisait leurs parents ni eux, mais ça ne devait pas être de simples ouvriers. Et ni Hanamaki, ni Matsukawa ne devaient être serveurs s'ils travaillaient.

Poussant une lourde porte, ses poumons se remplir de l'air froid et dur du mois de janvier. Ça ne changeait pas de grand-chose depuis le mois dernier, même si, pour lui, il y avait toujours une différence selon les jours ou son humeur. Qui plus est, il avait l'impression que les températures ne faisaient que chuter et malgré cela, il n'y avait pas eu de neige sur la capitale nippone. C'était triste, lui, il aimait les Noëls blancs, et les hivers blancs. Sinon, il trouvait la nature terriblement maussade et grise seulement.

Cela pouvait peut-être expliquer les changements d'humeur de son bien-aimé. Enfin bref, le sujet n'était pas là, et ce n'était clairement pas sa priorité. Surtout en ce moment même.

Il regarda autour de lui et s'insulta une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait même pas pensé à demander où il était exactement. Enfin, même s'il avait vaguement retenu un nom, il n'était pas certain que ce soit la bonne rue.

Passons. À quelques pas se trouvait une bâtisse qu'il reconnut aisément une fois la devanture bien visible, il était sur le bon chemin, et il savait un peu mieux lequel prendre pour arriver à l'heure. Pour autant, il devrait courir.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

L'air lui brûla la trachée, lui arracha les poumons et lacéra sa gorge, mais au moins, il arriva devant le portail à la bonne heure. Sa sueur glissant le long de son échine, elle le fit frissonner violemment quand elle rencontra l'air frais. Pourvu qu'il ne tombe pas malade pour ce genre de bêtises. Surtout pas. Enfin, sans sac, il marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'à sa salle et y retrouva Sugawara.

Ce dernier le toisa du regard, déjà au courant de sa probable excuse rien qu'à la vue de sa tête. Kuroo ne put que détourner le regard devant celui, inquisiteur, de Kôshi.

– Donc, tu viens, sans sac et sans être reposé. Sans excuse aussi ?

– J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir une mère plutôt qu'un ami parfois... nargua Kuroo, mal à l'aise.

– C'est ce qu'il te manque, si tu veux mon avis.

Tetsurou grimaça, mais n'ajouta rien à ce sujet-là, très épineux.

– J'me suis fait avoir par deux vipères...

– Vraiment ?

– Vraiment. Je t'assure, c'était pas prémédité et tu sais bien que j'me prendrais pas une cuite avant les cours.

– Tu y viens bien sans sac ni quoi que ce soit, alors...

Le reproche était aussi clair que l'insinuation était limpide.

– Mais parce que je sais que j'ai un ami formidable qui n'hésitera pas à me prêter une feuille et un stylo au minimum, vu que tu m'adores trop.

– Donne-moi une bonne raison.

– Celle des sentiments ne suffit pas ? fit-il, outré par les propos de Kôshi.

Kôshi soupira. Bien sûr qu'elle suffisait largement, enfin, quand on apprécie au minimum une personne, on lui donne au moins un stylo et une feuille. Cependant, il voulait simplement voir si son ami était capable d'aller au bout de sa bêtise.

– Eh bien, parce qu'en plus de m'aimer, je suis un ami fidèle, qui est toujours là pour toi, que tu me dois un café et que je suis simplement le meilleur !

Il n'aurait pas pu creuser encore plus loin que ça, pensa Sugawara, blasé. Enfin si, il aurait pu, mais il ne voulait pas voir cela, ni l'entendre. Jamais.

* * *

 **En vrai j'aime pas ce chapitre :')  
** **J'le trouve tellement useless, mais il le fallait j'devais poser qlq base qui serviront pour plus tard et tout, donc faut que ce soit fait... Mais bon, y'a Makki et Mattsun alors ça pardonne tout hein ?  
** **J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécier, j'attends vos avis impatiemment comme toujours, ça me fait plaisir et me boost ! Surtout en plein mois de Décembre, omg :') C'trop la bourre pour tout le monde, c'est relou :(**

 **Bref, à bientôt !**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjoooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ! o/ Héhéhé, c'est bientôt Noëeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel ! o/ Les cadeaux, le froid, les repas de famille de huit heures ou tu te fais chier, l'oncle relou qui parle de Q, les vieux qui vont vous parlez des études, puis rabâcher leur jeunesse, et boire, puis finir bourrer, rigoler fort, vous faire chier, et avec les petits qui courts partout, qui se ramassent et font chier à demander quand est-ce qu'arrive les cadeaux et le père Noël, (et qui vont vous donnez envie de leur expliquer que non, le seul monsieur barbu qui pourrait venir chez eux, c'est un pédophile avec des jouets, mais pas les leurs ahaha.)**

 **C'est la joie quoi ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Vendredi 20 janvier**_

Les cours venaient enfin de finir. Heureusement pour lui qu'ils ne terminaient pas plus part tard qu'à dix-sept-heures, chanceux qu'il était.

Suga' était non loin, finissant de ranger ses affaires sans se presser tandis que lui, il ouvrait son portable. Une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis un long moment déjà, il était très souvent le premier à être sorti de la salle, sans savoir pourquoi réellement, puisqu'il finissait par attendre devant, inlassablement.

 **De : Ma Diva – 16:18  
** _Je rentrerais pas avant dîner, ne m'attends pas si tu as faim !_

 **De : Moi – 17h03  
** _Ah, tu sors ?_

– J'ai fini, tu vas au boulot ce soir ?

Kuroo releva la tête. Kôshi venait de le rejoindre.

– Non, j'ai pris un jour de repos.

Son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois, il ouvrit le nouveau message.

 **De : Ma Diva – 17h04  
** _Makki et Mattsun sont contre moi... Promis, j'essaierais d'être là pour vingt-heures ! v(_ _ゝ_ _ε_ _・_ _)v_

Il éteignit l'écran et rangea son cellulaire sans répondre. Râlant intérieurement, il avait pris un jour de congé exprès ce soir, mais tant pis. Cela lui laisserait plus de temps pour autre chose, après tout, il avait toujours à faire.

– Non, j'ai pris un jour de congé aujourd'hui, finit-il par répondre à Sugawara.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, étonné. Il continua :

– Tu veux aller te poser dans un café ?

– Hum... Je devais rejoindre un ami, justement... Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Les yeux de Kôshi le scrutèrent, le sondèrent même, jusqu'au tréfonds de ses pupilles.

– Si tu es sûr que je gêne pas, j'vais pas refuser.

À son grand étonnement, Suga' ne sourit pas. Pas réellement du moins. Il eut la dérangeante impression que cela était forcé. La grimace joyeuse disparut rapidement à sa réponse.

– Pas du tout, pourquoi tu gênerais ?

– On sait jamais, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Sugawara secoua la tête dans un mouvement involontaire et se mit en marche. S'il avait donné cette impression, il s'en voulait, mais ce n'était pas volontaire, alors tant pis.

Ils dépassèrent rapidement le hall et arrivèrent dans le froid extérieur. Les températures allaient en baissant et ne semblaient pas vouloir arrêter leurs chutes. Ils étaient souvent dans le négatif le matin, et la neige ne saurait peut-être tarder.

– Et... C'est qui, ton ami ?

– Daichi ! Tu verras, il est génial, rit-il.

Cette fois-ci, la joie qui se dégagea de ses paroles fut vraie, et Kuroo le sentit. Sugawara adorait réellement cette personne, et, qui plus est, il lui avait déjà parlé de lui. C'était des amis de collège, si ce n'est de primaire, il avait un peu oublié. Il jouait aussi dans une équipe de volley-ball d'un quartier, ou de sa fac.

Sans s'en rendre compote, Kuroo grimaça. Vraiment, il n'écoutait pas assez Kôshi quand il parlait de lui, ou alors son cerveau refusait d'emmagasiner les informations à son propos. Dans les deux cas, c'était assez pitoyable, heureusement que son ami n'était pas du genre rancunier. Enfin, pas du genre à montrer qu'il était rancunier.

– Le café est loin ? demanda-t-il alors qu'une bourrasque souffla violemment.

– Non, seulement quelques minutes encore.

Levant les yeux au ciel, les nuages s'amoncelaient de plus en plus. Il aurait bien aimé voir de la neige dans les jours à venir. Peut-être que son vœu serait exaucé, qui sait ? Quoiqu'il en connaissait un qui souhaiterait que l'hiver se termine rapidement.

L'image de Kenma pelotonné sous sa couette avec une de ses nombreuses consoles le fit sourire. Même s'il n'aimait pas l'hiver, il n'en détestait pas moins l'été. Quoiqu'il n'en avait juste rien à faire selon les jours. Parfois, son plus vieil ami lui donnait du fil à retordre quand il s'agissait de le comprendre.

Malgré le froid et la brise, il sortit son téléphone et lui envoya rapidement un message. Il aurait bien aimé le voir, lui aussi, dans les jours à venir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas fait une simple soirée pizza-jeux vidéo et tarte aux pommes en dessert. Bien entendu, c'était Kuroo qui faisait le gâteau. Kenma n'aimait pas quand cela était trop sucré.

À peine eut-il envoyé le message que son téléphone vibra de nouveau.

 **De : Kenma – 17:08  
** _Je ne suis pas si loin de ta fac._

Si cela n'était pas une invitation à le voir, il irait en enfer.

– Suga', ça te gêne si un ami à moi nous rejoint ?

Curieux, Suga' pencha la tête.

– Non, mais qui c'est ?

– Mon plus vieil ami, sourit Kuroo.

Un petit « hum » songeur lui répondit. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il entendait dire cela, venant de Kuroo. Habituellement « ami » ou « meilleur ami » suffisait. Ou encore « satanée chouette », mais cela, c'était autre chose, et s'il commençait à réfléchir à tous les sobriquets qu'utilisait Tetsurou pour nommer Bokuto, il n'en aurait pas fini.

– Tu m'en as déjà parlé ? interrogea-t-il finalement, à brûle-pourpoint.

– J'sais pas, peut-être ? Kenma, ça te dit quelque chose ?

– Vaguement.

– Donc j'ai dû vaguement t'en parler, conclu ironiquement Kuroo.

Kôshi leva les yeux au cil, mais ne fit pas de remarque. Seulement un sourire en coin s'étala sur ses lèvres.

Ils continuèrent de marcher côte à côte, sans plus. Parfois, le silence, c'était tout aussi bien que de ne parler pour rien dire. Et cela, Suga' était l'une des rares personnes à le comprendre. Le bruit des pas se répercutant contre le bitume, les voitures qui passaient non loin et l'odeur caractéristique de la pollution et de la rue. Parfois, ça avait du bon de juste marché et de sentir la vie.

– On est bientôt arrivé, c'est à l'angle.

En effet, un café à la devanture discrète et au nom des plus communs était bel et bien installé là. Si Sugawara ne l'y avait pas emmené, il n'aurait probablement jamais vu l'endroit, ou n'y aurait jamais fait attention. Après tout, la porte était cachée dans un renfoncement et les baies vitrées ressemblaient à celle de n'importe quel magasin, et non pas celle des cafés.

Ils accélérèrent le pas sans s'en rendre compte et s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans la boutique. Le vent les avait décoiffés, enfin, seulement Kôshi. Kuroo n'était jamais coiffé, après tout.

Suga' fit quelques pas, et après un rapide coup d'oeil, rejoignit un garçon aux cheveux courts et bruns. Sans poser de question, Tetsurou le suivit.

– Daichi !

L'homme releva la tête et les observa. Pour dire même, il scruta Kuroo de la tête au pied, du tréfonds de ses yeux jusqu'aux plis de son jean pour enfin lui sourire. Le tout, si rapidement que Tetsurou pensa avoir rêvé.

Sans savoir pour quoi, il saurait qu'il aurait dû mal à apprécier « Daichi » à sa juste valeur.

– Enchanté, moi c'est Kuroo, se présenta-t-il directement en lui tendant une main.

Poliment, Sawamura se leva et serra sa paume. C'était une poigne ferme, chaude, mais pas trop forte. Parfaite en somme. L'idée qu'elle était fausse ne s'ôta pas de son esprit et il s'assit à côté de Kôshi. Ce dernier ne s'était pas gêné pour s'installer entre temps.

Une serveuse vint rapidement et Kôshi demanda deux cafés avant même que Kuroo ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

– Et si j'avais pas voulu de café ?

– Eh bien tu en aurais bu un quand même, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac avec le même sourire.

L'éclair qui passa entre eux n'échappa pas à Daichi, assez étonné de l'énergumène que lui ramenait son ami.

Un air funky et moderne passait en fond sonore et le bruit vague d'une conversation arriver jusqu'à eux.

– J'espère que ça te gêne pas que je sois là, confia Kuroo.

– Pas du tout au contraire, Suga' m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

– Ceci est totalement faux, nia ce dernier tandis que Tetsurou lui jetait un regard en biais.

– Je savais que tu m'adorais, mais pas à ce point.

– Je te dis que c'est faux, reprit Kôshi.

Kuroo sourit de toutes ses dents.

– Vous êtes bien dans le même cursus, non ?

– Presque, à quelques matières près, et toi, tu fais quoi ? demanda le noiraud.

– Une fac de droit, en quelque sorte, mais c'est assez pénible.

– C'est sérieux tout ça !

À la douce moquerie, Daichi sourit légèrement.

– Pas tant que ça au vu de certain, mais on a une certaine image à tenir, paraît-il.

Les deux tasses furent déposées devant eux, un petit bruit les accompagna, ainsi qu'une agréable odeur de café et de fumée.

Dans un même mouvement, ils les prirent en mains et soupirèrent de soulagement. La chaleur qui se dégageait de la boisson leur réchauffait les mains, c'était un pur bonheur après avoir marché plus de dix minutes dans le froid extérieur.

– Et sinon, comment vont Noya' et les autres ?

Une moue désespérée passa fugacement sur les traits de Daichi.

– Bien, c'est plutôt moi qui vais mal quand ils sont là.

À la _private joke_ , Sugawara rit tandis que Kuroo ne comprenait pas.

– Noya est une vraie pile électrique, explicita Sawamura, Ryu' est le même à peu de chose près et Asahi est une vraie poule mouillée. Je te passe les autres qui sont à peu près tous dans le même genre et ça donne une équipe d'idiot et de bras cassé parfois.

– Pas très pratique pour du volley, ça, sourit Kuroo.

– Pas du tout même, répondit Kôshi en souriant à son tour.

– On fait avec, et une fois concentré, on est pas si mauvais, se revigora Daichi.

– Dommage que ce soit tous les dix ans, railla Sugawara.

Daichi lui lança un regard noir, il se recula.

– Sujet dangereux, mais au vu de mon ami, j'ai trop l'habitude de voir des bons joueurs, ajouta Kuroo comme pour enfoncer le clou.

– Qui ça ?

– Bokuto Koutarou, si tu restes informé des actualités du volley, t'as dû en entendre parler ?

Pour le coup, Sawamura fut véritablement étonné.

– Tu connais la star montante du volley japonnais, tu te moques de moi ?

– Pas du tout, il se tourna vers Kôshi, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce dernier l'affirma.

– Même si tu ne souhaites pas le rencontrer autre part que sur un terrain de volley, rit-il.

– Même sur un terrain de volley, il est explosif.

– Oh ? Comment ça ?

Daichi se pencha un peu plus tout en posant sa tête aux creux de sa paume, la conversation le captivait peu à peu.

– Eh bien, il est comme ça. Explosif et sans retenu, un vrai...

– Énergumène, compléta Sugawara.

– On peut dire ça, ouais... Même si j'suis pas sûr qu'il le prenne bien.

– Ça lui arrive vraiment de prendre la mouche ?

– Pour pas grand-chose parfois, ouais... Et sinon, cette bande de volleyeurs, vous les connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Daichi et Suga' se regardèrent.

– Assez, le collège environ, le lycée pour d'autres. Mais bon, l'équipe était assez bonne comme ça et même si un ou deux éléments sont partis, le reste est resté soudé et on a monté cette association.

– Tu en connais peut-être un aussi, à ce propos.

– Comment ça ?

– Un de nos anciens camarades, complèta Daichi, Kageyama Tobio pour être précis.

Ce fut au tour de Kuroo d'être surpris, si ce n'est scié, même s'il ne le resta pas longtemps.

– C'est sérieux ? sourit-il.

– On ne peut plus sérieux, on a joué qu'un an avec lui au lycée, et j'ai su qu'on avait essayé de le recruter un an ou deux après l'obtention de son diplôme.

– Je crois bien que c'est ça.

– Eh bien, j'connais des noms grâce à Bokuto mais j'pensais pas que le monde pouvait être si petit.

– Si tu avais suivi la compétition nationale, tu saurais qu'on l'avait gagné quand on était encore là-bas, râla gentiment Suga'.

– J'avais autre chose à faire à ce moment-là, taquina-t-il.

Un léger silence s'installa, ils burent tranquillement sans pour autant que ce soit gênant, laissant simplement le liquide couler le long de sa gorge jusqu'à son estomac, réchauffant lentement mais sûrement son corps encore frissonnant.

La conversation continua un certain temps, les trois garçons échangèrent plus ou moins sur tous les sujets possibles lors d'une première rencontre. Enfin, il en apprit un peu plus sur Kôshi et songea qu'il avait peut-être mal jugé Daichi. C'était un homme sympathique, ouvert, mais droit. Du moins, de ce qu'il en avait décelé, mais il ne pouvait pas en être certain non plus. Même si, sans le vouloir, une étincelle de doute subsistait, il lui semblait que Sawamura lui cachait quelque chose, ou qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant que ce qu'il paraissait. Comme si Kuroo était indésirable. Bien que rien ne le montrait, rien ne le prouvait.

Tetsurou songea. Il était certainement devenu paranoïaque sur certaines choses, mais son intuition ne le trompait que rarement quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un. Daichi était aussi sournois ou bon acteur que lui, au moins sur certaines choses comme ses sentiments, probablement.

Sans trop savoir comment, ils retombèrent sur le sujet du volley. Mais quoi de mieux que le sport pour mettre tout le monde d'accord ?

– On a décidé de faire un entraînement demain matin, vous n'avez qu'à passer venir le voir ? lança Daichi en reposant sa tasse.

Le verre fit un tintement quand il rencontra le sous-boc'.

– Je viendrais, ça fait un moment et j'aimerais bien refaire quelques passes, ça me manque un peu, sourit Kôshi.

– J'suis désolé, mais j'pense pas que ce soit possible pour moi, le samedi c'est grasse mat' et j'en connais un qui va râler.

– Il ne râle pas déjà tout le temps ? ironisa Kôshi.

– Souvent, mais pas tout le temps, atténua Kuroo, il suffit de savoir s'y prendre, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Suga' fit une grimace, son ami rit et Daichi haussa un sourcil, mais ne chercha pas plus loin.

– Au fait, j'ai mon ami qui doit nous rejoindre.

– L'un de ceux dont t'as parlé ?

– Non, un autre. Kenma, un ami d'enfance. Il est un peu taciturne, donc vous inquiètez pas, lâcha-t-il dans un geste vague.

– Comment ça ?

Il haussa les épaules. Comment pouvait-il mieux définir Kenma qu'avec ce mot ? Avec des milliers d'autres, oui, mais aucun ne lui paraissait aussi bien aller avec le caractère de son ami.

– Vous verrez, finit-il par dire avec un air mystérieux.

– Le suspens... lança Kôshi

– J'adore en faire.

– Je sais bien, grimaça-t-il.

– Et tu feras quoi quand il arrivera ? demanda Daichi.

– Pas la moindre idée, mais j'partirais sûrement, désolé.

Enfin, il n'était pas désolé le moins du monde, mais c'était une politesse qu'il lança plus par automatisme envers Suga' qu'autre chose.

– Pas de soucis.

Son portable vibra au même moment, il ouvrit et vit le message de Kenma. Ce dernier l'attendait non loin, dehors et dans le froid. Il n'avait pas envie de venir dans le café, intelligent comme il l'était, il avait sûrement deviné que Kuroo était en compagnie de quelques personnes et ne devait pas avoir la moindre envie de les rencontrer. Ou ne serait-ce que de leur dire bonjour.

Kozume était de ce genre-là parfois, et ce n'était pas Tetsurou qui allait lui en tenir rigueur, il avait l'habitude et l'adorait comme ça.

– Je vais devoir y aller, d'ailleurs.

– Il ne vient pas ?

– Si, il n'est plus très loin, mais je préfère aller à sa rencontre, mentit-il habilement. Ça évite de lui faire tout le chemin pour ensuite faire demi-tour.

– Faire demi-tour ? s'étonna Daichi.

– J'vais l'emmener à la salle d'arcade, quelques rues plus haut, explicita Kuroo.

« Oh » entendit-il vaguement. Il se leva et enfila sa veste dans un geste souple. Fouillant dans ses poches, il déposa un billet sur la table et remercia son ami. Il tendit ensuite une main à Daichi, qui l'a prit une nouvelle fois.

Sauf qu'il serra plus fort. Largement plus qu'à la première. Si Tetsurou n'avait pas eu le réflexe de faire de même, il aurait eu quelques phalanges broyaient.

– J'espère te revoir, sourit Daichi sans rien montrer.

– Mais moi de même, fit-il sur le même ton.

La prise sur sa main se relâcha, il la retira lentement. Un peu trop vite et Kôshi aurait eu des soupçons et surtout... Ça aurait probablement fait trop plaisir à Sawamura.

Il fit un dernier geste envers les deux hommes et quitta la salle, retrouvant le froid extérieur et Kenma non loin.

Pourtant, avant de le rejoindre, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à sa main, comme pour graver chaque trait de cette dernière.

Il en était certain, Daichi ne l'aimait pas. Il ne le détestait pas, mais il ne l'appréciait pas pour autant, c'était sûr. Quant à la raison, il eut beau essayait tous les raisonnements possibles, Kuroo ne trouva pas de réponse.

Le vent souffla.

* * *

 **Petite fin nulle, woooooop's !  
** **Bien, vu que c'est Noël, j'attends plus de review ! Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de demander un cadeau moi ? :'( aller quoi, j'tiens bien mes dates en plus... :'(  
** **Bref, j'attends vos avis avec hâte !  
** **Joyeux Noël par avance ! (et priez pour que vos parents achètent les bons cadeaux, ahah ! Sinon y'a Ebay, vs inquiètez pas...)  
** **Bis ', bis' !**


	27. Chapter 27

**Je suis en r'taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~rd ! o/  
** **Mais c'est normal, c'était la nouvelle année, le 31 maggle et la fatigue des soirées et du boulot mais... JE SUIS EN VACANCES MOI ! MWAHAHAHHAHAHA ET PAS VOUS/PAN/  
** **Ahem, aller, bonne lecture !**

 _ **Guest : ** Aaaaaaaaaaah ! You're so cute omfg ! Merciiiiiiiiiiii~ ! Ca redonne du courage de voir de nouveaux gens me dirent ce qu'ils en pensent, ou juste des personnes dont j'ai plus de nouvelles ! Ouiiiiiiiii, pour le suspens j'suis désolée, mais j'adore ça ! Et j'adore en faire partout ! Wooooop's ! :'D Brefouille, merci à toi et pleins de bisous ! :D_

* * *

 _ **Vendredi 20 janvier**_

Il était près de vingt et une heures quand il sortit enfin de l'arcade. Kenma l'avait laminé sur tous les jeux, non sans surprise, avant de décréter qu'il devait rentrer. Kuroo n'avait pas cherché plus loin et avait accepté en répondant que lui aussi avait à faire.

Dans un dernier mouvement de main, Kenma se détourna et continua sa marche. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Kuroo le regarda s'éloignait un long moment avant qu'ils ne disparaissent totalement, engloutis par les silhouettes lointaines et les lumières vagues de la ville.

Enfin, il fit demi-tour et entama sa propre marche. Il avait une vingtaine de minutes de marches pour arriver chez lui, peut-être plus ? À vrai dire il n'avait jamais chronométré, trop pris dans ses pensées à chaque fois.

Le vent soufflait autant que cette après-midi, voir plus. Fort heureusement, il avait encore sa fameuse écharpe et pouvait largement cacher le bout de son nez sans crainte. Les yeux levés dans le ciel sombre, il songea que le gris n'avait pas quitté ce dernier depuis hier, même s'il lui avait semblé le trouver plus blanc que grisâtre ce jour-là. Peut-être qu'il neigerait réellement dans peu de temps. Il l'espérait.

Son téléphone vibra :

 **De : Ma Diva – 21:02  
** _Prend ce que tu veux, c'est toi qui fais à manger après tout ! :P_

Que répondre à cela ? À part une insulte ? Pas grand-chose ne lui vint en tête, il rangea son smartphone alors. Même s'il aurait probablement droit à un second message dans peu de temps pour reprocher son manque de réponse. Puis ça embrayerait sur son manque de conversation via texto pour finir par parler des t-shirts délaissés sur le canapé. Cela finissait toujours ainsi, après tout, et c'était si simple à deviner que c'en était presque ridicule par avance.

Les arbres penchèrent, attirant son regard sur le parc, non loin de lui, plongé dans le noir. Il pourrait passer par là, ce soir. Il ne craignait rien après tout, il avait à peine dix mille yens sur lui, de quoi payer un rapide repas seulement. Puis, il savait se défendre. Malgré que ses cours d'arts martiaux dataient d'assez loin, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir gardé des réflexes et des méthodes d'autodéfense. Dans le pire des cas.

C'était étrange, après tout, la majorité des personnes pensaient comme lui, toujours au pire. Alors que, finalement, il allait juste marcher dans un parc non éclairé. Le fait était simple et il n'y avait rien d'étrange, ou de quoi provoquer un sentiment de peur. Si on excluait le manque de luminosité, mais non. Il fallait penser au pire, à une agression, à des animaux sauvages ou encore de croiser des personnes ivres mortes. Quoi que le dernier cas était probablement le meilleur, si on passait à côté, les ignoraient suffisait généralement.

Atroce. Horrible. Quelle odieuse personne pourraient penser certains, mais nous le faisions tous, c'était le plus hilarant. Du moins, Kuroo ne connaissait pas, ou peu de personne qui aurait été capable de ramasser quelqu'un de saoul pour le ramener chez lui. Le « peu » étant seulement pour Bokuto. Mais son ami confirmer toutes les exceptions à la règle à lui seul, alors à partir de ce postulat, on pouvait oublier de le cité, c'était pénible sinon, on se contredisait tout seul.

Il engagea son premier pas sur le sentier, sans appréhension, mais seulement rempli de questions. Croiserait-il quelqu'un ? Y aurait-il encore des personnes ? On était vendredi soir, après tout. Un chien sauvage serait là ? Il y en avait quelques-uns dans Tokyo que l'on n'arrivait pas à attraper, après tout.

Mais rien. Nada, que dalle, nothing. Il ne croisa personne, ni animal ou forme vivante quelconque dans les parages. Son appréhension le quitta lorsqu'il atteignit la sortie du parc, illuminé par un lampadaire à quelques mètres de là. Finalement, il avait imaginé le pire pour rien. Seul le son de ses pas avait accompagné les tambourinements de son cœur, ses pensées et la noirceur de la nuit tout du long.

Il dépassa la grille et lâcha un soupir sans s'en rendre compte, il n'avait même pas pris conscience qu'il avait été tendu tout le long du chemin, c'était idiot. Son cerveau le savait, sa logique aussi, mais il semblait que son inconscient préférait en faire qu'à sa tête. Sans jeu de mots aucun.

Le chemin était à nouveau illuminé par intermittence, mais c 'était mieux que rien. Bientôt, il arriverait à la supérette du coin, il achèterait probablement des nouilles déjà prêtes, rejoindrait Oikawa chez lui, ou en chemin s'il allait assez vite, puis ils se réchaufferaient sûrement sans penser à demain.

Oui, ce serait une bonne soirée. Il sourit à cette perspective et avait déjà le pas plus léger et plus rapide. Il avait les doigts gelés et refuser de sortir son téléphone par ce fait. Même si ce dernier avait déjà vibré huit fois quand il était encore dans le parc. Cependant, il s'en moquait. De ça, et de son petit-ami qui le stalker à sa manière.

Enfin, il arriva jusqu'au combini, frissonna à son entrée et bâilla longuement sans se cacher. Les yeux humides, il se dirigea rapidement dans le rayon des pâtes et prit ses paquets habituels de nouilles. Il aimait trop cette marque pour en changer, même si, en réalité c'était la même recette que toutes les autres. Malheureusement, le marketing avait eu raison de lui, et il était hors de question qu'il en change.

Deux paquets suffiraient pour ce soir, et au pire des cas, il ressortirait demain. Sous cette bonne résolution, il alla payer. Avant que les portes ne se rouvrent, il eut tout de même le réflexe de rentrer la tête dans les épaules et le nez dans son écharpe. Le sachet bien accroché à son poignet, les deux mains dans les poches, il fit un pas dehors et affronta une nouvelle fois le froid mordant. Le vent n'avait pas accéléré, mais restait bel et bien présent, comme une ombre ne quittant pas la lumière, il continuait de suivre la nuit sans se presser.

Il avait hâte de rentrer.

Des pas résonnèrent, rapides, mais légers. Il releva la tête.

– Tetsu-chan !

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça en public.

Oikawa, qui venait tout juste d'arriver jusqu'à lui, tourna la tête dans tous les sens. Une main en visière et penchée en avant, il prit bien le temps d'observer les alentours avant de poser à nouveau son attention sur son amant.

– Y'a pas de public, c'est ok ! Fit-il en tirant la langue.

Il allait le tuer. Un jour ou l'autre, ce serait obligé. Il soupira, las et passa devant. Étrangement, Oikawa avait réussi à lui couper toute envie de le câliner.

– Ne m'ignore pas !

– J'fais ce que je veux.

Tooru entoura ses épaules, collant son dos à son torse et l'obligea à arrêter sa marche.

– Allons bon, Tetsu-chan est en colère ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? La soirée a été mauvaise ?

Le souffle chaud près de son oreille, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Juste un peu, du moins, assez pour qu'il sente ses joues le brûlaient.

– Je suis pas énervé...

– Menteur.

– Un peu, ok, capitula facilement Kuroo.

Il se retourna complètement, face à face avec Oikawa, les bras de ce dernier toujours posés sur ses épaules.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, chaton ?

– Bokuto va gueuler s'il t'entend... sourit-il.

– Mais il est pas là, fanfaronna Tooru.

Tout en frottant son nez contre le sien, son sourire contamina ledit « chaton », et il se laissa un peu plus aller.

– Allez, dis-moi ce qui va pas, reprit-il.

– J'avais juste pris exprès une soirée en pensant la passé tranquillement avec mon chéri... fit-il en détournant la tête.

Par ce fait, il manqua les yeux agrandis par la surprise de Tooru. Même s'il avait souvent l'habitude de le voir s'étonner pour tout et rien. Même s'il se reprit bien vite, il déposa une main près de sa bouche et eut un rictus.

– Alors, en fait... Tu boudes ?

Un claquement de langue mécontent de la part de Kuroo lui confirma son idée. Son rictus s'agrandit.

– Tetsu-chan boude !

– Mais tais-toi !

– Mais tu boudes !

Kuroo soupira.

– C'est vrai qu'avec toi, je devrais plus déprimer, railla-t-il.

Sa main glissa jusqu'à son cœur, faussement blessé. Puis dans un sourire, il répliqua tout de même :

– Mais tu boudes que je ne sois pas là...

– Tu me fatigues.

– Mais tu m'aimes...

– Parait-il, oui...

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Oikawa qui eut une moue boudeuse.

– T'es méchant !

– Oui.

Déprimé, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Kuroo était fier de lui, le vent avait tourné en sa faveur, enfin.

– Mais je pourrais peut-être te pardonner...

Le regard curieux, Oikawa attendit la suite, sagement.

– Et comment ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

– Je sais pas... On rentre et on voit ça ?

Les lèvres s'étirèrent, il avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu, et pourquoi pas ? Une longue nuit de folie et de tendresse, c'était le pied. Sans mauvais jeu de mots, ajouta sa conscience.

– Mais avant, on mange ! ordonna-t-il tout de même.

Kuroo se retourna et reprit sa marche.

– Bien sûr, j'ai le plat chaud et toi tu seras le dessert, rit-il.

La main d'Oikawa glissa dans la sienne, tout sourire.

– Pourquoi pas ? Mais dans ce cas-là, t'as de la chantilly ?

– J'dois av-

– Kuroo Tetsurou !

Étonnés, ils se retournèrent vers un garçon. Grand, les cheveux noirs de jais et les yeux foncés, il les fixait tout en continuant sa course jusqu'à eux.

À quelques mètres, il s'arrêta net. Comme pétrifié.

Tandis que, a contrario, Oikawa reculait de quelques pas, la main crispée sur celle de Kuroo. Pour autant, le jeune homme continué à fixer Tooru, déboussolé.

– On se connaît ?

Comme ramener à la réalité, l'inconnu ancra son regard à celui de Tetsurou, moins surprit.

– Ton porte-feuille... Il lui tendit l'objet, je l'ai trouvé à la supérette.

– Oh... merci ! C'est sympa de voir qu'y'a toujours des gens bien, sourit-il.

Mais, il ne put même pas faire deux pas qu'Oikawa le retint, sans y faire attention. Kuroo se retourna pour faire face au visage blanc de son amant.

– Tooru ?

Brutalement, le retour à la réalité. Les yeux bruns papillonnèrent et se posèrent de nouveau sur lui.

– Oui ?

– Ça va ?

– Oui.

Kuroo fronça des sourcils, tendit la main et récupéra son porte-feuille. Pour autant, l'inconnu ne l'observer même pas, le regard fixer sur Oikawa.

Agacé sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se retourna vers sa moitié, les yeux désormais rivés sur le mur de gauche. Il ne put pourtant prononcer aucune parole, l'inconnu le devançant.

– Reviens.

Oikawa tiqua.

– Oikawa-sempai, je-

– Non.

Une rafale souffla, leurs cheveux ébouriffés par la brise retombèrent doucement.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que. J'en ai fini avec tout ça, c'est passé, et la page est tournée.

Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux de l'inconnu.

– Je ne reviendrais pas. Jamais, ajouta-t-il durement.

– C'est complètement idiot ! Tu gâches ton talent ! comme pour appuyer ses dires, il avança d'un pas : Je n'ai même pas appris le quart de ce que tu pouv- !

– La discussion est close ! Je ne veux _pas_ revenir ! Alors, je ne reviendrais pas !

Le ton monté. Lentement mais sûrement, comme la tension dans l'air. Air qui semblait se raréfier comme avant un ouragan violent, un calme avant une tempête brutal, un silence avant les cris.

– Mais c'est stupide ! fulmina le jeune homme.

– Ça tombe bien, je le suis ! ironisa Oikawa.

– Tout le monde sait que ta perte est un coup dur pour le club, si tu re- !

– Arrête ! Arrête ça immédiatement ! Hurla Tooru, à bout : Je ne peux pas revenir ! Je ne le veux pas ! Je ne reviendrais jamais, même sous la torture ! Tu le comprends ?! Jamais ! Et je me fous de vos avis ou de ce que vous pensez ! Allez crever !

Choqué, le garçon se statufia alors que Tooru crachait son venin. Repoussant brutalement la main de Kuroo, il fit volte-face et s'en alla à grands pas, loin d'eux, trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque, enfin, ils sortirent de leur état d'hébétement, ils étaient seuls, la silhouette d'Oikawa ayant déjà disparu au coin de la rue non loin. Tetsurou fit quelques pas, puis s'arrêta. Perdu. À quoi venait-il d'assister au juste ?

Il regarda l'inconnu.

– T'as intérêt à m'expliquer, s'entendit-il dire.

Le brun tourna la tête et haussa les épaules.

– Je sais même pas qui t'es !

– Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio, se présenta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Kuroo fronça les sourcils, il avait entendu ce prénom. Aujourd'hui même. C'était une blague ?

– Et je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Kageyama se renfrogna.

– C'est pas à moi de t'expliquer.

– Bah là, y'a personne d'autre.

– T'es son petit-ami, non ?

Ce fut au tour de Kuroo d'hausser les épaules dans un geste désinvolte.

– Alors t'as qu'à lui demander, finit-il.

– T'es sérieux ?

Le gamin se détourna de lui et reprit sa marche.

– Oh !

– Quoi ?

– Putain, mais explique-moi au moins où est-ce que tu veux qu'ils reviennent ! râla Kuroo, passablement agacé.

Tobio soupira.

– Au sein de l'équipe.

– De l'équipe ?

– Si t'es même pas au courant de ça, t'es un boulet.

– Qu- ! J'te permets pas !

Un claquement de langue lui répondit, avant qu'il ne parte en courant. Aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

En une dizaine de secondes, il ne le voyait déjà plus. C'est qu'il courrait vite, le bougre. Même s'il avait voulu le rattraper, ç'aurait été impossible pour lui. Il soupira, ce devait être la énième fois aujourd'hui. Pourquoi, lorsqu'il était enfin heureux ou à peu près bien, il fallait que tout dérape ? Sérieusement, les moments de bonheur ressemblaient au film télévisé, et les pubs, c'étaient les emmerdes. Elles étaient juste entrecoupées de temps à autre d'un moment de repos. Dommage qu'il y est plus de publicité que de films désormais.

Ça y est, il était énervé. Cette fois, Oikawa allait devoir s'expliquer. Au moins sur ça, il en avait marre d'être dans le flou et dans l'ignorance sur trop de choses à son sujet.

Il fit le chemin en trottinant, priant pour que son imbécile ne se soit pas enfermé à double tour en laissant les clés sur la porte. En une dizaine de minutes, il arriva à destination et fut chanceux dans son malheur : il put entrer sans problème dans l'appartement de son amant.

La télé était allumée, le son à son maximum sur un film d'alien. Pour le coup, il reconnaissait bien Oikawa dans ses goûts.

Pour autant, il ne le trouva pas dans le salon. Il alla directement vers la chambre. Fermé à clé.

Il toqua trois fois fortement.

– Tooru, lança-t-il d'une voix forte pour être certain d'être entendu.

Aucune réponse.

– Tooru, sérieux ! Ouvre-moi cette putain de porte !

– Fou-moi la paix !

– Pas tant que j'aurais pas des explications ! Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends, tu m'en dois !

– T'as cru que le passé, c'était une dette à payer ?!

– Je le crois pas, c'est le cas. On paie toujours ses erreurs... fit-il d'un voix plus calme.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et cogna contre le mur. Oikawa l'attrapa par le col, le rapprochant de lui, les yeux emplis de larmes.

– Mais j'ai pas fait de putain d'erreurs ! vociféra-t-il, j'en ai pas fait ! Alors pourquoi c'est moi qui les paie ?!

Il le repoussa durement et se renferma dans sa chambre avant que Kuroo ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

– Putain, mais arrête ça !

– Laisse-moi tranquille !

– Pourquoi tu veux pas m'en parler ?!

D'abord, il y eut un rire ironique, puis la voix lasse de Tooru résonna une nouvelle fois.

– Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, t'évites de parler de ton passé.

L'affirmation lui fit l'effet d'une baffe.

– Pars.

Sans plus de mots, la porte d'entrée claqua.

L'un au sol, le cœur aussi froid qu'un lac gelé ; l'autre recroquevillé contre le mur, les yeux aussi brûlants qu'une traînée de lave.

Paradoxalement, ce fut le silence de l'hiver qui les enveloppa de son étreinte chaleureuse.

* * *

 **VOILA. CECI EST LA JOIE.  
** **/PAN/**

 **Ahem, alors sinon, vos réveillons ? :'D Hein ? C'était cool ? Vous avez finit ds quel état ? Moi, avec la voix cassée. Gueulé pour donner des réponses à des jeux, c'est une mauvaise idée, sachez-le. *se pend*  
** **Bref, j'espère que tout c'est bien passé et j'vous souhaite pleins de bonheur pour cette année, entreprenez ce que vous voulez et faites vous plaisir ! Surtout, éclatez-vous ! :D**

 **Cia ! o/**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Dimanche 22 janvier**_

Quatre-vingt-trois appels, cent soixante-six messages et probablement une centaine d'insultes. Ça, c'était ce que Bokuto avait envoyé, ou pensé, de Kuroo ces deux derniers jours. Aucune réponse ne lui avait été faite hier, et aujourd'hui, il n'était toujours pas allé travailler.

Du moins, il n'était pas au bar quand Akaashi et lui étaient arrivés.

D'un pas décidé, il avait donc quitté la chaleur du magasin et allait chez son ami, malgré les températures négatives qui lui gelé les doigts. Chanceux, il n'y avait pas un pic d'air ce soir, ni rafales, ni vent, ou quoi que ce soit pour descendre encore les températures. Mis à part le ciel couvert d'un épais manteau cotonneux.

Il commençait à sentir son nez froid quand il aperçut enfin l'immeuble de Kuroo. Si ce dernier ne lui ouvrait pas, il défoncerait la porte. Hors de question qu'il doive refaire le chemin en sens inverse parce que _mônsieur_ avait des sauts d'humeur à la con.

On croirait voir son petit-ami. Si Oikawa déteignait sur lui ainsi que ses mauvais côtés, ça n'allait pas lui plaire du tout.

Il monta deux par deux les marches, sans glisser, la main sur la rembarre tout de même. Arrivé à son but, il soupira fortement.

Son souffle apparaissant dans une vapeur visible, il le regarda se dissiper dans des formes embrouillées, sans réels contours. Avant qu'il ne le comprenne, cela avait déjà disparu.

Il se re-concentra sur la porte, face à lui, frappa deux coups secs, forts, et attendit.

Les secondes s'étirèrent, jusqu'à devenir des minutes. Puis, un bruit. Deux, trois, quatre et cinq. La clé tourna et la porte s'entrebâilla, le visage de Kuroo apparut dans son champ de vision. Les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumer, les yeux cernés et l'air somnolent, tout dans son ami lui rappela la déprime et la fatigue.

Cependant, ce n'est pas réellement cette idée-là qui sortit de sa bouche.

– T'as une de ses gueules, bro'.

La porte lui claqua au nez.

– Kuroo ! Me laisse pas dehors comme ça ! hurla-t-il à la porte.

Le battant se rouvrit.

– Donne-moi une bonne raison, lança-t-il, blasé.

– J'suis ton meilleur pote !

Un sourcil brin se haussa, la porte se referma de nouveau.

– T'ES SÉRIEUX ?!

Dans un élan rageur, Bokuto abattit ses poings contre le pauvre pan de tôle. Les boums successifs eurent raison de son ami, qui le laissa enfin rentrer au chaud.

– T'as intérêt à t'expliquer ! râla-t-il en se débarrassant de son blouson.

– Expliquer quoi ?

– Ta tronche, quoi d'autre ?

Kuroo roula des yeux à l'entente de sa réponse. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, ce n'était jamais des répliques très développées venant de Bokuto. Enfin, quand il n'avait pas envie de s'embêter à s'exprimer ou de savoir quelque chose, le bougre.

– Si elle te plaît pas, tu peux repartir.

– J'ai pas dit ça, t'as juste pas l'air bien, il s'assit dans le canapé, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter et de vouloir savoir, non ?

C'était un bon argument, pour une fois. Et logique qui plus est. Cela n'empêcha pas Tetsurou de lever une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel et d'aller chercher un café.

– Je suis juste crevé, répondit-il enfin en déposant la tasse chaude.

Il avait préparé la cafetière une demi-heure auparavant, la boisson était encore chaude.

– Ca j'ai remarqué, mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en prenant la tasse et en chuchotant un « merci ».

– Y'a besoin d'une raison pour être fatigué ?

– T'es jamais fatigué en week-end et tu loupes jamais le boulot comme ça.

– J'ai pris des jours.

– Tu les as pris au dernier moment, répliqua Bokuto.

– T'as réponses à tout ?

– Toujours, sourit-il.

– Va te faire foutre.

– Ça s'est fait ce matin !

Il se prit une tape sur le crâne, même s'il vit Kuroo réprimer un sourire.

– Bon, t'as quoi ? C'est la diva c'est ça ?

– _Ma_ Diva tu veux dire ? accentua Tetsurou.

– Y'en a d'autres ?

Kuroo haussa les épaules et s'affaissa à sa place, la tête rejetée en arrière.

– J'espère pas, un seul c'est assez chiant... railla-t-il.

Cependant, son sourire restait léger. Mais au moins, il souriait, pensa Bokuto. Observant un peu plus, il lui sembla que les cernes n'étaient pas si grands qu'il le pensait et pas si violets. Peut-être qu'il avait un peu trop exagéré et prit peur en le voyant.

Il s'assit un peu plus près du bord, le dos courbé, mais les yeux toujours posés sur son ami, il demanda :

– Il a fait quoi cette fois ?

Kuroo soupira.

– Pas grand-chose.

Bokuto lui envoya un regard en biais. Il avait parfaitement compris le message : S'il ne parlait pas, Koutarou bouderait ou lui tirerait les informations par la force.

– Ok... On s'est disputé, un peu, reprit-il finalement, un peu las.

– Il a fait quelque chose de mal ?

Les yeux fuyants, Kuroo réfléchit un instant, cherchant ses mots.

– Pas vraiment ? Enfin, c'est un peu compliqué sans l'être.

– C'est jamais compliqué ! l'arrêta immédiatement Bokuto, c'est toi qui cherches à compliquer.

La réplique tira une grimace à Tetsurou, mais il n'en eut cure. Une main sur la nuque, le brun continua tout de même :

– Tu sais bien qu'on s'engueule souvent pour les mêmes raisons... Enfin, là c'était un peu différent. On a rencontré une de ses connaissances, et que tu dois connaître aussi.

– Oh oh... ? Qui ça ?

– Kageyama Tobio, essaya-t-il de dire sur un ton banal.

Qui ne l'était pas du tout, au contraire. Il observa son ami minutieusement en attendant une réaction particulière.

– Ah, ouais. C'est le passeur titulaire de l'équipe.

– Ça fait longtemps ?

Bokuto détourna les yeux.

– Pas tant que ça ?

– Bokuto.

– Ok, ça doit faire quoi... ? Quatre mois... ? lâcha-t-il lentement.

Priant pour que Kuroo ne comprenne pas, il tourna doucement le regard vers lui, le dos encore plus voûté et une grimace de presque angoisse sur ses traits. Même s'il tentait comme il le pouvait de rester de glace, quand on s'appelait Bokuto Koutarou, c'était toujours difficile.

Et encore plus quand les yeux de son ami s'agrandirent de stupeur, que son faciès n'exprime une compréhension totale avant que la colère déferle sur ses traits.

– T'es en train de me dire que mon mec, c'était l'ancien passeur national du Japon ?

– Non, j'ai juste dit que Kageyama était passeur depuis quatre mois, nia Bokuto.

– Tu te fou de ma gueule ?!

– Non, je répète ce que j'ai dit !

Sans savoir quand, ils s'étaient tous les deux levés et se faisaient désormais face.

– Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?! mugit Kuroo.

– Parce que je pensais que tu savais ! répondit-il sur le même ton.

Un blanc. Kuroo s'était tu, surprit.

– Je pensais vraiment que tu savais ! continua-t-il sur le même ton, enfin, tu savais qui était Ushijima sans que j't'en parle vraiment ! J'pensais que t'avais su ce qu'il faisait avant !

– Que j'avais su ? Donc t'as appris entre temps que j'savais pas, lâcha-t-il sur un ton plus calme.

Bokuto soupira, il était mal, très mal. Il se frotta la nuque et chercha un point à regarder. Outre Kuroo, tout semblait plus intéressant que de voir son ami.

– Écoute, j'suis arrivé dans l'équipe, j'ai compris qu'des choses s'étaient passées et j'ai su qu'Oikawa y était. Et-.

– Tu l'savais pas avant ? Dis-moi que quand Akaashi en a parlé, la première fois qu'on a su son nom, tu savais _réellement_ _pas_ qu'il faisait parti de l'équipe du Japon.

Embarrassé, ça, il l'était.

– J'm'en suis rappelé qu'après l'avoir vu, il baissa la tête et la releva, j'te le jure Bro', j'm'en suis rappelé qu'à ce moment-là ! Tu m'connais, tu sais que j'suis pas doué pour retenir les noms, c'trop chiant !

Après Oikawa, c'était à Bokuto de taper en plein dans son cœur. Pourquoi fallait-il que son meilleur ami soit plus au courant que lui sur _son_ amant ? Même indirectement ?

Jalousie. Le doux serpent et amer qu'elle était se lova dans son estomac et dans son cœur, lui murmurant ce qu'il refusait de voir ou d'entendre, tout ce qu'il réfutait depuis bien longtemps.

– Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

– Parce qu'il m'en a pas parlé !

Il reposa les yeux sur Bokuto. Il ne savait même pas quand ils les avaient baissés. Ses paumes lui firent mal, involontairement, il venait de s'enfoncer ses propres ongles dans ses poings fermés.

– Comment ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

– Oikawa, putain. Il m'a pas parlé de ça, du volley et de l'équipe. J'suis pas au courant. Pas vraiment. Enfin, j'le suis parce que maintenant j'suis dans l'équipe, mais...

– Mais ?

Soufflant un grand coup, Bokuto s'installa à nouveau dans le canapé, comme épuisé. Il tapota la place près de lui et, après un temps de latence, Kuroo vint près de lui.

– Écoute, j'ai essayé plein de fois de faire parler Oikawa ou de mettre le sujet sur la table. De savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ou qu'il me parle simplement de son ancienne place dans l'équipe, mais j'ai jamais réussi, avoua-t-il enfin dans une attitude désolée.

Kuroo déglutit.

– T'as pas réussi ?

– Non, il a toujours changé de sujet ou m'a ignoré, compléta Koutarou.

La tension se calma, eux aussi. Les muscles se dénouèrent un peu, tandis que la réflexion allait à vitesse grand V.

Kuroo se mordit la lèvre. Il allait probablement regretter ce qu'il demanderait, mais tant pis, la question lui brûlait la bouche.

– Et, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui ou pas, du coup ?

La seconde qui suivit fut la plus longue qu'il n'ait jamais connue, mais aussi redoutée.

– Pas vraiment.

Évidemment, Bokuto ne pouvait jamais répondre simplement quand il le fallait. Il s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel, mais planta bel et bien ses yeux las dans ceux de son ami.

– Comment ça, pas vraiment ?

Il haussa les épaules.

– J'suis au courant dans les grandes lignes. Un peu comme toi j'suppose ?

– Tu supposes peut-être mal, lança-t-il amèrement.

– Ok, tu veux savoir ce que je sais ?

Pas de réponse, il prit ça comme un « oui ».

– J'sais qu'il sortait avec Ushijima, même si personne le savait vraiment, ils s'en doutaient. Y'a eu un problème entre eux, une grosse dispute pour je ne sais quoi, ça a engendrait des soucis avec le coach apparemment... Et puis il est partit sans prévenir, enfin, sans prévenir ses coéquipiers, et ils ont jamais eu vraiment d'explication. Du moins, de ceux avec qui j'ai parlé de ça...

Les yeux couleur abysse fixèrent le sol. Le venin du serpent glissait lentement hors de lui à chaque respiration, il retrouvait son calme et sa pensée habituelle.

– Donc, t'es pas plus avancé que moi.

– Tu vois, j'te l'avais dit ! lança-t-il même si, au fond, il était clairement soulagé.

– T'en sais quand même un peu plus, répliqua-t-il froidement.

– En quoi ? Tu savais bien qu'il avait un souci avec Ushijima !

– Mais le coach s'en ai mêlé et ça, je savais pas, râla-t-il mollement plus pour enfoncer le couteau que pour argumenter.

Koutarou se leva subitement.

– Mais on s'en fou !

– Pas vraiment, ça peut expliquer d'autres choses...

– Sérieux, si tu veux vraiment qu'elles soient expliquées faudrait qu'il t'en parle, rouspéta Bokuto.

La pique, totalement involontaire, rembrunit Kuroo. Il le savait bien, mais son imbécile de copain refusait catégoriquement ça. D'un côté, si la blessure était si récente que ça -quatre mois ce n'était pas si long- c'était logique qu'il ne veuille pas en discuter. Il ne pouvait pas trop lui en vouloir pour ça. Même si c'était quand même un peu le cas.

D'un autre côté, il ne parlait pas trop de lui non plus ni de son passé, donc juger Tooru et lui faire des remarques, c'était déplacé venant de sa part. Peut-être que lui aussi devrait expliquer certaines choses. Au moins une qu'il se refusait à dire depuis un peu trop longtemps.

– Bro' ?

– Quoi ? maugréa Kuroo.

– On sort ?

– Hein ?

– Bah, t'as pas le moral, il fait froid et on a rien à foutre... On sort ? Explicita Bokuto.

– C'est justement dehors qu'il fait froid, crétin.

– M'insulte pas de crétin !

– Idiot, sourit Tetsurou.

La mine choquée, Koutarou se pencha en arrière et tomba lourdement au sol. L'image d'une baleine échouée frappa de plein fouet Kuroo. Son ami n'était jamais gracieux, sauf quand il jouait au volley, mais ça c'était autre chose, dans les airs, ce n'était pas la même personne.

– Et tu veux aller où ? reprit-il quand il dit que son ami ne bougeait plus.

Debout en moins d'un dixième de seconde, Bokuto affichait déjà un grand sourire.

– En boîte !

Kuroo haussa un sourcil.

– J'ai pas très envie de danser, bro'.

– Roh, bah on ira ailleurs, dans un bar ou dans un karaoké, mais on sort un peu et on bouge, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas été que tous les deux !

À la vue de sa moue, pas convaincu pour un sou, Bokuto alla jusque dans le couloir et revint avec son manteau et son écharpe. Enfin, l'écharpe d'Oikawa, mais ça, son ami ne le savait pas.

– Aller, tu m'enfiles tout ça rapidos et on sort !

– Si j'veux !

– Tu le veux ! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, t'as oublié ? sourit fièrement Bokuto.

– Surtout pour le pire, ironisa-t-il.

– J'te permets pas !

– J'me permets tout seul, t'inquiètes pas, railla-t-il une nouvelle fois.

La mine déconfite pendant quelques secondes, Koutarou se reprit bien vite, comme toujours.

– Si j'm'inquiètais pas, j'serais pas là et tu déprimerais encore, alors remercie-moi !

– Merci toi...

– J'vais t'avoir !

Kuroo se leva et attrapa tout de même son blouson.

– J'suis déjà pris et toi aussi... se moqua Kuroo.

– Mais va te faire voir !

– J'aimerais bien, mais il est pas là...

– Ca c'est _ma_ vanne ! pesta la chouette.

Enfilant son écharpe, Kuroo rit.

– T'as déposé un droit dessus ?

– Bientôt je le ferais, et ce jour-là, tu pourras plus rien dire ! Ah !

La pose grotesque de Bokuto, les deux mains sur les hanches, les pieds bien écartés et le menton relevé le fit à nouveau rire.

C'était certain, il n'y avait que son fichu hibou pour lui remonter le moral.

– Bah en attendant ce jour-là, reprit Kuroo, tu ferais bien d'aller mettre tes affaires.

– Si j'veux !

Il eut droit à un regard blasé. Sa réplique ne pouvait rien apporter d'autre qu'un questionnement sur sa santé mental tellement elle était stupide.

– Bien entendu que tu le veux, c'est toi qui voulais sortir.

– Roh, tais-toi, et il est où au fait ?

– Parti chez sa famille...

En quelques pas de plus, il fut à son entrée, les chaussures aux pieds, et prêt, tout comme Bokuto. Y'avait pas à dire, son ami était rapide quand il avait une idée en tête.

Ce fut lui qui sortit le premier, suivit ensuite de Kuroo. Passer le bas de la porte, c'était comme plonger dans une eau froide, mais en restant sec. Même si, ce soir-là, la nuit semblait particulièrement humide. L'air lui picota la peau et réveilla ses sens.

Il ferma la porte.

– Bro', mate !

Dans un geste indifférent, il laissa son attention sur Bokuto. Ce dernier, tout heureux, pointer le lampadaire de la rue.

– T'as vu ça ! Il neige !

Et c'était le cas. Les flocons tombaient dans une lente danse, sans vent ni mouvements imprévisibles, ils descendaient du ciel.

Sans bruit ni préavis, la neige s'entassait doucement sur le sol, laissant son blanc pur recouvrir la saleté et la souillure de la ville, comme pour la nettoyer.

Le lendemain, ils retrouveraient une cité propre, incolore et magnifique. Pour autant, ils riraient et la saliraient à nouveau de leurs pas et de leurs gestes.

Parce que l'être humain était comme cela, incapable de ne pas marquer ce qui l'entourait.


	29. Chapter 29

**Mes amoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs ! On est arrivé aux 100 reviews, je vous aime fooooooooooooooort ! Omfg, trop d'honneur for me, i love U so much ! Keur keur keur !  
** **Je tiens à remercier mes petites revieweuses habituelles, si on y est arrivé _(oui, j'suis plusieurs toute seule)_ c'est grâce à vous ! Grand grand merci ! J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre, et que vous continuerez à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! (à ce qui me lisent et ne disent rien, j'vous aime fort aussi _(what else ? Un pb que j'aime des gens sans connaître?)_ , mais n'hésitez pas à me parler quand même ! Ca ne peut que me rendre heureuse !)**

 **Pour celles qui se sont inquiétées de pas voir mes p'tits speech d'intro et d'outro la fois dernière, déjà, sachez que vous êtes cute à fond, mais que je vais mieux ! Un petit passage à vide, rien de plus et je vous remercie une nouvelle fois de vous être inquiétés ! C'est rare de voir des gens avec autant d'empathie de nos jours, c'est vraiment touchant !  
** **( _et bordel que c'est cool, pck là j'vais taffer et omg, que j'ai pas envie *se pend*)  
_** **Sur ce, merci et bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 _ **Mercredi 25 janvier**_

Il neigeait toujours. Trois jours que la ville était plongée dans un manteau blanc à chaque réveil même si les flocons ne flottaient que par intermittence en journée. Pour autant, les températures n'avaient ni chuté ni augmenté, stagnant de la même manière que le trait continu d'un électrocardiogramme, le son en moins.

Ne sachant quoi faire, Kuroo nettoyait machinalement les tables. Yukie et Akaashi étaient avec lui ce soir, mais peu de monde était présent. L'installation de l'hiver cloîtrait les gens chez eux volontairement, et peu d'Hommes restaient assez braves pour vouloir continuer de sortir par ce temps et à cette heure. Les quelques personnes présentes confirmaient cette théorie.

Et celle qui entra juste après également. Kuroo releva la tête au tintement de la cloche, les yeux noisette de son amant plongèrent directement dans les siens.

Une fatigue infinie encore présente sur les traits, Oikawa s'avança un peu plus et secoua son bonnet pour faire tomber la neige. Comme à son habitude, il s'installa au bar. Cependant, Tetsurou ne le suivit pas, pas tout de suite. Il laissa son regard divaguer sur sa personne, de ses cheveux humides jusqu'à ses chaussures encore plus trempés de neige. Passant par les plis de son jean et le blouson qui suivait si bien ses gestes.

Ce ne fut qu'après qu'Akaashi l'ait salué que Kuroo passa devant lui. Sans même un bonjour ou une salutation quelconque, il lui tourna le dos.

Quand, enfin, il put à nouveau voir ses iris noirs, il déposa un verre de whisky devant lui, double et sans glaçon.

– Par contre, on ferme à une heure en semaine, lâcha Kuroo en pointant l'horloge.

La pendule indiquait minuit et quelques. Comprit, il n'avait pas longtemps pour boire autant qu'il le voulait. Tout comme la toute première fois qu'il était venu. D'un sourire amer, il demanda :

– Tu joues à quoi ?

– À rien. T'as juste la même tête que ce jour-là.

Ce n'était pas un reproche ni une méchanceté. Juste un simple constat sans une once de pitié ni de sentiments quelconques. Malgré tout, Tooru ne peut que baisser la tête, étrangement affligé. Sans plus de réflexion, il but le verre cul sec.

– Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose, intervint Akaashi qui l'observait depuis son arrivée.

Sans donner de réponse, Oikawa haussa simplement les épaules.

– Kuroo, reprit Akaashi.

Il l'observa sans aucune émotivité apparente, attendant la suite.

– Pars, je me débrouillerais très bien tout seul.

– Et mon salaire ?

– Pour une demi-heure, je ne pense pas que ce soit si problématique.

Tetsurou regarda à nouveau son amant, ce dernier, la tête baissé et le regard dans le vide ne semblait même pas suivre la conversation. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir se dire ?

Eux qui compliquaient toujours tout et ne pouvaient faire les choses simplement.

Eux qui embrouillaient des situations déjà bien emmêlées.

Eux qui ne savaient même pas comment s'expliquer clairement.

Eux qui avaient peur de se perdre l'un l'autre.

Eux qui, finalement, n'étaient que deux idiots.

Eux qui étaient tout simplement amoureux.

Il contourna son ami, prit sa veste et mit son écharpe. Toujours la même, malgré que l'odeur disparaissait peu à peu, et n'était même déjà plus là à certains endroits. D'une main plus sûre que son cœur, il attrapa vivement celle d'Oikawa et sortit dehors, sans un mot ni au revoir.

L'air froid leur ouvrit les bras, les entourant de son atmosphère hivernale et la neige les cachant derrière un rideau blanc, trouble à plus de dix mètres.

Paume contre paume, doigts enlacés et côte à côte, leur chaleur se transmettait, glissant le long de leur main pour remonter dans leur bras jusqu'à leur cœur.

Ils étaient ensemble, et ça, même dans une baignoire de température négative, ça les réchauffait. Leur cœur battait, leur corps fonctionnait et même le froid ne pouvait engourdir leur main, pas quand elles étaient ensemble.

Leurs pas qui n'étaient habituellement que rumeur semblaient prendre une nouvelle dimension dans la neige résonnant contre les murs dans le silence trop fort. Trop présent pour être celui d'une ville. Les crissements spécifiques de cette nuit d'hiver emplissaient l'air, rebondissaient contre les murs et revenaient jusqu'à eux. Marchant en rythme avec le bruit de leur pas dans la neige, avec ce son que l'on entendait trop peu, mais que tout le monde connaissait, comme nos propres battements de cœur auquel on ne faisait attention qu'en s'endormant, si peu souvent.

Semblable à la paix dans un lieu sacré, le trajet se passa dans un calme religieux. Aucun d'eux ne songea à troubler cet instant presque miraculeux, ce silence anormal et cette vision irréelle par un quelconque geste ou mot.

Bientôt, ils arriveraient à leur appartement, bientôt, ils rentreraient dans celui de Kuroo, bientôt, ils se déchausseraient et laisseraient leurs affaires trempées à l'entrée, bientôt, ils iraient jusqu'au salon où ils boiraient un café chaud, bientôt, ils s'expliqueraient.

Et ce bientôt, il ne fut qu'à quelques pas lorsqu'Oikawa releva les yeux devant la porte tandis que son amant sortait ses clés et ouvrait.

Comme pensée, ils entrèrent au chaud, se dévêtirent, laissèrent tout à l'entrée et finirent dans le salon. Kuroo alla dans la cuisine, prépara le café. Et, pendant que la boisson chauffait, Oikawa se laissa aller contre le bar et observa à nouveau l'appartement. Il l'avait vu des milliers de fois sans même vraiment le voir, le regarder. Tous ses petits détails auxquels il ne prêtait même pas attention. Personne ne le faisait.

Il entendit le bruit de la tasse sur le plan de travail, juste derrière lui. Dans un effort surhumain, il se retourna et prit place sur le tabouret, le café fumant devant lui, et Kuroo. Il n'y avait toujours pas de bruit dans l'appartement, ni télé ni musique. L'ambiance était pesante et aucun ne savait comment débuter la conversation. C'était souvent comme cela, dans les atmosphères écrasantes.

– Et... hum, ta semaine ? tenta vainement Oikawa, au bout d'un long moment.

Kuroo l'observa, planta ses yeux dans les siens et répondit sans émotion.

– Pas encore fini.

Surtout, retenir d'abord l'insulte qui pendait au bout de ses lèvres, et ensuite, ne pas s'énerver.

– Ok, mais encore ? Y'a rien eu de spécial ? explicita Tooru dans un self-control parfait, pour une fois.

– C'est pas plutôt à toi de me parler de la tienne ?

La demande sonnait comme un reproche, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Par contre, il s'en mordit la lèvre.

– Mal.

– Mais encore ? lâcha Kuroo, l'air toujours aussi désinvolte.

Oikawa soupira longuement.

– Ma sœur a fait une rechute.

Tetsurou haussa un sourcil, avant de les froncer.

– Je compte pas avoir l'histoire bout par bout, Tooru.

Il releva les yeux à l'entente de son prénom, attendant la suite :

– J'veux dire, j'ai pas envie de te poser des questions à chaque fois que tu dis quelques choses, alors là, soit tu balances pour ta famille, soit...

Il y eut un blanc, Oikawa le brisa :

– Soit ?

– Soit rien, explique toi maintenant.

Un ordre. Un nouvel ordre. Kuroo était clairement au bout de tout, rien que dans sa position, Oikawa le devinait. Aujourd'hui, il allait au moins lui dire l'un de ses tourments, il le devait. Pour Kuroo, pour leur relation et pour lui-même, il fallait qu'il se soulage d'un poids.

– J'ai une mère, une sœur et un neveu. Je te l'avais dit, hein ?

Son amant acquiesça silencieusement.

– Mais pas de père, finit-il.

– Pas de père. Enfin, si, mais il est parti quand j'étais petit. Je sais même pas s'il est vivant ou mort et j'm'en fou, explicita-t-il amèrement.

Il but une gorgée de café. Le liquide lui brûla la langue et la gorge, mais aucune grimace ne se fit sur son visage. Pourquoi, lorsqu'il racontait une partie de sa vie, il devenait si insensible à tout subitement ? Comme si ce n'était plus lui-même, que son corps n'était plus en adéquation avec son esprit et reprenait le pilote automatique ?

Au fond, il avait juste envie de hurler et d'arracher son cœur, cet organe qui lui semblait bien trop lourd à porter, bien trop conséquent à avoir.

– Mais bon, c'est pas l'important, s'entendit-il continuer de loin, le problème, il vient de ma sœur en fait... Elle a...

Il fit une pause. Comment expliquer ce qu'elle avait ?

– Elle a une sorte de dépression... ? hasarda-t-il.

– Une dépression ?

– Ouais, en quelque sorte ? Enfin, c'est les mêmes symptômes, mais en pire ? Parfois.

Kuroo l'observa. Il ne savait que penser de son amant. Ce dernier ne semblait pas mal à l'aise, son corps ne trahissait pas vraiment d'anxiété ou d'angoisse, mais sa voix passait de neutre à chargé d'émotion en quelques secondes, c'était déroutant. Étrange et pénible également.

Tooru ne savait pas sur quel pied dansait, et lui non plus. Personne ne lui avait appris, après tout.

– Ok, elle fait quoi en pire ? interrogea-t-il tout de même.

Il était curieux, et il fallait bien qu'Oikawa parvienne à lui faire comprendre la situation. Ça ne devait pas être si problématique que ça.

– Elle devient carrément suicidaire. Ou alors, elle pète juste les plombs... Puis, quand on est fatigué moralement, ça pèse aussi physiquement. Alors, elle tombe malade.

– Comme ça, tout simplement ?

Tooru lui lança un regard mécontent, mais non mauvais.

– Ne dis pas « simplement » rien n'est jamais simple.

– D'après Bokuto, c'est nous qui compliquons les choses. Enfin, les humains en général, se rattrapa-t-il de justesse.

Il n'avait pas envie que son amant sache au sujet de sa conversation avec Bokuto.

– Il a peut-être pas tort, soupira Tooru après quelques instants de réflexion, mais pour moi, c'est jamais simple, de toute manière.

– Parce que t'aimes compliquer les choses, et moi aussi, apparemment.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent et se sourirent. Tous deux hésitants entre désespoir et amusement. Cette situation commençait à devenir ridicule sur certains côtés.

– Et alors, quand elle tombe malade, vous l'envoyez à l'hôpital ? demanda Kuroo.

– Ouais. Quand elle s'évanouit, on est obligé, confia-t-il.

– Elle s'évanouit souvent ?

– Ça dépend ? En ce moment, c'est compliqué.

Kuroo sourit.

– Et si on arrêtait de dire « c'est compliqué » et qu'on expliquait directement au lieu de se trouver des excuses ?

Oikawa tira un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, mais accepta tout de même.

– Elle a des problèmes avec son mari. Enfin, ex-mari. Le père de mon neveu. Et... Enfin, il la battait. Du coup, elle a divorcé. Après que ma mère s'en soit mêlée bien entendu, sourit-il douloureusement.

– Ta sœur voulait pas le quitter ? s'étonna Kuroo.

– Non. Pas au début. Tu sais, les histoires comme ça, c'est souvent « mais il s'excuse, il le fait pas exprès » ou encore « mais je l'aime. » « et pour l'enfant alors ? » « je peux pas me débrouiller seule » « Il ne voudra pas me laisser partir » et je t'en passe. Y'a toujours une excuse.

– Comment vous avez fait, alors ?

– Je sais pas, c'est ma mère qui s'en est occupé, qui l'a repris avec elle, et a aussi emmené Takeru. Puis, elle a réussi à porter plainte contre lui et à faire gagner ma sœur pour la garde de Takeru.

Une nouvelle gorgée de café. Il n'était plus que tiède entre ses mains.

– Le problème c'est que depuis qu'elle fait ses crises, son ex en a profité pour demander la garde de Takeru.

– Vous êtes en procès en ce moment même donc.. ?

– Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Il fixa le café. Franchement, il aurait mieux fait de prendre un chocolat chaud, il n'arriverait jamais à dormir ce soir.

– Et ta mère veut faire quoi du coup ?

– Prendre la garde... Ce qui serait le plus stable, mais avec l'entreprise et sa place de directrice, ils sont capables de dire qu'elle ne serait jamais là, donc je...

Il se tut, incapable de dire réellement la suite. La formuler à voix haute allait être plus dur que prévu.

– Tu ?

Il se racla la gorge.

– J'hésite à revenir chez ma mère ? Enfin, si elle a la garde, et que je suis là, ce serait plus simple.

Ce fut au tour de Kuroo, de se racler la gorge.

– Si t'en es parti, c'est pas pour rien, si... ?

– Je m'entends très mal avec ma sœur, sourit-il amèrement.

– Mais tu veux garder Takeru, reprit Kuroo.

Le regardant face à face, Oikawa fut le plus sérieux que possible.

– Il a rien à voir là-dedans. Enfin, c'est un gamin qui n'a rien demandé, à un père des plus horrible, une mère qui ne tient même pas debout et une grand-mère qui ne peut pas être tout le temps là non plus.

– Toi non plus, tu peux pas être tout le temps là, tu sais ?

Il ne comprit pas. Kuroo continua :

– T'as ta propre vie et tes soucis à régler aussi. Enfin, tu m'as pas tout raconté, mais tu crois vraiment que tu peux élever un gamin alors que t'arrives pas à t'élever tout seul ?

On disait souvent que les mots pouvaient être blessants. Mais ce n'était pas vrai, c'était la vérité qu'on se prenait en pleine face qui l'était. Pas les mots. Et pour cette phrase, cette idée, ce fut le cas. Son estomac se contracta violemment, malade.

Kuroo n'avait pas voulu être méchant, il énonçait simplement les faits et les mettaient devant lui, sur le tapis. Il fallait qu'il le voit, qu'il l'accepte et qu'il comprenne. Même s'il n'aimait pas cette vérité, même s'il ne voulait pas la voir, il était bien obligé d'y faire face à un moment ou à un autre. Le plus tôt était le mieux.

– Je me sens horrible de rien pouvoir faire, lâcha Oikawa, les mains serrées autour de sa tasse.

Dans un tintement, Kuroo déposa sa tasse près de son amant et s'approcha de lui.

– T'as qu'à changer, bouger un peu ou trouver une autre solution. Et puis, ta mère c'est la meilleure chose qu'il puisse arriver à Takeru, je vois pas pourquoi on lui refuserait la garde.

– Mais elle pourra pas l'élever réellement, et ma sœur va pas tenir ou pourra pas non plus rester chez elle.

Les bras réconfortants de Tetsurou l'enlacèrent enfin. Après toutes ses longues journées, la chaleur de son amant lui revint, l'odeur et son souffle près de lui également. Après une longue hésitation, il posa sa tête contre son torse, et ne bougea plus. Figé. Peut-être que c'était leur dernière étreinte. Peut-être que Kuroo voudrait lui annoncer leur séparation juste après ça ? Peut-être qu'il en avait juste eu marre de l'entendre parler et voulait le faire taire de cette manière.

Le calme. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, toujours pas. La seule chose qu'il était certain d'entendre, c'était les battements de cœur de Tetsurou, et le sien, qui cognait bien trop fort dans sa poitrine.

– Pourquoi tu m'as pas raconté tout ça dès le début ? Quand t'y es allée sans prévenir ? interrogea enfin Kuroo, d'une voix plus rauque.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Tooru eut un petit rire. Probablement nerveux.

– Tu te vois expliquer à quelqu'un que ta sœur est folle, son gamin paumé, et ta mère débordée de tous les côtés ? Que ta famille, c'est un beau bordel alors que dans ta vie ça l'est déjà bien assez ? Je passe pour quoi après ?

– Pour un idiot, qui se prend pour un sauveur.

Oikawa se défit de l'étreinte, ne comprenant pas.

– Tu peux pas sauver ton neveu. Pas tout seul, et tu peux pas régler les problèmes de ta vie. Pas tout seul. Parce que t'es un idiot qui sait jamais comment s'y prendre, explicita Kuroo en souriant.

– C'est censé me faire plaisir ? Tu te moques de moi en plus ? pesta Tooru.

– Non, je dis la vérité. Et t'es encore plus un idiot quand t'oublies que t'es pas seul. Moi j'suis là, moi aussi, au moins.

Sous ses sentiments mitigés, Oikawa préféra enfouir à nouveau sa tête contre le torse de son amant.

Il devrait être heureux. Personne ne disait jamais ça au hasard, et encore moins Kuroo. Alors pourquoi avait-il seulement envie de pleurer ? Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les larmes coulèrent, lentement et sans bruit. Dans un murmure inaudible, les joues humides, il se demanda tout de même : Si Tetsurou l'aidait lui, alors qui aiderait Tetsurou ?

* * *

 **Voilà, je repose des bases cool pour la suite/PAN/  
** **Bref, comme toujours, j'attends vos avis, vos envies etc ! Moi j'dois foncé reprendre de l'avance, pck j'en ai plus/PAN/  
** **Sachez tout de même que si cette fic continue, c'est grâce à vos encouragements perpétuelles, et je ne peux que m'inclinez devant tant de bonté ! mOm ! ← oui, ceci est un smiley qui s'incline, ayez un peu d'imagination...  
*regarde l'heure...* holy shit, bref, je poste réellement ça vite fait et j'vais m'préparer, en espérant pouvoir retrouver ma boite plein demain matin ! Bis bis ! **

**À dans dix jours !  
** **Cia !**


	30. Chapter 30

**Qui c'est qu'avait prévu de poster hier et qui n'a pas pu pck c'est un boulet ? :D  
Enfin bref, c'était mon anniversaire, j'ai le droit de filer ça en retard... Puis, techniquement c'est même pas du retard puisqu'on est le premier :') **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Jeudi 26 janvier**_

La journée avait été longue. Les cours pénibles, les températures toujours aussi froides et les professeurs pénibles.

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'était toujours pas finie.

Kuroo soupira.

Il venait de sortir de la fac et prenait son service à dix-huit heures aujourd'hui. Ce qui était bien trop tôt pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que faire un détour chez lui. Enfin, si, il aurait pu en courant un peu ou en ayant un pas plus vif. Mais il n'avait pas envie.

À vrai dire, il n'avait envie de rien depuis hier soir, sauf rester dans la chaleur de son lit et dans les bras d'Oikawa. Son petit-ami lui avait bien trop manqué pour qu'il le lâche aussi facilement. Et inversement puisque Tooru n'avait même pas cherché à retourner chercher un pyjama ou quoi que ce soit chez lui quand ils étaient partis se coucher.

Au moins, il avait bien dormi cette nuit, bien qu'elle fut courte à cause de ses cours.

Et l'hiver subsistait.

Il grimaça.

L'écharpe sur le bout du nez, son souffle continuait à faire des volutes de fumée au contact de l'air, tout comme le son de ses pas continuait à craquer dans la neige sale. Dans une grande ville comme la leur, il était tout à fait normal que le blanc tourne au marron en moins de deux heures.

C'était répugnant. Il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Les écouteurs sur les oreilles, mais les yeux rivés bien droit devant lui, il ne put que sentir une main gelé à son poignet avant de la voir.

Surpris, mais le corps anesthésié de toute réaction, il s'arrêta simplement afin de faire face à son agresseur. Le grand sourire et les yeux noisette qu'il vit lui embrasèrent le cœur. Inattendu, c'était le mot pour qualifier la situation, ainsi qu'Oikawa.

D'un geste fluide et rapide, son écouteur gauche fut retiré et un baiser fut posé sur sa joue.

– He~llo ! chantonna-t-il.

– On s'est vu ce matin, se moqua Kuroo, même si un sourire bien trop heureux le percer à jour.

– Non, on s'est _croisé_ ce matin ! bouda Tooru, tu m'as à peine embrassé quand tu es parti.

– Tu étais bien trop magnifique dans ton sommeil, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller avant...

Une rafale, Oikawa rougit, et se reprit bien vite.

– Si tu crois que tes belles phrases vont te pardonner... !

Kuroo l'embrassa chastement.

– Et là, tu me pardonnes ? sourit-il trop largement.

Après un regard dans tous les sens, Oikawa lui répondit.

– Il faudra plus que ça, mais je peux attendre.

– Ce soir, promis.

Un sourire enjôleur, un regard taquin et les mains liées, ils reprirent leur chemin.

– Tu n'es pas passé par l'appart' en sortant des cours ? demanda Kuroo.

– Non, j'avais envie de te rejoindre directement.

Le sous-entendu de la réponse soulagea Tetsurou. Étrangement. Oikawa avait eu envie de le voir. Il voulait le voir rapidement. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pu se retenir de l'attendre à l'appartement, il avait préféré l'accompagner dans le froid et rester avec lui au travail.

Après tous les soucis, les inquiétudes et la peur qu'il avait eue, Kuroo pouvait enfin respirer. Chaque goulée d'air, chaque inspiration et expiration lui semblait nouvelle.

Tout allait mieux, tout irait mieux.

C'était faux. Il le savait. Pourtant, il espérait encore. Malgré les non-dits et les secrets, il voulait y croire.

Mais pour y croire, il fallait que lui-même y mette un peu du sien.

– Tu travailles jusque tard, ce soir ?

– Je ne crois pas, peut-être minuit. Le vieux nous a autorisés à réduire les horaires d'ouverture à cause de la neige et dû manque à gagner.

Un petit « hum » dubitatif lui parvint, Oikawa semblait sceptique quant à la raison, mais au fond, ça l'arrangeait. Au moins, ils auraient plus de temps tous les deux.

Plus qu'une centaine de mètre et il serait arrivé, enfin au chaud ! D'un mouvement et, entraînant Kuroo à suite, il augmenta l'allure et ouvrit même la porte, passant devant sans aucune gêne.

Un grand sourire à l'attention de Yukie, Tooru secoua ses chaussures tandis qu'il lui passait à côté. Akaashi commençait après lui ce soir, ce qui n'empêchait pas le jeune Ukai de partir dès qu'il le verrait.

– Le patron n'est pas là ?

– Futur patron, tu veux dire ? se moqua doucement Yukie.

– Tu m'as compris, lui sourit-il.

– Il est à la cave, il ne devrait pas tarder à remonter.

Enfilant son tablier, il prépara un café à Oikawa, ainsi qu'un second pour lui.

– Fait m'en un également ! demanda gentiment la jeune femme.

Il accepta silencieusement. Seulement huit personnes étaient là. Vraiment, il n'y avait presque pas un chat. Quoique tant mieux, ça leur éviter trop de travail. Quoique, tant pis pour sa paie, surtout. Il eut une grimace.

Pourvu que l'hiver ne soit pas trop long et que la clientèle ne soit pas lasse. Sans salaire, il était fichu, et n'avait pas de quoi vivre. Mis à part ses économies, mais ce n'était clairement pas assez pour les années à venir. Être indépendant, ça n'avait pas que des bons côtés, surtout au niveau de l'argent.

Heureusement que sa grand-mère continuait à lui envoyer des petites choses par-ci par-là, même sans l'aider grandement, ça lui remontait toujours le moral et le mettait dans une douce joie pendant quelques jours.

– Ah, Kuroo ! Vu que t'es là, je pars, lança Ukai.

– Pas de problème, à bientôt.

– Si y'a un soucis, vous appelez les jeunes !

L _es jeunes..._ Il n'avait même pas dix ans de plus qu'eux.

– Pas de problème, _monsieur._

La moquerie de Yukie ne passa pas inaperçue. Elle se prit un coup sur la tête quand il passa près d'elle, mais n'ajouta rien et ne rétorqua pas. Ce qui ne put empêcher le sourire de la serveuse.

Un dernier geste de la main, et il sortit.

– Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il sort de plus en plus rapidement, maintenant ? lâcha Yukie.

Kuroo apporta les cafés.

– Comment ça ?

– Eh bien, avant, il restait de temps en temps pour aider ou même pour finir une tâche lorsque nous étions arrivés...

Un instant de réflexion se fit.

– Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai... Depuis quand part-il aussi vite ?

– Je dirais un bon mois, sourit-elle, énigmatique.

– Toi, tu sais quelque chose, devina aisément Oikawa.

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Je disais ça comme ça, j'avais peur d'être la seule à le voir et de me faire des idées.

 _Menteuse_ , pensèrent les deux hommes. Ils se turent tout de même.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Yukie s'était déjà occupé de toute la vaisselle et les personnes présentes buvaient lentement leur verre. Vraiment, ils allaient s'ennuyer ce soir.

– Ah ! s'exclama Oikawa.

L'attention des deux serveurs sur lui, il continua.

– J'ai oublié de te dire, Mattsun et Makki pensent passer.

– Et Iwaizumi ?

Oikawa détourna le regard.

– Je suppose ?

Traduisait par : « Ils vont tellement lui faire chier que oui, il devrait être là, sauf cas majeur... » Et avec les deux idiots, c'était totalement possible.

– L'ambiance va être bien plus drôle, alors ! s'exclama joyeusement Yukie.

– C'est vrai qu'avec le peu de monde et la musique si basse, c'est un peu... calme, continua Oikawa.

– Crois-moi qu'on va vite le regretter, ce calme, lança Kuroo en se dirigeant vers des clients.

Oikawa fit sa tête d'ange. Comme s'il ne voyait pas pourquoi Tetsurou disait cela. Surtout après avoir appris la venue de ses deux amis.

Un allé-retour, les deux personnes furent servies et Akaashi arriva au même moment. Grelottant de froid, Yukie lui prépara un café pendant qu'il se changeait. Il la remercia chaleureusement.

– Bokuto ne vient pas ? s'enquiert Oikawa.

Les deux mains autour de la tasse, Akaashi l'observa.

– Non...

– Trop occupé, comprit Kuroo.

Il hocha la tête.

– Avec les entraînements et les futures compétitions, le stress qui s'accumule et l'envie de réussir, je te laisse imaginer à quel point il est pris, expliqua-t-il.

Le regard plongé sur son café, Akaashi restait pensif. Koutarou lui manquait un peu. Ils se voyaient toujours et habitaient encore ensemble, après tout, mais son petit-ami était désormais un peu trop occupé pour pouvoir sortir quand ils le voulaient et Akaashi n'avait lui-même que peu de temps à consacrer pour ses loisirs ou plaisirs.

Il soupira.

– Allons, tu vas pas déprimer quand même ? demanda Kuroo en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

Il lui fit un petit sourire.

– Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas de raison pour.

– Même si voir son chéri de moins en moins, ça doit être compliqué, lâcha Oikawa.

– Même si, oui. Mais après quatre ans de vie de couple, dont deux ensembles, c'est un peu dur de le voir si peu.

– Ça ira mieux quand vous aurez à nouveau du temps, sourit Yukie.

Il hocha la tête.

La porte tinta et trois personnes entrèrent.

– Oh oh !

– Hello ! salua Hanamaki d'un ton enjoué.

– Comment allez-vous ? demanda Iwaizumi en s'asseyant près d'Oikawa.

– Plutôt bien et toi ? Tu les supportes encore ? se moqua Kuroo.

Iwaizumi grimaça.

– Je suis bien obligé.

– Ne dis pas ça comme si on était pénible ! bouda Hanamaki.

– Mais ne l'êtes-vous pas ? taquina Yukie.

Matsukawa lui lança un regard rieur, mais ne rétorqua pas, le second non plus. Même en niant, ils n'avaient aucune crédibilité. Surtout depuis la fête de l'an. Peut-être que leurs paris étaient allés trop loin. Sûrement même.

– Allons bon, je suis certain que tu nous apprécies, lâcha Matsukawa à l'intention de la serveuse.

– Bien entendu, répliqua-t-elle sans une once d'hésitation.

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'elle les appréciait, elle était pareil qu'eux à peu de chose près.

– Un problème, Kuroo ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Absolument pas.

Son sourire le fit frissonner. Bon, elle était tout de même moins embêtante que les deux autres, un repas dans un restaurant à volonté et il pouvait se faire pardonner. Par avec Matsukawa et Hanamaki par contre.

– Et dire que tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu les rencontres au début... soupira tranquillement Oikawa.

Il se tourna vers son amant.

– Parfois, je regrette, ajouta-t-il pour embêter le duo.

– Et parfois, tu en es plus qu'heureux, répliqua directement Hanamaki.

– J'en ai, étrangement, pas souvenir.

– Je peux te le rappeler si tu veux...

Il sortit son téléphone lentement, comme pour lui rappeler la menace sous-jacente de la photo.

– Je n'étais pas moi-même, et tu as promis de ne pas la montrer.

– Non, tu m'as simplement demandé de ne pas la montrer autre part, et elle est sur mon téléphone, donc je ne l'affiche pas autre part que sur mon téléphone.

– Tu veux vraiment jouer sur les mots ? demanda Kuroo.

– Je suis imbattable, sourit Hanamaki.

– Ou presque, sourit Matsukawa.

Le rouquin ne tiqua pas. Bien, _ou presque_ si on se rappelait de Matsukawa, mais il faisait bien souvent égalité. Ça, il oubliait de le rappeler.

– Ne commence pas avec eux, s'il te plaît, intima Oikawa.

Surtout inquiet pour la suite de la conversation et des conneries qui pourraient en découler. Surtout dans un bar.

– Allons, tu as peur qu'on le mange tout cru ? demanda Hanamaki en se collant à lui.

– Je ne veux pas de câlin de ta part, râla Oikawa.

Il serra encore plus son corps et frotta sa joue contre la sienne.

– Tu dis ça parce que ton chéri est là... se moqua-t-il.

Avant de se prendre une quelconque répartie, il le lâcha de nouveau au profit d'Iwaizumi.

– Mais c'est vrai que je vais rendre notre petit Iwa-chan jaloux, après... continua-t-il en se moquant ouvertement.

Habilement, il évita un coup et resta dans son dos. Dans un soupir, Iwaizumi s'étala sur le bar tandis qu'Hanamaki affichait un air bien trop heureux, toujours accroché à lui.

– Vous allez le faire mourir avant l'heure, lâcha Kuroo.

– Bien sûr que non, on prend soin de lui et on lui donne tout notre amour !

– J'en veux pas de votre amour, rétorqua Iwaizumi.

– Tu es bien trop violent pour être aimé d'une jeune, douce et délicate jeune femme, railla Hanamaki.

– Je suis violent qu'avec vous.

– Et Oikawa, ajouta-t-il.

– C'est vrai, tu me frappes souvent ! bouda Tooru sans aucune logique.

Du coin de l'oeil, il surveilla tout de même la réaction d'Iwaizumi à sa boutade. Le regard noir et empli de menace lui colla un frisson.

– Je plaisante...

– Oh, c'est quand même moins souvent depuis qu'on est ensemble, non ? lança Kuroo.

– Ça c'est juste parce qu'il me voit moins souvent... objecta Oikawa.

– Je t'emmerde, t'es trop chiant aussi.

Une main sur le cœur et la douleur surjouée, Oikawa se laissa glisser un peu en arrière, blessé.

– T'es trop cruel ! pleurnicha-t-il dans un mauvais jeu d'acteur, Tetsu', je veux un câlin de réconfort !

– J'peux pas, je bosse.

– Y'a personne.

– Si, ils sont huit, sourit-il.

– Ne te la joue pas à la Makki.

– Je prends ça comme un compliment, répliqua ce dernier.

– Veux-tu bien lâcher Iwaizumi au lieu de t'incruster dans la conversation ? répliqua Oikawa.

– Non, je compte d'abord lui prendre toute son énergie vitale !

Déjà épuisé, Iwaizumi -qui était au cœur du débat qui prenait doucement place- soupira.

La dispute continuait sans trop de cohérence, mais au moins, elle fit rire les serveurs. Oikawa et Hanamaki étaient vraiment comme chat et chiens quand ils s'y mettaient. L'un et l'autre pouvaient se disputer des heures pour des sujets puériles, passer du coq à l'âne et râler sur des choses idiotes. Bien que dans le cas de Makki, c'était surtout pour embêter Oikawa.

Il adorait ça. Cependant, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ça devenait rapidement pénible.

– Takahiro.

À son prénom, il se retourna vers Matsukawa.

– Je crains qu'Iwaizumi ne tarde pas à s'énerver de vous entendre piailler dans ses oreilles, expliqua-t-il.

Il s'assit un peu plus confortablement et tendit un bras vers son amant.

Une petite moue, Hanamaki abandonna tout de même Iwaizumi -après un rapide baiser sur la joue- et s'installa entre les jambes de Mattsun.

Oikawa fit signe de vomir.

– Jaloux, nargua Hanamaki.

– Même pas en rêve.

– Menteur.

– Bien sûr que non ! pesta Oikawa.

– Allons, allons, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne veux pas une douce et chaleureuse étreinte de ton magnifique amant...

Matsukawa posa sa tête au creux de son épaule, le regard braqué sur Oikawa, lui aussi.

– Ça n'a rien à voir !

– Ça a tout à voir, au contraire, se moqua encore Makki.

Dans un soupir, Kuroo leur demanda d'arrêter.

– Mais vous êtes si mignon ensemble et il t'aime tellement... C'est bien trop amusant, déclara Hanamaki, bien trop fier de lui.

Le serveur leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Yukie souriait.

– Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, vous êtes mignons ensemble, ajouta-t-elle pour se moquer aussi.

– Ne t'y mets pas.

Elle tourna la tête, mais l'air railleur encore collé aux lèvres.

– Ça fait un bout de temps maintenant, d'ailleurs, reprit Hanamaki.

– Plus d'un mois, répondit vaguement Oikawa.

– Plus d'un mois ? s'exclama Makki, c'est que ça commence à devenir sérieux ! Mais quand est-ce que la présentation des parents se fera ?

À cette annonce, Akaashi braqua directement son regard sur Kuroo.

– Comme si ma mère avait le temps, râla Oikawa.

– Allons, je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait le trouver, continua joyeusement Hanamaki, et puis, ceux de Kuroo pourraient faire le déplacement.

– Takahiro, murmura Matsukawa.

Le rouquin tourna son attention vers son amant, il lui désigna Kuroo d'un regard.

Les yeux baissés, ce dernier affichait un visage presque impassible, mais sombre.

Hanamaki le comprit de suite, il devait avoir merdé quelque part.

– Hum, désolé, lança-t-il à son ami.

Kuroo l'observa, un peu surpris. Il serra un peu les dents avant de lui sourire. Le cœur un peu lourd, il lui répondit tout de même.

– C'est rien, t'inquiètes. J'me disais juste que ça valait pas trop le coup d'une rencontre... Les tombes, ça manque un peu de discussion.

* * *

 **Ca, c'est fait ! :D  
** ***fuit pour sa vie*  
** **Non, mais j'vous rassure... Y'a pire :D  
** ***évite les balles***

 **Bon, OK, j'arrête ! J'attends juste vos avis (vos insultes?), enfin bref, vos reviews habituelles ! Je pense qu'on a tous besoin de se défouler en ce magnifique mois de janvier qui se finit, et puisqu'il se finit bien, j'ai le droit à un cadeau pour anniversaire ! (en retard, certes) donc... Plus de reviews ? Aller, soyez cool :'( (plus que moi sur la fin du chap'...*fuit*)**

 **Bonne journée et à dans 10jours !  
Cia**


	31. Chapter 31

**BIEN.**

 **Mes petits, je vous aime. Best message ever en début d'intro maggle. /PAN/ Bon, ok, ça fait un petit mois que j'me suis barrée... Ooop's. 8D MAIS JE REVIENS. OMG, je suis là ! BORN TO BE ALIVE. (dédicace à mon BFF ahah) et j'vais reprendre un rythme plus régulier ! Normalement... :') Ok, promis j'm'y remets, j'en ai besoin et... et d'après mes adorables revieweuses (J'vous aime tellement bordel omg, sans vous j'aurais tellement arrêté 2mois après le commencement... *se pend*)  
** **Petite dédi' à Erizu' ahah, sorry ma belle, j'l'ai pas posté ce week-end mais au moins, tu l'as dans ta semaine, si ça peut t'aider à tenir la rentrée... ? :') #côtépositif  
** **Sinon, j'remercierais une nouvelle fois mes bébés sur LAST mais bon, vu que ça, ça sort avant voilà ! Merci à mes revieweuses habituelles, pleins de bisous !  
** **- _corrigé à l'arrache #flemme_ \- **

* * *

_**Samedi 28 janvier**_

Les réveils, ce n'étaient vraiment pas son fort. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement flemmarder au lit contrairement à son amant, sortir de la torpeur du sommeil, c'était particulièrement compliqué. Un peu moins quand deux mains gelées courraient le long de son dos.

Dans un grognement, il se retourna et abattit son bras sur la source de gêne, nul autre qu'Oikawa.

– Tu vas m'étouffer, gémit ce dernier.

Kuroo ouvrit un œil. Et le referma. N'importe quoi, il tenait son amant par les épaules et ne serrait même pas.

– Tu veux pas te lever ? Il est bientôt onze heures, souffla Oikawa.

– J'peux encore dormir, alors, ronchonna Kuroo.

Tooru sourit, sans qu'il ne le vit, bien entendu. D'un mouvement souple, il se dégagea de sa prise et lui baisa l'épaule, le cou pour ensuite embrasser rapidement ses lèvres.

Désormais sur le dos, Oikawa se colla un peu plus à lui et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Ses cheveux le chatouillèrent, mais il ne dit rien.

Avoir un câlin au réveil, ce n'était pas Kuroo qui allait s'en plaindre. Il glissa même ses mains dans son dos et le rapprocha de lui, partageant sa chaleur corporelle par la même occasion.

Entrelacés comme cela, ils le restèrent un bon moment. Peut-être assez pour que Kuroo puisse s'assoupir de nouveau. Ce fut les mouvements de Tooru qui le firent émerger une nouvelle fois.

– Tu vas où ? grommela-t-il.

– Je reviens, t'inquiètes pas...

Les paupières aussi lourdes que du plomb, il les laissa closes tandis que les bruits parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ceux de la ville, mais surtout ceux de la cuisine. Du bruit de verre, de papier, de couvert et des pas.

Il rouvrit les yeux, Oikawa passait la porte avec un plateau.

Dans un effort herculéen, il s'assit tranquillement, dos à son oreiller.

– Petit dej' au lit... C'est la première fois qu'on en fait un, lâcha-t-il, un peu plus réveiller.

– Hum, et qui aurait cru que ce serait moi qui l'amènerais, sourit Oikawa.

– C'est vrai que la marmotte ici, c'est toi.

Tooru lui tira la langue, il prit un pain au lait et ne répondit pas.

Dans un sourire, Kuroo l'embrassa furtivement et prit à son tour un petit pain. Dans un silence et des grimaces, ils mangèrent tranquillement.

– Dit...

Tooru releva la tête.

– Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? demanda finalement le brun.

Baissant les yeux sur le déjeuner, Oikawa n'avait finalement plus très faim et reposa sa pâtisserie préférée.

Kuroo le regarda faire, il avait raison alors, quelque chose clochait.

– Hum, j'ai un peu mal dormi cette nuit et j'me disais... Enfin, j'aurais voulu te parler d'Ushijima.

Le regard toujours baissé, il ne vit pas l'air surpris de Kuroo.

– Mais... J'aimerais que tu me parles d'abord de tes parents, lâcha-t-il de but en bl anc.

Les yeux noisette le fixèrent sans ciller. Il soupira.

– J'en vois pas vraiment l'intérêt...

– Moi je le vois bien. Je suis censé être ton petit-ami et j'étais même pas au courant que tu n'avais plus de parents, c'est assez important, non ?

Important ? Non, pas pour Kuroo. Ça ne l'avait pas tant marqué que ça et il n'avait jamais cherché à trop poser de question sur eux.

– Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais quatre ans, c'est mes grands-parents maternels qui se sont occupés de moi, voilà tout.

– C'est pour ça que tu es si proche de ta grand-mère... Je pensais que c'était un peu étrange, mais en sachant ça, ça l'est beaucoup moins.

Kuroo sourit.

– C'est un peu ma mère, tout en restant ma grand-mère... Mais aussi ma meilleure amie, peut-être ?

– Comment ça ?

– Elle a toujours était là pour me soutenir, dans tous mes choix. Même si ça ne plaisait pas à mon grand-père.

Ils s'observèrent, ce fut Kuroo qui baissa les yeux en premier.

– Il m'a renié quand je leur ai dit que j'étais probablement gay.

– Quoi ?! hurla Tooru.

– Ne crie pas, râla-t-il.

L'air offusqué, Oikawa reprit tout de même d'une voix forte.

– Mais on est plus dans les années trente !

– Ça, c'est parce que tu as vécu en ville et que ta mère est... Une révolution à elle seule, hein ?

– Comment ça ?

Kuroo soupira.

– Une femme PDG, y'en a même pas dix pour cent au Japon, même si on commence à s'émanciper... et dans les campagnes, y'a encore des vieilles mentalités, expliqua-t-il comme si c'était une évidence même.

Bien que pour lui, ça l'était vraiment.

Oikawa détourna les yeux et bouda quelques instants.

– Mais ta grand-mère continue à te parler, non ?

– Hum. Mais le vieux est pas censé le savoir... Enfin, il doit s'en douter, mais ma grand-mère est bien trop pénible quand elle s'y met, donc il doit la laisser tranquille, sourit-il.

– Si elle s'y mettait, elle pourrait faire en sorte qu'il t'accepte à nouveau alors ?

Kuroo secoua la tête négativement.

– Non, il est trop buter, pire que toi.

– C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ?! râla-t-il.

– Que t'es super têtue, rit-il.

– Et toi, t'es super méchant ! bouda-t-il.

D'un signe de la main, il lui demanda d'approcher. Trop occuper à bouder, Oikawa ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

– Tant pis, tu n'auras pas de câlin et tu me raconteras ton histoire de là-bas.

 _Là-bas_ étant le bout du lit.

Las, Oikawa lui fit face.

– Je commence par où ? lâcha-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

– Par le début ?

– Je vais te frapper.

– Essaie, sourit Kuroo.

Tooru eut une grimace.

– Va te faire foutre.

– Ça a été fait hier soir, ensemble.

Avec un visage plus que rouge tomate, Oikawa l'insulta.

– Je vais perdre patience, lança Kuroo.

– Ok, ok... Laisse-moi réfléchir deux minutes.

– T'étais celui qui voulait en parler !

– Je fais ce que je peux !

La conversation était en train de tourner au ridicule, vraiment. Kuroo soupira une nouvelle fois et regarda autour de lui. Aucun t-shirt n'était à porter de main, il commençait à avoir froid et Tooru semblait toujours perdu.

– Tu sais que je suis sorti avec Ushijima ?

– Tu me l'as jamais vraiment dit.

– Eh bien... Ça va être long, tu sais ?

Avec un regard qui en disait bien trop, Kuroo continua de le fixer.

– Ok, ok, j'me lance ! comprit Oikawa.

Il fit tout de même une pause de quelques secondes.

– Je l'ai rencontré avant le lycée, ma dernière année de collège, peut-être ? Je sais plus trop, enfin, avant qu'on entre au lycée, on se connaissait déjà. À ce moment-là, tout allait bien.

– Tu connaissais déjà Iwaizumi, Hanamaki et Matsukawa ? demanda Kuroo.

Il hocha la tête.

– Oui, et j'ai re-vu Ushijima là-bas, il était dans la même classe qu'Hanamaki. Puis, il faisait du volley, comme moi... Alors on se voyait aussi au club.

Jusque là, Kuroo suivait. C'était une rencontre banale et une amitié qui se liait normalement.

– En fait, on s'est rapproché que quelques mois plus tard, quand ils ont désigné les titulaires. On en faisait partie tous les deux... On est resté bons amis pendant un long moment, en fin de compte.

– Combien ?

– Presque deux ans, je crois... Je lui ai avoué mes sentiments lors de notre dernière année, après avoir remporté la finale nationale, sourit Oikawa.

Pourtant, ses traits étaient tous sauf heureux.

– Mais c'était y'a au moins trois ans, ça... lâcha Kuroo.

– Ouais... C'est le temps que ça a duré entre nous.

Un nouveau blanc.

– Au bout de trois ans... Vous vous êtes séparés ?

– Il m'a laissé, nuança Oikawa.

Son thé et le café étaient désormais froids. Plus aucune vapeur ne s'échappait des tasses.

– Pourquoi ? souffla Kuroo.

– On a fini notre lycée, on a tous les deux été dépêché dans l'équipe japonaise. On s'est entraîné pendant deux ans, vivant entre volley et vie privée sans que personne ne le sache réellement...

Les yeux dans le vague, Oikawa continuait de narrer.

– Et finalement, en juillet dernier, il a eu un accident. Par ma faute, ajouta-t-il.

Encore du silence. Le courage dont il avait besoin ne venait que par intermittence, laissant son cœur cognait fort contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il prenait son souffle. Et Kuroo attendait.

– Je... J'étais énervé. On jouait un match pendant l'entraînement, on s'était exprès divisé en deux. En fait, on s'était disputé juste avant... Alors, pendant le match, j'ai tout donné, et à la fin, j'ai smashé. Il se l'ai pris en plein dans l'épaule... Je lui ai démis.

Il releva les yeux, embués de larmes.

– Ce n'était pas fait exprès, continua-t-il, pas volontairement, je te le jure... Mais... Quand il est tombé au sol, et qu'il m'a insulté... Je sais pas ? Je sais pas pourquoi, j'me suis approché et j'lui ai juste collé mon poing... ?

Il déglutit, les larmes au bord des yeux.

– J'ai... J'ai pété un plomb et j'me suis barré juste après, finit-il par lâcher pitoyablement.

Une larme coula, silencieuse. Puis un sanglot, enfin. Il posa rapidement sa main devant sa bouche afin de les stopper.

– Elle était comment, votre relation ? demanda tout de même Kuroo.

Un rire sarcastique lui répondit d'abord. Pire que jaune, il l'entendait plus comme une plainte qu'un rire amer.

– Mal ? Ça allait probablement plus depuis des mois en fait.

– Mais t'es resté avec.

– Mais je suis resté avec, affirma Oikawa dans un air abattu.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que j'me disais que ça irait mieux ? Qu'avec l'équipe, on pourrait pas réussir à rester amis ? J'en sais rien en fait ? J'suis resté, jusqu'à ce que j'pète un plomb, c'est tout.

L'histoire était sans équivoque, finie et sans retour en arrière possible, mais au moins, elle avait été racontée.

– Et t'as fait quoi, après ?

– J'me suis pris tous les retours possibles et imaginables de mes « amis » avant de partir, de m'inscrire dans la même fac qu'Iwa et de tout arrêter à cause de toutes les rumeurs sur moi. J'ai déprimé, fait le con, déprimé encore et j't'ai rencontré pendant l'une de mes pires phases.

Il devait faire référence à leur première rencontre, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls au bar, pensa Kuroo.

– Et finalement, t'as emménagé ici.

– J'allais pas rester vivre avec l'aut' con et j'avais beau ne pas répondre à l'interphone, Makki et Mattsun n'arrêtait pas de me harceler.

– Ils ont surtout dû harceler Iwaizumi quand t'as arrêté de leur répondre.

Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel.

– C'est vrai qu'il en a vu de toute les couleurs par ma faute...

– Tu t'es excusé au moins ?

– Plusieurs fois, il ne m'a jamais répondu, même en face à face, sourit-il tristement, et la dernière fois, il m'a même frappé.

Kuroo eut un petit rire. Cela ressemblait bien à Iwaizumi de faire ça au lieu de répondre. Trop embarrassé pour qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire, probablement. Enfin, Oikawa n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir compris comme ça, pas tout à fait.

– Au moins, tu peux être certain qu'il ne te laissera jamais tomber.

Enfin, Oikawa releva les yeux. Brillant de larmes, elles coulèrent naturellement alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient de tristesse.

– Mais... Moi, j'ai jamais rien pu faire pour lui, lâcha-t-il dans un râle. Iwa-chan... Sans lui, j'serais même pas ici, et j'ai jamais pu le remercier, j'ai jamais vraiment réussi à le faire, j'suis trop idiot et... Et, j'suis sûr qu'il en a marre de moi et d'mes conneries.

D'un geste rapide, Kuroo le prit dans ses bras.

– S'il en avait marre de toi, il ne te répondrait plus et te l'aurais dit, tu penses pas ?

Il n'eut droit qu'à un reniflement. Il laissa courir les mains dans son dos, espérant l'apaiser avec ce geste pendant qu'il déposait quelques baisers papillon dans son cou et ses cheveux.

Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour que ses larmes se tarissent enfin et qu'il daigne relever la tête vers Kuroo.

– Tu as quitté l'équipe de volley comme ça, reprit Kuroo, mais pourquoi ne pas reprendre.

Totalement fatigué et les yeux secs, Oikawa reprit tout de même un peu de contenance.

– Parce qu'Ushijima y est et... Je... J'peux plus jouer, j'y arrive plus, je n'aime même plus ça.

À cette réponse, il le rapprocha à nouveau de lui et l'encercla de ses bras.

C'était fait, ils n'avaient presque plus de secret l'un pour l'autre. Au moins, il était au courant des problèmes majeurs qu'ils avaient vécus tous les deux. Certes, ils n'étaient pas rentrés dans les détails, mais au moins, ils savaient.

– J'en reviens pas que t'es cogné ton ex, quand même, lâcha Kuroo.

– T'as vu comme il est con, aussi ? grogna-t-il.

– C'est vrai... Enfin, j'suis même pas certain qu'il soit juste con.

– Non, il est juste lui et ça suffit...

– Tu aurais pu vivre pire, tenta Kuroo pour lui remonter le moral.

– En parlant de vivre pire...

Ok, il la sentait mal, celle-là.

– Y'a Makki qui nous invite à manger chez eux, vendredi prochain. Au soir. Tu pourras te libérer ?

Il avait eu raison de la sentir mal.

– Ce sera juste un dîner, hein ?

Caché dans le creux de son épaule, Oikawa sourit.

– Normalement.

– Avec eux, y'a jamais rien de normal qui se passe.

– Tu pourras quand même venir ?

– J'verrais ça...

– Aller ! S'te plait !

Il soupira.

– Ok... À une condition.

– Laquelle ?

– Qu'ils essaient pas de me maquiller à nouveau.

S'entre-regardant, ils rirent ensemble.

– Je leur dirais...

– Et tu feras en sorte qu'ils acceptent.

– Si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi cette après-midi, peut-être... nargua Oikawa.

– Oh merde !

Comme brutalement réveillé, Kuroo se leva vivement et chercha son téléphone.

– Un problème ? s'inquiéta Oikawa.

La main sur le saint Graal, il déverrouilla son téléphone.

– C'est bien ce que j'craignais, lâcha-t-il, toujours aussi énigmatique.

– Mais dis-moi ce qu'il y a !

– J'avais promis à Kenma d'aller le voir aujourd'hui.

Tombant un peu des nues et ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à cela, Tooru se laissa retomber dans le lit.

– Désolé, lança Kuroo en revenant vers lui.

Une moue sur le visage, Oikawa finit tout de même par sourire.

– Pas grave, lâcha-t-il, tu finiras juste maquillé.

– Enfoiré.

Il rit.

* * *

 **Bref, on reprends doucement et on a enfin quelques explications, des avis ? :') /PAN/ Bon, j'ai repris l'écriture de ce truc (oui mtn seulement, ce mois ne m'a pas servit à prendre d'avance, oops) et j'entame la déchéance, omg, c'est tellement beau *-* c'est tellement cool et ça me fait tellement de bien 8D (#sadisme)  
** **J'attends vos avis ! (encore plus ajd, étrangement/PAN/) et j'embrasse encore plus mes revieuweuses ! Love U)**

 **Cia o/**


	32. Chapter 32

**Yolooo, je pose ça et j'me casse finir mon lait au miel ! Mdr, être malade c'est nul :(  
** **Petit chap' tranquille, je vous laisse lire posément ! Le week-end sera reposant pour tous, j'espère, bis' !**

* * *

 _ **Samedi 28 janvier**_

– Je pars en premier, pense à fermer à clé !

– Te perds pas en route !

Il ferma la porte dans un grand coup et leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il pouvait se perdre pour aller chez son ami, c'était ridicule. Bien qu'Oikawa le savait, il avait juste envie de se moquer. Comme d'habitude. Il devenait pire que Kuroo lui-même.

Comme quoi, les influences pouvaient réellement se transmettre à force de se côtoyer. Malheureusement pour lui. S'il devenait pire que lui, il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et posa les pieds dans la neige. Selon la météo, elle commencerait à fondre d'ici une semaine. Pour le moment, ils étaient encore sous un anticyclone d'air glacé, et ce n'était pas près de bouger.

L'écharpe sur le bout du nez, il commença sa longue marche dans le froid et la brise. Pour une fois, le vent n'était pas assez violent pour qu'il y est des rafales. Même s'il aurait préféré sans passer, réellement.

Le crissement de ses chaussures s'entendait dans un bruit régulier tel un battement de cœur. Paradoxalement, la ville semblait toujours aussi réveillée malgré l'hiver qui tentait de la figer. Il n'y avait que les humains pour sortir par ce temps, aucun autre animal n'avait cette folie, cette idée.

Et si Kuroo n'avait pas eu cette promesse, il ne serait pas dehors non plus. Mais soit, quand il donnait sa parole, il l'honorait. Puis, dans le métro, il devrait faire plus chaud.

C'est sous cette bonne parole qu'il se dirigea d'un bon pas jusqu'à la bouche béante qui trouait le sol en béton et y descendit non sans amertume.

Il n'aimait pas spécialement ce transport-là, cependant, c'était le plus rapide et l'un des moins coûteux pour un pauvre étudiant comme lui. Et c'était toujours mieux que de devoir marcher jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville, surtout par ce temps.

Par chance, il arriva pile au même moment que son métro.

Installé au chaud, il mit ses écouteurs et s'enferma dans sa bulle. Pas très grande et très fragile, mais sa bulle quand même. Là où se mélangeait hâte d'arriver, tristesse d'avoir quitté son amant pour la journée et bonheur de savoir ses problèmes réglés. Là où se trouvaient sa vie et ses sentiments. Son coin et ses pensées, tout simplement.

La voix robotique résonna, dans un mouvement un peu rapide, il releva la tête et pu constater l'arrivé à son arrêt. Par chance, sa musique s'était terminée pile au moment de l'annonce, qu'il avait pu entendre par ce fait. Merci au hasard, c'était bien aimable de lui éviter ce petit calvaire aujourd'hui, ainsi qu'un retard regrettable.

Il affronta le froid une nouvelle fois, le nez dans son écharpe, il finit par s'abriter devant un immeuble après quelques minutes de marche. Heureusement que Kenma n'habitait pas si loin du métro, même pas un kilomètre, tout au plus.

Les doigts tout de même glacés, il appuya longuement sur la sonnette et remit presque frénétiquement sa main dans sa poche, à l'abri du froid.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à acheter des gants.

Sans attendre plus, il poussa la porte et se fit la remarque que finalement, ça pourrait attendre.

Grimpant les escaliers deux par deux, il arriva bien vite jusqu'au second étage. D'un mouvement lent, et les mains très fraîches, il sortit son double de clés.

Enfin, après quelques secondes à batailler, il put entrer et savourer la chaleur l'entourait dans un doux manteau. D'un geste habituel, il défit ses chaussures et alla jusqu'au salon où se trouvait Kenma, le nez dans sa console et la télé allumée en fond sonore.

Sans un coup d'oeil, ce dernier grogna.

– Tu aurais pu éviter de sonner, tu as les clés de l'immeuble.

– Je voulais te prévenir de mon arrivée, sourit Kuroo.

Les sourcils un peu froncés et les lèvres remontés dans une moue adorable, Kenma lui jeta un air courroucé.

– Oh, aurais-je fait peur à mon doux et adorable petit chat ?

– Je ne suis pas un chat et je t'ai donné les clés pour éviter ce genre d'ennui, lâcha-t-il d'un ton presque monotone, mais teinté d'un voile de reproche.

Enfin, voile qu'on entendait quand on le connaissait, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Kuroo.

Pour continuer son jeu taquin, il s'affala à ses côtés en toute exubérance, et prit bien soin de caler sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

– Tu me déranges, lâcha Kenma.

– Comme à chaque fois que je suis là, railla-t-il.

Imperceptiblement, le plus jeune sourit à la remarque, mais n'ajouta rien. Pour autant, il n'essaya pas non plus de se dégager de l'étreinte.

Le temps passa sans outre mesure, seul l'avancement dans le jeu pouvait en témoigner. Au bout d'un moment, tout de même, Kuroo se leva et alla jusqu'à la cuisine. Il était arrivé un peu tard, près de midi, et d'après son portable, il avait dû somnoler en regardant Kenma jouer, puisque presque une heure s'était écoulée.

Fouinant dans le frigo, il retrouva un morceau de tarte aux pommes. Bien qu'étrange que ce petit bout est résisté à la gourmandise de Kenma, il ne s'y attarda pas et sorti rapidement de quoi faire un déjeuner un peu plus consistant que les deux brioches qu'ils avaient dû avaler. Si on pensait que Kenma avait mangé, ce dont il doutait fort.

– Kenma... ?

– Hum ?

– Tu t'es levé à quelle heure ce matin ?

– 'sais pas, répondit tranquillement le petit blond.

– Ok, tu as dormi cette nuit ?

Le silence qui souffla répondit que bien trop explicitement à sa question.

– Combien de fois faudra-t-il que j'te dise d'aller pioncer au lieu de faire des nuits blanches ?

– Quinze billions* de fois me semblent assez bien, ironisa-t-il sans une once d'émotion.

Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas trop déteint sur Kenma, aussi. Comment cette bouille d'ange pouvait avoir des répliques aussi tranchantes. Il laissa sa question de côté tandis qu'il préparait le repas. Faire manger son meilleur ami était l'une de ses activités favorites, après emmerder le monde. Bien que le faire manger revenait à l'emmerder, après réflexion.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le couvert était mis, le jeu en pause et tous deux autour de la table à raconter leur semaine passés.

– Mais je veux savoir pourquoi, râla une nouvelle fois Kuroo.

– Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

– Je m'intéresse à ta vie, mon enfant...

– Je ne suis pas ton enfant, soupira Kenma.

Son portable vibra, coupant court aux geignements de Kuroo, il répondit rapidement au SMS et le reposa.

D'un œil vif, Kuroo le fixa intensément.

– Quoi ?

– C'était qui ?

– Ça ne te regarde pas.

Le sourire qu'il afficha lui donna une grimace.

Dans un geste rapide, il attrapa le téléphone avant que Kenma n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

– Shôyô ? C'est qui, ce Shôyô ?

– Personne, bouda le blond en tentant vainement de récupérer son portable.

– Allons, allons ! Tu lui réponds bien rapidement pourtant...

L'air grognon, mais bien trop mignon, Kozume s'assit et recommença à manger tout en l'ignorant. Un peu déçu, Kuroo reposa son portable, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de garder son sourire.

– Promis, je ne dirais rien à personne, lança-t-il quand même.

– Je ne vois pas qui ça intéresserait de toute manière.

– Moi ça m'intéresse, et je suis certain qu'Akaashi et Bokuto le seraient tout autant que moi... Mais je t'assure que je ne dirais rien...

– Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux que je te dise, soupira Kenma.

– Eh bien, qui est Shôyô... ?

Voyant qu'il n'y couperait pas, le plus jeune souffla une énième fois et abandonna enfin. Quand Kuroo avait une idée en tête, on ne pouvait pas lui enlever et encore moins lutter contre.

– C'est un ami, lâcha-t-il enfin.

– Et quel genre d'ami ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire mutin.

– Un ami, point.

Dans une petite grimace, Kuroo abandonna les armes. Il ne tirerait rien de Kenma aujourd'hui, à ce sujet-là du moins... tant pis. Mais promis, il reviendrait l'embêtait dès qu'il le pourrait.

– Surtout, n'oublie pas de manger ce soir !

Kenma leva les yeux au ciel et ne daigna même pas répondre.

– Y'a les restes de ce midi, ça sera pas dur de les faire chauffer, continua Kuroo.

Il s'approcha du blond et lui donna une pichenette sur le front, Kenma grogna.

– Je le ferais, lâcha-t-il d'une voix ennuyée.

Dans un sourire, Kuroo s'éloigna, non sans lui ébouriffer les cheveux au passage.

– Aller, j'y vais mon p'tit chaton.

– Je ne suis pas un chaton et ne traîne pas en route.

– Comme si je traînais en route ! s'offusqua Kuroo.

– Si tu pars plus tôt, ce n'est certainement pas pour arriver en avance à ton boulot...

– On m'a juste appelé à l'aide, il faut bien que je vérifie le pourquoi du comment...

Le bruit du « game over » retentit et Kenma ancra ses pupilles d'or dans les siennes.

– Tu sais, tu as l'air de bien trop t'amuser pour quelqu'un qui vient de recevoir un appel à l'aide...

– Parce que je suis certain que ça va l'être...

Kenma détourna la tête, du coin de l'oeil, il vit parfaitement la neige recouvrir le bas de sa fenêtre.

– Kuroo.

Ce dernier se retourna alors qu'il mettait ses chaussures.

– Hum ?

– Sois prudent.

Surpris, mais néanmoins touché, il se releva et serra rapidement le plus jeune.

– Je suis toujours prudent, sourit-il.

– Menteur.

– Bien sûr que non ! Puis, je ne crains rien, je suis à pied !

Kozume se détourna et repartit vers le salon.

– L'hiver, c'est souvent traître, lâcha-t-il avant de se rasseoir dans son énorme coussin.

Bien qu'étonné, Kuroo soupira et sortit sans aucune nouvelle remarque de la part de son ami. Il ferma à clé derrière lui, certain que Kenma n'aurait aucune envie de se relever et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers.

En moins de quelques secondes, il fut dehors et exposé au froid. En moins de deux pas, il s'était à nouveau plongé le nez dans son écharpe et les mains dans ses poches. Hors de questions de les sortir avant qu'il ne soit arrivé à l'appartement des deux énergumènes. Parce que oui, il ne prenait son service qu'à dix-neuf heures ce jour-là, et il n'était que dix-sept heures.

Horaire suffisamment avancé pour que le soleil commence à se coucher, mais pas assez pour qu'il quitte Kenma sans une bonne raison. Et il semblait qu'Oikawa tenait réellement à ce qu'il le sorte du guêpier, dans lequel il s'était lui-même fourré. Probablement.

Évitant habilement une congère, il n'avait pas tant de mètres à parcourir jusqu'à la station de métro' et atteindre l'appartement de Matsukawa et Iwaizumi. Après tout, il se situait pile en centre-ville, entre celui de Kuroo et celui de Kenma.

Une rafale. Il accéléra le pas, tourna au carrefour et descendit rapidement dans la bouche de métro. Trois stations et il ressortirait dans le froid hivernal.

Cette année au moins, personne ne dirait qu'il n'aurait pas eu d'hiver comme l'année passée.

Il bâilla et observa rapidement les panneaux lumineux, il avait le chic pour arriver pile en même temps que ses besoins, une chance dont il n'était pas peu fier.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il était devant l'appartement et toquer à la porte. Étrangement, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, il toqua.

Les secondes s'étirèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide d'entrée sans avoir été invité. Tant pis pour eux, ils n'avaient qu'à arriver à temps. Et être un peu plus polis.

Les paires de chaussures disposées au milieu, il ajouta les siennes à celle déjà entassée et s'avança jusqu'au salon. À peine eut-il franchi l'encadrement qu'Oikawa sortit en trombe de la salle de bain et lui sauta au cou.

– Tetsu-chan !

Il le repoussa lentement et regarda son visage. Pris d'une énorme envie de rire, il se retint avec difficulté.

– Si tu te moques, je demande le divorce ! hurla presque Tooru.

Ce dernier, largement agacé, avait désormais deux petites couettes sur le haut du crâne. Ses yeux noisette rehaussés par du khôl et une bonne couche de far à paupière le fusillaient du regard.

Ses deux amis ne l'avaient pas loupé, le fond de teint, le blush et le rouge à lèvres à moitié défait, Oikawa ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose. Enfin, rien de ce que connaissait Kuroo sans être insultant.

– Alors, comment trouves-tu notre œuvre d'art ? lança Hanamaki tout guilleret en sortant de la salle de bain.

– Je t'avoue que l'art contemporain, c'est pas ce que je préfère... railla-t-il.

– Tu n'as aucun goût, répliqua-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

Matsukawa sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, le sourire bien trop grand pour qu'il n'y est pas quelque chose de caché derrière.

– Au fait... Où est Iwaizumi ?

À la demande, le sourire du brun s'agrandit un peu plus.

– Hajime-chan, tu ne viens pas ? interrogea Hanamaki en retournant sur ses pas.

– Aller vous faire foutre ! cria le susnommé

– J'attends que toi pour ça... fanfaronna-t-il.

D'un mouvement rageur, Iwaizumi sortit enfin de la pièce.

Kuroo éclata de rire. La seule chose qu'il reçut en échange, ce fut une bouteille de shampooing dans la tête. Ainsi qu'une réplique cinglante.

* * *

 ** _*Billions : Au cas où, je précise que ce n'est pas une faute, et que c'est ce qui se trouvent après le milliard ;) (millions, milliard, billons, billiard, trillion...blablabla)_**

 **Woila, je vous l'avais dis, c'était tranquille ! :  
** **Ca change un peu, on se pose et on a des trucs tout doux, si c'est pas cool et qu'ça fait du bien, de temps en temps, hein :D  
** **Allez, dîtes-le que ça fait du bien :D  
** **Bref, je vous souhaite un bon week-end, reposez-vous bien et à bientôt !**


	33. Chapter 33

**Nyanhw !**

* * *

 _ **Dimanche 29 janvier**_

– Tu t'es encore planté dans les doses... rit Kuroo.

Un tic nerveux agita sa paupière, il remonta ses lunettes.

– Si j'avais un meilleur professeur, ça n'arriverait pas, répliqua Tsukishima.

– Je suis très bon ! s'exclama-t-il, outré.

– Au lieu de te vanter, va en salle, lâcha Akaashi non loin, je m'occupe du reste.

Kei eut un sourire alors qu'il partait. Ce n'était pas drôle si Akaashi lui coupait ses pauvres moments d'amusement quand il était au bar. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuierait s'il ne pouvait même pas embêter Tsukishima...

Il fit un rapide tour de la salle et revint avec les verres vides, ainsi que les tables nettoyées. Par chance, la porte s'ouvrit au même moment et Bokuto entra avec le vent d'hiver.

– Bro' ! hurla presque ce dernier en arrivant.

Il lui répondit sur le même ton et l'enlaça rapidement.

– T'arrives bien, j'm'ennuyais !

– Y'a du monde, pourtant, remarqua Bokuto.

– Mouais, mais pas assez pour quatre, sourit Kuroo.

Bokuto lui rendit son sourire et se laissa tomber sur le tabouret. Akaashi continua à expliquer encore à Tsukishima, ignorant son amant pour le moment, il préférait se concentrer sur ses explications d'abord.

Kuroo repassa derrière le comptoir.

– J'te sers quoi, bro' ?

– Un thé, s'te plaît...

– Même pas une bière ? Le taquina Kuroo.

– Nah, j'dois rester sain !

– De corps ouais...

– Bah ouais, continua Bokuto, quoi d'autre.

– J'ai cru que tu parlais de ton esprit, ça aurait pas été possible, se moqua Kuroo.

– T'es méchant !

Le barman rit et s'éloigna un peu pour préparer son thé. Yukie n'était pas loin, en train de discuter tranquillement avec des clients au bout du bar.

– Et l'amour de ta vie n'est pas là ? s'amusa Bokuto.

– Ça se voit pas ?

– Non, mais ça s'entend, sourit Yukie en arrivant près d'eux.

– C'est vrai que c'est plus calme... affirma Kuroo, mais sinon...

Yukie leva un sourcil, il posa le thé devant Bokuto avant de reprendre.

– Lequel des deux garçons a le malheur d'avoir eu l'idée de t'inviter ? taquina-t-il.

– Malheur ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Un regard entre eux.

– Ça ne me dit pas lequel.

– Je parie sur le mec aux cheveux noirs ! lança gaîment Bokuto.

– Qui sait...

– T'es pas drôle si tu nous dis pas, râla-t-il.

– Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire... et puis, toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers Kuroo, n'écoute pas les conversations d'autrui.

– Vous parlez trop fort... se justifia-t-il.

Elle lui lança un simple regard en coin avant de repartir vers de nouveaux clients. Akaashi s'approcha d'eux à ce moment-là.

– Qu'as-tu fait de ton nouveau et adorable sous-fifre ?

– Apprenti ou collègue serait plus adéquat, Kuroo.

– Ça revient à la même chose, non ? sourit-il.

– Mais c'est bien moins correct, et bien moins sympathique, soupira Akaashi.

– Il sait que je plaisante.

Comme par magie, Tsukishima réapparut à ce moment-là. Sortant de la réserve, il tendit une bouteille à Akaashi.

– C'est parfait, merci.

– De la liqueur ?

– Un nouveau cocktail que j'aurais aimé essayer...

– Avec de la liqueur ? lâcha Bokuto.

– Non, avec de la javel, répliqua Kuroo.

– Enfoiré.

– Je t'aime, sourit Kuroo.

– Moi aussi, mais t'es un sacré con quand même... grogna Bokuto.

La cloche tinta, un nouvel arrivant entra. Ce fut au tour de Kuroo de grogner. Ses amis le regardèrent étrangement.

– Un 'blem bro' ?

– Pas encore, mais ça va pas tarder...

Il soupira tandis que Kageyama s'approchait de lui, l'air renfrogné et les mains dans les poches.

– Oï, Kag' ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Bokuto.

Pour peu, et Kuroo aurait presque oublié que les deux hommes jouaient dans la même équipe. Presque.

– Je passe comme ça.

– Menteur, lâcha Kuroo.

Il eut droit à un simple regard noir.

– Je savais pas que tu connaissais ce bar, reprit Bokuto en ignorant quelque peu Kuroo.

– C'est toi qui en parles tout le temps...

Il se gratta la nuque, mal à l'aise.

– Mais non, pas tant que ça !

– Ton chéri te manque tant que ça pour que t'en parles autant ? interrogea Kuroo, sarcastique.

– Rah, j'parle de c'que j'veux !

Le barman haussa les épaules et se retira.

Voir Kageyama le renfrognait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ils s'étaient pourtant expliqués, avaient mis la plupart des cartes sur la table et les avaient retournées. Pourtant... Pourtant, il sentait l'amertume au fond de sa bouche. Encore maintenant, même après quelques jours passés.

Il allait devoir prendre sur lui.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Tournant le regard vers Yukie, cette dernière lui sembla un peu inquiète. Plus que sa voix ne le laissait entendre.

– Rien, pas de soucis.

– Menteur, souffla-t-elle comme lui à la minute près.

Il sourit.

– Désolé, j'ai juste... Un peu de mal a accepté quelque chose.

Elle eut une légère moue, mais acquiesça et se retira en silence.

Il adorait ce bout de femme. Elle n'était pas magnifique, mais elle restait de celle qu'on trouve jolie, qui ont un charme et qui savent sans même qu'on sache soi-même. Ses défauts, ils étaient bien présents, l'adoration de ragot et son appétit le faisaient toujours rire. Cela, depuis bientôt trois ans.

Trois ans qu'il travaillait dans ce bar. Trois ans qu'il voyait défiler des hommes, des femmes, jeunes, vieux, matures ou non. Trois ans qu'il voyait défiler des vies.

Il accrocha son regard au profil de Kageyama. Lui, il avait aussi une vie, et, par le biais d'Oikawa, il faisait également partie de la sienne, désormais.

L'une des plus grandes peurs, mais aussi l'un des plus grands credo de Kuroo, c'est de n'avoir jamais de remords, que des regrets.

Parce qu'avoir des remords, c'est vouloir effacer ses actes.

Avoir des regrets, c'est espéré pouvoir refaire ses actes, en sachant le passé déjà parti.

Kageyama tourna les yeux vers lui, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens pour les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent.

Le passé était encore présent. Tandis que Kageyama se levait, il s'approcha. Ce dernier se stoppa, Kuroo lui fit face, il se rassit.

– Je t'écoute.

– Hein ?

– Je t'écoute, répéta Kuroo, un brin ennuyé.

– Qui te dit que j'ai quelque chose à te dire ?

Bokuto lui tapa à l'arrière du crâne.

– Promis, on s'moquera pas...

– Je me demandais juste comment allait Oikawa, lâcha-t-il après un temps d'attente.

– Bien. Enfin, mieux que la dernière fois, répondit franchement Kuroo.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Bokuto l'attrapa par les épaules et le rapprocha de lui, quitte à presque le faire tomber de sa chaise.

– Il s'inquiétait juste !

– C'est mignon... continua Kuroo.

– Vous avez dit que vous vous moqueriez pas !

– Ok, ok... C'était tout ce que tu te demandais ? reprit le barman.

Les yeux fuyants, Kageyama baissa la tête.

– Ok, c'était pas la seule chose.

– J'ai rien dit encore ! grogna Kageyama.

Kuroo haussa un sourcil, pas la peine de parler quand c'était écrit sur son visage. Il ne savait absolument pas mentir, et même lui qui ne le connaissait pas deviner rapidement à quoi il pensait.

– Alors, quelle est l'autre chose ?

Kageyama soupira.

– Savoir si... enfin... Pour le volley, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Haussant un sourcil, Kuroo attendit.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le volley ?

– Rien ! Je veux savoir si... !

– Si ?

– Raaah !

Sans le vouloir, un grand sourire naquissait déjà sur les lèvres de Kuroo.

– Mais encore ? Je ne parle pas trop la langue des idiots...

– C'est simple pourtant ! râla Kageyama.

– Alors pourquoi tu ne le dis pas ?

Bokuto regarda la scène d'un ennui. Il avait tellement l'habitude des jeux de Kuroo, que lorsqu'il n'en faisait pas les frais, il se demandait comment il pouvait lui-même marcher dans ses combines.

– T'as compris !

– Non.

Le plus jeune se frotta vigoureusement les cheveux.

– Kag's, tu ferais mieux de parler, souffla Bokuto.

Il lui envoya un regard noir, qui le fit plus sourire qu'autre chose, avant de retourner son attention sur l'idiot de barman qui se moquait de lui.

– Oikawa, commença-t-il nerveusement, je veux qu'il revienne jouer, réussit-il à articuler après un immense effort.

– T'as qu'à lui dire toi-même.

La réplique lui glaça le sang, avant de l'énerver dangereusement.

– T'as bien vu ce que ça a fait la dernière fois !

– Ouais, de sacré emmerde.

Il allait le tuer, pensa Kageyama. D'un coup, il abattit furieusement ses mains contre le bar.

– C'est pour ça que toi, tu dois lui dire !

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel.

– Il ne veut pas et il ne reprendra jamais, il l'a dit une fois, que ce soit toi ou moi n'y changera rien...

– Mais c'est du gâchis !

– Complètement, ajouta Bokuto.

Ce qui lui valut un regard mécontent.

– Je ne peux rien y faire, affirma de plus bel Kuroo.

– Bien sûr que si, toi, il t'écoute.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le barman s'éloigna et alla servir les deux personnes qui attendaient non loin. Deux bières plus tard et un verre de whisky pour une troisième personne, il retourna auprès de Bokuto, rejoint par Akaashi.

Les airs de jazz continuaient de remplir le bar, tout comme les conversations chuchotaient et les rires gras.

Kageyama avait baissé la tête entre temps, tandis que Bokuto susurrait des mots d'amour à son cher et tendre.

– Eh bien, je n'ai pas le temps de partir cinq minutes que l'un de vous est déjà passé à autre chose, alors que l'autre a déjà des tendances suicidaires... sourit-il.

La remarque ne fit cependant pas bouger le visage de Kageyama d'un iota. Il soupira.

– Akaashi est beaucoup plus intéressant que toi, répondit Bokuto.

– Je suis tellement jaloux...

– Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as quand même une grande place dans mon cœur...

– Mais il reste le premier, fit-il en baissant les yeux, faussement rempli de larmes.

– Tu me demandes de choisir entre mes deux amours ? s'exclama soudainement Bokuto.

– Vous me fatiguez, lâcha Akaashi, coupant court au débat en partant.

– Mon ange !

– Tu vois, moi, je t'abandonne pas, commenta Kuroo.

Fatigué, et las de voir que les deux hommes n'arrêteraient pas leur jeu, Kageyama se leva et s'en alla. Il aurait beau essayer, Kuroo semblait bien trop têtu pour lui. Quoique, peut-être pas si têtu, mais bien trop pénible.

Parce qu'en terme d'entêtement, il avait connu bien pire. Un rouquin dont il préférait ne pas prononcer le nom.

D'un pas ferme, il poussa la porte et prit l'air glacial de plein fouet. Il ne pouvait pas rêver de meilleur réveil. Encore plus grognon, il entama sa marche. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus, de toute manière ? Il était incapable de convaincre Oikawa, et son petit-ami ne voulait même pas l'aider dans cette démarche. Tout ça parce que le « grand roi » avait décidé d'un caprice à la con, et avait jeté tout son talent au tapis pour ce qu'il jugeait être une connerie.

Bien qu'il n'avait pas idée de jusqu'où s'étendait la prétendue connerie.

Une main chaude lui attrapa l'épaule.

Surpris, il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Kuroo.

– Tu quittes ton travail comme ça ?

La remarque donna un petit rire au barman.

– T'as cru que j'allais partir dans la neige en pull seulement ?

D'un coup d'oeil, Kageyama constata. Effectivement, il n'avait mis qu'une simple écharpe avant de le rejoindre, et n'avait aucun rempart contre le froid. Pas vraiment.

– Tu veux encore te moquer de moi ? interrogea le jeune homme, tout de même sur ses gardes.

D'un sourire, bien moins taquin et plus triste, Kuroo le lâcha et enfonça sa main dans sa poche.

– Nah... J'voulais juste te dire que je lui en parlerais.

Choqué devait être le meilleur adjectif pour qualifier l'expression de Kageyama à l'instant.

– Genre... vraiment ?

– Vraiment.

– Pourquoi ?

La question le prit quelque peu au dépourvu.

– Beh... Ca à l'air de vraiment te tenir à cœur et... S'il était si bon que ça, c'est dommage qu'il s'arrête à cause d'une dispute, lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes.

Toujours aussi surpris, il hocha la tête.

– Bien, j'dois reprendre mon service alors... J'te laisse.

– Hum. Ah... Euh... Merci.

Un nouveau petit rire se fit entendre et Kuroo se détourna. Ce gosse semblait vraiment paumé. Il se demanda comment ce dernier pouvait bien survivre dans ce monde de brute.

Sans un regard en arrière, il revint rapidement dans la chaleur du bar, trop heureux de sentir l'air chaud l'entourer de ses voulûtes réconfortantes.

Son téléphone vibra. Oikawa venait de lui répondre.

 **De : Ma Diva – 21:52**

 _… Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Si tu y tiens, je suis prêt à faire l'effort... Mais... Enfin, on verra demain, je rentrerais dès que possible._

 _Je t'aime._

Il soupira en lisant la répondre. Cependant, les trois derniers mots lui tirèrent tout de même un doux sourire.

* * *

 **C'est mignon l'amuuuuuuuuuuur hein ? :D  
** **Sauf si ça apporte des problèmes... *rire machiavélique* *fuit*  
** **Ok, pas grand-chose de new mais une apparition miraculeuse de notre petit Kag's ! (pour une fois que j'écris avec lui, MIRACLE!)  
** **Brefouille, bis bis, j'attends vos avis,**

 **À dans 10 jours  
** **Cia o/**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonjour, je pose ça là et je fuis :D**

* * *

 _ **Lundi 30 janvier**_

Enfin, il arrivait.

D'un coup sec, il tira sa pauvre valise sur la plate forme et soupira. Il en avait marre de ses longs trajets, du bus, du train et de la neige. Tout ça pour voir sa famille.

Un coup d'oeil à la porte lui apprit que Kuroo n'était pas là. Il était pourtant presque dix-sept heures, ses cours étaient terminés depuis une bonne demi-heure. Sortant les clés, il entra dans l'appartement de son petit-ami sans aucune gêne et laissa ses affaires à l'entrée.

Peut-être que son cher et tendre lambinait sur le chemin. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas prévenue de son retour prématuré. Peut-être aurait-il dû. Au moins, il n'aurait pas été seul dans cet immense appartement, bien trop grand pour une personne.

Oikawa fit la moue. Glissant dans le canapé, il regarda la télé éteinte. Bien, une bonne chose à faire serait de l'allumer, et de préparer quelque chose à dîner, lança son subconscient.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait la flemme.

Peut-être n'aurait-il qu'à attendre le retour de son prince pour qu'il puisse s'occuper tendrement de lui, et le dorloter, au moins pour les trois heures à venir.

Après tout, son week-end avait été infernal. Il grimaça. Se rappeler la crise de sœur, ses hurlements et le bris de vaisselle n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Dans son malheur, une chose était tout de même à retenir : Takeru n'avait pas été là, à ce moment-là.

Encore heureux.

Et puis, ils avaient pu sortir tous les deux à la patinoire, ainsi qu'au magasin et faire un peu de volley. Son neveu adorait ce sport, depuis la première fois où il l'avait vu jouer. Savoir qu'il pouvait être un modèle lui gonflait l'ego.

Trop, dirait Kuroo.

Mais il n'en avait cure, après tout, qui n'était pas fier d'être l'exemple d'un enfant ? Peu de gens, et il n'en faisait clairement pas partie.

En songeant au volley... Il allait avoir une discussion avec Kuroo.

Nouvelle grimace.

Ca ne l'enjouait pas plus que ça, voir pas du tout. Non, ça l'agaçait même. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler et avait été assez clair sur le sujet, la dernière fois. Alors, pourquoi remettre à nouveau la chose sur le tapis ? Que c'était pénible. Il ne lui avait même pas dit le pour quoi du comment.

Juste que c'était important.

Mais l'avis d'Oikawa, ça, ça ne semblait pas important. Même si c'était sa vie.

Prenant un coussin, il hurla dedans en bougeant dans tous les sens et tomba lourdement du canapé. Il cria de plus belle et s'insulta.

Un café lui ferait le plus grands des biens. Un bain également.

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, il ouvrit le robinet et fit couler le liquide sacré. Dans quelques secondes, il serait dans son bain, attendant tranquillement le retour de son homme, comme le magnifique jeune amoureux qu'il était.

Parfois, l'amour, ça rendait con. Délaissant son t-shirt de côté avant de retourner jusqu'à la cuisine, il entendit la porte claquer.

Heureux, probablement trop, il s'élança jusqu'à l'entrée. Kuroo était enfin rentré.

Au seuil de la porte, cependant, ce n'était pas Kuroo. Dans les bras de l'hiver et les cheveux teintés de neige, Akaashi se tenait, frigorifié et voûté.

Aucun d'eux ne bougea, les flocons entrèrent dans leur lente danse, se déposant près des chaussures.

Enfin, les yeux embués de larmes gelés, Akaashi planta son regard dans le sien.

– Il est à l'hôpital.

Le temps s'étira. Comme figé. Pétrifié comme les gouttes aux bords de ses yeux, il répéta tout de même :

– Kuroo. Il est à l'hôpital.

* * *

 **J'attends des réactions, des hurlements et des dafuq, bonne journée ! :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**RETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD et chapitre NON-CORRIGE !**  
 **Navré pour les fautes, dès que j'ai du temps, je le ferai !**

 _ **Nymou** : Tu m'as vendu du rêve. XD Moi aussi j't'adore très fort j'espère bien que la suite te plaira ! :D_

 _ **Kuaka** : Je vais continuer, je me suis promis de la finir, alors je le ferai, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ahah ! Merci à toi, en espérant que ton p'tit cœur soit accroché, j'adore faire des montagnes russes avec vos sentiments ! Kissouille ! 8D_

* * *

 _ **Lundi 30 janvier**_

Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas.

La trachée en feu, la cage thoracique compressée, le diaphragme hurlant de douleur et les jambes crispées de crampes à chacun de ses pas, Oikawa entra dans l'hôpital.

Sa salive était presque gluante, il n'avait qu'une envie : cracher et hurler. L'air n'était pas assez présente dans son corps pour, il se présenta au guichet sans même prendre garde à ceux devant.

Il n'en avait rien à foutre.

– La chambre de Kuroo Tetsurou, demanda-t-il à bout de souffle.

– Ce n'est pas votre t-...

– J'en ai rien à foutre que ce soit mon tour ! hurla-t-il, excéder, je veux le voir !

Les larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux, tellement enragé, il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention.

– 317.

Sans même remercier la jeune femme, il reprit sa course effrénée dans les différents couloirs, les différents escaliers ainsi qu'étages.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Autre que son corps, qui semblait n'être que douleur, son cœur, lui, n'était que miette.

L'odeur piquante de la propreté, des médicaments et des antiseptiques lui collait au nez, s'infiltrait dans son nez et lui affirmait une chose : Il n'était pas dans un cauchemar, ni dans un rêve. Il était parfaitement réveillé. Le sol était réelle, les murs aussi, et sa douleur... elle l'était tout autant.

Enfin, enfin, il arriva. 301...303...305...307...309...311...315...317.

Et, alors qu'il avait courut tout le long du chemin, qu'il avait renversé plusieurs personnes et hurler sur ceux qui étaient au milieu, au bas de cette porte, il s'arrêta net.

Les yeux rivés sur les chiffres, Oikawa remarqua qu'il voyait trouble. D'un revers, il essuya rapidement ses larmes, et fixa à nouveau la porte.

L'estomac contracté, le souffle toujours court, il l'a poussa violemment.

La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut le sursaut de Bokuto, et ses larmes. Son visage en était remplie, ses iris d'or ressortant dans le rouge de ses yeux, et ses joues luisaient doucement dans la lumière blanche.

– Oikawa.

Comme en transe, il ne lui répondit même pas. Le corps inanimé de son amant gisait là, recouvert d'un drap blanc, comme toujours, remonté jusqu'au épaule. Le bip incessant des machines emplissait la pièce, et son torse se soulevait au même rythme.

Il s'approcha, lentement. Ses jambes commençaient enfin à la trahir, elles flageolaient. Alors, au bout de quelques pas, son cœur flancha et ses genoux avec.

Il tomba lourdement au sol.

– Oikawa.

À cet appel là, il posa enfin les yeux sur Bokuto. Ce dernier s'était agenouillé près de lui, les joues plus sèches.

– Il est vivant, bafouilla-t-il vainement il est vivant.

Si les mots avaient pu lui venir, Oikawa lui aurait bien rétorqué qu'il n'en avait pas l'air. D'être vivant.

À la place, il prit une grande inspiration et se leva. Tremblant, il s'assit sur le lit, près de Kuroo. Il avait simplement l'air endormi, rien de plus, rien de moins. Il n'avait pas la pâleur d'un mort, mais pas le même sommeil que vivant. Normalement, il bougeait, grognait quand il rêvait ou avait de petit réflexe.

Là, il n'y avait rien. Rien hormis le bruit des machines, c'est ce qui frappa le plus Oikawa.

– Où est Akaashi ? demanda Bokuto.

Péniblement, il avala sa salive avant de répondre.

– J'sais pas, il est venu m'annoncer la nouvelle et...

– Et ?

– J'ai pris un manteau et j'suis parti, j'ai pas fait attention à lui. Pardon.

Bokuto secoua la tête, las plus qu'autre chose. Il s'installa à nouveau dans sa chaise, près du lit et se tut.

Qu'avait-il à dire, de toute manière ? Rien. Rien pour soulager son ami, en tout cas. Son esprit lui semblait bien blanc, dépourvu de toute pensée, de toute image ou fragment tandis qu'à l'inverse, celui d'Oikawa bouillonnait.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Cherchant ses mots, la réponse ne vint qu'après quelques instants de silence.

– On sait pas trop, encore... Enfin, il a pris le col de la montagne. Y'aurait une voiture qui l'aurait percuté ou quelque chose dans le genre. On l'a retrouvé sur la barrière de sécurité, sa moto est défoncé apparemment.

 _Bip, bip, bip._

– Vous avez rien vu ?

– Non.

– Alors comment vous avez su... ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche, cette fois.

– Y'a les numéros. Tu sais, les numéros d'urgence, dans ton téléphone. Y'a des trucs exprès pour ça, maintenant... Le mien et celui d'Akaashi sont les premiers.

Un goût âcre et amer se répandit dans son âme. Il n'avait rien contre eux. C'était normal qu'ils soient les premiers prévenus...

– Et sa grand-mère ?

– Hein ?

– Sa grand-mère ? Quelqu'un l'a appelé ? lâcha Oikawa, ils sont proches, tous les deux. S'il à un problème, âgé ou non, elle devrait venir !

Ils s'observèrent dans le silence rempli de _bip_ sonore, Bokuto baissa la tête le premier et soupira.

– J'sais pas. Il m'a jamais donné son numéro et j'ai pas son portable, la police l'a gardé.

Soudainement fatigué, Oikawa se rapprocha de son amant et lui caressa la joue. Le masque qui l'aidait à respirer s'envahissait de buée à intervalle régulier. C'était sa respiration.

Son front était détendu, aucune crispation n'apparaissait sur son visage. Pourtant, tout dans cette pièce lui semblait mort, y comprit son amant.

– Il se réveillera quand ?

– J'en sais rien. Quand les médecins le voudront.

– Probablement d'ici quelques jours.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux, faisant ainsi face à Akaashi.

 _Bip, bip, bip._

– Où étais-tu ? demanda immédiatement Bokuto.

– Sur la route. Après avoir éteins l'eau de la baignoire, prit ton téléphone, un pull et fermé à clé l'appartement, annonça-t-il.

Il était énervé, mais bien trop fatigué pour lancer de réels reproches. Ce que vivait Oikawa, il ne le vivait pas, même si Kuroo était son meilleur ami, il ne lui était probablement pas aussi cher que Bokuto.

– Un pull ? s'étonna vaguement Bokuto.

Comme toute réponse, son amant soupira et jeta le vêtement à Oikawa. Contrarié, ce dernier retira sa veste, prouvant ainsi qu'il était torse nu et enfila rapidement la laine, avant de retourner près de Kuroo.

– Je me suis permis d'appeler Iwaizumi, déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

Oikawa le foudroya du regard.

– J'aurais pu m'en charger.

– Ca m'étonnerait.

L'atmosphère se tendit dangereusement.

 _Bip, bip, bip._

– Tu t'es pris pour ma mère ?

– Non, et heureusement que je ne le suis pas.

Se toisant du regard, aucun ne voulut lâcher prise.

– Il ne devrait pas tarder, et ne me fais pas un cinéma. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu te sens capable de rester seul chez toi, lâcha Akaashi.

– Qui t'as dis que je rentrerais chez moi ?

– Tu comptes tout de même pas camper ici pendant des jours, s'enquit Bokuto.

Oikawa tourna la tête. Comment pouvait-il partir d'ici, alors que la seule chose qu'il avait de Kuroo, c'était son corps inanimé, dans cet hôpital animal, glacial.

– Ce serait idiot. Surtout qu'il n'est pas dans le coma. Pas à proprement parler.

– Comment ça ?

– Ce sont les médecins qui l'ont mis dans cet état-là, à cause de ses blessures, expliqua Akaashi.

Sa mâchoire se contracta.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a, comme blessure ?

Le silence se fit pesant. Le bip résonnait toujours. C'était le seul son de la pièce. Bruyant au possible quand ils ne parlaient pas.

Bokuto sembla démunit face à la question, et se plongea dans un mutisme étrange. Délirant, il se prit la tête entre les mains et marmonna des phrases incompréhensibles.

Akaashi eut une grimace.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a, comme blessure ? répéta-t-il lentement.

– quatre côtes fêlées, deux cassées, le poignet brisé avec l'avant bras, la hanche fracturé, une clavicule démise... commença à énumérer Akaashi, comme un automate avant de se taire.

– Mais il s'en sortira ?

– Il s'en sortira, affirma-t-il.

Le silence reprit ses droits. Pesant.

– Tu m'as pas tout dit, hein... détermina Oikawa.

– Iwaizumi devrait bientôt arriver.

Mue par la colère, Oikawa l'attrapa violemment par les épaules.

– Qu'est-ce que tu m'as pas dit ? gronda-t-il.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte, non sans un mauvais regard.

– Akaashi !

Le brun serra les dents. Hurler dans une chambre d'hôpital, c'était grossier. Stupide et impoli qui plus est.

– Iwaizumi va arriver, se berna-t-il à répondre.

– J'm'en fou putain !

Leurs poings serrés, ils continuèrent à se fixer.

 _Bip, bip, bip._

Les machines continuaient leur travail, froidement.

Ce fut Bokuto, les larmes aux yeux qui lâcha finalement la bombe.

Le souffle coupé, Oikawa crut s'évanouir.

* * *

 **MDR, des barres !**  
 **Bien, on entame un beau bordel, je me répète, j'ai pas trop de temps en ce moment... Tout ça pour dire, merci de votre patience, la semaine prochaine, j'arriverai à reprendre un rythme (je dis pas DU TOUT ça depuis début avril, c'est faux...)**  
 **Vos encouragements et petits mots sont les bienvenues, demain ou mardi aprem', je devrais me mettre à jour au niveau des reviews (que ce soit sur cette fic ou sur LAST) **  
**A mes petites lectrices régulières, navré pour ses contre-temps (depuis le temps, vous savez que c'est rare et je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir prévenu), mais je suis franchement heureuse de vous savoir tjs présente (pour le peu de coups d'oeil que j'ai pu jeter, ça m'a réchauffer le coeur !)**  
 **À bientôt,**  
 **Cia !**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonjour, j'ai envie de me pendre, au revoir.**

 **Misschaa bokuaka** : _Parce que. Eh bien la dernière confidence, tu vas la savoir en lisant ce chapitre, ou tout du moins, la comprendre :D Eh bien, je vais essayer de continuer comme au début, mais je promets rien quand même :') Par contre, j'suis pas sûre de te faire marrer bcp ds les prochains chap's … *fuit pr sa vie*  
_ _Bonne lecture !_

 **Moshi-sama** : _Et voilà la suite ! Accroche ton cœur et prends un seau pour vomir ! PCK J'AIME FAIRE LE MAL. Oui, tu peux.:D mais non, faut pas stresser, tkt pas, ça va aller *fuit*_

* * *

 _ **Vendredi 3 février**_

Un bruit de respiration. Il sentait un souffle chaud venir contre sa bouche, quelque peu humide. Des bips réguliers parvenaient à ses oreilles, et, lentement, la sensation de ses membres engourdis revenait.

Peu à peu, il sortait de sa léthargie, son cerveau commençait lentement à éclaircir ses pensées.

Il n'avait ni froid ni chaud, et ne sentait pas spécialement la température de la pièce. Ses doigts bougèrent.

Par réflexe, ses paupières eurent un léger spasme, avant qu'elles débutent à cligner. La blancheur de la pièce était éblouissante, les larmes montèrent d'elles-mêmes pour le protéger, tandis qu'il grimaçait.

Il ne reconnaissait rien.

Les yeux à demi-clos, il tourna lentement le regard. Quittant le plafond, la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut le ciel grisâtre, triste et morne par la grande fenêtre à sa droite. Puis, glissant les yeux vers le bas. Près de lui, des machines, mais surtout, un homme endormi.

Jusqu'alors, il n'avait même pas fait attention à cela, mais sa main était refermée sur la sienne. Aucun mouvement ne trahissait le corps inerte, si ce n'était la respiration longue et régulière.

Dans un effort immense, il tourna lentement la tête vers la gauche. La porte se trouvait de ce côté là, et le plus gros des machines également. D'un coup d'œil, il vit tous les fils reliés à lui, les patchs collés à sa peau ainsi que le goutte-à-goutte qui tombait dans les tuyaux.

Contrairement à sa vue, son cerveau eut du mal à comprendre l'information, à la traiter et ensuite l'enregistrer.

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques longues secondes qu'il assimila un fait : il était à l'hôpital.

Sous ce constat, il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et s'arracha difficilement, mais plus hâtivement de son engourdissement.

Il tourna la tête vivement de plusieurs côtés, cherchant à assimiler les informations pendant qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de faire fonctionner ses bras.

Levée sur les coudes, il se redressa péniblement, mais n'arriva même pas à se mettre assis. Défaisant maladroitement le masque qu'il avait sur le visage, il constata que son bras gauche portait un plâtre et que son cou avait lui aussi une minerve.

Il avait mal partout. Ses poumons le brûlaient à chaque inspiration.

Un léger hoquet le fit tourner douloureusement la tête, il tomba directement dans les yeux noisettes de son amant.

Le temps s'étira. Les secondes semblèrent des heures et les minutes des jours. L'expression d'Oikawa se transforma, lentement. Semblant ralenti, sa bouche s'entrouvrit peu à peu tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

Il se releva, sa bouche eut quelques spasmes.

– Kuroo ?

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Son nom avait dit si faiblement qu'il crut l'avoir rêver, jusqu'à ce qu'Oikawa le répète.

– Oui ? souffla-t-il plus qu'il ne répondit.

Sa voix était si éraillée qu'il n'eut même pas l'impression de s'entendre lui-même. Comme si une autre personne avait pris sa place.

Une quinte de toux le prit violemment.

Les bras d'Oikawa s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de lui, en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il était collé à son amant.

– Oh mon Dieu, Tetsu'...

Il entendit un reniflement, puis deux, et ensuite des sanglots.

Le céphalé encore engourdit, Kuroo ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Oikawa pleurait-il ? Pourquoi était-il à l'hôpital ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Tout en glissant les mains sur son corps, se voulant probablement rassurant, Oikawa continuait de pleurer.

Combien de temps s'écoula-t-il, Kuroo n'en sut rien. Ce ne fut que lorsque son amant se détacha de lui qu'il reprit contenance, et un peu plus conscience.

Rapidement, Oikawa plaça correctement un coussin dans son dos et le cala contre, de la manière la plus douce possible, mais surtout de la plus tendre.

– Comment tu te sens ?

S'il n'avait pas eu la tête aussi lourde, Kuroo aurait certainement répliqué, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

– Je... J'sais pas, lâcha-t-il bêtement.

L'inquiétude qu'il lut dans le regard d'Oikawa lui fit craindre le pire.

– Y'a... Enfin, pourquoi j'suis là ?

La gorge nouée, il ne sut que répondre.

– Tu... Tu...

Une pause.

– Tu te souviens de rien ? souffla Oikawa.

Rompu et fatigué, Kuroo hocha la tête.

– Non. Je. J'crois pas... ?

Les joues brillantes encore de larmes, Tooru bougea lentement la tête.

– Ok, c'est rien, c'est normal, j'suis sûr.

– Que j'sache rien ? interrogea Kuroo d'une voix rocailleuse.

D'un geste, Oikawa appuya sur un bouton rouge, mais ne répondit pas.

– Pourquoi, pourquoi j'suis à l'hôpital, Tooru ?

Les yeux à nouveau remplis de larmes, Oikawa lui sourit difficilement.

– Les médecins vont te l'expliquer, ok ?

Il sortit son portable et envoya un rapide message.

– Qu'est-ce tu fais ? demanda rauquement Kuroo.

Sa voix revenait peu à peu, malgré l'impression que ses cordes vocales semblaient usées.

– J'envoie un message à Akaashi et Bokuto, répondit-il après avoir rangé son téléphone, ils étaient morts d'inquiétude pour toi, mais ils n'ont pas pu rester alors... Alors je les préviens.

– Tu les préviens de quoi ?

– Que... Que tu es réveillé, murmura-t-il doucement.

Leurs mains étaient jointes, Oikawa caressait délicatement sa peau à l'aide de son pouce.

– J'ai dormi longtemps ?

– Quelques jours...

– Mais combien ? redemanda Kuroo.

Une toux rauque le prit, et il crut que ses côtes allaient lui percer les poumons. S'il pouvait, il aurait bien crié des insultes pour calmer sa rage et son mal.

– Presque cinq jours, répondit-il finalement en lui caressant l'épaule.

– Cinq ?

Il acquiesça, affirmant de nouveau sa phrase.

– Comment ça se fait ? interrogea Kuroo.

Oikawa avala difficilement sa salive.

– Eh bien... Les médecins te l'expliqueront mieux que moi, mais... Tu as eu un gros choc et... Et tu ne devrais probablement même pas réussir à te soulever, tu as tellement d'os fracturés que... Qu'ils ont préféré te mettre sous somnifère dès qu'ils t'ont prit en charge...

La tête de Tetsurou tournait. Il avait mal, mal partout depuis son réveil. Et s'il avait plusieurs os fracturés, ça expliquait beaucoup de choses.

– J'peux pas tourner la tête, pas comme je veux, lâcha-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Peut-être que le dire à voix haute l'aider à assimiler les choses, il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve étrange. Il ne sentait pas entièrement son corps, mais assez d'endroits pour dire qu'il avait mal. D'un autre côté, les nerfs ne semblaient pas vouloir atteindre son cerveau pour que ce dernier fasse son travail correctement, c'est-à-dire le mettre en garde contre les gestes à ne pas faire pour aggraver les choses.

– C'est normal, tu as une minerve... Et si les médecins étaient là, ils te diraient qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le fasses, de toute manière.

– Si je t'écoute, je ne dois pas bouger ?

Le visage d'Oikawa oscilla entre grimace et tristesse, tout comme son cœur. Finalement, il ne sut que choisir et baissa les yeux, incapable de faire face à Kuroo.

– C'est ça... répondit-il tout de même après quelques secondes.

– J'peux même pas voir de quoi j'ai l'air, lança-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

– D'un homme qui a eu un accident...

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel. Au moins, malgré un cerveau sous anesthésie, il comprenait les sarcasmes, c'était déjà un bon point à noter.

La main d'Oikawa glissa jusqu'à son visage et caressa sa joue, tandis que l'autre restait fermement accroché à sa main. Il semblait tendu. Même la tête ailleurs, Kuroo pouvait le remarquer.

– Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Tooru serra sa main, par réflexe.

– Je vais bien, je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.

– J'ai l'air si mal en point ?

Un silence. Le manque de réponse affirma totalement sa question, bien qu'Oikawa hocha tout de même la tête juste après.

La porte s'ouvrit, un infirmier entra au pas de course. Lorsqu'il vit Kuroo, il s'arrêta net et soupira, probablement de soulagement avant de sourire, heureux.

– Vous êtes réveillé, enfin !

– Ca fait que cinq jours, non ?

– Assez pour que ce soit inquiétant, nous en avions prévu trois seulement, avoua-t-il en s'approchant des machines.

Sans plus, il vérifia rapidement tous les fils et médicaments.

– Je vais appeler le docteur, il vous expliquera tout ce qu'il faut savoir, mais tout d'abord, vous souvenez-vous de quoi que ce soit ?

– Pour ?

– Pour l'accident.

Il regarda Oikawa avant de répondre.

– Non, pas vraiment, pas encore ? tenta-t-il lentement.

D'un air compréhensif, il acquiesça et s'en alla.

Subitement, une tornade de questions s'empara de son esprit. Il ne savait rien. Vraiment rien. La seule chose que lui avait dit Oikawa, c'était qu'il avait eu un accident. Ni plus ni moins. Des os cassés, forcément. Mais quoi d'autre ? Pourquoi l'infirmier n'avait-il presque pas parler ? Malgré qu'il est répondu qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit, rien expliquer ?

Qu'allait-il arriver ?

– Tooru ?

– Hum ?

En voyant les yeux encore rougis et l'air fatigué de son amant, les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Son cœur battait fort, il sentait chacune de ses pulsions, le sang tapait dans ses tempes, coulant parfaitement dans le flot de son corps, de sa tête jusqu'à...

La porte s'ouvrit.

Une femme entra, en blouse blanche et chaussures plates. Le regard vif, elle le déposa directement sur Kuroo et s'approcha.

– Je suis Yuno votre médecin attitré, que ce soit pour les prochains examens ou ceux faits avant votre réveil.

Elle lui tendit la main. Une hésitation, un temps de latence, puis, Kuroo lui serra doucement et grimaça. Ses muscles endoloris hurlèrent après ce geste. La jeune femme s'imposait d'elle-même, d'une prestance rarement égalée et une voix forte, son caractère se dessinait déjà rien qu'à son apparence. Elle avait confiance en elle, et cela se voyait, tout simplement.

– Bien, mon collègue m'a dit que vous ne vous souveniez de rien au sujet de l'accident, est-ce exact ?

Kuroo l'affirma de nouveau tandis qu'elle feuilletait un calepin.

– Qu'elle ait votre dernier souvenir ?

Grimaçant, il fouilla au fond de sa mémoire. Étrangement, tout lui semblait blanc. Il savait qui il était, qui était Oikawa. Mais, rien ne lui revint directement.

– Votre prénom et votre nom ?

– Kuroo Tetsurou.

– Bien, votre âge ?

– Vingt-deux ans.

– Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

– Étudiant... Et, j'ai un job, aussi. Dans un bar.

Yuno referma le dossier et soupira. Tirant une chaise non loin, elle s'assit près de lui.

– Au vu du choc que vous avez dû recevoir, il est tout à fait normal que vous ayez une amnésie.

– Pour toujours ?

Elle sourit.

– Je ne pense pas, vous semblez bien vous rappelez de vous, de qui vous êtes et de votre vie. Non, elle doit être temporaire, mais seul le temps nous le confirmera. Pour autant, c'est la solution la plus plausible, le choc causant un traumatisme, votre cerveau à dû vouloir l'effacer. Le mettre au plus profond de votre inconscient, si vous préférez.

Lentement, Kuroo hocha la tête. Jusque là, il comprenait. Même si les informations ne semblaient pas vouloir rentrer directement, et qu'il avait toujours ce décalage, au moins, il arrivait à saisir le principal. Et il se concentrait dessus.

– Et dans tout ça ? Il m'est arrivé quoi ? lâcha-t-il.

Elle jeta un regard vers Oikawa, avant de revenir sur Kuroo.

– Nous ne le savons pas. Pas totalement. Alors...

Elle coupa sa phrase.

– Alors quoi ?

– Je vais vous expliquez comment et où vous a-t-on retrouvé.

– J'attends ça depuis mon réveil, grogna presque Kuroo.

C'est vrai, il en avait marre de ne rien savoir au sujet de sa propre condition physique. On se moquait de lui.

– Sachez que, dans ce que je vais vous citer, il est probable que le traumatisme puisse revenir à la charge. Dans le pire des cas, vous vous évanouirez, dans le meilleur, vous aurez juste mal à la tête et envie de vomir.

Elle se leva, alla jusqu'à la salle de bain et rapporta un seau, qu'elle déposa sur le lit, dans la main libre de Kuroo.

Oikawa ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Et même si son amant semblait oublier sa présence, lui, il ne risquait pas d'oublier la sienne. Fixé à ses expressions, Tooru mettait tout en place pour deviner les paroles, les gestes où les pensées de son amant.

L'estomac noué, l'appréhension et la peur étaient maîtresse de sa personne. À tel point que les larmes embuées à nouveau ses yeux, lui brûlait même et son nez se bouchait dangereusement.

Yuno reprit la parole.

– On vous a retrouvé au sol, sur la route... Plus loin, il y avait une moto.

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Choisissant ses mots avec soin, elle fixa sans ciller le visage de son patient. Si elle le brusquait, elle perdait probablement toute chance de ramener ses souvenirs, et pouvait provoquer des changements drastiques dans sa psychologie.

– Avec le temps qu'il fait, et les températures actuelles, il est probable que vous ayez glissé sur du verglas.

Nouvel arrêt.

– Vous souvenez-vous d'être parti en moto ?

Il oscilla la tête, involontairement.

– Peut-être ? tenta-t-il après quelques secondes.

L'image de la chaussée se rapprochant lui revint comme une claque. Il eut un haut-le-cœur.

– Tetsu', tu deviens blanc. Si ça ne va pas, dis-le... implora presque Oikawa.

Le regard presque impassible, Yuno attendit.

– Quelque chose est revenu ?

Sa respiration se fit plus importante, tentant vainement de calmer les caprices de son estomac, Kuroo hocha la tête.

– Je... La route ? Y'a... La route qui s'est rapprochée.

Il grimaça, elle le fixa.

– Ce doit être le moment où vous êtes tombé.

Nauséeux, il observa la femme. Ses cheveux relevés en chignon lui donnaient un air strict, avec son visage déjà anguleux, elle aurait presque pu être la caricature d'une maîtresse d'école.

– Vous souvenez-vous d'autre chose ?

Un silence.

– Non.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il lui mentait.

– Êtes-vous en sûr ?

Un nouveau blanc.

Kuroo avait mal au crâne. Il y avait la route, il y avait le virage et il y avait la peur. C'était tout.

– Kuroo Tetsurou, je repose ma question, vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose d'autre ?

Il avala difficilement sa salive.

Oikawa serra sa main.

– Peut-être... Peut-être le virage. J'en sais rien. Y'a... Y'a eu quelque chose, et la route s'est rapprochée de moi... Et... Et je sais pas, finit-il par dire, piteusement.

Yuno baissa quelques instants les yeux.

– Je peux vous dire ce que l'on a trouvé exactement, la conclusion de la police et les séquelles dû à l'accident.

Kuroo l'observa de nouveau, avant de regarder Oikawa. Il ne sût même pas pourquoi il regardait son amant. Le besoin d'être rassuré, l'estomac toujours aussi noué et le cœur palpitant, il avait peur.

Peur de tout, peur de s'être chambré blanche, peur de la femme près de lui, peur de son propre corps. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il réussit à articuler sa question.

– Qu'attendez-vous ?

– Votre accord.

– Vous l'av-

– Tout d'abord, le coupa-t-elle, vous pouvez très mal prendre les choses, vous enfermez dans un mutisme ou pire, vouloir mourir.

– C'est si grave que ça... ?

– Assez pour que ce soit possible, on réagit tous de différente manière. Je ne suis pas psychologue, mais médecin. Dans tous les cas, vous devrez en voir un au moins une fois, suite à la chute et aux traumatismes apportés.

– Je n'ai pas envie de voir un psychologue.

– Je ne vous ai pas donné le choix.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Les effets des somnifères disparaissant totalement, le regard de Kuroo devenait plus dur à chaque seconde.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bordel ?

Yuno se leva, toucha à la machine avant d'ouvrir son calepin et de se tourner vers son patient.

– D'après le rapport de police, et l'état de votre moto, vous avez percuté quelques choses. Ils pensent à une voiture, très certainement. Mais la personne qui a appelé les secours n'avait rien à voir avec l'accident et a juré vous avoir trouvé comme cela. Qui plus est, le fait qu'il n'y est aucun dommage sur son propre véhicule affirme ses dires.

L'impression que son crâne allait se fissurer lui donna le vertige.

– Tetsu' ?

– Ça va, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Ce dernier ne fit pas de commentaire. Même si les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres, ils ne les franchirent pas.

– Pour le moment, il n'y a aucun moyen de trouver la personne, si ce n'est avec des appels à témoin, ou vous pour nous dire les choses.

Kuroo ferma les yeux. Son mal s'accentuer au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, et il n'avait pas l'impression qu'un simple Doliprane pourrait l'aider à aller mieux.

– Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda Yuno.

– Mal.

Il se félicita mentalement dans la seconde suivante, s'il n'avait pas été aussi bien éduqué, il l'aurait probablement insulté.

– Nous allons arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, lança le médecin tout en se levant.

– Non.

La voix glaciale de Kuroo trancha l'air.

– Non, répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Yuno l'observa, tandis qu'Oikawa ouvrait et fermait la bouche, ne sachant que dire, il resta muet.

– Vous ne me dîtes pas tout.

La doctoresse resta de marbre, attendant la suite de ses paroles tandis que les yeux noirs la fixaient intensément.

Le cœur battant, les larmes aux yeux et l'estomac au bord des lèvres, il articula une nouvelle fois, péniblement.

– Vous ne me dîtes pas tout.

Elle resta là, attendant, tandis qu'il commençait à perdre patience.

– Dîtes-le moi !

Il y eut un nouveau silence, elle se tourna complètement face à lui.

– Vous dire quoi ?

– Pour quoi ! Pour quoi je...

Les larmes coulèrent, douloureusement.

– Pourquoi quoi ?

Les yeux brûlants, la gorge nouée et l'estomac retourné, il hurla.

– Pourquoi de tout mon corps, y'a que mes jambes que je sens pas ?!

* * *

 **Bonne journée, et si elle est mauvaise, c'est pas ma faute, je nie toute responsabilité ! o/**


	37. Chapter 37

**JE SUIS VIVANTE MWAHAHAHAHHA * _se prends une balle perdue*_**

 **Ok, ahem, j'vous pose ça là et je fuis !**

 **Promis, le reste devrais arriver euh... Samedi prochain :D Ou vendredi. En fait j'pense faire ça tous les jeudis mais j'vais voir si y'a encore des gens alive et qui ont envie de lire, mdr...**

 **Aller, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! :D**

 **J'vous conseille vivement de relire le chapitre précédent pour vous remettre dans l'ambiance et d'écouter l'instrumental de Dream On de Aerosmith. Juste l'intrumental, par les paroles.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Vendredi 3 février**_

Se tenant pitoyablement, dos au mur et recroquevillé, Oikawa sanglotait.

Mais qu'allait-il faire désormais ?

– Oikawa !

Il releva brusquement la tête, Bokuto et Akaashi courraient dans sa direction.

– Il est réveillé ? hurla le plus vieux sans même faire attention à quiconque.

Il n'avait, de base, rien à faire de qui que ce soit, et même dans un hôpital, Bokuto se moquait bien de savoir si hurler ou non était autorisé.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? le coupa Akaashi avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre.

À la question, ses pleurs redoublèrent.

Il n'avait rien pu faire. Rien lorsque le médecin avait annoncé à Kuroo qu'il était désormais paraplégique, au moins partiellement, ni quand ce dernier avait hurlé, ni quand il avait voulu se lever, ni quand les infirmiers été arrivés pour l'apaiser, avant de finalement lui administrer des calmants.

Il n'avait rien pu faire. Que dalle, rien, aucune chose, ni broutille ni bricole. Les bras ballants, et la main serrée à celle de Kuroo, il avait été inutile.

Juste, inutile.

Tellement préoccupé par sa médiocrité, il ne sentit qu'aux derniers moments les bras d'Akaashi se refermaient sur lui.

Tournant piteusement la tête, il renifla.

Bokuto avait disparu.

– Il... Le médecin lui a dit, sanglota Oikawa, il lui a dit et... Et Tetsu', il...

– Il dort, lança Yuno en marchant jusqu'à eux, l'oreille de Bokuto entre deux de ses doigts.

– I-Il... Il dort ? bégaya bêtement Oikawa.

Le médecin soupira, relâchant Bokuto, elle reprit un peu plus de contenance.

– Non, pas véritablement. On lui a juste mis quelques calmants. Mais il ne sera probablement pas capable de vous parler correctement, son cerveau va être engourdi au moins jusqu'à demain matin, le temps qu'on soit certain qu'il n'essaie pas à nouveau de bouger dans tous les sens. Dans son cas, c'est extrêmement dangereux.

– Il a si mal réagi que ça ? demanda Akaashi, étrangement stoïque.

Oikawa pleura un peu, contre son épaule.

En un dixième de seconde, une lueur de tristesse passa dans le regard de Yuno, avant qu'elle ne renfile son masque froid.

– Assez pour mettre votre ami dans cet état-là, et assez pour que je dois appeler un infirmier.

Akaashi baissa les yeux.

– Mais on pourra le voir quand ? s'impatienta Bokuto.

Il avait été bien trop calme jusqu'à présent, il fallait qu'il explose.

– Pour le moment, je vous le déconseille.

– Mais c'est pas interdit alors ! hurla-t-il en courant à nouveau vers la chambre de son ami.

Il y fit une entrée fracassante et laissa pantois la doctoresse.

– Navré, il est toujours comme ça, lâcha Akaashi avec un sourire triste.

Il garda Oikawa dans ses bras, pendant que la doctoresse continuait de le fixer.

– Vous devriez le ramener chez lui.

– Non, j'veux pas, lâcha Tooru.

Il se redressa, plus fier. Les yeux encore embués de larmes, il se sécha les joues.

– Ça va.

– Ça n'a pas l'air, lâcha-t-elle sans mâcher ses mots.

Il lui tira un regard en travers. Elle l'ignora.

– Pour le moment, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée, mais je n'ai pas envie de vous empêcher de le voir. Au point où il en est, et de ce que j'ai pu voir, ce sera difficile.

Akaashi acquiesça et sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'en alla, le dossier sous le bras.

– Tu te sens capable de marcher ? demanda-t-il à Oikawa.

– Oui.

Il le lâcha. Son ami tenait bel et bien sur ses jambes, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Pas pour son corps, au moins.

– Va le voir, lança Oikawa, les yeux toujours baissés au sol.

– Je ne vais pas te laisser seul.

Les épaules à nouveau droites, il se mit un peu plus droit et s'approcha de la porte.

– Je suis désolé, entre. Je t'en supplie, tu es son ami et... Et il a besoin de toi. Tu es son ami, pas le mien, à la base, sourit-il, tristement.

Il s'adossa sur le montant de la porte. Kuroo ne pouvait pas le voir depuis là. Même si lui, il voyait un peu de la chambre, et qu'il l'entendait respirer. Saccadé.

Dans une grande inspiration, Akaashi le dépassa et entra à son tour.

Kuroo était tel qu'il l'avait vu depuis la dernière fois, à l'exception de ses yeux ouverts, et de sa respiration chaotique.

Bokuto était penché sur lui, ses deux mains entrent les siennes tandis qu'il lui murmurait mille et une paroles.

Après quelques minutes, une larme coula de sa joue à son oreille. Pourtant, Kuroo ne tenta pas de l'essuyer, préférant garder ses mains dans celle de Bokuto.

– J'sers à rien, articula-t-il, piteusement.

– Mais si. T'as toujours été là, sans toi, j'serais rien, répliqua Bokuto, vivement.

– Non.

Une seconde larme roula sur sa peau.

– J'ferais rien sans toi, bro'...

Kuroo tourna vaguement la tête. Les médicaments faisaient effet, il avait dû mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et à enregistrer les informations.

Il avait mal. C'était la seule chose qui comptait. Il ne pourrait plus marcher. Il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Il avait tout perdu.

– Kuroo.

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait même pas souvenir de les avoir fermés.

Akaashi se tenait près de lui, tout comme Bokuto, qui tenait toujours ses mains.

– Je me suis endormi ?

– Quelques instants, seulement.

Il grogna.

– Tu as mal ? s'inquièta Bokuto.

– J'peux pas avoir mal, répondit Kuroo d'une voix nouée, j'sens plus rien, finit-il par lâcher.

– Tu sens plus tes jambes, c'est tout.

– C'est bien trop, répliqua-t-il amèrement.

Akaashi l'observa, que pouvait-il dire ? C'est vrai, il avait perdu ses jambes. Il serait en fauteuil pour le restant de ses jours, mais il avec encore ses bras, sa tête et assez de son esprit pour savoir pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas s'en remettre facilement.

– Tu es vivant, lâcha Akaashi, sans savoir pourquoi.

– J'aurais préféré crever.

Les mains de Bokuto serrèrent les siennes, automatiquement, tandis que ses larmes affluaient.

– Putain, mais ! On aurait fait quoi ? s'exclama-t-il rageusement.

– T'aurais fait ton deuil et tu serais passé à autre chose ! gronda Kuroo comme il put.

– Non ! Non, j'm'en remettrais pas, j'm'en serais jamais remis !

– Koutarou.

La voix d'Akaashi le ramena à la raison. Il reposa les yeux sur Kuroo, ce dernier avait détourné la tête.

– Pardon... Bro', pardon.

Il ne répondit pas. Pas immédiatement. Cependant, après quelques secondes, ce fut une voix enrouée de tristesse, de peur et de mal-être qui sortit de la bouche de Kuroo.

– J'ai perdu ma vie, les gars. J'peux pas... J'peux plus rien faire. Putain, j'peux plus rien faire.

– Tu as tes mains et ta tête...

– Mes mains ne peuvent pas tout faire, elles ne peuvent pas porter mon corps... J'suis un boulet. Putain, j'suis devenu un boulet.

Et, alors que les médicaments l'entraînaient dans leur profondeur, les sanglots enflant dans sa gorge explosèrent.

– Pitié, tuez-moi.

* * *

Bien, la fanfic est pas joyeuse joyeuse en ce moment, mais je tenais tout de même à faire passer un p'tit message.

 **(j'ai écris ça y'a un an au fait, au moment ou j'ai mis la fic en pause, mais sachez que c'est tjs d'actualité et vraiment important.)**

Je suis _un peu_ violente dans l'idée de l'accident, de la **paraplégie** et encore plus dans la **psychologie** de Kuroo, qui le vit  très très mal. Sachez que je n'ai _**jamais**_ vécut cette expérience (mdr, encore heureux, merci à ma chance et ma vie) d'avoir un proche qui devienne paraplégique et je n'en connais pas... Par contre, **je suis bel et bien motarde** , et j'avoue mettre surtout de moi-même dans la peau de Kuroo, parce que je pense réagir pareille si cela m'arrivait.

Sinon, quant à l'accident, je tenais quand même à faire une chouille de prévention et _rappeler une chose ou vous apprendre une chose, au choix_ **,** (ouais, ouais, je sais, c'est useless blablabla), **pour les motard 80% des accidents mortels ou très graves arrivent sur route sèche, avec un grand ciel bleu (et très souvent en été donc).**

Certes, dans cette fanfiction ce n'est pas le cas et l'accident de Kuroo ferait partie des 20% restants, mais n'allez pas croire que parce qu'il fait beau, vous verrez tout, c'est souvent l'inverse surtout avec le soleil qui éblouit, la tête en l'air pck on se sent en confiance etc. Non. Vous ne voyez justement pas forcément tout avec le reflet du soleil sur les pare-brises, l'éblouissement, les cons qui se croient n'importe où, ou la précipitation dans la confiance.

Être vigilant, c'est tout le temps. Vous avez une carrosserie, une ceinture, des airbags, nous avons seulement un blouson.

Brefouille, sur cette partie magnifique et ce petit mot génial, je vous laisse à vos larmes et vos cœurs en miette ! :D

Aller, cia ! o/


	38. Chapter 38

**La vie est beeeeee~lle !  
** **J'suis vivaaaannnnnnte  
** **Et la suite est làààà~**

* * *

 _ **Dimanche 12 février**_

Le ciel était encore gris. De toute manière, il était toujours gris. Le temps ne voulait pas changer, et cela, depuis plus d'une semaine. Depuis qu'il avait rouvert les yeux. Depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé ce putain d'accident. Depuis qu'il était cloué dans ce foutu lit.

Le regard mort et l'esprit éteint, Kuroo n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire. De toute manière, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, et ce fut tout. Il n'avait même plus la force de bouger, de hurler ou de simplement pleurer. Il était las. Las de tout, de cette vie, de ce corps et de cet endroit. Il avait même longuement prier pour que son cœur le lâche ou qu'il puisse mourir dans les derniers jours mais non. Rien ne s'était produit, et les médecins s'occupaient bien trop de lui pour le laisser tomber dans les bras de Dieu. Pour le coup, et pour une rare fois, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils faisaient mal leur travail.

D'un geste morne, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Parfois, quelques gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient contre la vitre, et c'était tout. Même pas de pluie diluvienne, pas d'orage ni de tempête, rien. Le temps semblait figé, comme lui dans son corps, comme lui dans son cœur.

Le son de la télé était au minimum, dans un chuchotement, les personnages crachaient leurs répliques et rendez cette chambre moins vide, moins calme. C'était étonnant, de constater la différence entre le film, remplie de vie bien que stupide, et la personne dans ce lit, prête à tout pour partir, pour laisser cette prison qu'était son corps.

Deux coups résonnèrent.

Il ne répondit pas.

Deux autres furent encore donné.

Il resta la bouche fermée.

La porte s'ouvrit tout de même.

Intérieurement, il aurait volontiers pester s'il lui rester un temps soit peu de vie, d'envie et de courage. Mais, puisqu'il n'avait plus rien, rien de cela, Kuroo resta là, les yeux fixés sur les nuages tandis qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre.

Aucun ne parla.

Pas tout de suite.

– Putain tu peux pas m'attendre ! hurla-t-il.

Le haussement de voix eut le mérite de lui faire tourner la tête. Près de lui se trouvait Misaki, un vase et un bouquet à la main.

– Tu ne peux pas te taire ! Il dormait, abruti !

Dans une démarche fracassante, Yûji s'assit lourdement sur son lit.

– Bah au moins, il est réveillé maintenant ! lâcha le jeune homme, tout sourire.

Kuroo n'eut même pas la force de les contredire, c'était inutile.

– Alors, comment tu te sens vieux ? taquina Yûji.

– Aussi bien qu'un paraplégique.

– Bah, ça veut rien dire, y'en a qui se sente super bien et d'autres pas du tout !

Kuroo tourna la tête sans répondre, une nouvelle fois.

– Les fleurs, c'est pas pour les enterrements, normalement ? lança-t-il tout de même envers Misaki.

Elle s'arrêta dans son geste, avant de l'observer.

– Non, ce n'est pas forcément pour les enterrements.

– J'pensais.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il se tut et fixa à nouveau le ciel.

Mal à l'aise, le couple se regarda. Malgré le temps passé, Kuroo n'avait pas changé d'un iota, il restait toujours enfermé et ne voulait, sous aucun prétexte, parler.

– La doctoresse a dit que tu pourrais bientôt enlever la minerve, non ? demanda tout de même Misaki avec prudence.

– Hum.

– Mais encore ? T'as pas mieux comme réponse ? lâcha Yûji.

Le silence reprit ses droits.

D'un coup de colère, le plus jeune se leva, non sans bruit, et se planta devant les yeux de son ami.

– T'as pas l'impression d'en faire trop dans ta putain de déprime ?

– T'as pas l'impression d'être en plein milieu ?

Mécontent, Yûji ne s'éloigna pas pour autant.

– Pas du tout ! Pourquoi t'essaierais pas de bouger ton cul pour voir la fenêtre au lieu que ce soit moi qui bouge ?

Le souffle de Misaki se bloqua dans sa gorge, pendant que le cœur de Kuroo faisait de même.

– Pardon ? réussit-il tout de même à articuler après quelques instants.

– Pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi qui essaierais de bouger ? répéta-t-il.

Dans ses yeux abyssales, une colère les fit soudainement briller.

– Sûrement parce que je ne peux pas, siffla-t-il.

– Pourquoi ?

S'il avait pu, Kuroo aurait probablement assommer son ami, qui se moquait ouvertement de lui.

– Tu le fais exprès ?

– Oui.

C'était décidé, il allait probablement tuer Yûji dès qu'il le pourrait. Et Misaki qui ne disait rien pour l'aider, gardant simplement son air interdit, commencait sérieusement à l'agacer.

– Je suis paraplégique, Terûshima.

– Et ?

Il cligna des yeux un instant, sous le coup de la réponse.

– Comment ça, et ? demanda Kuroo.

– Ca fait quoi que tu sois paraplégique ?

– J'peux plus bouger, connard.

– Non. Tu peux plus bouger tes jambes, c'est tout.

Une nouvelle fois, la réponse le prit de court. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui resta interdit, ne sachant que dire. Alors, Yûji continua :

– T'as un bras dans le plâtre, ok. Tu peux plus bouger, enfin, seulement un peu, ok, mais t'es pas cloué à ton lit pour toujours, et tu peux t'mettre droit si tu veux.

La gorge serré, Kuroo eut envie de hurler.

– D'où tu te permets de me faire des leçons de morales ?

– Depuis que tu t'permets de m'en faire aussi.

– J'ai pas fais ça.

– Si, pour Misaki et moi.

– Comment ça ? demanda la jeune fille, en reprenant un peu plus ses esprits.

Le silence reprit ses droits, les laissant dans un calme plat, trop pour que ce soit supportable.

– Y'a une différence, et très large, entre tes histoires de cul et un putain de handicap physique, finit par lâcher Kuroo.

– C'est pas une histoire de cul, et ton handicap, il est entrain de t'empêcher de vivre !

– Sûrement parce que je peux pas vivre avec ! hurla-t-il.

Le haussement de ton fit revenir le calme.

Les bips continuaient leur mélodie périodique, et les battements de Kuroo semblaient résonner en chœur avec ces derniers.

Pourvu qu'ils s'arrêtent.

Il n'arrêtait pas d'y songer, en rêvait, même, mais à chaque fois, il se réveillait, et il était toujours vivant.

Putain, si seulement il pouvait mourir.

– Tu sais...

À l'entente de la voix de son ami, il revint sur Terre.

– Si tu peux pas vivre avec, continua Terûshima, Bokuto pourra certainement pas vivre tout court.

Une amertume, aussi légère que la café, filtrait dans sa voix.

– Et j'pense pas qu'il serait le seul comme ça, finit-il par dire.

La phrase, l'idée et le ton atrocement triste de Yûji ne le firent réagir qu'à moitié. Il avait déjà le cœur en miette, en compote ou en morceau, comme vous voulez. Mais son estomac, lui, était bien présent. Et, lorsqu'il se retourna, menaçant de déverser le maigre contenu de son repas, il compris à quel point il était mal.

Dans la merde ou autre, que les expressions vulgaires ou non soit présentes, l'idée restait la même.

Il avait fait une connerie, monumentale. Il s'était ramassé, même si cela n'était pas entièrement sa faute, même si ses souvenirs étaient défaillants, même s'il n'était plus tout à fait lui-même... Kuroo faisait du mal aux gens qui l'aimaient, pour cela, il se serait baffé.

– Pardon.

Yûji releva les yeux, comme s'il avait mal entendu, et Misaki fit de même, surprise.

– Pardon, répéta alors Kuroo, la gorge sèche et les yeux remplis de larmes.

– Pourquoi tu t'excuses... ?

– Je pensais... Je pensais que, que j'étais seul. Pardon.

Une grimace, semblant à une sorte de soulagement, ou de quelque chose s'y rapprochant, Yûji lui fit tout de même un sourire presque faux.

– Tu ne l'avais pas compris... ? interrogea Misaki.

– De quoi ?

– Que... Eh bien, que nous étions tous inquiet, mal et... coupable, d'une certaine manière, de te voir aussi malheureux...

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Maintenant qu'il la regardait un peu plus, elle avait des cernes, et semblait avoir perdu du poids. Elle avait les yeux brillants, non pas de joie, mais de tristesse, accompagné d'un sentiment qu'il n'aurait pas pu nommer, qu'il ne savait pas nommer.

– On se sent tous mal pour toi, et... Et je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. Pardonne-nous également, pardonne-nous d'être comme ça, de ne pas pouvoir t'aider et d'être impuissant. On est pas... On est pas médecin, et ce n'est pas de la pitié qu'on ressent, je te rassure au cas où tu le penserais mais... Mais... Mais c'est horrible, de voir quelqu'un que nous aimons comme cela, tu sais ? Pardon, pardon, c'est égoïste et-.

– Tais-toi, siffla-t-il sans le vouloir.

Elle s'arrêta dans sa tirade, malgré ses larmes qui, elles, ne se tarirent pas.

Il baissa les yeux, incapable de faire face à ses deux proches.

– Je sais, je sais que je devrais être capable d'accepter ça, d'accepter cet accident et ce... ce handicap désormais mais... J'y arrive pas. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je le sais, que je vous rend triste.

– C'est déjà un bon début, ne put s'empêcher de lancer Yuji.

– Ouais... Et pourant, j'arrête pas d'être triste, et d'espérer que j'vais crever à chaque nuit, qu'on puisse en finir et m'enterrer enfin.

Dans un geste lent, la jeune fille s'assit près de lui, et d'une tendresse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, elle lui prit la main et la serra doucement.

– Chacun... Chacun à sa douleur, et, je n'irais pas me vanter ou même penser que je peux te comprendre. Je peux essayer, peut-être que je n'y arriverais jamais, peut-être que je ne pourrais plus te comprendre sur ce sujet là, et toi non plus mais... Je t'en prie, je suis égoïste, tous tes amis le sont, puisque... Puisqu'on ne veut pas que tu partes. Pardon. Pardonne-nous, je préfère te voir même dans un fauteuil roulant, plutôt que de rendre visite à ta tombe... Pardon.

Les sanglots avaient prit place dans son discours, et elle continua à hoqueter même après, mais au moins, elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et ce qu'elle espérait. Dans un sens, un poids était soulagé, et un autre prenait sa place.

Elle regrettait presque ses paroles.

– Merci.

La voix de Kuroo lui fit peur, et il lui serra la main.

– Merci, répéta-t-il quand même, je pense pas qu'on pourra s'entendre là-dessus, on va sûrement s'engueuler et je trouve que t'es atroce dans ta façon de penser, lui dit-il franchement, mais... Je préfère ça à ce que tu me mentes... mais... j'peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais mieux fait de mourir-.

– Mais tu n'es pas mort ! râla Terûshima, tu l'es pas !

Kuroo grimaça.

– J'aimerais bien.

– Putain, mais nous, on veut pas !

– C'est aussi égoïste que moi, ce que tu dis.

Le jeune homme se tût. Qu'avait-il à répliquer à ça, de toute manière ? Rien.

Le silence reprit ses droits et Misaki ne put s'empêcher de toucher les fleurs, d'essayer de s'occuper, ne sachant quoi dire.

Les nuages restaient statiques, ne bougeant aucunement dans le ciel, comme la cime des arbres parfaitement immobiles.

Mais quand reviendra le printemps ? Les beaux jours avec le soleil, sa joie et ses idioties ? Il l'ignorait.

– Hé.

Il observa Yûji, attendant qu'il continu, il laissa ses yeux naviguer sur son visage.

– Si la moto est toujours en état, j'pourrais la garder ?

La blague était stupide, mal placé et bien trop puéril, malgré tout, pour une raison qu'il ne saurait dire, un sourire, bien que triste, prit place sur son visage.

Dans un souffle et un léger rire, il affirma sa demande.

* * *

 **Au moins, on finit avec une touche positive, hein ? :D Ca change du dernier chapitre :')  
** **En attendant, sachez que je suis contente de savoir que je suis quand même lu (à nouveau) et que vous êtes tjs vivants ! Que ce soit des nouvelles petites lectrices aux anciennes, j'suis ravie ! o/**

 **A bientôt ! \o/**


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonjour, je viens de corriger ce truc et je le poste dans la foulée ! Mdr, j'me fais du mal à moi-même qd j'relis ce que j'écris, c'est atroce...  
** **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Mardi 14 février**_

Il souriait. Un peu bêtement, il le savait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer. De toute manière, il avait beau essayer de s'arrêter pendant le trajet, son idée lui revenait à chaque fois qu'il serrait le petit flacon et son sourire avec.

C'était une promesse. Idiote et qui venait d'un pari stupide, cependant, cela restait une promesse. Et qui aurait été le grand Oikawa s'il ne l'avait pas tenu ? Malgré un accident et un petit-ami sur les dents ? Certainement pas lui-même.

Il soupira. Cela faisait tout de même quinze jours que Kuroo avait eu son accident et pourtant... Pourtant, son amant semblait reprendre un peu goût à la vie. Pas de beaucoup, c'était certain, mais un léger changement s'opérait peu à peu.

Alors, il râlait, pleurait encore et hurlait parfois. Dans son sommeil ou réveillé, pour évacuer la frustration, la colère et la tristesse, mais, quand ils se voyaient, Oikawa parvenait à lui tirer un sourire. Léger, et il ne l'avait toujours pas entendu rire, oui, néanmoins, il l'avait vu sourire. Un peu.

L'espoir était donc là. Infime. Discret. Prêt à s'envoler à la moindre incartade. Il était tout de même là, c'était le plus important.

Il sortit du métro et remonta à l'air libre. Encore frais pour un mois de Février, il avait réussir à dégoter quelques fleurs printanières, mise ensemble par un jolie nœud.

Machinalement, il fit tourner le flacon dans sa poche et continua à marcher. Le ciel était plus claire aujourd'hui, cela ne pourrait être qu'une bonne journée.

D'un pas qu'il aurait souhaité plus léger, il entra à l'hôpital, il ne prit même pas la peine de se présenter au guichet avant de prendre l'ascenseur. Il connaissait la route, et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre non plus. Puis, la plupart des médecins étaient désagréables ici.

À quelques pas de la porte, il s'arrêta. Son cœur battait étrangement, il fallait qu'il se calme avant d'entrer. Une expiration, puis deux et trois. Une quatrième profonde, il rouvrit les yeux et poussa la porte.

Kuroo avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. À sa respiration régulière, on pouvait croire qu'il dormait. Doucement, Oikawa fit le tour de son lit les yeux à demi-clos, Kuroo ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

Peut-être dormait-il à moitié. À force de rester dans cet hôpital, dans cette chambre et dans ce lit à ne rien faire, son esprit partait vers d'autres contrés, bien plus intéressantes à voir et à regarder.

Dans ce malheur, il avait également perdu une dizaine de kilos depuis la chute. Sa masse musculaire avait fondu comme neige au soleil, mais ce qui frappait le plus Oikawa lorsqu'il le regardait, c'était le contour de sa mâchoire presque saillante désormais.

Il s'approcha un peu plus et s'assit sur le lit, à quelques centimètres de son bassin.

Ce fut le mouvement du matelas qui ranima celui de ses yeux. Le regard braqué vers lui, Oikawa remarqua que rien ne brillait dans ses prunelles.

– Je t'ai réveillé ?

– Non.

Sa voix était rocailleuse. Il l'utilisait si peu dernièrement qu'elle semblait toujours coincée.

Il laissa sa main se caler près de la sienne.

– Tu as eu des nouvelles par le médecin ?

– Que j'ai encore une bonne semaine avant d'être autorisé à être foutu dans un fauteuil roulant, apparemment.

– Au moins, tu pourras te déplacer !

– Mais j'aurais toujours une attelle pour mon bras...

– Et ta minerve... ? demanda lentement Oikawa.

– Non, il me devait me l'enlever hier, mais ça a été reporter à aujourd'hui, j'attends qu'il passe.

– En regardant les nuages.

– C'est toujours mieux que la télé, parfois...

Ils se fixèrent tandis que son pouce décrivait de lents ronds sur sa main. Le silence reprit ses droits sans les « bips » incessants des machines et de leurs ventilateurs. C'est après une crise de Kuroo qu'elles avaient été enlevé.

Ce dernier disait ne plus trouver le sommeil, que cela l'irritait et qu'il avait l'impression que sa vie en dépendait. Après quelques disputes et désaccords entre les médecins, sa psychologue se pencha en sa faveur, et les médecins se turent. Mécontents, ils avaient tout de même obtenu que les machines restent dans la salle, débranchées, mais présentes en cas de problème. La concession fut dure à accepter pour Kuroo, cependant, il avait réussit à gagner en parti et las de ses soucis, il accepta.

Les yeux dans le vague, Oikawa continuait de caresser sa main.

Il était magnifique. Kuroo le savait, il l'avait toujours su. Depuis la première fois qu'il s'était vu, à la première fois où il s'était embrassé, même quand il pleurait, il le trouvait beau. Pénible, difficile à vivre et rempli de défaut, mais magnifique. Parfois, il se demandait comment ce garçon, qui, au début, pouvait le faire tomber d'un sourire, restait avec lui, dénué d'intérêt de tout sens depuis ce malheur.

Et il se sentait pitoyable.

Oikawa lâcha sa main, le sortant de ses pensées, son amant lui fit un sourire.

– Bien, en attendant qu'il passe, on va s'occuper un peu !

Interrogatif, Kuroo le regarda simplement.

– Et, tu veux faire quoi d'occupant avec un paraplégique sans bras valide pour une durée indéterminée ?

Gardant le sourire malgré le cynisme de son amant, Oikawa sorti le petit flacon de sa poche.

– T'es pas sérieux ?

– Complètement !

Fronçant les sourcils, Kuroo ne sut quoi penser.

– C'était un pari stupide... lança-t-il tout de même.

– Mais un pari quand même !

– Tu veux sérieusement me mettre du vernis ?

– Oui.

Ils se fixèrent et ne lâchèrent pas prise. Quand Oikawa voulait quelque chose, il l'avait. Et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Kuroo soupira.

– J'en vois pas l'intérêt.

– Tu ne vois l'intérêt en rien depuis trois semaines.

– C'est étonnant.

Roulant des yeux, Oikawa laissa passer la remarque et lui attrapa la main.

– Que tu le veuille ou non, je vais t'en mettre et soit content, j'ai pris du noir ! À la base, je voulais pas.

– T'as sérieusement cru que j'accepterais autre chose que du noir ?

– Mais c'est déprimant comme couleur ! râla Tooru.

– Je suis déprimé.

– Non, tu es juste un idiot.

Agacé, Kuroo ne répondit pas. La pique l'avait bien atteint en plein cœur et il ne le supportait pas, toutefois, il n'en montra rien. Son ego avait le dessus sur ses blessures.

Commençant son art, Oikawa ne le regarda même plus, obnubilé par sa création qui se devait parfaite.

Puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude des humeurs maussades de son amant. Désormais, il n'y faisait même plus attention. Ni à ça ni aux regards perçant de Kuroo posé sur lui.

Il aurait peut-être dû. Il aurait remarqué la brillance étrange des yeux de son amant, ses lèvres pincés et le froncement de ses sourcils.

Vraiment, Kuroo ne se comprenait pas lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il envie de pleurer aussi soudainement ?

Pourquoi ?

Laissant son regard passer de son nez droit à ses cheveux, il nota les pics et les mèches rebelles parsemant sa coiffure.

Oikawa prenait moins soins de lui, ces derniers temps. C'était flagrant quand on l'observait rien qu'un peu. Rien qu'à ses cheveux en fait.

Il ne serait jamais sorti sans une coiffure parfaite, et encore moins avec les cheveux ternes. Il semblait même moins doux à Kuroo.

Sa frange bougea, cachant une partie de ses yeux. Pour autant, elle ne cacha pas le creux en dessous.

Il avait des cernes.

Assez important pour qu'on puisse les deviner même à travers le fond de teint.

C'était une blague ?

Depuis quand ne dormait-il pas assez pour arriver à un tel résultat ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

La réponse le frappa de plein fouet, lui retournant l'estomac.

– Kuroo ?

Il releva la tête, ne se souvenant même pas l'avoir baissé.

Mais qu'il était con.

– Ça ne va pas ? demanda Oikawa, inquiet.

– Si.

– Ça a vraiment pas l'air.

– Ça va.

Suspicieux, Tooru le fixa encore quelques instants.

– Je vais bien.

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu le dis que c'est le cas, la preuve à ta tête.

Une grande goulée d'air plus tard, Kuroo se calma. Chassant les larmes d'un battement de cil, il l'observa à son tour et répéta.

– Je vais bien. Autant que toi, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter

Surpris, Oikawa resta sans voix quelques secondes.

– Comment ça ?

– Rien, oublie.

On toqua.

Par réflexe, ils tournèrent tout deux la tête vers la porte.

Un infirmier entra, poussant une chaise.

– J'espère que je ne dérange pas.

Oikawa eut un grand sourire.

– Non, bien sûr que non !

Kuroo l'observa, sans comprendre.

– Vous aviez l'air occupé, lança-t-il tout de même en voyant les mains de Kuroo.

– Non, je viens de finir, enfin, il faudrait une deuxième couche, mais tant pis ! Ca ira comme ça.

– Vous venez pour la minerve ? lâcha Kuroo, agacé d'être ignoré.

L'infirmier le regarda enfin, lui souriant doucement, il affirma.

– Je vais la couper donc ne faite pas de geste brusque.

Il vint jusqu'à lui et s'assit. Sortant une paire de ciseau, il commença son affaire.

– On a examiné plusieurs fois vos radios, donc il n'y a rien à craindre. Cependant, je vais tout de même vérifier si vous n'avez aucune trace visible ou interne...

– Et le fauteuil, c'est pour quoi ?

D'un nouveau sourire doux, l'infirmier le regarda avant de passer sur Oikawa qui retenait son souffle.

– Eh bien, c'est pour vous.

– Je croyais qu'on pourrait pas me foutre dans un caddie avant la semaine prochaine, au moins.

Sa voix était glacial. Assez pour refroidir l'infirmier.

– Hum... Je vous l'ai dis... On a ré-examiné vos radios et... Tout semble stable. Nous n'avons aucune raison de vous tenir sur ce lit encore longtemps. Même s'il faut clairement éviter les gestes trop brusque.

– Et pourquoi maintenant ?

– Parce que j'ai demandé à attendre un peu avant qu'il te le dise, lâcha Oikawa, on le sait depuis hier que tu pourrais te déplacer, j'ai voulu te faire la surprise en te sortant de la chambre aujourd'hui.

Un coup au cœur. Il avait mal.

– Parce que me mettre dans un caddie, c'est censé me réjouir ?

– Soit pas stupide, t'es pas sorti depuis l'accident, tu vas pas me faire croire que t'as pas envie de quitter ce lit !

Si. Il n'avait pas envie. Réellement, il ne voulait pas sortir de cette chambre. Parce que tant qu'il y était, il vivait un cauchemar, mais au moins, il pouvait se persuader que c'en était un, de cauchemar, et qu'il allait se réveiller.

Alors que là, non. Non, il ne se réveillerait pas. Et ça, il refusait de l'admettre. Il n'y arrivait pas et il n'y arriverait probablement jamais.

C'était bien trop horrible pour qu'il le veuille.

– Non, je veux pas.

Un silence.

– Quoi ? demanda Oikawa.

– Je veux pas, répéta-t-il machinalement.

– Tu veux pas quoi ?

– Je veux pas sortir d'ici. J'veux pas aller dehors. Vous me faites chier à vous réjouir pour des conneries ! Je suis pas guéri ! Et je le serai jamais ! hurla-t-il soudainement, si on me fout en fauteuil et qu'on m'autorise enfin à bouger, c'est parce qu'ils savent que j'suis foutu !

Le ton monta, l'infirmier ne bougeait plus et Oikawa n'avait qu'une envie, exploser.

– T'es pas foutu putain ! Y'a rien qui t'empêche de vivre à part toi même !

– T'es pas à ma putain de place !

– Non mais j'suis quand même dans ta putain de vie ! rétorqua Oikawa en hurlant.

– Et pourquoi t'y restes, hein ?!

Aucun son. Aucun bip, aucun vent, rien. Plus rien ne résonna dans la chambre.

Brusquement, Oikawa se leva. La chaise tomba en arrière, claquant contre le sol, elle fut aussi bruyante que la gifle qui suivit.

Les larmes à brûle pourpoint, Tooru reprit la parole, plus calme, plus amer et bien plus triste.

– J'en peux plus Tetsu'. Putain j'en peux plus. J'te jure que je l'sais que j'suis pas à ta place mais... T'es pas à la mienne non plus. Putain d'égoïste et d'abruti, t'es pire que moi pour le coup. Alors, merde. Franchement, juste merde.

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

– T'es un con, un gros con.

Reculant lentement, Oikawa continuait de pleurer.

– Je sais plus quoi faire, et t'as raison, j'ai probablement rien à faire, ici et pour toi. Alors, j'm'en vais, j'me casse, j'te laisse, ce que tu veux. Tant pis.

Sans voix ni jambe, Kuroo ne put le retenir. Totalement impuissant, il resta interdit en voyant Oikawa sur le pas de la porte.

À hauteur de cette dernière, il se retourna. Les yeux rougit et les joues baignées de larmes, il lui lança une dernière parole.

– Je t'aime, Testu'. Je t'aime et je te souhaite une bonne Saint Valentin.

* * *

 **Allez, avoue... T'as mal au cœur toi aussi... J'avais pas souvenir d'être aussi violente dans ce chapitre (ouais il date de euh... 6 mois ?) j'me retrouve en PLS contre le mur XD  
** **Bref, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déprimé !**

 **Bonne soirée~ !**


End file.
